


My Montecito Family

by Rash_jaya



Category: Las Vegas (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M, Family, Lovers, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 138,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Vegas fanfiction based on the TV Series; ground rules to rewrite the episodes  with Orignal characters has Danny McCoy Best friends and love interest and that he will end up with without change the tv show's characters.<br/>My Character for this roll<br/>Rosie Finn (Rosemary) not a lot is known about her to Danny's Montecito Family only that she is Danny's best friend, Navy reserves, Las Vegas SWAT works with Luis in the police department.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Characters

**Danny McCoy**

_Beta_

_Lost his mother young age_

_Father Larry McCoy_

_U.S Marine_

_Guerrilla Training_

_Counter Intelligence_

_Silver Star_

_Recalled_

_Vegas Native_

**Mary Connelly**

_Omega_

_Vegas native_

_Sexual Abused_

_Friend Danny_

_Danny is her white knight_

**Edward Melvin Deline Ed**

_Alpha_

_President of Operation_

_Member of board of Directors_

_Father to Delinda_

_Husband to Jillian_

_Director of_ counter-intelligence

_CIA_

_Security and surveillance_

**Mike Cannon**

_Beta_

_Engineer_

_Undergraduate and graduate Degrees_

_MIT – mechanical Engineering_

_Valet_

_Security department_

_Claustrophobia_

_Friend Danny_

**Samantha Jane Marques – Sam or Sammy**

_Alpha_

_Casino host_

_Live in Montecito_

_Ruthless Businessperson_

_Sam Married to Billionaire Casey Manning_

_Estranged for 7 years_

_Divorced_

_Always get her way_

_Put a front of cold person unfeeling but she feels deeply_

_From Austin Texas_

**Delinda Deline**

_Omega_

_Father Ed mother Jillian_

_Entertainment manager_

_Food and Beverage manager_

_Genius IQ_

_Majored in psychology_

_Speak French_

**Nessa Holt - Ice queen**

_Beta_

_Father was CIA, Reported Killed_

_Lived in Manchester England_

_Ed and Jillian raised her has they own_

**Mitch**

_Beta_

_Surveillance team_

_Paraplegic – wheelchair_

_Comes from money_

**A.J Cooper**

_Alpha_

_New owner of Montecito_

_Marine, Discharged_

_Black Ops_

_Bronze star_

_Fight in Khe Sanh_

_Brother in law to with_ Mr. _Nielsen – Piper's father_

_Condominiums – paper mill in Wisconsin_

_Cattle range – in Wyoming_

**Piper Nielsen**

_Omega_

_Concierge_

_25 years' old_

_Born Miami_

_College in Matterson_

_Hotel front desk Florida_

_Prams Concierge_

_Copper knew her father they serviced together_

**Luis Perez**

_Alpha_

_LVPD_

_Friends – Danny and Rosie, Ed Deline and team_

_Marine_

_Child unknown to him_

_Recalled and KIA_

**Kathy Benson**

_Alpha_

_Adviser and Lawyer - Montecito and Employees_

_Both criminal and business law degrees_

_Member of BAN_

_Masters in Law_

**Jillian Deline**

_Beta_

_Ed's wife_

_Housewife_

_Love to shop_

_Mother to Ed's team_

_Use to work at Louis Vuitton manchester while she finishes her masters in business_

**Sarasvati Kumar**

_Omega_

_Accountant for casino_

_Shirt relationship wit Mike_

**Polly**

_Omega_

_Korean_

_Married_

_Manicurist -Montecito Spa_

_Open talkative – Gossiper_

**Monica Mancuso**

_Beta_

_New owner_

_Bull headed, Self-centred_

_A stripper married billionaire_

_Husband dead after ten years_

_Inherited his fortune_

_Hands on with the business_

_Butt_ into _everything_

**Casey Manning**

_Beta_

_Shrewd Businessman_

_Buy the Montecito from foundation of the blind_

_Poisoned and dies in boating accident._

_Married to Sam_

_Divorced after 7 years of separation_

**Rosie Finn**

_Alpha -Over protective of family and friends_

_Grown up with Danny,_ Luis, _and Mary_

_Navy: Sniper_

_Counter intelligences_

_Top gun pilot_

_Explosive Expert_

_Hand to hand and close combat_

_Hot temper_

_Las Vegas SWAT commander_

_Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms (ATF)_

_dominant Alpha in BDSM lifestyle_

COMMING SOON

Chapter one Las Vegas pilot episode...

Danny has a busy day coddling an oddball winner, trying to locate a missing high roller, and figuring out a cheater's MO. Big Ed catches his daughter Delinda in bed with someone.

 


	2. pilot

There is a tall woman in police uniform and her hair up in a tied bun. She takes one last look at herself before walking to desk pick up her keys along with her hat and walked out the door, in the background through the window you could see a man slipping on his suit cost, his a little out of forces but soon we see him picking up his keys and phone and his out the door. Making his way to the front door his soon stand outside and look around, it a beautiful blue sky morning.

The Tall handsome man could see that his neighbor and best friend Rosemary Finn but everyone called her Rose or Rosie, they had grown up together, join the military together and she was the only one he could really talk to when he got back from his first tour. She knew what it was like to get up in the morning go to work not known if you live to see the other sunrise. She knew what it likes to walk the street of little town in Iraq see the people, children playing one moment and the next someone come at you just to blow themselves up just to take you along for the ride. He had some close calls that first tour. If fact, he should be six feet underground if it was not for his team commander. The only one who knew was Rosie he didn't even talk about it with Ed his boss and mentor at the Montecito.

He waved at Rosie who gives him a little wave has she take the last bite of her toast. He watches her unlock the Jeep and get into the driver seat placing her hat and phone on the passenger seat. He walked over to his car, a yellow 1968 Chevrolet Camaro convertible with two black racing stripes on the hood of the car, that use to belong to his mother but when she passed the way he had inherited. He driving along to Vegas strip towards the Montecito and the music blasting and with the top down. He pulls into his parking space, through the keys to Mike as he walks closer to the man.

"what's happening Mike," he asked his friend

"Ed just found out Delinda is in town, he heading over to suit now" in a low voice he whispered so no one else could hear. "she got some guy with her, man". Every man in town know big Ed and what he is cable off, everyone man knows that you ever touch what is his that is if one valve one's life and especially his daughter. Sleeping with her will get you a death sentence.

"no, Ed will have the guy Balls" he smiled at his friend.

"you think Mr. D will kill the guy slowly or quick?" Mike asked

His friend smiled the two of them look at each other said "slowly" when cell Danny's phone start to ring.

"McCoy," he answered the call it was Mitch calling him about card counter. gives the keys to Mike Cannon the only valet that his trust to take good care of his car.

Dean, Ed go-to guy when you want some kick out of the resort. Danny did not know much about the guy only that Dean and Ed worked together in the CIA, Central Intelligence, in fact, Dean is the reason why Ed asked out his wife Jillian when there were in England for an assignment. The old man and Danny have stuck a working relationship, he could have told Danny a few days ago that he could see him heading up the Security and Surveillance before the year through when Ed get the promoted to the President of Operations that everyone was walking about.

Security and Surveillance, the eyes and ears of the resort. There a young guy with Dean and Danny could help himself. "Hey Dean, so this him, this the guy that slept with Deline" Danny eyes the young valet up and down. His uniform name tag says Tommy, his Tommy Wineman the young of five kids Mr. and Mrs. Wineman. He is abuse drunk and she works the at KK has a dancer when she is not hooking up with Johns.

Dean said "Mr. Deline took in, took his under wing that this is how you repay him by sleeping with his daughter, you do know that Delinda is Mr. McCoy girlfriend" Danny sure that Ed is watching and listen in the Surveillance room.

Danny said "he going to hurt you, hurt you really bad for this kid"

Dean said "most likely kill you and bury you alive in the desert" That how they used to take care of problems when the mob ran Vegas.

Tommy said "I did not know she was Mr. Deline daughter. The photo Mr. Deline keeps on his desk she looks about four and she ever said anything about have a boyfriend"

Dean said "that is the way he likes to remember her"

Tommy said "I can see why"

Danny lifted an eyebrow at the guy. Before slapping him on back saying "nice known ya, iF Ed doesn't kill ya I sure will."

Dean and Danny make the way to the Surveillance room where Mitch is waiting and informed them that they got a Bum in bunny slippers on 24 his head to the cashier. Bunny Slippers just cashed in his social security cheque. $26 of chips.

Ed said "sent him to pit three"

Danny asked, "who on the floor?"

Dean replied "the ice queen"

Ed said "tell Nessa about the card cheat. Nobody moves until we find his accomplice or accomplices" He turn to Danny and adds "we have other problem, it seem that we lost one of our wales, find him do whatever you need to do just find him."

Dean said "Mr. D they just arrived"

Ed said, "Mr. and Mrs. Johnson it is their 30th wedding anniversary find out what Mrs. J want for the anniversary and get it to Danny."

Danny always gets the tough jobs, that because he was born and raised in the city. Most people are from someplace else. Because his am from Vegas he knows everybody and everybody know him. even the hookers at the end of the bar. Mary Connell the first girl that Danny ever saved, she sees him has some kind of white knight. Mary and Danny have been friends since they were in second grade.

He asked, "we lost a Wale is he one of yours?"

Mary said "no, but I know a girl who dates him when he in town talk to her"

Danny said "okay"

Mary sees her Wale and tells Danny "got to go, his my date for the night"

Danny has to remind himself that she is not a hooker, Mary is the special events director. Danny next stop is the pits. Nessa Holt the ice queen the best pit boss in Vegas, even the world, no one really knows what her story is, but she connects to Big ed somehow. Too young to been the CIA with him but then again knowing Ed, he most like recruited her when she was a kid.

She tells him "his into the casino 100 large, his bumping his bet like knowing what coming, Danny" she updates him on the card cheat.

Danny said, "maybe he does, do you think the bum is working with the cheater?"

Nessa said "no Mr' Bunny slippers are dance with lady luck, but someone definitely working chest"

Danny asked, "have you, consider an inside job?"

Nessa said "I change the Dealer on him four times already, and change the cards three times"

Danny said "just play it straight our people are everywhere"

Danny shows her print out of missing Wale and Nessa informs him "plays 50 large hands, three hands at a time, wear a diamond horseshoe ring his pinky, take out of his shirt pocket and put on the table before the first card is a dealt take off and puts it back when he is done. It his good luck piece. You lost him did you, Danny"

Danny said "not me personal"

Nessa said "check with the butler right rollers suit, VIP that where he sleep when his in town"

That how Danny found himself at the VIP suit for high rollers talking with the old man. The Butler was not much help the only lead was that he Wale like 1990 bottle of Comtes De Champagne Taittinger. It Mike who gave Danny the most helpful clue, the Wale has a name now, Mr. Harmon he also told Danny something about him that help to track the wale down brings him back to Montecito. Mike told Danny where to find Mr. Harmon it seems the wale like one dancer at the join called new review at the crazy horse and his favorite lady is on at midnight.

Danny notes that one of the valets was playing more game on his PDA then doing work he almost ran Danny over. When Mike yells at him to move his jets. Danny also told Mike to keep his ear open try to work out what Mrs. J want for an Anniversary present.

Crazy horse Danny found out that the wale gave way his lucky ring that only mean that he ran out of luck he made a call to IRA a friend Agent Walker, want to know if that was anyone dropping big money around vegas. In vegas, even the IRA is 24/7.

All he got out the dancer was that Harmon got into black limo without any marking.

He called Ed tells him "he played at the other Casino last night and lost big, I just try to find out which casino"

Ed tells him "bunny feet is up million and he does not even look at his cards he just wants to dust"

Danny walked in say "he on hell of a roll"

Ed said "he's not my only problem I picked up an unauthorized frequency"

Danny said, "could be cheaters accomplice?"

Ed said "no could be, it is, his close I am trying to locate him but it scrambled"

Danny said, "how much is he up?"

Ed said "750,000"

Danny said "how hell is he doing that"

Ed said "I don't know yet"

Danny said "let me run a facial through the black book" the black book use to be a book now it computerized global network, it allows us to casino known worldwide track cheaters, more importantly, you can ID a cheater with just part of face feature, dark glass and hat are the bitches.

Danny got a call and about the missing Wale just has Ed located the sign it come from outside. Mary informed him that about his missing Wale with the information that he was already given he know the location of the wale.

Bunny feet get VIP suite with chef make him Mc and cheese, Mary take him the room. Danny called Ed tell him that he could the Wale only to be told that him to do whatever it take to bring the wale back. Danny runs it to some from his past the only girl he had the one-night stand with only because she never return his calls and after three seconds into the conversation Danny was glad that she ever return the any of his calls. But when he found Mr. Hermon he found out that Sam and a one-night stand was the same person. She used him, So he hair her to work at the Montecito at 30% 120 days.

The Secon time that day the same Valet from before was to be busy playing the game that he almost ran Danny over with the car. Danny calls Ed tells him "I got the wale and his checking in now, but there is the little problem, I had to hire the host 30% bump and give her suit to live" When Ed asked you what Danny remind him that he told him that he should do whatever it takes.

Danny and Sam are told to get the bum our of Mr. Harmon suit and when she get a call Danny see the camera on her PDA and remember the valet that almost ran him down twice because he was too busy playing game or that whatever else thought he was doing he remember what Ed told him about the signal that came the outside. When Same had to use the wizard he also remembers that the valet never did which only could mean that he was watching some a video feed that was coming from inside the casino. So he tells sam the get the bum out and he leaves the room.

Danny goes outside and asked Mike "Mikey a Valet, in his mid-20s play game on PDA, is he still working"

Mike said "he asked if he could pick up extra shift said he need the money"

Just has Danny comes up behind the guy he hears what sound like the kid say An of spades. He place on hand on the kid left should that much the kid in the middle of his back. That take the kid to side down on the bench and take his PDA and see the feed when the kid moves, So Danny elbows the kid and takes the device then take him inside. Call Ed tells him that he has the cheater accomplice. Ed tells them Danny got the key and that Ed has the eye, he comes up with play to get the money back tell Danny that cheater is about going all in. Danny grandly understands what Ed means.

While he waits for the play Danny call the police and Ed in from to the cheater that he has to close the table. He and the own Mr shape the own have a hold conversation between him and Ed without words. Hen Mr. Shape approve of the plan and the table told us to change so the cheater can go all in unknown that his accomplice was caught by Danny.

Nessa take over the table deal the last hand, while Danny has the accomplice at the entries at the hotel. The cheater has 5 and 7 he needs a 8 to win and Dealer has a 10. The cheater ask for hit and Nessa pulls the other card and it turns out to be a 10 make the cheater loss. He said it impossible.

That when Danny coming him and out the cheater to all saying "actually it not, he got a mini remote implant in his finger which is feeding his partner the valet tell him every card that been dealt through an ear piece build into his glasses and I just had his Accomplice tell him the wrong card"

Nessa said "it not illegal to cheat a cheater"

Ed said "take this two clown, march them around to see make sure everybody see that they are no cheating in my casino"

Danny goes up to see how Sam is doing with the bum and he finds out that the same side in down to the casino and so Danny goes back to the floor to find him on his way he found Mr. and Mrs. Johnson fighting and he steps in to say "you know my father would have given anything to spend 30 years with my mother anything at all. But ever got chance, instead, he spends the last 20 year alone now I sure the 30 years that you two spend together were hell of lot better than the 20 years he spends alone"

Has he spent the way he heard that MRs. J want to go to Monte Carlo for they anniversary and so he give them dinner that the best Francis restaurant. Two of his three assignments for the day were taken care the only one left was bunny feet. The man that blow a Russburry in his face, the bum, When he find Nessa he told the bum has down to 40,000 from 2 million He told the Nessa to close the table. Once the table was closed, Danny Sit down next to the Bunny feet and talk to him. Danny said "40,000 is a lot of money, I am telling Walkway, Just walk way" he keep his eye connect with the guy until the guy agreed.

Danny was walking out with Ed, his been up for 36 house plus and he could hit the bed been out. But there was BBQ at Mike when Rosie and her partner Officer Lusi outside of the Casino with the card cheat and his accomplice place them both in the back of the police bus. Rosie had an advice in hand when Mike invited them over to the BBQ too. The last thing Danny wanted was to have his best friend in the same air space as his girlfriend but he was dead on his feet to care right now. The last thing Danny remember was he has set down on one of pool sofa lay his head back on headrest and closed his eyes with Rosie on one side and Delinda one the other side of him he left a sleep.

Danny phone been ring off and on for the last hour and the man was past out. Rosie final had it answering look at the caller ID it was Gary call, she had long ago give up on the guy ever getting his life together. she turns off his phone and places it back in the sleeping man hand before walking way.


	3. "What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas"

Two friends who had been on a bender night before were drunk out of their faces were playing around of golf when wild hit send the ball flying hitting everything but the green like a ping-pong ball only to land close to dead beat up body of man in his mid-30s, in bloody white button up shirt and gray pants.

The two men are worried that they wild golf ball may have killed the dead man when they called the police. However, when Luis and Rosie arrived they both could see that body was so badly beaten up that they could not ID the guy. There was not wallet on the body or any visible marks and there for, for now, he would be a John Doe, they can get ID from the fighter prints the body is taken away. The lack of blood at the scene tell them it a body dump, the guy was killed somewhere else. Liver temperature put the time of death sometime between 12 and 1am last night.

Meanwhile at Montecito Ed and his team were getting ready for the arrival of one Senator Hanson. The French maids were the call to service the guy every wish. Danny had the unfortunate pleasure of escorting the jackass Senator to the Montecito from DC. It took everything Danny had not to hit the guy, He could wait until the man was safely behind his room in the Montecito.

Every female staff member was in the ad with the Senator around, the man was an ass, always grabbing girl's ass, make unsuitable comments about the female figure. Sam watched with Ed has the Senator grab group of French maids has he greet each one, there were ten of them line up all dressed in a maid outfit holding a feather duster each.

Sam tells Ed "I hit him if he grabs me like that"

Ed replied "Be nice"

Sam was told by Mary, Delinda, and Nessa about Senator Hanson womanizing ways, she knew every Politician have skeletons in the closet but Senator Hanson seems to create his by been deceitful about his character.

"Who this lively lady, " Senator asked

"Sam Marquez your new casino host, if there anything I could do to make your stay more memorable just ask?" She said to give her hand out to shake the Senator. Danny was now Standing behind Sam.

"I am sure that I think of something for you to do," the Senator said get right up in Sam personal space. Both Danny and Sam looked at Ed, who one looks that asked if they would hit the man.

Sam want to hit the guy so bad but knew that she had to hold her hate inside it only for few days, it going to be long few days. It was no secret between the floor staff that the Senator was in debt to the casino 3.5 million.

The security staff hated to have high profile Senator stay at the Montecito because the high-security risk that comes along with the Senator stay. This Senator was outspoken about how music, gambling has this country of ours in trouble and he was the man to put a stop to it all. If a reporter got the hole of the fact that every same Senator was in debt to the Montecito resort his Political career would go down the toilet.

The Montecito stuff serviced the Senator and put up with the man only because of their loyalty to Big Ed who has been like the father to them. Word get around to the Montecito security that they are a report that seems have got little dirty on the Senator in past few months this one reporter seems to be following him around try to expose the Senator for what he really is.

The Montecito has lots of the thing going on at their man-made wave pool there was the Surfing competition that Mary was managing which is televised called the Desert Surfing Championships with the top surfer competing. Danny in the Security watches them when Ed walks in and see Danny girlfriend who had just happen to be his daughter laying on a pool chair in a two-piece swimsuit. Which Ed is not to happen to see his daughter in a little light blue bikini but Danny don't mind the view.

One of the scenes show the Senator playing at the slots and Ed tells Danny "our especial friend stays a few days"

Danny asked "he bring his virtue friend with me"

Ed says "and as unreal he does not what anyone know him here"

Danny said "that because of he hypocrite, look at him he stands in front of the cameras every chance he gets spouting virtue and morals and yet he here every month indulging in the seven deadly sins. I think he up to number nine on the ten commandments list"

Has much had Ed may not like the man he was a guess, he also knows that this stuff was loyal to him and that was the only reason that they showed restraint when it comes to senator Hanson. Ed told Danny "his especial friend of the Montecito and did I mention he owes us 3.5 million"

Mitch tells them "we got the situation at the Valet?" bring up the video. There was a knight in a full suit on a horse.

Danny said "that our new King Arthur for the show"

But before anyone could move Mitch said "we got multiple singles on the casino floor. On the main screen"

Danny looks at the video and says "he got audio and video devices hand in his pack"

Danny and Ed both head down to the floor of the casino Ed got a portable video and he tells Danny that He think that the guy is a reporter. He also asked Danny get him a visual in cameras from 18 to 22, help get their eyes to see what the reporters is seen.

Video of Senator Hanson playing at the slots, he was play 6 games at the same time. Ed orders Danny to take the reporter down. He was taken to an interrogation room. Danny takes member stick and gives the recording devices back to the reporter. Ed has the reporter throughout of the casino.

When they get back into the casino King Arthur calls Ed "Merlin, where have you been for the last 500 years"

Mary said "he King Arthur and his good"

Ed said "Mary get King Arthur out of my face"

Arthur said "Lancelot my friend" he grabbed Danny my both his shoulders, hugging him he saying "my brother"

He sees Nessa and goes running, calling her Lady Guinevere. Ed goes try to get him way from his ward. Danny tells Mary that his King Arthur is wearing real armor. Mary tells Danny that she ie worried about Gary.

Mary tells Danny "no one has headed from over a week. I think we should call Luis"

Danny said "Luis is a cop; Gary don't need any more problems"

Just when Danny and team take the thief and another out Ed get a called from Sam who babysitting Senator Hanson. Ed goes to talk with his former co-worker from the CIA. Senator is watched her interview with news 14 that he did before some to Vegas. He was talking about how the Libertarian left the rest of the Unit States with the preverbal and sexual exploit music while was signing his new books he tells Ed "French Maids are fun Ed but I need real action" he smiled at Sam while he says this.

Ed advice that he should not leave the Montecito this trip and Senator tells him that he know that he look out for his privatise that he always has. Ed tells Sam to get the Senator some makeup and wig. They dress the Senator up and take him out.

Danny and Mike follow the reporter along the main road the strip. He calls his father up to see if he had heard from Gary only to be told that his father had not heard from Gary in two weeks and that he left him not only shorthanded but also without night watchmen.

Danny started to worry about his childhood friend, it does not like to him to leave Larry like this despite his addiction. He, Rosie, Mary and I grow up together. He was the kind of guy that was always fun to be around but always got you into trouble and I think he may be in big trouble now. They follow the Report to the little motel in an area where the best strip club Girls, Girls, Girls is located. Danny followed the reporter inside that night the Senator was there enjoying the girls who are a dancing for him three of them. Sam is standing out keeping watch and try not to follow a sleep.

Sam sees Danny and Mike walking and she points out that the Senator is there and he tells mike to get the Senator back to Montecito and he pushes the reported to the back. The report informed Danny that the Senator has something on Ed from his day in the CIA that why Ed is protecting him. he asked the reporter "went you leaving town"

Reporter tells him "yeah, I got room just outside of town"

He leaves and Danny follow him out and an unmarked police car pulls up light on and makes it know that officer was after Danny attention.

Danny said "please don't tell him that this guy call cops on my Luis" pointing to a reporter but Luis don't say anything, he steps up to Danny and Danny asked, "what, what is it?"

"it's Gary" Luis voice is low and sad… the two of them leave to the morgue to see the body. Rosie has arrived when they did, no one really could miss her car like Danny She too has a classical car only her car is a 1974 Mercury Marquis midnight blue with an old blue police light. It was her grandfather car. When her father was KIA he had left it to her in his will when she was only seven years old, by the time she was ten she had lost her mother to the war too. The Mercury Marquis was the only link she had left to her father and grandfather, that was why she join the Navy because both the men she most admired were in the Navy.

Rosie opens the body bag and there was Gary they friend laying there lifeless. His face is cover in dry blood. Danny bends over and grabs his knees asked "where you find him"

Luis and Rosie shared a good look before Luis said "at the edge a golf course, drunken golfer's stubble on him"

Danny stands up and says "he tries to get hold of me"

Rosie asked "you have any idea why"

Danny said "he most like need money and I don't know"

Luis asked "how much did he owe this time"

Danny said "I should have returned his calls sooner"

Luis said "craze pasa, you should have called me say his missing"

Danny said "if only I return his calls sooner"

Rosie and Luis say together "Danny" it was Luis who finish "don't go down that read brother"

Rosie zips the bad back up and Danny put the thing together in his head. He knew that Luis is right, that everyone tried to help Gary at a time or other, Larry, Mary, Rosie, Danny and even Luis.

Luis said "we know that is the only cupule of guys who you turn in this town when you need money"

Danny said "Tyler O'Riley and Johnny Stones"

Rosie said "you stay out of this Danny"

Danny said "his is my friend"

Luis said, "was your friend, he stops been anybody friend when he would control his gambling."

Danny is upset and when he walks way Rosie Grab his hand "stay out it Danny lets we handle it"

Luis said "Danny, Danny ad makers"

Rosie says to her partner "you know he not going to let this go, I mean would you?" out of Danny's ear short.

Luis said "that why I called Ed, he got Danny covered"

Rosie said "nice, you were always one step ahead remind me never to play chest with you"

Luis and Rosie both give Danny a look as he walks away and the two officer for second before going in the other way towards the police station. Danny thing about Gary he was meant to join the marine with Danny but pulled out in the last minute and he stays behind to work for Larry as his night watchman. He Danny mind Gary was the better son to Larry than Danny were saw.

Danny sees Mary come down and he walk up he intercepted her and holds her in his arms while she cries, the last thing she needs to see Gary body. She watched the body takes inside and they two of them walkway to head back to work at the Montecito.

Danny goes the Ed asked time off, Ed tells the something Rosie and Luis told him "if this is about your friend kid take the time you need, but if this is about revenge then you are not going anywhere. Please listen to me, you not a cop, not in the core, you got to let the police handle it"

What Danny did know is that Ed had called Delinda up to be there for him or more like keeping an eye on him. Danny feel has if he is trying to get him out of the way for a while and it may or may not have something to do with the Senator most like it does. Delinda pulls Danny outside and they in Danny car and with him behind the wheel and has the night fall on Senator second night in Vegas Danny arrived at McCoy Colonisation where Gary lived in a little trailer working at the night watchman.

When Delinda asked why there were their Danny open tells her that it because he wants to find out who killed him. see the mess inside Delinda asked "he actually lived here?" the spoiled rich girl can't believe it that anyone could live in the place like this. All Danny tell her that it was free rent. Seen a Photos of Rosie, Gary, Mary and Danny she asked they were tied and Danny tell her that they were has he goes through some papers and find a paper with Tyler O'Riley name and cell phone number on it.

Danny said "I should have known he go to O'Riley for money"

Delinda asked, "who is O'Riley?"

Danny said "all round punk ass Duty bag"

Delinda said, "can be more specific?"

Danny said "he the guy you go to when you need money in town full it"

Danny walked out and Delinda followed, they drive along the strip look to for O'Riley and When Delinda asked Danny say "his not hard to find he surely hold court in front of the Monte Carlo"

Danny stops his man and takes off Delinda calls Luis and pull the car into the parking lot at the Monte Carlo. Before Danny could catch the man he pushes over pastor and mother and her baby. Danny had gotten in some good hits when police car put up and cops pull him off O'Riley, Luis tells him the walk away and O'Riley take in for questioning. Delinda takes Danny home and they spend the night in for once.

Next morning Danny pulls in to work at the Montecito and Mike pulls him up and they talk.

Mike tell him that he heard about Gary that he is sorry he also tells him that the word on the street is that he when to town on O'Riley last night on the strip, that he thinks that it is about time someone took it to the man, Mike tell that if he needs anything he there for him. that when Danny see Luis and Rosie they take one car.

Rosie let Luis talk to Danny this morning she went in to find Mary to information her after she agreed on Danny. Luis asked Danny if he was okay and Danny try too apologetic only to have Luis said "chill man, I would have done the same thing"

Luis and Rosie are they inform Danny and Mary that they police are looking at O'Riley place that they don't think they find anything. On the bright side of the things, O'Riley will be needing medical aid. When Danny run in The Nessa, Ed another daughter that Ed and Jillian took in and took care of like she was their own.

He asked how long she knows Ed for and she tells him from the time she was a kid, they Danny asked if the man had any secrets and she tells him maybe and she asked him why? He asked her "that can hurt him"

Nessa said "most likely"

Danny said, "you not going to tell me are you?"

Nessa replied "on"

Danny smiled and walked away and Nessa tells him that she tells him that she still waits for him to show the sites of Vegas. Make him laugh has he walk towards Ed office. Ed computer Screen is open Senator pass and He gets a quick look before Ed walks in.

Ed asked Danny "why did you tell me about your friend problem I could have helped"

Danny said "problems like that not meant to happen in Vegas but I also know better" he sits down and adds "and I guess I also thought I was protecting him"

Ed takes seat and he tells "on the 90s I was in charge of this Ops, we in is area where we did not belong some bad stuff happen some really bad stuff" Ed got get to say any more Mitch tell them through the intercom "the report we 86 is back he head to slots"

Sam get the try get the camera off the reporter but he got way, Ed gets Security to block all the exits, they lost him. Danny, Ed, and Mitch are looked through the feed look for the reporter.

Danny said "our guy has all the digital equipment he needs all he need is a computer to upload the video and photos of the Senator"

They watch has the guy make a run for it when he sees the security come to their lost him and then find him in the pool area and Danny said "we do not have access to the equipment" he takes radio and head toward the pool area.

Danny and Mary both missed the fact that King Arthur is walking along the back wall of the man-made wave pool. Some on look watch have the King Arthur through his Excalibur into the pool. Danny finally catches up with the reporter and the take everything away from him just in time. The reporter takes into the holding room once again and once again Ed and Danny are there to talk with him but this time, Ed tell Danny to give the man his camera and memory cards too with that he tells Danny to let him go. Senator is not happy, that Ed through him out of the hotel in the morning.

Danny back the pool with every upset Mary and Kink Arthur and still stand on the back wall. The Wave pool don't have waves for the Surfers to surf. The people once again point at king Arthur and they all watch has he jump into the pool when he did not come up Danny get ready to jump in when the King come up with his sword in his hand and the wave start up again with Sword out of the pool inner workings.

the next morning the Senator has all to answer for when he leaves the Montecito there is a sea of reporters wait for him and the morning news was all about the senator and his hypocrite ways. He asked a lot of question while he gets into the taxi.

The funeral for Gary was great and Mary held a drink for everyone afterwards at the hotel and Luis said few words long with Mary, in the end, she was the only one that did not give up on him. Danny feels a little guilty for not return his calls but beat up O'Riley help a little. Danny and Mary take Gary Ash and while driving along the strip they resale it into the air of Vegas the town that gave live and took it away sometimes too.


	4. Jokers and Fools

Danny and Ed are watching a cheater lose money left and right. His wearing sunglass and what look like a hearing aid. This guy labeled stupid by Danny, Ed gets Mitch to give him a view from behind his glasses. After seen what the guy is seen he asked Danny to shut the table down.

Danny goes down to the floor of the casino and sits the empty sit next to the cheat and tell the dealer to close the table. He turns his full attention to the guy in the glasses that was seat next to him and asked "far sight or near sight"

The clueless the man look up at Danny with questionable eyes and Danny informed him "are you never sight or far sight. I always forget does far sight mean you can't see far or you can't see near"

They English man say "I think it depend on the eyes" Danny pull of man's glasses and there is battery fix into the glasses with wire that fit in the man ear.

He puts the glasses on himself and sees what the man saw and comments on what he see through the glasses "sloppy work of magnesium chloride, can't tell the tens from the dues no wonder your losing"

When a guy say he do know what Danny is talking about he laughs and pulls the guy off the tool and drag him into the interrogation room. Where he play the bad cop little more forcefully than the pass. "Rowan Davies" Danny cycle the man who is sitting the chair like a wild cat.

When the man asked how he knew his name? Danny let him shut up get in the Davies' face and yells are him "at this point, you can assume that I know your mother maiden name, birthday and her real weight"

Davies asked what he wants and Danny gets back in his face and tells him that he want to break his fingers. That what he want to crack them like glow sticks.

Davies said "look I know I use bad judgment but that is not a reason to break my fingers. Infect that illegal"

Danny said "cheating is illegal, which we take really seriously around here finger braking serious"

Ed working plays the good cop for once, and Danny says "Ed I am just laying some options for him, like the left hand or right hand"

Ed tells Davies "my young protege get excited, me I am, try to avoid any kinds of violence"

Davies said "yeah me too"

Ed tells Danny "see we are on the same page"

Danny asked "let me break one finger Ed how about a toe"

Ed says "he has this really wired thing about digits, I don't understand but I suggest you tell me who send you here?"

Davies said "no one sent me, I am all by myself on this one"

Ed said "you see you were losing out there, that mean that you not smart enough to use magnesium chloride like your boss told how too or you are too dumb to work out how to work it by yourself"

The door open and close a fire up Nessa worked in, yell at Ed about her CV, something about Ed check where in Landon she been over holidays. She gets, even more, fire up at Ed before she is shown the door.

Ed says to Danny to cut Davies loss and Danny gets work up when Davies walked out of the room to which Ed tell Danny to follow him. Danny Follows Davies to a bar and his is spying on the man when Nessa walking in and when she get hit on by Davies she plays him like a violin. Danny checked to see her there and when he called Ed to tell him, he tells her to tail Davies not to worry about Nessa that he take care of her.

Meanwhile, at the Montecito, Sam and Delinda are playing matchmaker with two of their guess. The young lady who was humiliated at Psychic show thinks she lost the guy name Ethen because of what the Psychic said was in her handbag at the show. So Sam set up a free dinner for her while she runs down this Ethen guy to set them up at dinner at Deline was put it together now that she work at te restaurant at the Montecito.

Meanwhile, Danny thinks that Mary is been taken in by the Psychic, who said that someone going die during his next show. Danny okay it with Ed just to keep in Mary good book to have the EMT on standby just in case someone did drop dead. When the show ended he found Mary the jokes with her how no one drops dead. She tells him that Psychic says he still has a vision of someone die during his show and that she think they should keep the EMT on standby for the last show.

That night Nessa goes off the meet Davies boss someone calls himself the professor, has they talk Nessa found out something about her father, It seems that this professor and her father use to work together that was until big Ed recruited Nessa's father for the CIA. The Professor and Nessa get friendly with a drink in the limo and then the old man invited her to his headquarters where he training his young men to cheat the next night.

Meanwhile, at the Police station the Luis grab one of this chest on for questioning from another casino on the strip. The man is just turn 21 last week, is a dumb has pie. He got anything to say about that he was in it all by himself that he don't work for anyone. This guy was using something called a magnesium chloride only this guy was winning, unlike Davies at the Montecito. Unknown to Danny his best friend is uncover with the group. She was good at counting and not getting caught it all about keep it balanced between winning and losing hands all while keeping ahead of other playings and the dealer.

When Nessa walked in the professor headquarters what she first noticed was this beautiful tall, her hair wavy, it's been colored red, a closer look, as she works, passed her Nessa could tell that she was wearing connects which made light down eyes seem more hazel. At first, she thinks the lady look a little like Danny friend, the not that she had to see Dance with Danny at the club last week just days after Delinda dump him. Nessa dismissed that idea when the Professor called her by a different name and speak in Arabic with her.

Then there was a young man who was good with his hands and rolling the dice. He was going to be Nessa partner intake 10 million from Montecito if the boy could past Nessa test. With the professor training him, Nessa needs to make sure the that in the end it was the professor at the table playing the game. Rosie watched try after try and young Jasper failed to switch pack of cards around time and time again. It was not until Nessa got feed up that the professor step to the plate.

Rosie couldn't help smile she had been after the big man for little almost a week but there was anything illegal about teaching playing to cards games even it is to chest when one don't do it oneself it was hard to through they ass in jail. She made eye connect with Nessa every small smile on her lips but if Nessa blink she would have missed it.

The game was set at the big world tournament for the chests ring to take 10 million so they thought, with Nessa has the dealer and Rosie had all the information she needs to close down professor operations in Vegas.

Meanwhile, at the Montecito, Sam had located Ethan, take him to the restaurant where Delinda working and tells Her that this is Ethen and Delinda show the young man in and watched the young man start to the talk to the young lady from the show. It seems like they hit it off Delinda walked in leave Ed and Danny waiting to tell them they are not on the list.

Night of the Game Danny in the security room watch the cameras every closely when the set of balloons blocked the view Danny called Ed and runs down to the floor, the cards are switched but Nessa didn't see Rosie signal, Ed, to move in, that she got it all her mini camera SWAT and Montecito running the show the Professor and his hold crew was taking down, when Ed pulls the cards out of the Professor pocket and play helps up for little bit before it restarts again. While this is was going The psychic sit on his chair on the stage and his head flood down on his chest and when he take to long to get up Mary and EMT run on to the stage and the guy is dead.

Danny and Ed ate are talking in his office and Ed tells him that Rosie came to him and asked to get the game up at trapped, it was SWAT commander idea and Ed knew that Nessa was only that could get close to the professor. Danny feels played and Ed tells him that she was only that had the background that would plus at the get the Professor to attack us here at the Montecito. Time of the tournament was could have been better with SWAT having all the information to take the operation down one in for all.

Ed tells Danny "Ho Danny that bad cop routine needs some work, a lot of work" He laugh on his way out of the room. on his way out He talks to Nessa and He asked how it feels to play on the other side she says she had lots of fun before back to the game to deal. Danny run into Mary he tells her he sorry about the Psychic that dies on stage only to have Mary remind him that he didn't even like the guy. Danny tells her that it matters because she likes him. He kisses her forehead and takes her home.

Once Mary fell asleep Danny walk out of the locking the door behind him and he meets Rosie for Dinner where is told he had to work out in his head and Rosie is the just person to help me that and the fact he could not get over the fact that she dies her hair red for undercover job. It little used her she look hot really hot, not that he would ever voice it out loud.


	5. Donny We Hardly Knew Ye

Another new day, new week, new crazy that Las Vegas. Danny was sitting in Surveillance with Ed they both watched the man in the yellow shirt, he cashed in 20,000 for chips and only Played 100 not once but twice. when Danny did a check on the guy the information he got back was the man name was Julian Kerbis, clean record, booked in for two nights.

Ed is concerned about counterfeit money, but Danny put his boss at easy by telling him that he check the drop box last shift. The two look at each other, if it wasn't counterfeit money it was ruled out there was one more to rule out and for that, they would have to enlist Sam Marquez help to find out if he is a Whale try to get feel for the place.

Ed gets a call the floor and he asks Mitch to zoom in on table 25, thought the monitor they could see big guy at the end of the table, he holding up play. Nessa is not happy nor is the other player, when big guy fall to the floor pass out the EMT are call and they say the guy us have a heart attack and take him to the hospital meanwhile Nessa closes the tables down in case it a division.

Ed is on the floor for update from Nessa about the sick man but when he started to head back some call out his name Ed, Ed, Ed the man say "it is me, Donny, aunt Sheila boy" it turns out that this man Donny is Ed cousin who he has not seen in 20 years. The last time Ed saw Donny was 1982 in DC for family dinner. The man lost his hair and wears glasses.

Donny has what the local call Vegas fever, it something sometimes happens to visitors, they get caught up in in the Vegas magic, get carried way in gambling, fall in love get married, some even get taken in by scammed. Donny been in Vegas for three night and he mates a girl Marie Comisky soon be Marie Rollins. Ed could tell that he was in the middle of Vegas fever a shotgun wedding to a girl you just meet is one of the well-known synonyms.

Danny located Sam on up leaves of the casino, informing her that Julian Kerbis and the counterfeit money was ruled out and now he wants her to see if he a Whale try out the Montecito has his place to play. Sam in formatted Danny had his girlfriend Delinda want to see him by the pool. Sam chose to talk with Mr. Kerbis, while Danny hose to find Delinda.

When Danny first slept with Delinda he did not know that she was big Ed's daughter, they been together little over a month now. After he found out that she was suing him to piss off her father who is Danny boss from Mary, he had been upset, he does not remember he had called Rosie drunk, she had suffered him with coffee and the two talk well into the night. The fun does not matter who he was so dating when he upset about the thing he seems to call Rosemary his best friend.

Unfortunately for him Rosemary was in the middle of a case, undercover try to force a killer's hand. It was Amazing after one of her transforms into one her undercover personality, you could not really tell it was her. Rosie had dinner with Danny and Mary only last week, he has never let one of his girlfriends meet Rosie and Delinda was different they had a small encounter at Mike BBQ But he had faith the Rosie would not tell Delinda anything he would not want her to know about him or his friendship with Rosemary. Part of him knew that it was only matter of time before Delinda dumps him but the other part of him was really starting to fall in love with the girl. Most people thought that she is an airhead but the girl really does have a head on her shoulders. Feel a little sorry for himself, without Rosemary he wants to find Mike he needs to talk to someone.

Mike said "above average that cold man"

When Danny tells Mike about Delinda to have a head on her shoulders Mike brushes it off say "so you talk about current events"

Danny tells him "I like her man, she was fun to hang out with"

Mike said "you and I both know it would never have worked out"

Danny said "you know, the best thing, she said we could befriend"

Mike asked, "Ed knows?"

Danny said "no"

Mike said "you should tell him to make his day"

Danny gets called in Ed office, he getting ready to go somewhere, in the office, Ed informed Danny thatKerbis guy had given Sam a cold shoulder, Ed wants him found and throughout.

Danny asked Ed "Where you going"

Ed said "a wedding, not your"

Danny said "don't have to worry about that"

Ed was on the steps when he stops and turns around to face the kid

Ed asked "she dumped you"

Danny said "like yesterday newspaper"

The look on the kid face said everything Ed need to know. He tells the kid to take a seat for a second.

"What did you expect to walk down the beach hand in hand, listen to a musical, I love Delinda but she drives me crazy. The truth is I was hoping that spending time with you might have actually helped her to grown a little bit" Ed, words hit Danny to six

"So you didn't disapprove,that,we were...," he asked his bossed

Ed tells "that don't mean you get a rise"

Danny asked, "who wedding are you going to?"

Ed said "half-wit cousin, I am sorry it did work out with Delinda I sure you found someone"

Danny said "that not easy in this town" Ed leaves and The last thing Danny said was I'll find Kerbis and he does on the floor while is spying on Kerbis Mary find him only to bust his balls about been dumped by Delinda.

Mary tells him "he did better than any other relationship Delinda had most guy only last 3 weeks, you lasted 4 and half weeks"

Danny said "thank you that make me feel so much better"

Mary twists the knife saying "I heard Burnette made $400"

Danny said "off my misfortune, nice"

Danny used a microphone Lazer to catch a will know hooker in the middle of transactions this the time this month that Danny had busted her and so he used her to get into the Mr. Kerbis room to find out what the hell is going on.

Once inside the room he found out the guy was married and that he was in the market for a car, a hot car, there on the coffee table lay a photography of 355 red spiders. Because Danny put Kerbis in a compromising situation with known hooker, he goes undercover has the buyer to get the man who was trying to sell the hot car on Montecito property.

The stage is set with the police has backup Danny post has the buyer, sweet talking the guy into letting him take it for the drive down the strip while Mike followed him in Danny's car. When the guy pulls out the gun and through Danny out of a hot car, Mike picks him up and they give chase. Mike wave in out of the traffic while Danny updates the police two police cruisers keep they right behind them now. When stolen car came to a stop at the end read. The man takes off by foot after the shooting at Danny and Mike. They run after the guy, jumping over gates and wall into a swimming pool. Mike grab the money that was gotten into a pool while Danny gets hold of the guy and the gun.

Luis takes a statement from the boys and takes the car and the guy in. The car was reported stolen out Las Vegas international airport long remember park lot four days ago. Luis tells any that Rosie coming home tonight, she was done with her uncover, she bagged a big fish out if Los Angeles try to get his claws in Vegas. He could tell him more than that, all Danny really need was need was to know that his friend was okay and she was somehow she always is alright.

At Montecito Ed get news some Sam that his cousin new wife, is missing with Donny's money. Sam and Ed do their own investigation and found out that Marie was a con-artist, Ed sends Sam to pick her up and bring her and the money back to him while he set the scene with his cousin Donny so that he would not found out what his new wife is done. On the last their last day in Vegas, Ed and Donny have breakfast together.

That morning Rosie and Danny have breakfast and talk it her day off and Danny was going in later this morning. He tells her that Delinda dumps him like yesterday newspaper because he was not reckless enough. Rosie laughed strange her coffee over Danny's face.

"Sorry, sorry" she said clean his face, she adds "you get shot at, involved in high speed chess, walked away from IED explosion greater it few years ago now, you not reckless enough, Sorry Danny boy but how much more tackless can one get, you know it just a excuse, see the way I see it she went out with you just to piss big Ed and when found it did not work like she had hoped she dumped ya moving on to the next thing that would piss big Ed off"

Danny questions her friendship, she on told smile to tell him "you saw this coming the minute Mary told you about why Delinda was going out with you in the first place. I mean you said it yourself that night, it may have something to do with the fact you were pissed out of your head"

See Danny sad puppy look she said "I know just what you need" she take him to paintball fighting place on the edge of Vegas. sometimes time Danny wonders why he friends with her especially time like this where he is hidden from her try not get hit with paintballs. At the end of the game she asked if he cloud drop her of at the airport tomorrow, she was going to Parm Springs for little family gathering. she tells him that her Godfather and her uncle both have some leave from the Navy and even her aunt Mia is going to be there from Los Angeles, Danny knows that uncle Steve and Aunt Mia was the only blood relations she had left in the world.


	6. Groundhog Summer

Beautiful tall woman with a perfect 8 figure walked out of Vegas international airport. She slipped on her Sunglass and signal for a cube, with one overnight bag, she tells the driver "general hospital" the night sky was full of stars.

At first, no one notices the 5'11 woman walking along the corridors of the hospital when she was stopped she just flash her badge. Only talking to the this who took care of the rape victims. From what she was told she knew the attacker was the same guy that cut her family reunion short in Parm Springs, this was her last chance and she was detriment he would not get the way, this time, the plus side she would have local law enforcement department at call when the time was right.

Everywhere else Summer is over on labor day weekend but Vegas gets six more weeks, last weekend when the pools close for the season Vegas through the biggest pool party of the year. This year Groundhog Summer-fall during the sci-fi conviction this creep out people like Danny every year.

The Montecito is in full swing Danny is on the floor of the casino walking through when he stop a group of young girls around the table he asked for they ID, all the photo the girls are wearing swimmer he takes fake ID away and tells the girls to enjoy the pool, club, movies but he don't want to see them on the casino floor again.

He watches the girls walk off the casino floor and he does not get a chance to move when his cell phone rings it, Delinda, her voice was low, no more than a whisper, her breathing is off like she out of breath. She could barely get two words out she managed to get Help me out. The next thing he hears was man voice tell Dalinda, look like you could use some air, let me help you, I take you to my place. Danny asked where she was only she ever answered. He hears music and then a car in the background, he runs outside and sees Delinda stubble on the sidewalk. He takes her to the hospital and called Ed to meet him there.

The next morning at the Valet they three young men when overweight bags from MIT for the Engine conviction only the entries conviction was last week and Mike know that MIT student does not get they dates wrong. The fact on top of that the three guys did not want anyone touching they bags made Mike worry and so he tells Danny to keep an eye out of the guys he was sure they were up to something.

Danny asked Mike to keep his ear open about fake ID sales and Mike asked how Delinda was?

Danny placed both his hand in his pocket and said she was alright. It was the only respond he could think of given. Mike remind Danny that with Delinda the victim number is up to three in Vegas. Danny could not get out of there fast enough. He was every uncomfortable with the topic.

He goes into the club and takes video from the owner, and he was told to get the guy that he did not want to some guy dragging his people or his customers. Danny thank the owner and goes outside take a look around then see a traffic cam that may have caught something, his next stop was a traffic control and he sees one from his past former teammates that change on leave that he ever could understand. Kile the receiver for his high school team now known has a Kitty, the hold Sex change thing was something Danny did not understand then or now but thanks to Rosie and Mary he came to expect his former team's diction.

Kitt and Danny have coffee and talk even she had heard about what happen to Delinda and that the last victim was a close friend of hers there for she was willing to help any way she can. But she doses not tell Danny that he was not the only one who want access to Traffic cam. Rosie had been there, last night take a copy of the video.

Back at the Montecito at the Valet, he runs into Mary its lunch time, he tells her that they after the guy that Durg women tell her to be carefully then he goes to meet Ed in the surveillance room. They watch the Video from the club, from the footage they could tell that man been at the club before he knew where the cams were, there only three and not one cam gave them anything to ID the guy, however, they manage to ID the drug. Flunitrazepam a drug you can get worldwide but it is illegal here in the Unit States. The Durg takes about 20mints to take effect. The victim feels lightheaded, pale, sweaty, sleepy and Allotment blackout then when they weak up they don't remember anything at all.

Ed is upset that he daughter got attacked and he yells that the security is at the club where his daughter works are pathetic. He wants the place redone, he wants Cam every 20 feet. Danny is claiming and he worried about Ed and in the back of his mind, he worried that Ed will kill the guy. Danny tells Ed that he access the traffic Cam and Ed tells the rest of the stuff to go get a coffee.

But they are interpreted when there is a knock, It Rosie, she had a file in hand she comes up the stairs she not in uniform, she wearing boots with shape heel, Juggins, and her top was neck tie with a v neckline deep blue. Her hair pushed away from her face and she had no gun or badge pinned to her waist like she normally does.

Danny "Rosie" he called out her name has the video played, her eyes are fixed on the screen has she walked toward them. She through the file open, there is a photo of an of one of the victims. She lay in a hospital bed, bruised on her cheek, one of her eyes swollen closed, marking on her wrist and legs. Ed takes one of the photos Danny think this is not good if Ed did not want to kill him before he would now for sure.

Rosie Said "I want him" she turns to Danny adding "you know I always get my mark"

Danny said "so we call the Cops"

It was not Ed, this time, it was Rosie, "no, killing is too easy for him I want him to suffer like he made her suffer" point to the photo of the victim.

She looks at Ed "you get him alive and I got a spot for him in the physics of the week pregame at Halawa with his name on it. when they through with him he needed therapy"

Ed smile turns to the Danny "I like her" Ed is claiming down but only after seen that Delinda beat the carp out of the guy.

Danny said "I run the no. Plant"

Rosie said "don't bother, car reported stolen yesterday at 6, the owner works the morning shift at Windy on the strip. Got a good print that would match when we get our hands on the asshole." She knew that they could charge him with five counts of rape, one count of battery and rape, one count of torture and rape and one count of attempted kidnapping and rape now she could add grand faith Auto to the list too. She knows that the guy would be on the hunt again for his next victim. There was a small report about his last victim on the news and just like the others she could remember anything so he would feel free to keep hunting.

When the rest of the team is back it's back to business and Rosie goes down to talk to Delinda, they two girls while Ed asked Mitch to push in on the MIT table the guy were working on the computers. Danny voice that they need to get someone into they room. a maid sends and she can not ID all the equipment that is in the room. Danny tells Ed that Mike could do it. Ed tells him that he should check in on Delinda.

Danny goes to talk to Mike, "Ed need you upstairs, he needs you to ID the equipment the MIT guys have in the room, Oh spread the word that we looking for guy with sunglasses"

Mike said "Delinda must have done a number on the guy's face"

Danny goes to the club and Delinda is back at work, she tells everyone she okay but truth is she not, she can't remember, everyone tells her that she beat the carp out of the guy and even tho she think that the guy deserves to die she does not what her father to kill him but if Danny delivers him to Ed her father will kill him. Danny assures her that he and Rosie won't let that happen what he did tell her was what Rosie has planned for the Asshole.

He looks around to talk to Rosie "I think triangle Patton, 20 to 1, low light, every 20 feet, what you think"

She looks up and down the length of the room saying "make every 10 feet that way there would not be a blind stop in the room" Danny nodded and then tape her shoulder with the back of his hand, signal her to follow him.

Surveillance has a possible photo of the guy from Vertigo nightclub, a guy wearing sunglasses. They run into Sam on the casino floor, Danny and Sam have Big Brother little Sister relationship, Sam likes to bust his balls and this time she picks the moment that Danny ran into his old teammate Kitty.

"yeah I heard that you got a thing for formerly known as Mr. Johnson now, Mrs. Johnson, probably why Delinda dumped you" Sam tease him

Danny sits up and pulls his pants up say "Delinda did not dump me" Rosie knew that it was a flat out lie. She still recalled how he got a drink that night with her and Luis at LoLo little bar just outside of town.

Three of them start walking on the floor with Danny and Rosie on either side of Sam, she asked if Delinda was okay, then goes on "Groundhog bring out last freaks of season every time, this guy today would not leave me alone, he was try to hide his two black eyes behind his sunglasses"

Danny and Rosie both stop Danny said "wait a minute, blackeyes"

Dany asked where was this? Sam tells him "by the pool"

Danny called Ed and Rosie asked "what time" to Sam say between 3 and 4 this afternoon.

"Ed it's Danny, I send Sam up I think our guy talk to her by the pool this afternoon between 3 and 4" while Danny made the call Rosie told Sam. Delinda did a number on the guy that attacked her, this could the guy, got up and ID the guy would you? Just as Sam leaves, the fake ID girls give a paper to Danny inviting him to a rave party.

Rosie takes the paper from Danny saying "you're not wearing that are you Dannyboy"

Danny said "you're not going not in that outfit"

She punches him in the arm and he rubbed his arm say "that hurt"

only to have Rosie replied, "don't tell me what I can and what I can't do, your not my Commanding Officer" Nice to see that your not father or Grandfather was changed to commander Officer. Danny did know if that is a good thing or not.

Make they way into the hallway Danny said "but I am your best friend and has your best friend it is my duty to look out for you" she stop, placing her hand left on his chest to stop him in his tracks. She smiled at him so sweetly and Danny knew that he was in trouble now. She fighter up his chest and along his jaw line the back of the ear then down his neck shoulder down his arms until she took hold of his hand palm to palm, fingers locked. "that really Sweet of you Danny" She left his hand up did an 180 spinning and pinned his arms behind his back kick out the back of his knee and drop him down to one knee lead in and whisper in his ear "but I can take care of myself". He kisses his cheek before let him up again.

Danny rotated his shoulder tell her "sometimes you make really deficit to be your best friend"

Mike came out to the hall just in time to hear Rosie say "but ever boring, right".

When Mike asked who never boring? Danny change the topice bring up the MIT guys asked Mike what they have and Mike said "the better qustion would be what don't they have. They got a Rutor, relay switches, networkable laptops, power sistormetics for every hotel on the strip"

Danny said asked "what can they do with it all"

He keep himself between Mike and Rosie, She hit him in the back of the head for stupid qustion, Mike. Danny Grabed both her hands listen to Mike. "override the secutiry for every hotel, They can rewirte odds on every elerical games in the casino"

Rosie said "they need hell of lot of Juice to pull it off"

Danny said "and we would not know about it would we?" Rosie free one of her hands from Danny deadly grip.

Mike said "not if they can supply enough power to the capacitors"

Danny said, "and where would they get that kind of power?" She hit his side of the head once again.

Mike answer the man "power grid" Mike hide his smile

Rosie said "they was Power search at 3am last night what the bet that when they tapped the power grid"

Danny said, "if they pull this off how much money are we talk about?"

Mike said "a hold a lot" Mike leave to go back to his job has a Valet.

Rosie "every hotel on the strip I say that it in Billions," 

Danny asks "stop hit me, she asked if he stop playing stupid"

That night At the rave Ed, Delinda, Danny, Mike and Rosie looked around for hours Ed stayed closed to Delinda while Danny, Mike, and Rosie did a around but with everyone wearing sunglasses after guy slip into the party it a beach party everyone whearing sunglesses.

Rosie Signal to the top level and She make her way up for better voice, she got a good look at the guy. She scared the floor spot a guy in gray short sleeve shirt and signal to Danny down blow but it turns out not be him. it was a bust they came back to the hotel.

Rosie, Danny and Ed are in Ed's office and DNA report is in, the three of them are over the report, Danny said "you know it take Metor three weeks to get these report back how did you get it so soon"

Rosie said "Ed didn't I did, CSI Gil Grissom runs thing here in Vegas, he and my grandfather are old classmates, Pops set him up with the job back in 2000 and he meant his girlfriend so he owned Pops one, he not here to cash it in so I did it for him" take some heat of Ed, we both did pusch Grissom to fast track the teast.

Danny said "huh okay"

Ed said "no positive ID, this guy not on the database"

Danny said " this guy know we on to him, let get the cops invloved already"

Rosie hit him outside the head "what am I chop liver"

Danny yells "what with you today would just stop hit me"

Rosie said "I stop hitting you when you shop been stupid"

Ed smiled say "did I say it already I like her"

Danny said "I am starting not too"

She want to hit him again, he put both hands up and saying "Don't hit me, jeez it was joke"

Rosie said "if this guy smell a cop he go under, beside I am cop so technicley police are invloved"

Ed smiled, say "now, do you have town covered, Airport"

Danny cut him off "yes, yes, limo, raods, the only way out of here is to walk and I have that covered too. Even with everything covered this guy know we are on to him, what make you think that he had not left last night, I mean I would have left if it was me"

Rosie and Ed shared a look before Ed tells Danny, "that just it kid you not him, look when you were going to out with my daughter it piss me off some of the time, okay most of the time, but the truth is I never, never for one minute thought that you hurt her or any other women"

Rosie adds "Danny when you are with someone you carry yourself, in a way that gives out a vibe that you are with someone it in the way your interaction with everyone around you but this guy…"

Ed counite "this guy like to hurt women, he enjoys it"

Danny can't comprhan someone do something like this it was wirten all over his face. That was one of thing Rosie loved about Danny, even after what he has seen in the war he still hold on to humanity.

Ed said "I got a patton here, look at this I got DNA matchs from San Diego, Aluminium, and Parm Spring"

Danny said "goundhog Summer is the last stop of the seasons"

Ed said "that why he here"

Rosie said "we got porblum we out him in weg and glassess"

Danny started to get up walk around his left hand run through his hair his right is slip into his pocket. He turn and he look at the screen he said "okay he can't show his face, we already on to his weg and sunglasses, what about ailen markup, it end with bash in mystique"

Ed said "good run facial Go"

Danny on the floor and Sam stops him "two more days and we stop the two billion Doller summer camp. What happen with this creep?"

Danny said "I don't know, we run out of time"

Sam said "you have to catch this guy"

Danny said "tell me something I don't know"

Mike join them tell Danny that one of is guy saw something in the bush, Danny leave to find out what is going on. Part of him hope it, not a body with rapist running around it was something Danny could rule out, but the other part of him knows that it was to do with the MIT guy that Mike was keep eye on, With Rosie already at the Mystique he was worried that his best friend was going to be the guy next victim.

Danny Stand wait for few minutes listen to the three of them they were talking about power transfer working on their three laptops. "Morning" he called out he stand with feet should lead part at first he his hands are behind his back stand at action like he was greeting his commanding officer. Then he relaxed adding " Danny Mccoy your Hospitality host"

One of the guys said "we did ask for Hospitality host" Wave his hand at him like he was dismissing him.

Danny said "then may I asked what are you doing in the bush?"

The guy in the black shirt "umma pruning" the other two guy laugh but when Danny pulls at the cable that was attached to their laptop and take their asses into the interrogation room.

It was the guy in black that did all the talking about his degrees in law, the guy knew that sitting outside Las Vegas hotel does not concentrate a crime.

Danny said "you have maps of metorpolt powergirde, suver system and Computers with record breaking softwear not to mantion yours were tapping into our main data system. I sure the depatment of Homeland security be intersted have chest chat with your fellows."

"That it I want an attorney" one of the guy said the one with the frameless glasses.

Danny said "that be good that be really good, because the second you asked for attorney the cop have to stop qustion you, thing is I am not a cop, which me I can turn you to Department of Justic, who under the praiote act can you hold you up to six months before you can smell an attorney"

The three guy look at each other and Danny pulls out his phone saying "guantanamo here, you come"

The one who has not said one word yet says "I think we xould talk"

Danny hand up the phone hope that it didn't connet "that be smart that be really smart" he get comforble and asked "so what the deal fellows"

"whatever do out in the bush we you force caseing weather?" Danny asked

"where a challgen in that" one said

"come on, Las Vegas has a conuites high purssoure avraging over 30 nichs for 300 day out of year" and other say the guys laugh at Danny. Danny look at them asthey were supid which shut them up and he asked them what they were doing in te bush?

The third guy said "runing central turck line to the sign runner" when Danny asked the connutie "we are planning to chane to markies in Vegas all of them"

Danny asked "change them to what"

All three say "MIT rules Caltech sucks" They tell Danny that Caltech sick our ass at the Engiree confiction last week and this was payback. They show Danny what they had planned, they believed that they could pull it off.

Danny gets a call from Ed he tells Danny "the computer can't find out guy, the markup is to think and elaborate"

One of the Guy said "that because your facial reaction software is not set to run differently between malt pale flat points" Danny make a deal with the guys he let them what they planned if they help him to ID the guy.

Ed tell them "he has gaming in the room"

One of the guy said "that stop them someone from outside get in but when you are in a simple 11 or 2 G card and a passwrad gentor is all you need"

"I am in" the guy said

"headwear between the eyes, take facial count simaty head comfronts, have softwear for track makeup"

Ed pull Danny side asked who the three guy were Danny in from that they had a PHD in softwear coding, that they can doint fast and they are give them better facial reaction softwaer. When Ed asked Danny what kind of Deal he made with them Danny tells him that he don't want to know.

"your guy not here, " one of guy said

Danny said, "he got to be, did you check all the cameras?"

Ed said "I asked you to change the system in Mystique"

Danny said "I did, wait try Carmera try 14, 40 to 44 those are the camrea I put in Mystique"

Guy in black said "I got a match"

Other guy said "the ailen from joy the 6th"

"that your guy right there No doite about it" the guy in black said

Danny Called Rosie infromed her who their were looking for and what she replied "get your ass down here there five guy wear that costume"

Ed and Danny arrived at the club Ed said grbe them one at time Rosie take the key to Ed hammer say "I start her up, meet you at the back" Danny already around the guys up.

Ed was one of the guys hit Danny and run off he goes after he uses a chair to trip the guy up. Then take the guy into the lift. When Danny questions him He tells the kid that he with him or his not. Danny tells him he with him and get in the lift.

When inside Ed tells Danny to call his girlfriend at Traffic control and have the camera on highway 160. They take the guy to the back his little shocked to see Rosie in the driver sit in the Ed hammer.

"wait, wait, I know why Ed doing this but you" he asked Rosie

Rosie said "I was have lovly time with my family in Parm Spings, when aunt Mia was attcked at the bar in the nightclub. We were right there a group full of Marines, Navy personals even tow CIA angets and he took her from right under our noses. Aunt is family Danny and no one hurt my family"

Danny said "you can't kill him? okay"

Ed and Rosie look at each other, she was cop she could be Ed was father if the victim he could but she knew that he want the guy to suffer like she did but they both kept they mouth shut. Danny onlly see this side of Rosie one before when they were kids, when she had he found out what Mary father did to her. The girl had gone father Mary's father beat the crap out of him. then when Mary through it was Danny who had done so. Rosie had told him not to ever tell Mary that it was her not him. she said that Mary need a good memory to hold on to that night and if she think you are white Knight then let her. He did like it but want along with it anyways.

The hammer came to stop and Ed gets out to tell the guy to get out and when he said no Ed pulls him out by his hair and kick the guy Danny try to talk to Ed but does not stop him. he turns to Rosie with is arm outlook at her as if to asked her to stop him.

Rosie said "wait, get him to take off his clothes"

Ed said "you hear the lady" kick him again in the chest.

Danny said "be thankful that she, not the one kick ye, she wear steel caps boots, Ed does not but his kicks look just has hard"

When Ed said "get the shovel from the back Danny"

Danny said "I am not going to dig this guy grave"

Rosie said "not look at me, let the asshole dig his own grave with his hands"

Ed pulls a gun out Rosie know it not loaded but Danny don't, Ed point the gun to guy head say "start digging" kick the guy again.

Rosie look out she could see two black and wait to head there way now she nodded to Ed. then point the gun at his head, this time, pulling the pine with a finger on trigger he pulls it and the guy pissed his pants.

She back in Hammer and starts her up again and she could hear Ed asked Danny "you really didn't think I really kill him did you"

She saw the Danny relax before say "no" they both get in and Rosie drives off in the side mirror she could see that two police car pulling up and take the guy into custody. A small smile formed on her lips. She was still on leave, take out her phone she called her uncle in Hawaii, tell him that she got the asshole. His hell was just starting, she meant what she had said at the hotel when she first arrived she was going to make the guy suffer.

Back at the hotel, they were ready to pool closing party and another groundhog summer is in the books. Tomorrow other 300,000 people will come to town to celebrate something else. For us locals it a reminder no matter how bad it gets, in Vegas, we take of our own or no matter how crazy it gets party never stop.


	7. Semper spy

Rosie is being gone for her reserve training last week, she had come back yesterday morning to find Danny sleep on her sofa, the man been a stay at her place from the look of things, there was pile paper, an empty bottle of beer and half eaten pizza from last night. Even the six foot four marine was half cover in sheets of paper. Just like when they were back in high school day before a big exam.

She let her friend sleep she pick up after him also just like high school, this guy has been in her life and it just seems like that she always cleaning after one of his big nights. Sometime between losing his mother and High school Rosie taken the mother role in Danny life. Then there was Mary, the cheerleader and Danny were the quarterbacks. They should have been together but something always held him back. He went out with every girl on the squad but Mary. Poor Mary she became the Monday to Thursday girl and come the weekend Danny forgot all about her.

The girl calls herself Danny friend, but it was every clear to everybody that she would like it to be more than just friends but Danny always just saw her has a friend that was until she started to grow a pair of boobies. Then everything changed Danny kept Mary at arm's length but there was something when he slipped by showing her little more affection towards Mary like the time when she ran way for 31 days, she was hidden out in Danny room. the boy took the floor everyone.

Danny was the one this guy that was a fanatic friend, great lover but when it come to the relationship stuff well he sucks at it. Whenever a girl come too close he runs a mile in the other direction. Mary got close once and he joins Marines ran right into the middle of war zone. Rosie knows that the reason she found him here has to do with him running or he had another fight with his father or Mary only two reasons he would be hidden out at my place.

After throwing out the pizza box and beer bottle, she made herself a pot of tea, she collated all the papers and started to reading from what she could make out Danny was doing deep background on Ed. What was he happen too, the laptop was open and he had a location program running it look like he is tracking his boss were about. Take Danny phone look at the last incoming message it was from the towing company tells him that truck would ready for him at 11 am this morning. One the paper was the sketch of what look like a scene out of Hawaii romantic movie in what look like Ed office at the Montecito. What the hell what Danny up too, what was he playing at what hell happen to him to set him off like this? All Rosie had was questions and not a lot of answers.

She found Danny list and on the top of that list was find Ed hammer and tow it to the Montecito parking lot. Two removed everything from Ed office. Three, set Hawaii scene. Four, so video of are a postcard and have a track with me wave moves the postcard with the hammer hooked on the back playing on the screens at the office walls. She wounded what happen to make Danny want to do this to Ed out of all the people. Rosie did not know who she pitted Ed or Danny.

Speaking of Danny, he is starting to show signs of weak up. He sits up "hi, " he said pointing to the pot of tea "got any more".

She gave him a cup asking "what is all this" wave her hand over all the papers on the coffee table.

Danny said "Retaliation"

Rosie asked, "on Ed, what did he do?" Danny takes a sip of his cup and started to tell Rosie what the nightmare Ed has been on him the last few of days.

Danny said "it all started three days ago when Ed comes and said quote "everyone in Yeah! Friends, Romans, surveillance guys. I am going on a vacation." End quote and I replied with "You're kidding." I don't think he believes that l believed it you know"

Rosie asked "did you believe it"

Danny said "I did, especially when he said Last decent tan he had was Mogadishu. And he went on to say that Jillian, she made this reservation for them in Hawaii, and they were leaving next day"

"he asked me, Danny, you think you can handle this? And told him No offence, but keeping Girls Gone Wild from toppling off their bar stools isn't exactly brain surgery. Go, have some fun." Danny said

Rosie said "okay"

Danny said "we talked about the armoured truck delivery? Watches and Diamonds that come in tomorrow for the Jewellery Store. We planned to them to come through the loading dock to minimise exposure. Everything is good he said something on the line of What the hell am I thinking, you got it under control. I don't know what's the matter with me. Okay, then you in few days"

Rosie asked "so Ed in Hawaii, if Jillian told me I could have got them a good deal at the Hilton"

Danny said "no he's not, his right here in Vegas. Drive me nuts, it was set up a test and I failed no you the best thing, I know he was behind it too"

Rosie asked, "behind what?"

Danny asked Rosie "When's the last time you heard of somebody using a monkey's paw?" Rosie's eyes widen at the word monkey's paw, the last time she heard about the monkey's paw it was when she was a little girl when she visits her uncle in Hawaii mother's grandfather was 89-year-old it was days before the old man dies in his sleep. He once told her a story about someone to use a monkey's paw when he uses to work at the casino in the Middle East somewhere back in the 1770s.

Danny continued "we ran the look-alike scenario through Griffin? And Metro. But cops never heard of anything like it either. These guys were pros but they only took us for $300. It doesn't make any sense. Then out of know where Sherry on room assignments call to tell me that we got a software glitch four hundred room guests are locked out of their rooms. Right side odd left side even and anybody bitches, give them a buffet comp. In the middle of all Ed calls, he said that he called the surveillance room, I wasn't there. The thing is I talk to Mitch not second before and he even said anything about Ed calling. We have this talk about it goes like this ED: Danny, you listening to me? – ME to Sherry, could you get her a buffet comp? - Is it all you can eat? And then ED: What is going on? Me to ED, just had a few guests locked out of their rooms, that's all. Followed by ED: Listen, so the guy in charge is letting them back in? then I said Acting guy in charge. Just a little software glitch in some of the key cards. It's handled."

Rosie said "software glitch that really odd thing to happen and only one 400 rooms if it was glitch it would have effect all the rooms"

Danny said "Sam came to see me about Whale and she said something. Do you want to tell me what's going on? Just some crazy software glitch. How come there's never a crazy software glitch when Big Ed's around? So I looked into it, you know what I found"

Rosie said "no clue"

Danny said "I found Big Ed, yeah he was in the control room at 3 am, Software glitch, my ass. Big Ed. That sneaky CIA son of a bitch placed a card key randomiser. This is a test. I'll bet he never left town and I found him right here in Vegas"

"So I called Ed this was how the talk wants. me: Just checking in before I go home. How's the weather? DANNY: Not raining, is it? ED: No, it's beautiful. ED: Slight breeze, 83 degrees, it's gorgeous. DANNY: Great. All right, I just wanted to call to say thanks. ED: What for? DANNY: You know, believing in me, having faith. All right, good night. ED: Good night, kid."

Rosie Laugh saying "you call Ed and told him that know that he is playing you like violin"

Danny said "Damn right, I did" he smiled for the first time in days.

Rosie said "you are crazy Danny boy"

Danny said "You want to come with me this morning be my Driver while I made the call has you drive off with Ed Hammer"

Rosie said "alright it be fun I am in"

Rosie and Danny pick up the towing truck take it bar just outside strip and they hooked up Ed Hammer, Rosie is waiting in the driving sit for Danny to give the signal. She can believe she said that she would help him with this. The door to the sports bar open and Danny see Ed walking out and he give the signal and Rosie drive off. ED Yelling Hey! You moron!

Danny called Ed, ED: What? DANNY: It's Danny. Everything okay? ED: Hey, buddy. Yeah, well, you know how it is. These crazy Hawaiians, you know, with their lies and whatnot they tend to get a little familiar, you know what I mean? DANNY: Yeah, driving you crazy? ED: What's that? DANNY: Nothing, just letting you know everything is fine. Gotta go. After hang up on Ed, Danny could not help but laugh his ass off.

Rosie asked "now what player"

Danny said "now I go to work and hope that I can handle whatever big Ed has planned for me next"

Rosie said "Beers tonight here say 10pm"

Danny said "you are on"

In the Surveillance room, Alarm sounding. Danny? We've got multiple emergency doors open.

he knows it Ed is behind this all Danny said: "Damn it, Ed."

a co-worker asked, "What?"

Danny Sighs saying "Let's put a team together. Have them meet me there?"

People are Screaming Car horn honking someone in one of the cars that display in the Casino. Danny yells at the man to "Turn it off. Get out."

The man is trying to be funny saying "I'm not taking any riders today."

The Day get even crazier when Delinda comes into office saying "Hey, boss."  
Danny asked "Hey! How did you get in here?"

Delinda said "When your father's a spy, you pick up on a few things. The better question is, what are you doing here?"

Danny who was looking for something replied: "I was just taking care of some stuff."

DELINDA said "I won't tell. - If you're willing to cooperate."

Danny said "Delinda, this is your father's office. I don't think that this is such a good…"

Delinda said Cat's way…"

DANNY said, "The cat's a freaking Siberian tiger."

DELINDA said "Come on. It's nothing we haven't done before. My kitchen counter, your bathroom sink. Tonight I think I want to try my father's desk."

Danny moaning saying "Ed's Gotta have a camera hidden in here somewhere. Then again, why would he want to watch himself?

Delinda said " the first rule of hooking up, Danny, is knowing when to shut up."

Danny said "No, like a mouse. I promise.

Delinda said "Okay? Too late. Your window of opportunity just slammed shut."

Danny said, "You're totally just messing with me."

Danny said "Hey."

Mary said "Hi" Danny walked into the hallway he sees Mary and she pins him against the wall and Kissed him and he kissed her back.

Danny asked, "Please don't tell me you're messing with me, too."

Mary said "No" but he can't help think she is messing with him.

In the Surveillance room, Danny said "Battle of Inverloch, 1645."

the co-worker asked, "Excuse me?"

Danny informed him "In the middle of winter, the Marquis of Montrose staged a surprise attack against the Covenanter army. Just when you think you're safe, check your defences. Give me Camera 122"

the guy said, "Danny, you really need to get some sleep."

Danny replied "give me camera 122"

The guy said, "You want to see the loading dock?"

Danny said "Yes."

The co-worker said, "Just unloading merchandise for the new jewellery store."  
Danny looks at the van and the uniform and said "The uniforms don't match the truck. They're different companies. Chuckling he said to himself "Nice try, Ed."

The guy said he'll call Metro. But Danny believes this Ed test him again like he did this yesterday and this morning so he tells the guy No, don't call Metro. I'll handle this."

Danny goes down and asked "How much you think you got? I figure $2 million, maybe $3 million in diamonds and gold."

The guy said "Sound right to you?"

Danny said "I got to admit, I'm a little disappointed. I expected Ed would come up with something a little less obvious. A jewel heist? Like we haven't seen that a million times."

The guy said, "Why don't you just shut the hell up?"

Danny said "You know what? Even better yet, let's call him and tell him he better come up with something a little cleverer next time." A gun pointed at him he adds "Some serious firepower.  
Nice touch."

The guy said, "Drop the cell phone, pretty boy."

Danny finely finger out that this was for real not Ed doing at all "You guys don't know Ed, do you?"

Danny grunting when he through into the back of the van and locked inside there is another guy who tied up he greet him saying "Hey, I'm Danny McCoy. Montecito Surveillance and Security."

Danny co-works open the truck up and they can find the two guys that took the Jewels. Ed is there he on the phone. "They have to be somewhere. Right. There's no record of them having ever left the loading dock."

Danny asked, "Maybe they went back to the casino."

Ed said, "No, they're not inside."

Danny said "That's impossible. Nobody just disappears."

Ed asked, "We looked everywhere, right?"

Danny said, "Yeah."

Ed said, "And they're not in the casino."

Danny asked, "How do you know?"

Ed said "Cause they're under it"

Danny smiled saying "come on, let get what is ours back" think to himself he and Ed jump into his car he could really do with hitting someone and he was going to enjoy this.

They sitting in the car wait to the men to come out of the manhole. When Danny asks "So, I thought you'd still be in Hawaii.

Ed said, "I decided to come home early."

Danny asked "Nice time?"

Ed said, "Yeah, you know Ten minutes of looking at the ocean, and two days watching this troupe of monkeys stealing coconuts from this tree outside of my room there."

Danny said, "You know, Ed there are no monkeys in Hawaii."

Ed said, "Shut up."

They hear the manhole open long before they see the two men and they get out and run Danny treacle the first guy, he the guy who point the gun at him. he punches him a few times and then left his head and show the beaten man Ed and said: "That's Ed."

While Danny and Ed were waiting for the man Danny text Rosie to set up Ed officer for him. he could wait to see what she come up with so he heads right up to his Office to put the fine touch on the scene while Ed deals with the police.

He heads back when he run into Ed. Danny tells him "Ed, great news. I just got a call from One Tracker. They've located your car. Said it was parked right here in the Montecito garage."

Ed said, "I guess Jillian forgot where she parked it."

Danny said, "I could see that happening."

Ed said "You know, I had the craziest coincidence happen to me while I was on vacation in Hawaii.  
I overheard this guy saying how he ripped off the Montecito Hotel with a monkey paw."

Dany asked, "In Hawaii?"

Ed said "Yeah."

Danny said, "And you recovered the stolen coins."

Ed said, "Imagine the odds."

Danny said, "Guess this means you don't trust me enough to take another vacation for a while."

Ed said "What are you talking about? I just promised Jillian that I would take her to some villa in Tuscany. She was reading about it in a magazine while we were on vacation in Hawaii."

Danny said "In Hawaii"

Ed said "Right"

They walked way and Danny turns around and calls out to Ed and say "Hey, welcome back."

Ed said "Thank you very much"

Danny makes it back to his Desk and he watched with his screen has Ed walked into his office there were wooden beach chairs fake grass and hats and lei everywhere. Ed desk is done there in front of him was a scene out the Hawaii. There was even Hawaii music play four screens with Hawaii postcard that said in yellow letters Wish you were here! Then the postcard gets to push off the screen by a towing truck, with Danny's face has the man behind the drive seat wave with his hammer hooked on the back.

They hear Ed said "Son of a bitch"

And Danny who is seating at his desk Chuckling to himself, he felt every proud of himself. The last few days may have been hell but he had the last laugh with a little help from Rosie, he owned her for this he owned her big and he would something to laugh about tonight over drinks with her.


	8. Pros and cons

Nightfall over Vegas Rosie and I are having dinner, the two of us just talk, it had been the great day everything went a clock works nothing out of place to turn my life upside down. But I could not help feel that Mary kiss last week in the hallway was more about messing with me than wanted something between us.  I did not know what to do about it, if I was truth full with myself, I half wish it was Rosie but I knew that I had a better chance with Mary, Rosie only see me has a friend, a brother nothing more.

Rosie takes a sip of her wine and looks at me, I asked "what?" Give her my best boyish smile. It never fails with ladies but for some reason, it never works on Rosemary. She gives me her lopsided smile, she knows something bothering me. It actually scares me sometimes how well she can read me. she the only to know Danny McCoy book from cover to cover.

“What on your mind Danny,” she asked all that came out Mary name.

She has led in close whispering “she made a move on ye?”

I look out the window before answering her “you could say that she pin me to wall in hallway and kiss me last week, I am not sure if it to mess with me like Delinda did in Ed's office just half an hour before or if it was something”

“okay Danny, do you want it to be something,” Rosie asked.

He runs his hand over his face and says “I do not know, I can not help but think she was messing with me. I don't know, what to think”

Rosie said “I can not tell you, what you are thinking Danny but I do know a thing or two about that girl. one she loves you, two no matter what happens she always be there for you, you need to talk her about the kiss but first, work out if ye want it to mean something”

“And if can not,” he asked her.

Rosie said “that okay, what do you fare Danny?”

Rosie could see the boy was uncomfortable with the topic but she didn't give him outing, not this time. He said “I am scared of losing her, losing you” he looks down with his hand on the back of his neck rubbing the hairline there.

Rosie sat up in the chair, wait for him to look up and she looks him dead in the eyes she told him “never going to happen, that girl been there for you, she got close once and you ran to join the Marines, does not matter what happens or who you are with, I am not going anywhere, Danny. I feared that you suck with me” he gives her his boyish smile once again.

Rosie wasn't stupid she knew how he left, but like he did not want to lose Mary, she didn't want to lose him that and he was too much of boy still, she was into this BDSM lifestyle, well know Dominant and when most guys find out they run for hills. she had one long term relationship with a guy in college, almost six months until the guy let green eye monster pop up, he had put Max a medical student in the hospital with two broken ribs, just because she found him to be a cutie. When she found out not only did she turn the guy into the police after bumping his ass, so publicly but she even testified in court against him at his case hearing.

“Talk to Mary, okay it the only way to know for sure” I nodded my head, it fun how I always listen to her, I always end up follow her advice, and somehow always run to her, when I found myself in a jam too. Like the time I got drunk and slept with Mary, I was in a full panic mood when I turn up at her front door next day after sign up for the Marines that morning with Gary.

I drive her back home, in the car we talk about the hold up at the NATIONAL Bank yesterday, how she had to shoot and kill a man that was holding a pregnant woman at gunpoint. She kills before but not here at home as an officer of the law sure she shoot men but she had a killed on the home soil before yesterday. I tell her that she had no choice that she did the right and she saved that lady life long with her unborn child. I know it not something she had not heard from her commanding officer and her SWAT team, however, I left she needed to hear it again from me her best friend.

the morning light wake me, pulling myself out of bed, I could see Rosie sitting on the chair she wearing Short shorts and a tank top, bare feet cup of coffee in hand, she got the morning off but I don’t so I give her little wave and get ready for work. She right I have to talk to Mary about that kiss.

The morning got off to a bad start when Nessa called Danny over in the middle of the casino floor. She shows him a chip a counterfeit chip and when he asked her who passing them off she looks at Delinda who was holding a bucket of the counterfeit chips. When Delinda asked so sweetly “we don’t have to tell Daddy about it do we?”

Danny looks at Nessa and then at Delinda a cheese smile formed on his faces, like the joker from batman. He looked up at the camera and holds up the counterfeit chip so Ed could see it in the Surveillance room upstairs. Danny takes Delinda up to Ed office where he waiting for them.

Ed said, “I am your father, I work at a casino and you get taken in by chips that look like they were made by a zoo animal.”Danny tries not to laugh he look at his feet, Ed continues “How do you think that make me look on me, A – good or B – not so good”

Delinda said “I am sorry you never invited me to take your daughter to work day”

Ed said “you were too busy galavanting all around Europe”

Delinda said “will you’re the one who want me to get education”

Ed said “yes, so you get take by a two-bit hustler in the lady lounge in my casino. Money well spend I say”

Delinda said “well you can find her, you have camera everywhere”

Danny said “not in the bathrooms we don’t”

Delinda said “so what happens now”

Ed said “what you mean what happens now”

Delinda said “ain't you going stick boy wonder on her” look at Danny before the turn back to her father.

Ed tells her “wound do any good she long gone, look forget it, thank god it was only $400. I just want you not to be so gullible in future”

Danny said “try not to be gullible next time”

Delinda said “look who talking, you thought that sleep together meant I love you” She get up and then informed him that two her friends were asked about him she then offered to set him up with one of them. To which he tells her No thanks you.

Ed through a box at him telling him that Mr. Haiman wanted to show his appreciation for taking care of him during his last stay. He opens the box, there was nice watch inside the box.

Danny goes down to the floor and he sees Mike who has fast become his friend. The valet knows things, things that he normally only tells Rosie about, like who he is dating, how he feel about a girl and so on. “

“Mike got a question for ya” catch up with him and he jokes around to say “boxes,” Danny say that Delinda offered to set him up and he asked is there something pathetic about that?

Mike said “yes” that when Mary joins them saying she dump you then pity you.

Danny said “yeah I am every cable of finding my own women thank you every much”

Mary said “or one finding you”

Mike and Danny share a look and Mike said that he had a job to get about to so he head back to valet station

Mary asked so and Danny said “So you just kissed me out of out no way the other day”

When Mary asked and? Danny did know what to say and so she walked way not give Danny any chance to make something up like he did just before he enlist in the marines.

Danny watch has Mary talk to the young couple, the man was laid off and they could not chase in they holiday they had booked. The man Cosma has lost all their savings and Mary was going to get tickets for them to a show that been sold out for days.

Danny said talking to the pool guy about the new locked boxes when a splash catches his eye. A beautiful lady in a black bathing suit. She swims and makes her way to out of the pool dripping wet, at first glans she look a like like Rosie Danny had to make sure that it was not Rosie by taking a second look and when he did he see a man grabs her and Danny step in.

The lady said “He did not seem to understand the mean of No I don’t want my back rubbed”

Danny tells her to take a sit by one of the pool chairs and talk to the guy call the lady his friend then have the guy leave the pool area for a bit. Then Danny came back to the lady when she asked what he said to the guy and Danny replied “I told him that we are getting married in the morning”

Danny finds out that she here in town until Thursday and tells her “sins we are getting married tomorrow I figured that we should do a rehaul dinner tonight or something”

The lady said, “huh, I don’t know about dinner but we should rehaul something”.

Danny gets back to work and that night Danny take the lady out to Bar at Montecito and they are hitting it off, they at the club and one thing lead to other and Danny ends up in bed with her they make love when Ed called him and tells him that Lady stole a bracelet at lady room at the club she want one about a guy that hits her, the lady high and look matches to the lady who coined Delinda. With the information and what he know about the lady, he is in bed with he works out that this is the lady that are looking for.

He said “let me see our purse I have a really embracing confession to make I think I just made love to a thief”

The lady story she tells him that they guy at the pool she knows him 8,000 and he kills her because she doesn't have the money. He followed her here and she did know what to do. He wants to help her but he is having trouble believing her too. He tells her that he works Security at the Montecito and if she telling the truth it would be on the videos.

Ed pulls up Ray Duran arrested for assault, extortion, long sharking, did five years on an eight to ten years. In the Surveillance room Danny bark orders, Let find this guy, give me camera 42 on P1 okay can I get a shot of his face on P2, okay zoom in on that, okay frizz that give me it on p3 and spilled and give me a side by side. It the same guy and Danny called security, video poker bank 8, sit 3 the guy in the black muscle Tshirt just watch him until I get there.

Danny walk out to the floor he is on the phone Mitch informed him that the guy has a light wand, he hangs up came up to the open area of the pit, he glanced at the two Security guy and moves in and the two guy move in for back up. He signals to two more men to move in cut him off when he runs just has he advises at the man. The man takes off and they all move in the trip over coin boxes and Danny step on him and his we have a winner.

Danny watches as Mary talks to the couple, at the lounge, she hands them something while they have drinks. Danny finds the lady that coined Delinda and slept with him. She wants him to visit her out in phoenix and give him a phone number and all Danny want is her to go home stay out trouble. She goes to the bus and Danny followed her with police, he waits for her to take a sit and she is too busy make out with Duran.

Danny came up to the two of them and say yeah, she the choked on their faces he laughs saying I thought you like me, he turned and look behind him where two police officers are standing he tells them “Right here Officers, conspiracy, grand theft, fraud take pick”

Ed and Danny are talking about how his disappointed with Danny Social life. When Rosie walk in with information Ed wants to ask her for, she pull the file in Ed desk and take a seat next to Danny, who said “you know I would have this social life choice if ya just go out with me” to Rosie.

She gives him a look telling him “I am had a pissy day I am not in the mood for one your joke”

Ed sits up asked, “you want to talk about it?”

She lay back and closed her eyes and tell them “David Upton is fighting for his life in the ICU, he took a bullet that was meant for me, he has five kids and a wife. The only family I left is uncle and aunt by blood that barely know. If he dies it on me, my hands. seven tours and never lost teammate before sure they been shot, stabbed, blown up but somehow they always seem to walk way to fight another day. It should me lay there in that ICU not him”

Danny said “you remember what you told after PO Mark Kie was shot saving my life back in Iraq”

She set up a small smiled on her lips nodded her head “yeah, I told you, that when your time there anything you do to stop it, this time, was not yours, it was PO Kie’s turn. God needed him back at his side for whatever is coming at us next…”

Danny finish for her “whatever is coming at only Kie can help god to help us to turn the odds in our favor”

She looks at him stand up she said “I could use a good stiff drink and your buy Danny boy” she slapped him on his shoulder.

They both go downstairs she tell him that she meet hi0m at the lounge. Danny runs into Sam and Delinda. Sam make fun at him “I heard that you fell for blond, no wait red head no it was brunet”

Danny said “I am so glad Ed told everybody”

Delinda asked, “who the naive mark now?”

Danny said “I guess it me”

The music start and Comus start to sing and it pulls at a lot of people to the lounge. Danny goes to get a glass of baileys for Rosie her favorite drink. When he head back, Delina and Sam asked where they were? Rosie reaches between the two girls and takes the glass from Danny thanking him. they both stare at her she looks just like the women who con artist that played both Delinda and Danny only with olive skin and now Sam understood why Danny left the con lady. She smiled hold her hand says “Sam Marques, and this is Delinda Deline”

The woman with the drink looks up at down at Delinda, turn to Danny smiled “blond that new one for you” only to have Danny laugh tell her to shut up. She turns to the two ladies said “Finn”

Danny hand Sam, Delinda, and Mary who join a bottle of water, he left it his bottle and say “to Upton a speedy recovery”

Rosie said “I drink to that” and down her drink in one go. Then she talks Danny bottle of water and down half of the bottle. Give it to Mary he pulls at Danny tie say “come on McCoy let Dance” she turn to Mary asked “ladies night out next weekend, bring your friends” nodded to Sam and Delinda.

Mary smiled and nodded her head saying “sure we will do that”. Danny was happy smiled and dance with his best friend the girl that he was secretly in love with.


	9. Luck to be a Lady

There is a group of local girls they were here too because one of the girls Mike friends little sister Lani turned 21. He talked to Delinda about the Birthday girl Lani asked her to take care of the girls with all this going on there was a guess that was standing at the Montecito 7th richest man in the USA a Gavin Brunson, that is take up one of the suit in the Montecito his been there for two days and has not gambled at all and Sam has her top ten Whales coming and she needs the suit.

Janet Ellis, kick starts her world tour at the Montecito there is add security and other personals around the hotel, it makes it hard for the Montecito surveillance team to do their work. Infect it was not until Danny make a fool of himself on the floor of the casino that a former CIA agent and Ed partner in the company Sandra Adlman, informed Ed that her farm is heading up security for Janet Ellis.

Ed and Sandra had worked together even going undercover has husband and wife for two years. It is understandable that Ed wife Jillian feel like the third wheel especially when Sandra invites herself to them Tuesday tennis game. Even if Sandra was not here for his Job or him all she gets out of her is that she heads about Security for Janet Ellis concert. Ed could tell that she was hiding something and so he did a little digging and find out that Montecito's security is been kept in the dark about the fact that Janet Ellis has a stalker. This man thinks he is married to her and has been sending her Flower and cards that in the last three months get a little more hatefully than loving.

Out of nowhere Mitch yell out for Danny, when he steps outside of Ed's office long with Sandra and Ed. They watch has six men run into the casino shoot behind them at the full uniformed SWAT officers that were changing them. One of them is Rosie she yells at Rollins to hit the Surveillance room be the eyes. The Montecito team watched as the Rosie gave out series of signals to her team when one of the officers came into the to take a look at the screens.

Rollins said "Finn under the table 13, 9 and 3 Clock. Adam 6, Steve 8, Mc, Tory hold your position target is coming right to you, Tyler turn right back up Finn"

Rollins watched as five out six gunmen been around up Tyler and Tory they youngest members watch the five while Finn tells Steve to hit the second level looking for the last gunman. Rollins is first to find him in mystique she tells Finn that patrons are on the Floor the Gun is the only one on his feet. Finn pulls her sig out from behind her back from her knife holder that was fixed to the back of her vest. She pushes open the door just enough to get a visual on the suspect. Then she through the sig hit the suspect on the neck cut his artery killing him instantly. She then clammily gets up with her gun in hand walks to now dead suspect that laying on the floor of Mystique blooding. Rollins informed her that van is on its way ETA 5 minutes.

Sandra, Ed, and Danny watch have Finn host her gun clammily put out her knife clean the blood on the dead suspect's shirt and host the knife back in the place hit the back of Mc back tell him to wait with the body and walked out of Mystique. Sandra goes to talk with her team and Ed and Danny go down to the floor, to talk to Finn. It turns out that they a group of Seventeen men well-armed held up the Mandalay Bay and in Finn words "this six dumb ass try to out run SWAT and has you can see they lost" she smiled.

Has body bag with the dead suspect is been wheel way Delinda joined them, Finn tells them point to body bag "that Dave Simon when his crew hit place they never leave without leveling a body count behind. Dave Simon is trigger happy nut job that broke out of prison twice before, he would have been happening to take out a few of your patrons if he was given half the chance"

Nessa check the joke machine and she was under the age of 21 by three minutes and the Gaming commission would not okay the wine and Mike asked Nessa to do something that she a local, and by tomorrow Montecito is going be in the front page news for all the wrong reasons. Nessa talks to Ed and she comes up with a play to get Lani her money legally. She sits down with Lani and asked her what her Vegas dream is, it turn out that she drama major and so Nessa come up with a plan to set thing right and all the while Sam has asked Gavin Brunson to leave the hotel which doesn't go down too well with the billionaire.

Danny is busy running the all the concert ticket holders against the profile and every guest in the hotel While Ed plays a game of tennis with his wife and his former CIA partner. While Danny running names Mary is with Janet Ellis there a big bunch of flowers with a card, the singer don't ever check them and so Mary does and the card reads, To dearest Janet, why are you do this to us? You and I belong together. If I can't have you I see to it that not one does! When Janet asked about the dress that she is wearing she tell her that it make her butt look big and the singer needs to change again. Mary leaves to talk to Danny.

Danny tells Mary to keep Janet in her change room long as she can, but Janet go out to sing what Danny did not know is that Jillian and Rosie are both going to the concert together leave the boys to do what they do the best chance down bad guys. There is a long line, security is to tie they check everyone every Jilian and Rosie. Polly says he sorry about this but Jillian and Rosie both brush it off say that he is only doing his job. They take they sit the show is late to start but that fine with them it gives them time to talk mostly about Ed and Danny.

Danny sees Rosie with Jillian in line wait to go in and he sees the guy in Janet Ellis hat look around when he make eye connect they guy take off the run after the guy with mike right along with him for backup. It turns out to be the guy had a fake ticket and he so scared that he piss himself. Danny had him kick out. Mary tells them that she on her way to Janet Ellis dressing room to get her dog Kikki and Mike are been overly friendly with Mary just to see what Danny would do.

When Mary gets to the room Janet Ellis is not there and Kikki does not make any sound when Mary called out. They a dinner cart and one of dinner plates closed with Kikki collar in it handle. She calls Danny and when he come he call surveillance room for location on Janet Ellis before open the plate only to find Kikki alive and well. Both Danny and Mary are relieved to see her well. Meanwhile, Ed called Sandra to tell her the concert is off, Danny asked Mary to keep Janet in the room has long had she can give them little more time to finding this guy that want her dead.

Sandra and Ed talking about profile the these Danny could hear them he get the idea he goes to the backstage, to check all the music people cases. He finds out there is one new guy a trombone player, he checks the guy case and finds a cut out of handgun a nine millimeter by the look of it. our stalker is fill in trombone player. Danny is up in the upper leave backstage and Janet is on the stage Mary could keep her locked up any longer. Danny in talks to Ed into place to intercept the stalker. The guy and Ed fight hand to hand when Ed disarmed him. he does not have young has he use to be he takes a few blows before putting the guy down and of course when the guy is down that when Sandra turn up. They watch the show from the backstage Danny look out into the crowd Ed asked what who he look for. Rosie and Jillian, I saw them both in the line. Ed joke that he should marry the girl, Danny does not tell Ed that he had once asked her to only to be told that he should ask again when he was soba and can remember to get a ring be on one knee when asking a girl to married him.

Danny and Ed head back to work and it take them almost tow and half hours to do the paperwork and then Sam calls tell him that Mr. Gavin Brunson was to see him so he and Danny go down to the lobby and what they found out is little shocking at first. It seems that Gavin Brunson control Montecito stocks share and right so know the hotel chain.

Tells Ed "you been my President of Operation and run things from Vegas and that Danny McCoy will head up Security at Montecito."

Ed asked, "so these come with rising?"

Brunson said "of course"

Ed looks at the Danny and the rest of his staff and then turn back to the man and say "thanks, boss" with the Brunson leaves and everyone else goes back to work even Nessa worked out how to help Lani and so Ed calls Jillian and tells her that he coming home, Danny takes Rosie who is waiting for him at the bar, he owns her Dinner.


	10. Year of the Tiger

"yeah Mike, these wheels you were looking for is pulling out the back now, " Danny said, has the two talked over towards the Montecito.

"Rosie gets off okay," Mike asked

Danny smiled, "yeah, she flies around in F22 somewhere over the Golf right now have the time of her life"

Mike said. "you miss her don't you"

Danny nodded his head and they part ways When Mike sees the groom that asked for wheels. HE tells the man "It took me a while to find the wheels you wanted but I think you'll be happy."

"You are the man, Mike. Gotta tells you, good idea bringing it around back - because if our fiancées saw it" He ever finish the line

Mike said, "Yeah, I understand."

Car horn honking Men cheering and hooting "You ready, boys?" one of the dance on the bus asked to stand in the open doorway. Cheering and Whooping could be heard.

"I could die happy right now." All cheering and shouting.

I women drunk yells "You think you're all that. Don't get uppity with me. You're nothing but a bunch of hos."

Mike asked, "Hey, is there a problem?"

The drunk said, "Just a showgirl, daddy-o trying to pass on my resume to a couple of no good bitches!"

Mike try to get her out of the road "Hey, why don't we"

"I am a hell of a dancer." She showed her dance moved saying "Check this out." The drunk was dancing on the road. A bus full of Dances and men all of the rooms for weddings that were going to be held in the Montecito ballroom in a few days. Mike save her life and Bus horn honking continuously has it almost run them both down.

Chinese drums beating tow Chinese dangers and Mary tell them "Hey! You're 10 minutes late. Get into the bar now. Go. You too, buddy. Go on."

Mary talks to who-worker saying "Now, page housekeeping. If the welcome baskets aren't ready now, they are in for a world of pain."

Sam asked, "How's it going for you today?"

Mary replied, "Aside from the fact that I have two dozen brides demanding that I make Sunday the happiest day of their lives, great."

Sam tell Mary, "That's my high roller from Taiwan. He wants me to spoon-feed his caviar."

Mary said, "That's not so bad"

The sam tells her "From my navel."

They part ways and Sam exclaiming Speaking in Mandarin greeting one of her high rollers and thanks them for playing Montecito.

Danny said, "Since when do you speak Chinese?"

Sam "Mandarin. Since I learned 80% of high rollers were Chinese."

Danny asked "How did you land Zhao? I thought he only played in Monte Carlo."

Sam said "Found out his daughters go to school in New York. He doesn't get to see them very often, so"

Danny guessed "So you organized a little reunion. Very nice."

Men shooting, Cameras clicking two girls stand they for the cameras and Danny asked: "Who are they?"

Same said "They would be Mr. Zhao's daughters, the new "it" girls" Sam Sighing saying "To be rich and beautiful and know it. Can't magazines get enough of them."?

Zhao asked, "A word, please?"

Ed said "Sure."

Zhao is not happy with all this camera that take the phone of his daughter who seem to enjoy it little too much Quin and Lee.

Ed said "Mr. Zhao, what can I do for you?"

Zhao said, "I would like your security team to keep an eye on my daughters."

Ed said "If it's their safety you're concerned with I can assure you that Las Vegas is a very safe town and the surveillance on The Strip Alone Actually"

Zhao said, "I would prefer them not leave the hotel."

Ed said "With all due respect, you'll have to give me a little more information"

Zhao said "I have not seen my two girls in many years. This recent obsession your press has with them is not something I'm pleased with.

Ed said "Well, you know, we do have celebrities flying in and out of Vegas every day. And there's paparazzi in every single hotel up and down The Strip. But what is it you suggest that I do?"

Zhao said "I'm a simple man, Mr. Deline. I don't need a lion dance, or someone to Feng Shui my swimming pool. All I want is peace of mind that I don't see my daughters on your cheap American magazines. Please, keep them out of trouble. If you can't do that, I will find a casino that can."

Ed said, "I'll put my best man on it."

Zhao said, "Thank you."

someone said, "Good job last night, Mike." And other added, "Hey, you can save me anytime." People keep saying "Hey, good going, Mike."

And Mike sees who guess and said "Let me guess. You two are here for the Weekend of Weddings.  
Special events check-in is right over there."

The lady said "Thanks. I'm Karen, and this is my fiancé, Bill"

Bill said, "This is our first time in Vegas."

Mike said "Never would have guessed it. Where you folks from?"

Karen said "Windom, Minnesota. Our whole town's about as big as that pyramid we saw on our way in. I cannot believe we're getting hitched in Vegas."

Bill said, "Like Elvis."

Mike said, "And Priscilla."

Karen said, "I just hope we'll be as happy as they were."

Mike said "Mary? We got another pair of lovebirds here for your wedding."

Mike said to the couple "See you later."

Nessa and Danny come up to Mike it is rear to find him on the casino floor, Danny said: "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Nessa added, "Yeah, don't you have more hero stuff to do?"

Mike asked Danny "Don't you have two little girls you're supposed to be babysitting?"

Danny said "They're getting messages. And have you seen these two? It's not babysitting, bro."

Mike said "Two words: Ed's watching."

Nessa Chuckling and Danny said "That's funny. Not as funny as a local strip joint naming a cocktail after you."

Nessa said "The Cannon Blast."

Danny repeated "The Cannon Blast."

Mike said "Right. If you two are finished cracking yourselves up I have work to do. Thank you very much."

A man yells "Mike Cannon?"

Mike said "Yes, how can I help you, sir?" he gives Mike an envelope and leave with some say a word.

Nessa said, "I guess he didn't want an autograph."

Mike said "Guess not" Danny 's Cell phone ringing

Mike said "I'm being sued"

Danny and Nessa said together "What?"

Mike said, "That lady I saved is suing me."

Danny's Cell phone ringing he answers "Yeah?" Mary give him the location on to two girls and he not happy "They're where?"

Delinda said, "Aren't you supposed to be babysitting these two?"

Mary said "I got the press here to cover the Weekend of Weddings brunch but all they've done is take snapshots of those two. They've hijacked my photographers, Danny"

Danny is watching the girls and Delinda and Mary both call out his name "Danny."

Danny asked, "Aren't you supposed to be getting messages?"

Girls said "We got bored. Now, if you had messaged us like we asked we wouldn't have to come in here looking for fun. We need constant supervision."

Danny said, "I'll be more than happy to give you guys my undivided attention. Can we just talk about this outside?"

Sighs and a man called out "Girls? A couple more, please? Tramps."

Danny said "Back off! Enough. If you two weren't so damn cute, you'd be in a four-by-six holding cell right now."

Lee said "We don't want special treatment. Treat us like any other troublemakers."

Quin said "What do you want to do, frisk us? Handcuff us? Maybe spank us?"

Lee said, "Teach us a lesson."

Danny said Look Cell phone ringing Hold on here for just a minute. Keep an eye on these two, would you? And only an eye."

It Ed he tells Danny "How's it going down there?"

Danny said "Great! We got three bachelor parties tonight."

Ed asked, "Think you can handle it?"

Danny said, "I'm a little tied up with the Zhao sisters right now, Ed."

Ed said "You're a marine with guerrilla training. You think you can handle two over growing teen girls"

Danny said, "Yeah, well, guerrillas don't wear six-inch heels."

Ed asked, "What?"

Danny said "Nothing. I Gotta go."

The man at the door lost the two girls while Danny on the phone when he asked the man where are they? The man Stuttering, he then asked Mary if she sees them and when she said no.

The drunk lady and her bulldog layer are meet with Mike and his lawyer named Bill. The lady's lawyer said "Oh, yeah! Mr. Cannon, your reckless actions caused my client to sustain a severe sprain in her right trapeze muscle."

Mike said, "She would have been run over by a bus."

The lawyer said "That's your opinion. My client thinks otherwise. Since she's an entertainer at a gentlemen's club."

Mike said, "She's a stripper."

The lawyer said, "this avoidable injury will result in a considerable loss of income not to mention pain and suffering and loss of consortium."

Mike said "Loss of what?"

The lady said, "That means that I can't have sex."

Mike said, "I thought you were a stripper, not a hooker."

The lawyer said, "Mr. Cannon, we can easily add slander to the suit."

Lady said "I saved your life. Why are you doing this to me?"

Lady said "Honey, I got nothing against you."

lawyer "Technically, we are suing the Montecito.  
They're liable since you were acting as their employee."

Mike said, "And because you know a payday when you see one."

Mike's lawyer said "Mr. Cannon, please. I'll handle this."

Danny find the two girls and take them back to penthouse long with the "Why don't I escort you back up to the penthouse, sir?" Danny said, and Mr. Zhao agrees to say Sure.

Elevator bell dings and a Sword whooshing, an assassin grunting has Danny fight the man. Girls scream, Danny and the man fight and assassin groaning. Danny get back in the lift saying "Go, go, go!" when the guy try to get in Danny punch him he fall backways and door close and Danny call surveillance and say "Lockdown penthouse, now!"

The surveillance room Ed said, "That elevator only goes up to Zhao's penthouse."

Luis said "No surveillance cameras in the penthouse?"

Danny said "It's illegal"

Luis asked, "What's with the red box?"

Danny said "Video IQ recognizes specific human characteristics including gait so we can ID the guy based on that. And the only way out of the building is the casino."

Luis said, "He looks lost."

Ed said, "He stopped to ask this guy direction."

Danny said "He's one of our guests. I spoke to him through an interpreter. He only speaks Mandarin."

Luis said "So our guy's definitely Chinese"

Ed said, "And I'm betting that he ain't been in this country too long."

Luis said Cell phone ringing "Yeah? I'll be right up, My people have finished questioning the Zhao.  
I'm gonna wrap things up in the penthouse."

Ed said "Luis, the last time I saw a blade like this I was working the Chinese border"

Danny said, "You worked the Chinese border?"

Ed said, "No, I never worked the Chinese border."  
Ed gives Danny a look that shut the boy up then he turns to Luis said "But the point is that they would never use something like this for a robbery Never"  
Luis said, "You think it was a hit?"

Ed said, "It wouldn't surprise me, yeah."

Luis said "All right."

Ed exhales loudly before saying "Danny, listen if this was a hit, so for his sake and our protection in the nicest way, you Gotta get him out of here."

Danny said "all right."

Zhao said, "I am not going anywhere."  
Danny said, "Mr. Zhao, you need to start thinking about your safety."

Zhao said "I'm sorry, but the No, look. I appreciate all you've done for us but I lost $2 million here and I intend to win it back. And I'm not gonna be scared off by some criminal. Excuse me."

Luis tells Danny that The Zhao didn't give us much. And he asked if they asked about the Chinese foreigner? To which Luis said, "I know this isn't the best thing for the hotel but I work for the city, not the Montecito."

Mary move around the Casino and he hears a lady say "I can't believe we'll be getting married on Sunday" she runs into Mike and asked how deposition go to which he tell her we know in a minute.  
Make and his lawyer Brash talk and he want Mike to settle but Mike wants to investigate and the lawyer is against it and Mike ends up quitting because he doesn't want to work for a company that says that he can't help someone.

Ed talks to every upset Mike and he tells Ed "Beresh told me I'm supposed to stand by and watch if someone's about to be killed"

Ed tell mike he cannot quit and he should take the weekend and think about it as a favor to Ed and if he still wanna quit Ed won't stand in his way, maybe. Mike exhales loudly then agreed with Ed.

Quin said, "Our father, like any good Beijing businessman, has a lot of enemies, some more dangerous than others."

Danny said, "Dangerous how?"

Lee said "One guy, we think he's with a triad called Sun Fah, he's been after our father for a long time. Daddy won't go to the police because he can't be associated with gangs. Quin and I deal with it by going clubbing."

Ed gets a call say that Chuan has Danny and Ed go down there two talks to them and get Danny back hopefully alive. Hey, Chuan. Turn ED knows the man he gives tow bags for Jillian and Delinda.

Chuan said "Take. It's for Jillian and Delinda" Ed thanks them'

Chuan said "Business is very good, but going legit, not easy. Especially when people go around asking a question about triad. What the hell is this?"

Ed said "See, young people, they act without thinking. He won't be a problem to you again.  
You have my word."

Chuan said ": Before, we deal with Red Guard. Now with your young friend. Times change, huh? I mean, like Vegas."

Ed said "Used to be Mafia and Rat Pack. Now it's the Fortune Fiver and Celine Dion."

Chuan said "Maybe I used to be a triad. Now I sell knockoff handbags."

Ed said, "You have to change to survive, huh?"

Chuan said, "It's true."

Danny said, "Well if there's no tried what the hell was up with the knife down my pants?"

Ed and Chuan said together "Old habits."

Ed said "Come on, kid. Keep walking. Now, if you're in over your head, let me know."

Danny said, "I'm not."

Ed said "Keep your head down, all right? Here. I mean, if you are, I can always get someone else."

Danny said "I'm not. I'll take care of it."

Ed said "Keep your head down. You're gonna scare the guests."

They see Luis he takes one look at Danny and he take back, Danny greet his childhood friend. Hey, Luis.

Ed said "Wait. Why don't you two talk over here behind the tree? Keep your head down."

Luis asked, "Who worked you over?"

Danny said "Couple of guys who sell handbags."

Luis said "We pulled the list of male visitors traveling alone from China in the last week.  
It's pretty extensive. I was hoping you could run it through the Montecito computer."

Danny said, "I'll call you if I get any hits." Luis said thanks he knew when Danny get like this there this only one person who can get through to him that Rosie and with her in Los Angeles for a tactical treat with her Navy team she was not due back to Vegas for other two days.

Keyboard keys clicking Danny is run the main to through the computer and when it beeps. He sees Mary through the screen and he goes down to see she was what he needed to right now more than anything else.

Their wedding music and she turns and sees Danny and she asked him "Do you mind? I'm trying to have a private girlie moment here."

See Danny face she steps down to see how bad he been hurt and she said "Ouch. You okay"

Danny said, "Yeah, I thought you wanted to get married in leather pants and ride off on Prince's motorcycle." Take Mary back when she was a young girl.

Mary said "I was 10 when I said that. You wanted to marry Daisy Duke."

Danny said, "Daisy Duke was hot, wasn't she?"

Mary said "Well. Yeah, that was forever ago. I'm beginning to think I'm just not the marrying kind." She steps down and set down the step.

Danny said, "Long as I can remember, you wanted to have, what, five kids, ten dogs?"

Mary said "Yeah."

Danny's Cell phone rings he answered "Yeah." It is Mitch he calling to tell Danny and computer was dose and the results are in and that he prints them out right now. Danny tells him "I'll be right there."

Arguing loudly in Mandarin and Danny goes to Sam and she tells him "What's that all about? - It's been the same fight since day one. He wants them to stop showing up in People Magazine and they want him to quit betting $10,000 a hand. You know, family stuff."

Danny said, "This ought to distract them."

He limps towards them and said "Mr. Zhao? Det. Perez wants to see you down at the station.  
I can give you a ride."

Lee said, "What's going on?"

Danny said, "The police had a list of possible suspects, which our hotel intelligence narrowed down to a couple of names."

Ed meet the lawyer and start off by thanks him and Brash asked Ed what he can do for him? What can I do for you? He tells the lawyer I heard we were settling the Mike Cannon case. They not Investigating because of cost considerations. When Ed tell him that he pays for it still the lawyer that the bottom line is that they can't risk it.

Ed wave down one of his maintains crew and asked if he knew how to use the camera and he gets the young man to investigate the Cannon case.

Danny is driving Mr. Zhan to the police station and he thanks Danny for look after the girls and when Danny right to be nice the man says "Don't lie. They are life-sucking she-devils. Have been since they were born. What did I expect? They were born the year of the tiger, you know, like their mother. That list of names, you may as well use as toilet paper. You don't know these people. They're invisible, like ghosts. Well, we have our ways."

Danny said "Like in your town, if you need to find someone you've got a go-to guy, right? Well, in Vegas, I'm that guy."

Zhan said, "You talk big, but you'll never find them."

Danny smiled and look behind and see the suspect and he said on the phone "All right, he's right behind us. Move in."

Luis point the gun at the man that follows Danny car mad says "Move and you're dead."

Danny and Luis are back at the Surveillance room Ed walked in and he hears Danny asked: "So where is this guy now?"

Luis said, "We're questioning him at the precinct, but there's something I wanna tell you."

Ed said "Hey, boys. You okay?"

Danny said "Yeah."

Ed asked "That hurt?"

Danny said "Hey, easy."

Luis said "Han says he was hired to kill Zhao and Danny. He says he doesn't know his employer. He was contacted by phone by a Chinese-speaking female. Calls came from a pay phone, so we ran these traffic surveillance tapes."

Danny said, "That's one of his daughters."

Ed look at the full video and said: "How about both of them?"

Danny said "Okay, we got a live feed of Han at the precinct. Compare that with the footage of the intruder."

Luis said "Tape of the girls, it's purely circumstantial. We're gonna need more than that."

Danny said "It's not gonna be easy. These girls are smarter than they look."

Luis said "Why would they want their own father dead? He's dropping millions at casinos all around the world."

Ed said, "He loses his money all around the world; they lose their inheritance."

Computer beeping and Danny tell them "It's a match. He's our guy."

Luis said, "Think it's time I had a word with the daughters."

Knocking on the door and Ed said "Hey, show Luis to the girls, will you? I got to take care of something."

Beresh said "This gonna take long? The plaintiff and her lawyer are waiting."

Ed said "Why don't you let them wait? Have a seat."

Beresh said "All right."

Ed said, "Here, there's something I want you to see."

He played a Video and see the plaintiff Dance and Ed said "Here we go. This is a tape made last night. That is Miss Leboeuf at a tailgate party. Now, I'm not a doctor but seems to me like her back has miraculously been healed and here she is at work. Sure doesn't look like there's any loss of future income there. Doesn't seem to be a whole lot of suffering and pain going on, either.  
And if you watch a little while longer you'll see she's still able to have some sex, too. After they drop the case against Mike I want you to notify the DA so he can charge Miss Leboeuf with fraud."

Beresh said, "I'm on it."

Ed said, "And exactly why weren't you on it before?"

Beresh said "Ed, look"

Ed said "See, all it took was a kid from housekeeping, a video camera, and $200. Now, what the hell do we pay you? You owe me $200."

He pays and the Ed said "Atta boy."

Danny and Luis go to see the girls Danny has an idea to play the girl against one other. Sam it in the Surveillance room with Ed wait for Danny to place the camera and mic so they could hear and see they girls after Luis and Danny leave the room.

Quin said "I don't know why there's this obsession with us. Hey, make sure there's lemon in my Pellegrino. Maybe it's our girl-next-door appeal."

Luis said "Would you excuse us? Police business. I'd like a word with each of you. Miss Quin, you first."

Lee asked Danny "So what's this all about?"

Danny said, "Couldn't say."

Lee said, "I'm sure you know something."

Danny said "No."

Lee said "Little help? I've always liked you. If you want, you and I could be very close friends."

Luis said "Danny. Quin's not copping to anything. I'm gonna take them both to the station.  
Sweat them a bit. All right, do me a favor. Have Quin meet me back in here in a minute."

Luis said, "No, I'd rather keep them apart."

Danny said, "Just trust me."

Lee said "You look so serious. You need to loosen up a bit. What's with all the drama? Come on.  
You can tell me."

Danny said "Okay. The cops caught this bad-ass named Han. Now, Quin says that she doesn't know him, but she says that you do."

Lee said, "What are you talking about?"

Danny said "You have to promise me that you're not gonna mention any of this to Det.  
Perez, okay?"

Luis said, "If you two ladies could wait here a minute, I'd appreciate it."

Danny place mic Camera and they go back to the surveillance room where Sam and Ed are translating what is been said between the two sisters.

Arguing in Mandarin Sam said "She says, what are you talking about? Then the other one said Don't lie to me, you whore."

Ed said, "No, actually, she said, you bitch."

Sam said "you the one who Hiring Han was your stupid idea. I told you we should have Killed Dad in Beijing. WOW"

Danny said, "There you go."

Luis said, "I think it's time they took a trip downtown."

Ed asked Sam "What? - What are you smiling about?"

Sam said "It's the China field office. News of the killer Beijing babes is everywhere. We're booked for the next three months."

Danny said "It'll be on the cover of every tabloid. Hope everybody's happy."

Rosie worked in "Hey." She takes a closer look at Danny's faces. He kisses her cheek when Mary comes and say "Big "I dos" are about to happen." Pull Rosie and Danny way with her.

Mike said "Hey. Greet Ed "Thanks for getting me to wait the weekend."

Ed said "Why? What did you decide?"

Mike said "Talked to Beresh. He says the plaintiff dropped the case."

Ed asked "Is that right? Must be your winning smile, my man."

Mike asked, "Mr. D, you didn't?"

Ed said "No. Hey, you know how to save a lawyer from drowning?"

Mike said, "No, I don't."

Ed said, "That's good, Mike."

HUGH HEFNER: By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada I now pronounce you husbands and wives. In honor of your commitment to one another, you may kiss your brides.

Danny asked "So they survived the fever.

Mary said "Yeah, well, they were lucky. One of their crazy ideas was to have hot monkey sex on a dining table."

Danny arms when around Rosie and he said "I feel sorry for these first-timers. It's like they come to town and they start having these crazy impulses."

Rosie and Mary said "Yeah, at least us locals know better right?

Danny said "Totally."

Rosie said "Definitely."

Danny and Rosie are look one other in the eyes. It was written all over his face her was not easy to read they were no emersions but if you blink you would have missed the like smiled on her lips.


	11. Decks and Violence

Danny had the morning off He had breakfast with Rosie, it was so anniversary, it was 20 years ago that he had kissed the girls behind the swings back grade 4 first it was Mary and she had kissed him back then same day after school he had kissed Rosie, he was lucky that she did not beat the carp out of him but she did not kiss him back like Mary had. He remembers been a little disappointed with that fact but his disappointment did not last long, that afternoon around 5 Rosie had come over, they had been in the living just lying in sofa together watching a movie he would have guess that she had picked up on the fact that was little upset too…

Rosie said, "yeah listen I wanted to talk you about something? Umm is it true that you kissed Mary at lunch"

Danny pull back and look at her, she could tell that true and before he could say anything she asked "if ya like Mary then why would you kiss me, Danny? The school knows that she in love with you? Do play with heart that way"

Danny said, "I just want to see something"

Rosie said, "and what did you learn with these Kisses?"

Danny said, "I care for Mary; I do but I am not in love with her beside it does not matter Mary may have kissed me back but you didn't" the last part his voice was almost a whisper.

Rosie sat up and look at him he looked lost and little sad with his puppy eyes, she asked: "did you want me to kiss ya back Danny boy?"

Danny said "yeah I did" Rosie took his face in both her hands and leaned in and kissed him and he had kissed her back. It was when they heard footstep coming down the stairs that they children had pulled part. Danny has never been kissed like that before, it has him wanting more. He knew that he was in trouble now. She had left him on that sofa that afternoon saying "I see ye at school Danny".

That night Danny knew that he was not in love with Mary but that he cared for her every much his heart was set on other it was Rosie but she would not give him the time of day, all Rosie saw him has is just a friend he hoped that would change one day but it been 20 years and he still waiting for a signal any signal that she left something anything toward him even if it half of what he left for her.

When he arrived at the Montecito everything was on the go, from the moment he arrived there was a lot happening one Montecito was hosting the world poker tournament, there were Vanko and Vera show both are due to start in a little while. Danny was in the Surveillance room watch the screens and doing his rounds, not ten-minute into the magic show one of the act vanish without a traces. Everyone was in was give they money back these who believed that Vanko and Vera bring you good luck to your marriage were the loud about how they honeymoon is ruin.

Danny tells Mary "not to worry that they find her"

Mike is walking through the Casino when he runs into an old classmate Ben Pearce from MIT, Mike tells him "I never like work with computer, I got work with people and besides the money great"

It turns out that Ben had lost his job with the software companying and he tells Mike that he in the World Poker tournament. That he won his seat playing online poker and they part way with Mike saying good luck with dinner plans.

Danny in the officer on the phone when Mary comes in with tow other people the president and his second of the SASSE.

The guy goes on about how happy they are to have the conviction at Montecito but he is wronged about the security when it comes to Swiss stick that G. used 1986 at east Texas grill, on Ebay it goes for 80 or 85 dollars.

"Mr. McCoy, SASSE members are compatible something tension run high sometimes they do get out a hand, I am referring to the riate at 98 gathering. I just want to make sure that every remains under control" the man said

Danny said, "okay I assign extra security personal" with he ended the meeting and Mary take them out and Ed goes to talk to the Vanko. Ed finds him with the other lady named Ogal with tow cockatoos named horse and carriage. Ed asked Vanko about Vera and how it work and Vanko is not upset about his wife is missing, and Ed leaves thinking that he had something to do with her vanishing. Danny and Ed talk and Danny said he run video IQ and see.

Mike is waiting for Ben his friend for Dinner it seems that this guy Ben lost he was out, but he doesn't understand how it all about numbers, he ever played alive only online reading people is not his thing to do. When the other guy come taps him on his shoulder whisper something in his ear Ben leave and is not see again for a while.

Meanwhile, Ed and Danny are working on the video and IQ don't pick her up after she vanished from the stage. "IQ uses a combination both hate signature and Key right, So there no way she could have walked out of here without video IQ picking her up"

Ed said, "maybe she didn't walk out of here, run this against anything with wheels"

Danny said, "should we call the police?"

Ed said, "she not a missing person for 42 hours, every night this show goes dark we lose money?"

Danny said "you concern is touching"

Ed said "listen to me, you smart ass. I am concern for her well been but now that I am President of Operation I am also concern with the money we are losing right"

Nessa and Mike leave for the night and car drive by at high speed and drop a body out it turns out to be Ben, Mike friend from MIT. He his badly beating and it turns out that he don't want to call the police or go to a hospital.

It turns out that He did not win his seat online like he told Mike and him go on to say that the guy at the club during dinner he name is Lu Ambrose, He stake Ben the 20,000 for half of his wins, he was meant to pay him today when he turns up to the meet without the cash the guy beat the carp out of the Ben. Mike would get 20 together and help Ben out but it would take him a few days.

Ed goes to see Vanko and he overhears the fight between his assistant yelling and cry and he asked the girl what the matter and it turn out that she in love with Vanko who is in love with his wife Vera who is missing that man look lost.

They two talks and Ed find out that Vanko doses not know who Vera does her part of the show that they stop talk about it all last few years. The man missed his Wife, the way they used to talk about everything. He begs Ed to find his wife.

At the Ballroom the man come up to Mary and said "it is gone, my G.W bush Swiss stick is gone you have to help me find it"

Mike come to see Ed and asked him about Lu Ambrose and Ed gets heated up call the man "dirt bag, a low life long shark, he has a warehouse on south industrial" Ed tell Mike that he should stay clear of the guy.

Mike tell Ness a that he is going even tho Ed told not to and when Nessa asked why Mike tell her "when I was in college I got in some trouble and I used my one call to call the dorm rooms to see if one of my friends can ball me out the only guy there was Ben, here this guy that live across the hall from me and for four years I never talk to him and Ben came down ball my ass out. I promised myself that if he ever needs help that I would pay him back well that time is now, my turn to help a friend"

Mary takes the upset man to see Danny who tells them that the Swiss stick was there at his desk at the conviction when he left for lunch and when he came back it was gone. 12:30 they closed the display and back around 2.

Danny said "okay I have member of my Security take a look at the footage and see but that all I can do right now"

The man said that he know who took it that it was his right-hand lady. Harris, she been after his job from day one. With G.W Bush Swiss stick he could be the president and without the guy do not have a chance.

Danny said "I appreciated the lead Sir I look into it"

Mike goes to see the guy and now the Bn own him 40,000 and he wants to play at the game tonight and it gets bad really bad about the night and Mike tell them that he need to meet someone. He takes Ban to see Nessa who tells them the sign that he look for which to see who lying and who telling the truth.

Poker is not all about odds it about people, it about Physiology you may have mastered the computer side of the game now you need to master the human side of the game because the computer doesn't have Tells. Change in human behavior that tells you what the play going to do.

Ben Price, Nessa Holt, Nessa is the best pit boss in vegas and one hell of a poker player. From the hours she space on the floor, she can tell us if a playing is held a winning hand from where we are standing just by the way player change his or her behavior.

Ben picked a table and Nessa take a close look at each player and she said "4 seats just made his hand, when play gets down to hand breathing stop for just a second. Could have just flash but I guessing that it a straight flash', yeah straight flash' there the look away. The player holding the cards will often look way from the table, a confusion after to look like they not import. Free gave me the flash the look way tell me it even better. stair down the guy tries to be confident even tho he hold jack. So number two betting big but he knows threat. Now four he comes over the top, most people think that shaking hand is nerves but it because they over excited and it releases the tension. Never bet into the shake.

In the Surveillance room Danny and Ed are watched the footage see what Vera does before the show, Danny find out that lady like to have a drink 15 mins before every show and Ed asked to see the footage of the waiter again, he always brings a glass on tray expect for the last time it was on the crate.

Mike take Ben to the bar and he gets his friend to try out what he learn with Nessa on the Kings for the Elvis conviction, Ben can tell which one is lying Mike said we got a lot of work to do come. Danny asked Mary to bring the lady into the interview room.

Danny said "Mrs. Harris, I should tell you that We have you on video footage enter the room while Mr. Mcer was at the buffet" he played the video that shows that she took the Swiss stick from the man displayed.

The lady takes the Swiss stick out of the handbag and gives it back not before kissing it. Danny hides his smiled behind his hands. Look down at the table. The guy tells them that they did a great job and then he turned to tell the lady and asked her membership card.

Lady loss it saying "all these years collecting Swiss stick, the single-minded force, and demand it like I been in prison, where the bar are made from Swiss stick, but now I am free or thanks you" she kissed Danny said Mary laughed.

Ed talks to the Waiter Billy, it turns out that the boy in love with Vera and the lady just need a break from the show. He takes Ed to see Vera in a little motel on the strip. She tells Ed that thing has not been good between Vanko and her in a long time and yet she could not Device him because she is the most hated person in Vegas. She could take it anymore.

Ed said, "Vanko he is not doing so good, his upset and his concerned"

Vera said, cry "what mess I made, I thought I wanted his simple normally life Free from Las Vegas lights Free from Vanko. I want my kitten, I am a girl from New Jersey and I love Vanko"

Ed said, "great so come back"

Vera said, "Vanko never forgive me"

Ed said, "we think of something okay" Ed brings back Vera and Vanko is happy to have his wife back.

Mike make a quick text to the Ed tell him what happen with Ben and that Ambrose is there at the game and that he going to play for the Ben just had Mike last around to start with only three players in the game. Ed came to back up Mike. Mike called Ambrose bluff and call with all in and the other player pull out. Mike was right he wins and Ambrose wants his 40,0000 and Ed to say something to piss the guy off in front of all the players before he and Mike leave with Mike wins.

On the way back to Montecito Mike tell Ed it was a one-time thing to help a friend out but it was sweet. Danny and Ed are in the His officer the two talk when Ed tells him that they would go get Pancake on him. through the key at Danny tell him to bring his hammer around the back. While he takes the call.

Lo Ambrose is waiting he is hidden and when Ed Hammer came around the Danny get out of the Hammer the guy shoots Danny in the leg. Ed come out just in time has the second shoot is shot. Danny scream when Ed asked if he okay? Danny said that he fine Ambrose got him in the leg.

Danny yell at Ed to stop punching him that he going kill the guy, he calls 911 and stays there been a shot at the loading dock at the back of Montecito, when they asked who the victim is he yell at them that it is him and hang up more upset that he was before.

Meanwhile, SWAT is on a call a suspect try to be cute with Rosie and give the guy smiled and then Punch his light out. She was in the middle of cuffing the suspect when Mc runs in and yell "Finn, Danny been shot"

Taylor said "go we got this go, we meet you at the hospital" Finn ran out getting in to hammer driver off from the scene where her team is fishing up a drug bust.

When Rosie arrived and there is Danny lay in bed with his leg cast, IV running into his arm with all his friends from the Montecito.

She watched them through the room window Ed was sitting on the bed, Mark kissed Danny cute, Sam teased him about the hospital gown before kiss his cheek one cheek while Mary kissed the other. Delinda and Nessa were next with a cheek each to kiss whatever Delinda said make Danny want to get shot again. Then Mike goes in for a kiss and he gets push away from Danny they all laughing.

When Rosie walked into the room, she was still wearing her vest, her gun was host on thigh holster, she takes hit vest off and through it over back of the seat and sit on the bed, she got slip lip,When Danny asked what happen she smiled at him saying "this point to her lip, it part the job you how it is?".

She gets really comfortable and then she said "you know Danny, umm help me to understand something how is that you get through a tour where bullets are fly at you constantly and you manage to walk away without a scratch only to come home to get shot in the leg by some dirtbag"

They laughed and talk Delinda and all the others watched when it was some time to go Danny grabbed Rosie hand. Ed watched through the window he could see it the kid may not know it but he was in love and the Navy officer was hard to read even for him. She kisses Danny cheek and tells him to get some rest that she be back to check up on him later.

They did not get far when two SWAT office fully armed standing at Nures station. Ed and Mike stay behind to listen to the exchange.

"yeah guys what doing here," Finn asked

Mc said "the suspect need medical aid"

Finn rolls her eyes "I did not punch him that hard'

Mc said, "girl you got mean right hook"

Taylor said, "Boss got nice uppercut to Mc, ye knocked out the tooth."

Finn said, "he try to get cute with me, had to be put back in his place"

Mc said, "the guy lucky this not war zone I see ya kill for less"

Finn said "Las Vegas is not Afangerstand or Quake, see you back at the station boys" They all watch her leave she carried her vest in her hand.


	12. Blood and Sand

Montecito resort was maximum capacity and it boxing weekend it always full ANNOUNCER: Let's get ready to rumble! From the jewel at the heart of the fabulous Las Vegas Strip the Montecito Resort and Casino are proud to present Introducing first, in the blue corner wearing red and weighing 154 pounds he has 32 victories, including 28 knockouts without a loss. Originally from Ghana, now fighting out of Birmingham, England here is the undefeated challenger Cedric "The Cannonball" Barimba. Booing.

Rosie stood there with her team they were on duty during the fight, they were the light suit, armed with tear gas. From where she was she had a great view of the ring for the fight. She had been here yesterday doing last minute set up with Mary, who was looking to replacement around card a girl for the fight and Sam was looking for another ticket. The last few days lead-up to the fight had been a world wind ride for everybody involved. It all started to hate up at the pre-fight press conference.

Crowd cheering, Shane! How's the left hand? Any chance the fight is canceled?

Mosley said, "You don't secure a place in boxing history by ducking fights with a cross-dresser."

Danny said, "These guys hate each other."

Mosley said, "Unfortunately for Cedric the way my combinations connect, he'll be changing his makeup every round."

Ed said, "If there's any trouble up there, you can keep these passes apart, right?"

Danny said, "You want me to crutch them?"

Ed said, "Why don't I hit their fists with my face? "

Barimba said, "Cedric, any comment? I have four babies by three different women. I'm working on a fifth with Mosley's old lady."

Mosley said "Hey, Barimba. You left this in the locker."

A reporter asked "Hey, Barimba, what size is that?"

Ed said, "I have no doubt the Mosley bout's okay but there's something going on with the prelim fight."

Danny said, "Sportsbook keeps dropping the odds on Riggs."

Ed said, "The guy he's fighting's a nobody."

Danny said, "Shouldn't even be in the same ring."

Ed said, "$2. To 5 million in the last two hours."

Danny said, "On an undercard?"

Ed said, "Hey, listen. Move as much as you can, all right? Why don't you go talk to the guy? I mean, he's a local. Maybe you'll have the good fortune of finding out if he's gonna tank or not."

Danny said, "What if he cracks me in the mouth?"

Ed said, "If he cracks you, that would be a good indication he's on the level, no?"

Danny Sighs "All right."

Ed said, "Danny. Don't forget your mouthpiece."

Sam find one of her biggest client Mr. Herman, he stands there watching his wife make out with another lady. He tells Sam "This is what's great about Vegas on Fight Weekend. It makes Ancient Rome look like a Mormon dental convention."

Sam said, "If you and your wife are gonna make your tee time, you should get going. The car's waiting right outside."

Harman said "Oh, geez, you're right. Honey, we have to go. She asked Lisa to stay with us for the weekend."

Sam Laughs "Nice. Sometimes dreams do come true, right?"

Herman said, "I guess I'm gonna need three tickets for the big fight."

Sam asked, "What?"

Sam run into Mary and asked "Hey, Mary, listen. I'm gonna need an extra ticket for the Mosley fight."

Both laugh "I'm serious. Mr. Herman gambles at least $1 million with two girlfriends? One's his wife, and neither wants the threesome split up. He gambles at least $1 million on a fight weekend so we want to keep him happy."

Mary said, "The tickets were gone a month ago. He already got two, that's all he'll get."

Sam said, "No. Mary, I'm asking for one"

Mary said, "I can't."

Sam said "One ticket!" Danny on the floor and the cell ring he answered it, Danny McCoy. Dad, hey. Leg's good. It's good. There's a problem on the job? All right. I'll try to get there as soon as I can. All right.

Danny goes to meet Riggs he greets him "Hey, man. I'm Danny McCoy. I work at the Montecito"

Riggs said, "Bring the towels?"

Danny said "No. But I'll make sure you get some."

Riggs said, "I grew up close to where you used to live, on Sycamore."

Danny said "Yeah. I'm from Vegas, too."

Danny said, "I dated a girl that lived on the street named after you."

Riggs said, "I'm a real hometown hero."

Sports commentator talking about the fight on TV Danny "I got your autograph after the Kappa fight. That uppercut you hit him with was like an H-bomb. It was unbelievable."

Riggs said "Thanks. Appreciate it."

Danny said, "Mr. Riggs the Montecito views itself as the premier gaming resort in Las Vegas obviously, every fight that we hold has to be above reproach."

Riggs said, "The war to settle the score. That's why I'm here."

Danny said, "There's been an irregular pattern of betting on your match."

Riggs said, "- Everybody's betting on me, huh?"

Danny said "No. No, actually the other way around. Has anyone approached you about throwing the fight?"

Riggs said "The ring is where I live. Understand?"

Danny said, "I don't mean any disrespect."

Riggs said "The ring is my home. A man doesn't disrespect his home. The only thing you gonna see me throwing is my H-bomb to his jawbone. I hear you talking that trash again I'll break your other leg."

Danny back at Montecito he and Ed talk on the floor "Riggs has all the right answers but he would look me in the eyes, is he still dropping"

Ed said "Riggs is minus 550. I'm gonna pull his financial records. The guy could be in a jam or something."

Danny said "Listen I was gonna stop by my dad's job site today. He's been having some problems."

Ed said "Correct me if I'm misunderstanding. Are you asking for time off during Fight Weekend? Are you sniffing glue?"

Danny said "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, Ed. If you need me, I'll be back in 10 minutes."

Ed said, "No if I need you, you'll be back in five minutes."

Danny said, "Okay. While I'm out, I'll talk to Riggs' sparring partner. See how hard he's been training."

Ed said, "It'll still count as a full day off."

People cheering What the hell's that?

MAN said "Paul, come on. What are you doing in there? "

Danny said "Hey, which one of you guys is Riggs' sparring partner? Thanks."

the guy said, "Riggs ain't here."

Danny said, "Yeah, I know."

Guy asked, "Listen Are you his doctor?"

Danny asked "What does he need a doctor for? Hey, I'm not a cop, and I'm not with the Boxing Commission."

Guy said "Look. He was jumping rope. He almost fell down. He said he wasn't feeling good and then he left."

Danny said, "You know who his doctor is?"

Boxer said, "Ange would know. Right over there."

Danny's fist talks to Ange then goes to meet the doctor. What he finds out could not wait so he had back to Montecito to talk to Ed.

Ed said, "Hey, did you find Riggs' doctor?"

Danny said "Yeah. He's got a subdural hematoma."

Ed said, "This guy passed the physical. How did he get a license? But that doesn't mean he's gonna throw the fight"

Ed said, "You know? See, you're a glass-half-full kind of a guy. That's very nice but whether he dumps the fight or not, doesn't matter, he's done. So notify the Boxing Commission, okay?"

Danny asked, "Did you get anything on his finances?"

Ed said "Yes, he's broke. The legit fight probably kills him, so he figured he'd just cash in."

Danny said, "Too bad. He seems like a pretty good guy."

Ed said, "He is a pretty good guy. I've known a lot of pretty good guys that did a lot of bad things."

Danny said "I just wanted to let you know about Riggs. I'm gonna head back to see my dad."

Ed said, "Yeah, that's cool."

DANNY: If you bring in another backhoe over the weekend you can make Phase 3 by Monday night at the latest.

Danny at the site with his father going on over every try to keep too close to finish time has possible, Danny said, "Form it up and pour Wednesday."

Larry said "Yeah. Concrete needs a week's notice."

Danny said "Charlie still over there? Cell phone rings I took care of him when his bachelor party went overboard. He owes me."

Danny answered his phone "Yeah? What? Did they take a prosthetic leg?" Danny scoffs "All right. I'll get there as soon as I can. Meanwhile, Rose there going over last minute security drills get her to meet me at surveillance room."

Sighs Danny said, "Sorry, Pops."

Larry said, "I Gotta take off."

Danny said, "I'll try to get back later."

Larry said "Don't worry about it. This isn't your job anymore."

Danny said, "The job of a son is to help out his old man."

Larry said, "You better get to work."

Danny said, "I'll call Charlie from the road."

Back at Montecito Danny said to Mitch "All right, play it frame by frame."

Monitors beeping Rosie coming seeing Danny with his feet up she said "Hey. Wants your other foot broken? Get it off the desk. Your shoe's dirty. Has it shined before you go on the floor? And change that sock. So. What about our leg thief?"

Danny Sighs "I played this thing at least 20 times. Once the melee starts, everything's blocked. I mean, you can see a guy taking the leg but you can't see who it is. And I'm playing it frame by frame by frame."

Rosie said "Wait a minute. Stop it right there. Now push in on that."

Danny said "See that? His face is blocked."

Rosie said "Yeah. Go in as tight as you can right now. Stop right there. See that piece of chrome on that picture over there? Move left, and push in on that. Go in as tight as you can. Now, pull that image and print it, send it Ed he on the floor"

Danny said "All right."

Rosie said "Yeah, that why I am the cop and your surveillance guy, beer on you"

Danny said "sure, Thank you."

Rosie said "now you think you can handle it from here so I can get back to the job that I am paid to do"

Danny smiled "yeah, I am good" she smiles kissed his cheek and left him to get back to her job.

On the floor, Danny and Ed see the guy and Danny said "That's him"

People laughing and screaming Yardie: My money. I won, yo., You's going to get hurt, bumbo clot!"

Danny said, "Where's the leg?"

Yardie said, "You don't know who yours messing with."

Ed said, "He knows who he's messing with., Maybe you didn't hear him. Where's the leg, man?"

Yardie said, "I pawned it."

Ed said, "Where?"

Yardie said "I don't know. I went to a few places down by where they got the slide show on the ceiling."

Danny said "Which pawn shop? "

Yardie said "I can't recall a name, man. I'm drunk as a church mouse."

Ed said "Yeah, I can believe that. Go on."

Ed sighs "Anyway Find the pawnshops if there are any that sell fake legs. Sorry about that. Wait. Do that after we talk to Riggs."

Ed and Danny go to see Riggs who greet them "I know what this is about."

Danny said, "We have your medical records."

Ed adds "The real ones."

Riggs said "Look, I ain't gonna lie. I've been through some trials and tribulations. But this kid Saturday? I mean Jab. Jab. Straight. Jab, jab. Uppercut! I'm gonna put on one hell of a show for the Montecito. I mean, he's gonna be backing up so much, he'll think he's a garbage truck."

Chuckles Ed said, "Look, champ, I remember when I used to come watch you spar all the time, down at the Bristol, right? Man, I'm telling you. You were pound for pound one of the best heavyweights I ever saw. You were something. So I just don't understand. Why would you want to go out like this?"

Danny said, "We'll say you pulled a rib muscle."

Ed said, "That's why you had to withdraw."

Danny said "If the press says anything"

Riggs said, "Pre,ss? You think the press care about me? They're gonna care."

Danny said, "They're gonna care a lot if you take a dive."

Ed said, "Listen. You know, a while back a couple of times I did things the easy way instead of the right way. And it almost, What I'm saying is, believe me, whatever they're paying you, it ain't enough. If you step in that ring, you could die. One punch could kill you."

Riggs said, "If I don't step in that ring, I will die. Please. Don't make me withdraw."

Danny said, "Do you owe someone?"

Ed Cell phone rings "Yeah? Hold on. Riggs, You're not fighting. That's that"

Danny goes to Mary and she looks at the girls holding around cards for fight night, one of the girls said: "I should be Around 1."

Mary said "No, the numbers are only temporary. I just want to see how you walk with the cards."

Sam is there to see if Mary "Any luck with that extra ticket I need?"

Mary said, "It's first on my list, Sam."

Sam said "Thanks. I'll check with you later."

Mary said "Okay."

Sam on her way out she sees one of her clients "Well, Mr. Harimoto, how are you?"

Harimoto said "Hello, Sam. That girl over there."

Sam said "Number 2? Hot."

Harimoto replies "She is exquisite. Can you introduce me?"

Sam said "Yes. I can bring her to the VIP casino for you"

Danny walks in and saying "Mr. Harimoto, how are you?"

Harimoto said "Danny. Okay."

Mary said "Thank you so much, ladies. We'll be in touch."

Around cards, girls asked, "What's your favorite number?"

Danny said "Twenty-one."

Danny asked Mary "Hi, does your friend still own that pawnshop downtown?"

Mary said, "You finally gonna splurge and get me that ankle bracelet I've wanted?"

Danny stammers saying "I just need to know where a guy would go to pawn a fake leg." Mary looks at him with a questioning look.

Footsteps on stairs into surveillance room ED on the phone "Sam, get up here now, okay?"

Sighs Ed said "I really feel bad for this guy; you know? He's got no skills, no money Hey. That's my good pen." See Danny use his pen to scratch his casted foot. "Here." Give Danny a panicle. Ed counties "guy's got nowhere to go."

Danny said "Well, it's not like we have a choice"

Ed said "If we left him on the card, the Boxing Commission It's just something about this guy breaks my heart. You know?"

Danny said "Yeah."

Ed said "Maybe you can talk to your dad? Yeah, I mean, are you sure an ex-champ is gonna want to dig ditches? It's an honest job."

Sam co e up saying "Hi. What's up?"

Ed said, "I need a room."

Sam said "It's a fight weekend. We're all camped out."

Ed said "Forget the comp. I'll pay for it."

Sam said, "We've got one garden suite available."

Ed said "All right. I need it for - three or four nights."

Sam said, "It's $1,200 a night." Ed looks at her.

Sam said, "With your discount, it's $300."

Ed said, "I'll take it for a week then."

Sam said, "You got it."

Danny said, "hey, will you scratch my foot?"

Sam said "Bye-bye."

Danny asked "Just right down underneath the..." Ed helps the kid out after all the kid did take a bullet for him.

Danny at the site talking to his father "I talked to Charlie. All set. Concrete be here Wednesday."

Larry said, "That'll help."

Danny said "Listen, I wanted to ask you remember I said Riggs was fighting on the undercard tomorrow? Well, he needs a job."

Danny said, "What, here, He's broke, and he doesn't have any skills."

Larry said, "Why should I hire him?"

DNNY said, "I could teach him to operate the backhoe."

Larry said, "Make sure he's here tomorrow morning, bright and early."

Danny said "Do you want to go grab a beer later? "

Larry said, "I'd love to, but I'm really I'm really busy."

Danny said, "You've been busy a lot since Mom died. Eventually, you and I are going to go out, whether you like it or not." Car engine revving.

At Montecito Danny talk to Riggs," You can make $60 an hour operating heavy equipment. I could teach you."

Riggs said, "I appreciate what you're doing, Danny. It's just that all that money I made manager fees, lawyer fees, promoters, relatives I didn't even know I got. My money's gone and the friends and relatives who thought I was so nice are gone, too. Man, I thought I'd be retired right about now, you know? Walking my kids to school. Fishing somewhere. Spending time with my wife, man. Not learning to operate heavy equipment."

Slot machine clicking "Hold on here a second. I'm Danny McCoy. I work for the Montecito. I noticed you had a nice little run going here. Could I get you a buffet comp?"

The man said "Thanks, no. I just stopped by to say hi to a friend of mine."

Danny said, "Well, maybe I could help you find him."

The man said, "I'll find him."

Danny said "Okay. You know this guy?

Riggs said, "What guy?"

Mike is having nightmares about the money the girls and he found and he come to see Danny about all.

Danny said, "Backup, you told Delinda, my ex-girlfriend that you wanted to take her to a deserted island and burn her clothes?"

Mike said "I'm sorry. You should've been there. I'm lucky I got out with my life, much less the $75,000."

Danny said, "Do you want my opinion?"

Mike said "Yes."

Danny said, "You Gotta turn it in, man."

Mike said "That's what I keep telling them. But those girls"

Danny said, "It's just busting you up, isn't it?"

Mike said "Hey, I didn't sleep all night. Seriously."

Danny said "I believe you. So, there's no ID in the bag?"

Mike said "No."

Danny Cell phone beeps Ed need Danny. Danny asked Mike "Want me to get this fingerprinted?"

Mike said "Yeah. That's a great idea, Danny. Thanks, Danny. Thanks a lot."

Danny said, "You're welcome."

Dany said "Hey, Heath. Take this over to Det. Perez and have him fingerprint it Thanks."

Ed said, "Mosley tells me he's still got a one-legged cut man."

Danny said, "I got the names of a few pawnshops., I'm headed out with Vince to look for the missing limb."

Ed asked, "How's everything with your dad?"

Danny said, "It's the normal father-son stuff."

Ed said "Normal? I haven't got a son."

Danny said, "It's like what you go through with Delinda, only fewer words."

Danny chuckles Ed said "Hey Here, take your old man to the fight. Have some fun with him."

Danny said "Wow, Ed. I'd love to, but I'm working the fight."

Ed said "I'll make an arrangement. The family takes care of the family."

Danny said, "Thank you."

Ed said "Tell your dad thanks a lot for taking care of Riggs. And, Danny, thank you, too."

At the shops "Yeah, we're looking for prosthetic legs."

Shopkeeper "When are they cutting yours off?"

Danny said "Tuesday."

Shopkeeper "I got a bin over there."

Danny Grunting "Big business."

Vince said "No. Mine's graphite. Took months to make."

Danny said "All right. Don't get discouraged. We'll find it."

Danny snorts one leg man said, "I'm Irish."

At the site Danny through the ticket down on his father's desk.

Larry asked, "What's this?"

Danny reply "Fight tickets, for us.

Larry asked "The Mosley fight?"

Danny said "Yeah. Good seats. Can you go?"

Larry said "Remember the first fight we went to? It was for your 10th birthday. Your mom bought us the tickets."

Danny said, "It was a good birthday."

Larry asked, "What time's it start?"

Danny said "Can you just forget about work for one night? Come on. It'll be fun. First beer's on me. 7:00. You can make it."

Larry said, "I'll try and make it."

Danny said "No "I'll try to make it. You'll make it."

Larry said "You sound just like your mother; you know? Even have that same goofy grin."

Danny said, "Can you make it to the fight or not?"

Larry said "Danny I said I'd try and make it. Tell me something. When does Coleman Riggs plan on starting his new job?"

Danny said, "He didn't show up today?"

Larry said, "No."

Mike come in with the hurt man and when Ed asked what happen? He tells Ed "he was just hit by golf ball coming from employment parking lot"

Ed asked for the Video of the Employment parking lot in the last 10 minutes"

Danny asked the front desk to connect him with Riggs's room the phone rings there is no answer, he running into Mike who asked him about the fingerprints and Danny tells him "No prints. Just some blue stuff. Fortunately for everyone, they were able to trace it, so See you later."

Danny walks in to find Ed watching a Video of some young guy playing baseball with golf balls.

Ed said, "What a nice bunch of well-behaved young men. You tell Barimba that the fight and his paycheque are in serious jeopardy unless that leg makes a quick appearance."

Danny said, "Will do, Heath. Could I get overnights on Camera 3612, Building 2? Put it on Monitor 51."

Ed said "What a nice bunch of well-behaved young men. You tell Barimba that the fight and his paycheque are in serious jeopardy unless that leg makes a quick appearance."

Danny said "Will do., Heath. Could I get overnights on Camera 3612, Building 2? Put it on Monitor 51. All right. Freeze on the little guy."

Ed asked, "Who is that?"

Danny said "I'm trying to figure that out. This was recorded last night. Get me a facial recognition, please."

Ed said "Blow it up a field over here. Leonard DeVito. A frigging popcorn operator. Half a wise guy."

Danny said "If Riggs is hanging with this guy, he's got to be in trouble. "

Ed said, "Well, it ain't right."

Danny said "Okay, here they are. They're headed for the elevator."

Ed said, "Let's go." Ed leaves without another word

Danny said "Ed. Wait up." Try to catch up with Ed.

Ed catches Riggs and "Hey. Are You going somewhere?"

Leo said "You know, this guy's a world-class athlete. You two are asking Secretariat to plow a field."

Danny said "What are you doing? He's going to Biloxi so he can make a decent living. You think this guy cares if you kill yourself taking a punch?"

Leo said "You watch too many movies"

Ed said "Is this how you want to be remembered? Fighting some in some tin can? Biloxi, Mississippi? No one ever questioned your heart, man. It made you a champ."

Riggs said "What are you doing? The only value I got is who I used to be."

Rosie who listened to the hold time butted in saying "Exactly, you could write book about your hay day or you could get in that ring piss way the only value you left, what use to be"

Leo said "He forgets where he lives sometimes. Doesn't remember his kids' names. He's hip-deep in medical bills. Biloxi's gonna get him on his feet."

Danny said, "Don't do it."

Riggs said, "You used to work construction for your dad, right?"

Danny said "Yeah."

Riggs said "I mean, if it's such a great job how come you ain't doing it? Yeah. That's just what I thought."

Rosie said "you do this they only once you going hurt are your Kids they the one who has to carry on the name Riggs. It up you whether they carry that name on with honor or shame"

Leo said "Come on"

Ed said, "Get out of here."

Rosie said "I feel sorry his kids; the hell are going to be in the morning is not something need right now. Speak of Hell what about the Leg have you found it? Crowd talking excitedly"

Ed sighs "Soon they'll start tearing the seats apart."

Danny said, "Barimba's camp claims they don't know where the leg is."

Ed said "All right. Look, I'm through talking. Why don't you grab them all and bring them to that green room by the arena?"

The Tv is on that one of the suspects said "Yes. It's going down like James Brown."

The door gets through open and in walk Ed and Danny right behind him. "Good evening, gentlemen. As I'm sure you know your fighter is waiting in the ring for this fight to commence. However, this fight will not start until Mr. Shane Mosley enters the arena. Now, he refuses to do so until his cut man has his leg back. Now. I know who took it. I know who was hitting golf balls with it."

He takes a golf ball and put it in the Yardie's mouth and the guy grunts. Ed said "Now you listen while I talk. If there's no leg, there's no fight. Except for one that's gonna happen in this room. Me and Danny here, we're gonna go back to our office for 10 minutes. But in 10 minutes, if I come back here and there's not a leg in the middle of this table I'm gonna bitch-slap everyone of you so hard that your unborn children will come out well-behaved. Now, am I clear?"

He spits out the golf ball and says "Yeah, man."

Ed said, "Let's go."

Yeah.

Sam whimpers come in to find her and there say "Hey, you're not in costume. You have to get out there. I still have to talk to the T-shirt supplier and the beer vendor." Sam look up and she is pale.

Mary said "God. You're sick."

Sam said, "I had lunch with Mr. Harimoto and he had the oysters overnighted from Japan." Sam moved to the plant pot and it turns out to be a False alarm.

Mary said "Look, honey. I'm so sorry you're ill. But I must get back out there."

Sam said "I'll be okay. I'll put the bathing suit on."

Mary said "Don't worry. I won't take back your extra ticket."

Sam said "Thanks, Mary." Vomiting on the plate pot.

Ed and Danny head back to the green room and Ed asked: "How long has it been?"

Danny said "Long enough,"

Ed said "Here, run this" then he runs the leg to Mosley camp himself

Danny said, "There he is!" Crowd cheering

Mosley said, "Hey, Ed, would you like to watch the fight from the corner?"

Ed replied, "love to, but I Gotta take care of some big shot. Take him out of there."

Mosley said, "You got it." The crowd goes wild for the guy.

ANNOUNCER: Now making his entrance into the ring in the red corner wearing gold with green officially weighing in at 153 and one-half pounds the winner of 39 professional bouts including 35 knockouts, a three-time world champion the pride of Pomona, California the reigning and defending Super Welterweight Champion of the World Sugar Shane Mosley! [Crowd cheering wildly] REFEREE: Touch them up! Let's go!

COMMENTATOR 1: Mosley's had trouble with his left hand. I wonder if it'll affect his performance.

COMMENTATOR 2: We'll soon see, Bob.

COMMENTATOR 1: Absolutely. And there's the bell. Both fighters right into the center of the ring. Going at it pretty hard. Mosley circling left.

Danny look around and then sees his father he yells over the top of the crowd "DAD"

COMMENTATOR 1: The left-hand looks good.

COMMENTATOR 2: Mosley's almost smiling. Barimba's coming right back, though.

Both fighters grunting COMMENTATOR 1: Sharp jab followed by a cross. Barimba takes a solid right cross to the jaw.

All screaming COMMENTATOR 1: Barimba's struggling now, trying to get up. He's up now. Donnelly's giving him a standing eight count.

The ref said "You all right? Do you want to continue?" Barimba nodded his head. Crowd cheering

COMMENTATOR 1: He's backing Barimba up. He's holding! There's Donnelly with the separation. There's the bell!

Mary hold up round 2 cards and Man whooping, Crowd applauding, Crowd whistling Danny yell at her "You look great!"

Danny said "Where you been? Getting worried, man."

Larry said "I forgot how bad the traffic was on Fight Night. So, how's it going?"

Danny said "Good."

It doesn't take long before other right hook gets Barimba on the jaw knocking him out cold and Donnelly counts and Barimba is done, Mosley wins. Crowd screaming

Ed and Mary walk out and Ed tells her "That was a very professional job you did back there. I'm serious."

They get out to the floor of the casino and there is blue man blue paper everywhere "Hold it. What the hell's that?"

Mary said "That would be a Blue Man. And he brought his brother with him."

Ed said "What's that, his cousin?" he gets on the phone and tell the security "Get rid of the blue guys."

Larry and Danny right behind them Larry said, "That was fun."

Danny said "Mosley looked great, didn't he?"

Sam is feeling better she walks pass to see one of the whales looks upset she asked "Mr. Herman? What's the problem? My wife. She ran off with Lisa. Her weekend friend."

Danny stops at the TV and they were talking about Riggs. "Not starting from the basement, but he has a lot of expectations, doesn't he?

Guy two said "Yes, Bob. Bojado has a lot to prove to the boxing public. When he was coming up - he was labeled the next Oscar de la Hoya"

Larry asked, "Do you have money in another fight?"

Danny said, "No, a friend does."

Larry said "Danny boy, we Gotta do this more often."

Danny said "What'd I tell you? Huh?"

Larry said "Yep."

Danny walked into the Surveillance room, he sees Rosie at his desk doing paperwork, Ed asked "Your dad like the fight?"

Danny nodded at Rosie and replied "Yeah. Thanks a lot."

Ed said "Yeah."

Danny said "You know; Riggs took a dive in Biloxi. The results are posted downstairs."

Ed said, "Well, that's good."

Danny said, "why is that?"

Ed said "He is alive"

Rosie said "he might be better off dead"

Ed said "what?"

Match, Ed and Danny look at her, she could feel their eyes on her she looks up from her paperwork saying "he in bigger hole that before, now his kids have to walk around with his name no longer a champion but man with no moral, or honour the name Riggs forever now carry the shame. He has lost all his value and no long has a fan that would proud to have him, his name be stripped never to be known just another loser who got over his head had not done what he did tonight he would have had place long side the world greats"

Heath asked, "you were in the Navy right?"

Rosie said, "I am Navy why?"

Heath said, "you ever miss it?"

Rosie said "every day, there anything like feeling the G-Force against body has the bird pick up speed, the feeling the rush I get up there anything like it, but you know what I miss the most, it, not the flying so much but the lack of paperwork after mission"

Danny said "Lack of paper, don't believe it, I know fact that you go out to Nellis Air Force base once a month just to fly"

Rosie said "did not say I don't miss it Danny but with Navy, after the mission, I have this one lousy form to fill out, with SWAT this right" play her felt hand on the pile of paperwork that she working on. She continued "this is a good day, where no one gets shot or killed, Paperwork is endless with SWAT"

Ed said "speak of paper Danny and I some report to fill out" two hours later Danny and Rosie long Ed are ready to leave the Montecito for the night.


	13. Hellraisers and Heartbreakers

Ed is not happening he stormed in the SWAT Station demanding to talk with Rosie, who is on the shooting range So Mc offer to take Ed to see Rosie at the range. Ed is hand a pair of headphone, they going down and there is the big timer that is running Ed and Mc watched as Rosie run the course just under seven minutes with a perfect record of 100%.

There was some FBI agent that stood there with their mouth open like it was the first time they see someone do the course in that time. SWAT knew that most like was the case but no one would say the world.

They heard two offices talking about next month law enforcement games one said to the other "great now we a have to come up with a new course just for her for Next month's games."

The other replied "I got few ideas"

She smiled saying "make it little more challenging boys" as she walks by the two officers. She makes her way over to way Mc and Ed are stood. She ever saw Ed like this before, she could see the steam coming out of his ears. He is holding a file; she could clearly see that the red letters across it saying TOP SECRET. For Ed to come to her with something like that only could mean one thing.

The two go off to talk the file was a former CIA agent Jack Killer, they were a name from her past the man was ass, pig, low life thief, take your pick never leave a job empty handed and now he coming to the Montecito at the end of the week to redo the Security and Surveillance because Mr. Brunson wants it. Rosie team had come up with the plan and it would be impermanent every next day in the morning.

Killer been there for Day now he hands Danny was the talk on the floor of the casino. Killer said "Danny, I think you guys are doing an incredible job. But your equipment's 20 years out of date."

Danny said, "Mr. Keller, we have the best security record on The Strip."

Killer said "That's why we've saved the flagship for last. We've updated facilities in London, Monte Carlo, the Bahamas, New Orleans. Eventually, computers will make human surveillance obsolete and you and me, well, we'll be guarding the gift shop."

Danny said, "I can't wait for you to meet Big Ed."

When both Killer and Danny's cell phone ring they both get the same message We have a breach.

Danny said, "Someone just entered the holding vault."

Killer said, "So I guess our little security system works." They both go down with some armed man and there is two dressed head to toe in black. They take off their marks and it turns out to be.

Danny said "Nessa?"

Killer said, "Black is very slimming on you, my friend."

Ed said, "Well, give us a kiss then."

Both laughing hug and their both long with Danny is back in a conference room and Killer said "Eddie, your old analog system depended on videotape to analyze current threats and archive past events."

Ed said, "That system worked since we opened this joint."

Killer said "Guy speaks six languages, and he still uses words like joint. How many VCRs you have?"

Danny said, "300, give or take."

Killer asked, "They ever jam or eat tape?"

Danny said, "Nothing I can't handle."

Killer said "My system replaces 300 VCRs with a series of hard drives that are instantly accessible.  
No searching, no slow rewind. That way, if some joker, and I can use those words, too tries to take you down for $5 or 50 large, you've got him."

Ed said, "This system works, so why would I fix it?"

Killer said, "Because the bad guys are getting bolder and more sophisticated every day and because Brunson wants it."

Ed Said "Okay, so how long would it take to change this whole system over? Seventy-two hours.  
Great."

Ed said, "You got 48."

Killer said, "That's not gonna give us very much time to catch up."

Ed said, "We caught up for two days in Bangkok once, and it took me a week to recover."

Ed leaves to go into his office and Danny follows him. Danny asked "Ed, this guy looks real good and everything with all this state-of-the-art equipment, but if he's so good - how come I've never heard of him?"

Ed said, "We worked together."

Danny said, "In Vegas?"

Ed said, "No, not in Vegas."

Danny said, "So every time I ask a question like this, you're just gonna Well, do you mind if I take a look at the schematics?"

Ed said "No, I don't mind. Why don't you call Mike? He'll go over everything with you."

Danny said "All right."

Danny gets Mike and gives him to every big file on the hold new security and surveillance system. Danny said "One and another one."

Mike said, "I hear horns honking."

Danny said "Come on, man. This is important. Please."

Mike said "I don't even know what I'm looking for. Software anomalies? System vulnerability? Holes in the firewall? Danny, this is a completely proprietary system."

Danny said "That's, uh"

Mike said, "I hope you get shot in your other foot."

Danny said "Thanks, Mike."

Danny See Sam at the Bar drinking and he goes up to her to see what is wrong with Sam, She drunk and Sam asked: "I want to ask you something."

Danny said "Shoot."

Sam asked, "What's wrong with me?"

Danny asked "Is that a trick question? Could I get a cup of coffee?"

Sam said "Where's my drink? I, uh I pulled the plug on one of my oldest clients today. Didn't really bother me."

Danny said, "That's your job, Sam."

Sam said, "I don't have a house."

Danny said, "You have a suite here."

Sam said "Or an apartment or a condo. I do have a hotel room. I am a sad and sorry mystery."

Danny said "I don't think that you're that mysterious. I think that you're direct, you're straightforward, you're frank. As for sad, maybe"

Sam said "No, I push people away. I'm not sweet.

Danny said "Okay, I think you're being a little hard on yourself. Maybe you should go upstairs and lie down for a little bit."

Sam said "Yeah. Maybe I should go to my hotel room."

Danny said "Your cell phone. Hey, come here. I grew up in this town. I know that it can be very lonely."

Sam said "Danny. Would you like to hang out with me? Now? I mean, would you like to get to know me better outside of work? Giggles

Danny said "Yeah."

Sam said "Really?"

Danny said "Yeah."

Sam said "Walk me to my hotel room." start to walk the wrong way and Danny Whistles point in the right way and followed her.

Nessa said, "$10 million a shift can pass through the tables into the lockboxes."

Killer said "Monte Carlo, Sun City, Singapore. There's no place like Las Vegas."

Nessa said "I heard you old men really knew how to"

Ed said, "What with the old men?"

Nessa said, "I've heard you old men really knew how to tear it up back in the day."

Killer said "Back in the day? Back in the day, we did some Stone Age scamming on the most beautiful ladies on the planet."  
Ed said "Whoa. What are you telling her? I was a married man, Keller."

Nessa said, "Then I'm sure you can enlighten me with your theories on men and women."

Ed said, "You ready?"

Nessa said "Yes."

Killer said, "Men and women are different."

Nessa said, "That's it?"

Ed said "What do you mean? Yeah. Tell her the time thing."

Killer said "Okay. A girl's walking down The Strip. Good-looking guy pulls up in a brand-new Ferrari.  
He says, do you have the time? She says, 2:30. And he points to a penthouse on top of the Montecito. He says to her, Hey, I find you very attractive and I'd like to make love to you in my penthouse up there, right?"

Ed said, "So out of 100 women, how many women do you think would go?"

Nessa said "I don't know. Maybe 10. What's your point?"

Killer said "Okay, a guy's walking down The Strip. Less-than-wonderful-looking broad pulls up in a beat-up Tercel. She says, does you have the time? He says, 2:30. And she points to a tenement apartment on top of a beat-up liquor store and she says, I find you very attractive. I'd like to go a couple of rounds."

Ed said "And? And every single guy would go. They'd not only go. They'd brag to their friends and the friends think he's the luckiest guy on Earth."

Killer said, "You see, men and women are different."

Ed said "Absolutely."

Killer said "Don't overthink it. Those two right there."

Ed said, "What do you think?"

Nessa said, "Your odds say 10-to-1 against."

Ed said "Ten-to-one, my man."

Killer said "Ouch."

Ed said "Come on, champ. Let's go."

Nessa laughs "Ten-to-one."

Ed said "I'm betting my glove. Okay, get 'em."

Killer said "Who's the boss? Who's the boss? Do you have the time?"

Ed said "Dead in the water." Danny walks every drunk Sam to her room but he leaves her in the safety of the room. and goes to the Surveillance room he sees Nessa with dice switch and he called Ed because what he has seen on the screen was Ed and Keller were right on the floor.

Danny said "It's Danny. Since you're right by Pit 8, could you stop and talk to Nessa? She's got a possible disc switch."

Ed said "Pit 8? Wait a minute. I'm at Bella Sera."

Danny said "Bella Sera?"

Ed said "Wait a minute. How long we been sitting here?"

Killer said "Five minutes."

Ed said "We'll be right there. Come on, Jack."

They come to the first thing Ed asked: "What are we looking at?"

Danny said, "We're supposed to be live."

Sighing Killer said, "I'll run a quick diagnostic."

Chattering Danny said "All right, that's you leaving the Bella Sera."

Killer said, "I don't know what the hell's going on."

Ed said "Come on, Jack. We need to be live. We were there five minutes ago."

Killer said, "Must be some delay in the system."

Ed said "Hey, fast-forward that. I want to see what we missed."

Killer said "It's not responding. I'll have to reboot"

Ed said, "Listen, bring up everything live."

Lady "Yes, sir."

Killer said "Now, what is the possibility that this is a malfunction in the system? There's an 80% chance that it's a software anomaly but my people will take care of that."

Danny said, "We Gotta go back to the old system."

Ed said "That's a good idea. How long will that take to bring it back?"

Killer said "The two systems are incompatible. We can't switch back."

Danny said, "Then we Gotta speed this thing up."

Ed said "We're holding a lot of cash. I Gotta get this done in 24 hours."

Killer said "Don't worry. It'll be done.

Ed said "Okay, good. Danny, check all the guests' credit cards and their driver's licenses. See if the computer can flag down anybody that's had both issued in the last six months."

Killer said "Good idea. There's a small chance somebody's hacked into this computer."

Danny said, "And 20% that it's not a software glitch could mean that we've got a wild card."

Ed said, "Somebody could be trying to take down my casino."

Danny and Mike are talking, Mike said: "From what I can tell it doesn't look like anybody can tap in from the outside."

Danny said "Do you think it might be his software? I do see something pinging through the hotel Internet but it's obviously some kind of error. I don't think we're vulnerable here. You listening?"

Danny said "Let me ask you something. If the hottest female in this place invites you up to her room, no questions asked, do you go?"

Mike said, "Don't tell me you and Delinda are back."

When Danny said no, Mike asked if it Nessa, when other no was give Mike it is Mary. Saying "Mary, Mary! You guys finally got"

Danny said "No, no. That's a whole other thing. Trust me."

Mike look at him asked "Rosie?"

Danny said "that girl would not give me the time of day"

Mike say "Oh, no. You got that sick look."

Danny said "I know. What the hell was I thinking, right? It could totally work."

Mike said, "Not Sam. Have you lost your mind?"

Mike said, "Danny, this chick will mince you up into itty-bitty white-boy meatballs."

Stammering he say "I think she's kinda sweet. Maybe not exactly sweet"

Mike said "Your booty-struck, son. I'm a man. I know what it is. You better get a grip."

Danny said, "You know something that I don't?"

Mike said "Put it this way. I've seen men try, and I've seen men die. You wanna keep your sanity you stay away from one Samantha Jane Marquez."

Danny said, "Oh, I get Okay."

Mike said "Don't listen to me. White-boy meatballs."

Ed asked, "What do you two guys got?"

Mike and Danny are working on the new system mike saying "I ran a debug via the main A. P.  
S. T. Programme which handles all the task assignment, application"

Ed said "execution Whoa, whoa. English."

Mike said "Best guess, there's nothing nefarious going on. It's just what it looks like A glitch."

Danny said "Unless Check this out. The computer did spit out one thing. New credit card, new driver's license. Alisa Sarver. Pine Bluff, Arkansas."

Killer said "Arkansas, my ass. You don't know who that is?"

Danny said "No."

Killer said "Oh. You're looking at Karla Marin."

Mike said "Whoa, the queen of the hackers. There must be a thousand websites devoted to her."

Ed said, "I didn't know they'd let her out."

Danny said, "That chick's an ex-convict?"

Killer said "Stole 15,000 pristine credit-card accounts and got away with $8 million before they found out what happened."

Danny said, "That is the hottest geek I've ever seen."

Players cheering Danny find Sam and say "I heard you were looking for Mary."

Sam said "I want to confirm my guests for the Brooks & Dunn concert. She's gone AWOL."

Danny said, "Is there a problem?"

Sam said "I'm sorry. I'm a bit mesmerized by the hat."

Danny said, "You like that, don't you?"

Sam said, "you look like an idiot."

Danny said, "Nice chatting with you."

Sam said, "Danny, wait."

Danny said Laughing "Whoa. Easy."

Sam said, "I want to apologize about this morning."

Danny said, "By pile-driving me into the slot machine?"

Sam said "I'm sorry about that. Listen, last night I was drunk and a little vulnerable and you didn't take advantage of me, which was very sweet."

Danny said "You're welcome. Look, I think that we did the right thing."

Sam said, "Well, yeah, I think we did the right thing, too."

Danny said "Good."

Sam said, "Do you want to come up to my room right now?"

Danny said, "What's the magic word?"

Sam said, "Dump the hat."

Danny said "Close enough."

Sam give Danny the 50 cent tour "Bedroom, and the lovely living room."

Danny said the bag packed "Are you moving?"

Sam said "I always keep my bags packed. I'm not the kind of girl who puts down roots."

Danny said, "I guess you never know when you'll get a better offer, huh?"

Sam said "Yeah. Never know."

Mike said "Laughing Clean sweep of subsystems What do we get going? Just finishing up a low-level diagnostic of the new software. It all looks pretty good."

Ed said "Good"

Mike said, "Does Jack go?"

Ed said "Jack? Oh, yeah"

Mike said, "Thank God."

Ed said "It's about time. That guy was driving me nuts."

Computer beeps Mike said, "Hold on."

Heath said "I see it. We've been locked out."

Ed said "What do you mean locked out?

Heath said, "The system clock has been reset again."

Mike said, "We've been watching video from five minutes ago."

Ed said, "Find out where the bastard is."

Mike said "Run a trace. Isolating.

Heath said, "That's twice, you know."

Mike said "Wait. The interference isn't random this time. It's coming from inside the hotel. Give me a minute, and I will pinpoint it."

In Sam room, Danny gets a call and it Ed voice Hey, kid, We've been hacked again, but this time we located the source. The hallway near the Bella Sera kitchen. How fast can you get there?"

Danny said "Two minutes."

Danny call over his should at Sam You should unpack.

Danny gets there no Ed and so he calls him and tells him "I'm standing outside the Bella Sera. I don't see anything."

Ed asked, "Who the hell sent you there?"

When Danny tell him that it was him ed said "Me? Are you out of your mind? What the hell's going on here?"

Mike said, "Got it."

Ed said "Wait a minute. The dressing room behind the Mystique. Get going."

Gasping Panting in side there is Mary tied up she asked: "did he get away?"

Danny said, "I don't know Are you okay?"

Mary said, "You're here."

Danny is back at the surveillance room and ed asked "How is she? She's okay."

Danny said, "She's pissed."

Ed said, "I've not overjoyed myself."

Mike said "Mr. D. I think I've partially restored the missing five minutes. Go to the hallway outside the Mystique dressing room."

Ed said "Put it on the center monitor. Following him to stairwell 32."

Mike said, "Jack's system is pretty cool."

Ed said "Forget cool. Go to the adjacent cameras of the matching time sequences."

Mike said, "Re-using now."

Danny said, "Richie sent me to the Bella Sera just to buy some time."

Heath said "Time for what? It doesn't make sense."

Ed said "Wait a minute. Go to the holding vault."

Mike said "The computer isn't showing any activity in the area. Go to any activity at the vault within the last 15 hours."

Mike said, "On screen three."

Danny said, "That's you, Ed."

Ed said, "The hell it is."

ED and Danny at the Vault ed said: "Son of That first five minutes made us expedite the changeover."

Danny said, "And took our attention away from the vault."

Ed said, "That's when they hit us."

Danny said "And the second delay gave them enough time to escape with the $50 million. But you were the only one with access to the vault."

Ed remembers little thing that links into place "This is a - A Somali chieftain's mask. The Somalis gave it as a sign of friendship and respect for their mentors. It's got a special lining that molds to the first wearer's face." Killer said and he had taken the marks with him. Killer was always there when he locked up the Vault. The man had taken note of the fact that You gonna reprogrammed the facial recognition? Till the new system is secured I'll be the only one that can access the vault.

Ed said "Me and Jack Keller."

Danny calls Luis and they get a trace on Ed Call when he called Killer. Ed said "Somebody ripped us off. I need you."

Killer said "Stop messing with me, Eddie. The system is foolproof."

Ed said "I'm not messing with you. Someone just snatched $50 million. If I knew who, I wouldn't need you. Come back here right now."

Danny said "Signal stationary. Eight miles."

Killer said "I'm turning around now. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Ed said, "Is he moving?"

Danny said "Got status? Not moving. Not moving."

Ed said, "Jack, your car's not moving."

Killer said "My compliments, Ed."

Ed said, "Not bad for an analog guy, huh?"

Killer said "I didn't know how long it would take you to put it together but your hours ahead of where I thought you'd be. The main thing I learned from going through your files is that your ego always clouded your judgment which is what made you such an easy mark. And you definitely should have taken me up on my offer because once Brunson thinks that you and some whacked-out stand-up comedian helped me rip him off for $50 million I hate saying this, Ed but you'll get a job guarding a doughnut shop."

Ed said, "Since you got everything figured out, Jack you mind if I point out a little mistake, you know, just as a professional courtesy?"

Killer said "Yeah, sure. I always appreciate the constructive operational analysis, Ed."

Ed said, "If I were robbing me, I'd make sure I checked everything especially the stuff I was trying to steal."

Killer stop Richie from closing the back of the truck and he said: "I got this." He cut open one of the boxes and take a pile of money and look at it. only the top note is money all the other are blank.

Mike and Danny are smiled there is SWAT fully armed watching the Money roll in Rosie oversee it, the money.

Ed said "I read a little, too. And I read your file. And it said, whether you topple governments or kill 10 people you never leave the job empty-handed. One more thing, pal. I'm really disappointed."

Killer said, "Eddie, you sure you don't want to come with me?"

Ed said "Jack. Just run, you son of a bitch. Run as fast as you can, okay?"

Danny is sit in at a table with Beer and with Mike and when Mary tell Brooks and she was little tie up. Dunn and Brooks start to sing and Song about the weekend in the Montecito.

Sam take somewhere and Danny asked, "So how come I never heard of this place?"

Sam said, "You Gotta know someone."

Danny like the place and sam tell him "It's the best place to look at the stars.  
Reminds me of where I grew up."

Danny said, "Which is?"

Sam said, "A girl's Gotta have some secrets."

Danny said "Phoenix or Tucson. Or I don't know. Seems like a lot of really smoking hot' chicks come from either Phoenix or Tucson." She covered his mouth and she tells him that she unpacks her bags. There are a shooting star and Danny point to it and Sam tells him that she saw it.


	14. The Night the Lights Went Out in Vegas

Wolf howling, the Montecito, empty except for the Montecito family, Danny is talking to Nessa on the floor and Sam finally joins them after 48 hours without sleep. IT just Mitch and Ed in the surveillance room and no one to watched Ed called Mike up while he waits for him to arrive he talk to Match.

Ed said "This place is dead. No money coming in. Nobody to even watch. Why don't you two clowns tell a joke before I go into a coma."

Mike arrive and saying "Mr. D."

Ed said "Hey!"

Mike said, "You wanted to see me?"

Ed said "Yeah. I need to talk to somebody. Why don't you throw him out of his chair and take a seat? This guy's boring me to death."

Mitch said, "You won't think I'm boring when I whoop your ass."

Ed said "Roll over here. I love hitting guys in wheelchairs. Come on."

Mitch said, "That's nice."

Mike asked, "Slow night, huh?"

Mitch replied, "Dead is more like it."

Ed said "Guess everybody's over at that show. How come you didn't go?"

Mike said "Full moon. Brings out the crazies."

Ed said, "That explains Mitch then."

Mike tell them "Did you know more crimes are committed during a full moon than any other time of the month?"

Ed said "No, they're not. That's wrong. There's no scientific proof that crime and a full moon are related. One of my former employees ran every nonsensical correlation there is."

Mike said "Beware the full moon and its light. People will party and invite. Dogs who never did, suddenly bite. Murderers will kill, this very night."

Ed said, "What the hell is What are you watching, werewolf movies?"

Mike said "I'm just saying a full moon makes people wacky. This being Vegas, it's enough to drive a lunatic over the edge. Lunatic, after Luna, which is Latin for"

Mitch said "Moon."

Mike said, "Mitch is getting it."

Phone ringing and Mitch beat Ed to it saying "Getting slow, old man. Surveillance."

Ed asked Mike "What the heck does this have to do with you not going to the Copperfield show?"

Mike said, "Magicians give me the willies."

Ed said, "This guy's gonna make the Hoover Dam disappear tonight."

Mike said, "I'm not about to go out in a houseboat on Lake Mead with half of Vegas during a full moon to watch some magician make Hoover Dam disappear."

Ed said "First of all, he's not some magician. This is David Copperfield. He's not really gonna make it disappear."

Mike said "Whatever."

Mitch said "We got a guy at check-in who claims he just escaped from Area 51. He's demanding to speak to the alien in charge."

Ed said, "That's cute."

Mike said, "Full moon brings out the lunatics."

Ed said, "Have Danny take care of it."

Nessa and Danny are talking Nessa is teasing Danny saying "Danny, full moons can make a girl" She smiled at him.

Danny said, "Make a girl what?" Cell phone ringing he tells Nessa "Just a second."  
Danny answers the Phone and it turns out to be Mitch who tells him that they got a guy who claims he just escaped from Area 51. He's demanding to speak to the alien in charge.

Dany said "Full moon brings them out every time. Where is he?" The guy just stepped into an elevator.

Danny said "Let me know what floor he got off. I'm right behind, you know, Nessa full moon's always the best time to take in the sights of Vegas."

He adds the last part over his shoulder has he hobble way he hears Nessa say "Promises."

Bell dings Mary come up behind on his left side and say "Hey. Slow night.

Danny said "Yeah. Everyone's in houseboats on Lake Mead to see Copperfield make the dam disappear."

Mary said, "Won't they all wash downstream?"

Danny said, "It's a trick, Mary."

Mary said, "It's a joke, Danny."

They both keep walking and Sam come in and see the chair and sit down saying "Look, a chair."

Danny said, "Well, well, well you finally got rid of the Resnick brothers."

Sam said, "I put them in a limo after 48 hours straight at a craps table."

Mary said, "Two days straight?"

Sam said "Also, I had to take these caffeine tabs to get through the night. Damn Resnick brothers only stop for potty breaks. They fly here three times a year on that private jet of theirs play craps for 48 hours straight. Then they fly back to their vineyards in Redwood Valley, wherever the hell that is."

Mary said, "You must be exhausted."

Sam said, "I'm starving and PMSing."

Danny said "Oh! Too much information."

Sam said "And I think I'm starting to hallucinate. The Resnick brothers - started to look cute to me."

Danny said, "What?"

Mary said "Cute? No. You need to go home and get some sleep."

Danny said, "Either that or get your eyes checked."

Sniffles Sam said "Will you massage my foot, Danny? It hurts."

Danny said "No."

Sam said "Why not? Please."

Mary and Danny talk off and Mary said: "Look, we need to talk, Danny."

Danny said, "Talk about what?"

Mary said, "About us."

Sam put her boots back on and walk of say "Wow. I'm so wired." To herself

Nessa come up to her and asked: "Hey, how come you're not at the Copperfield show?"

Sam said "No. I try to never go out during a full moon."

Nessa said "You're afraid you'll turn into a werewolf?" smiled at her.

Sam said "You think that's funny? You haven't been here long enough to know that, in Vegas, people go crazy during a full moon." Men laughing and run by them and sam add "See? Streakers."

Men whooping and then sam tells Nessa "Anyway, David doesn't like me around ever since I dumped him."

Sam laughing hysterically Nessa said "You and Copperfield?"

Sam said, "Who do you think taught him how to blow-dry his hair like that?"

Nessa said, "I would never have guessed, yet, upon hearing it, it makes perfect sense."

Mary and Danny at the lift and Mary said to tell him "I just want to know where I stand, Danny.  
That's all. You've been sending me a lot of mixed messages lately."

Delinda comes up on Sam and Nessa asked: "You guys think I still have time to get to Lake Mead?"

Sam said, "Let me guess David invited you as his personal guest to his show."

Delinda said, "How'd you know?"

Sam said, "Let's just say I - christened his houseboat."

Nessa said "Your nasty girl."

Danny said "I Gotta take care of this thing for Ed. Maybe later."

Mary said "All right? I'll come with you. I deserve an answer, Danny. First, you're with Delinda. Now you're sleeping with Sam?"

Danny said, "I didn't sleep with Sam."

Mary said, "That's not what I heard."

The surveillance room Mitch is the first to see it and he say "We got a gun."

Ed said, "Get all security on the floor."

In the lift, Mary said, "I'm waiting for an answer."

Danny said "I don't understand… he never got to finish the lift stall and come to stop. Lights go out and there are a Gun fires, a Woman screaming.

Ed said "We're just blind up there, damn it. Why hasn't anybody called in?"

Mitch said "Nextel service and house phones are both out. We lost communication."

Ed said "We got a gun on the floor. Do something."

Mike said, "We're trapped."

Ed said, "Where the hell is Danny?"

Mitch said, "I got a camera back online, looks like somebody's down."

Ed said, "Push in."

Mitch said "No. We don't have that function at this time."

Danny yells "Hello!, Hello!" Bang in the lift closed doors and he tells the other man and Mary "Looks like we're stuck."

Mary said "Great."

Cell phone beeps have Danny try to call out and he can't get call out he said "No cell service. The relay stations must be down or overloaded. The whole valley's probably out."

Mary said, "Maybe Copperfield really did make Hoover Dam disappear."

In the surveillance room, Ed said, "I Gotta find Delinda and the girls."

Mitch said, "I'm working on the infrared, Mr. D."

Mike said, "I Gotta get out of here!"

On the floor and the three girls,

Sam said, "Is he dead?"

Nessa said, "Can't get any deader."

Sam said, "I think I'm gonna puke."

Delinda said, "Did you have security seal the building?"

Nessa said, "It's automatic once the power goes out or something of this magnitude occurs."

Delinda Whispering "Somebody in this room killed him, Nessa."

Nessa said, "I know."

Sam said "You mean there's a killer among us?" for everyone to hear.

In the Surveillance room, Mitch said, "Infrared has identified Delinda, Nessa, and Sam."

Ed said "Good. It identifies the victim yet?"

Mitch said "I'm working on it. Communications are still down. Even if we could get through to the outside, the switchboards are probably overloaded."

Mike said, "I Gotta get out of here."

Ed said, "What's the matter with you?"

Mike said, "Mr. D, I Gotta get out of here."

Ed said, "The doors won't open up without power."

Mike said, "Which we're never supposed to be without, but we are."

Ed said "Whoa! Hey. Wait. We're working on the emergency generators now. You're okay."

Mike said, "What about the manual override key for the door lock?"

Ed said "That's good. Who's got the key tonight?"

Mitch said "Danny."

Ed said "Danny."

Mike said, "Don't you have another one?"

Ed said "Take it easy. We don't need another one. Danny can open it from the outside.

Mike said, "Where's Danny?"

Ed said, "I don't know."

Mike said, "But then we're trapped."

Ed said "Listen, when the generators kick in, the doors will open. You're safe, man."

Mike said "You don't understand, Mr.D. I gotta get out of here. I don't like being closed in."

Ed said "Wait a minute. You're claustrophobic?"

Mike asked, "Why do you think I'm a valet?"

On the floor, Sam said, "I have way too much caffeine in my system to handle this."

The girls go through the guy wallet Nessa said: "So, he's a Las Vegas native."

Delinda said "Neiman-Marcus card. The man had good taste."

Nessa said, "Or his wife did."

Delinda said "No wedding ring. Listen. We've got to get word to my father.

Nessa said, "The house phones are down."

Delinda said "Sam, give me your cell phone. Sam, cell phone."

Sam said "Why are you two so calm? A man's murdered right before our face and you're acting like you see this every day. Unless, the reason why you two are so calm is because the two of you had something to do with this."

Nessa said, "I think you need to take a little nap."  
Delinda said, "I agree."

Sam said, "You agree?"

Delinda said "Yeah."

Sam said "You think I should take a nap? Laughing nervously Yeah. You would love for me to take a little nap, wouldn't you? A little nap, like this dead guy perhaps?"

Delinda said, "Are you PMSing again?"

Danny said "How are you doing? How about you?"

Mary said "Oh, just great. Trapped in an elevator with a smiling stranger who doesn't speak and a man who won't acknowledge what happened between us."

Danny said, "I don't think this is the best place to discuss what happened that night."

Mary said, "We made love, Danny."

Danny said, "Mary, please."

Mary said, "And you told me that you loved me."

Mitch said "Elevators aren't moving, are they? I'm guessing Danny's trapped in one."

Mike said "Danny's trapped in an elevator? Now how are we supposed to get out?"

Ed said "Mike, what the hell are you doing? Mike, that's a twin steel door."

Mike said, "I Gotta get out of here."

Ed said, "Listen, get a hold of yourself." Slap him

Mike said, "Mr. D, you just hit me."

Ed said, "You were freaking out on me, man."

Mike said "Now, my face hurts, and I'm still freaking out. Thanks. Thanks a lot."

In the lift, Mary asked Danny "Did you say you loved me just to get me into bed?"

Danny said, "We're talking about five years ago."

Mary said, "I didn't realize there was a statute of limitations."

Danny said "When I left for the Marines, I didn't know if I was gonna make it back to Vegas, okay? I just wanted you to know how I felt in case it was the last time we ever saw each other."

Mary said, "So you do love me?"

On casino floor and Sam said "Oh, yeah. Somebody in this casino's a killer."

Nessa said, "Cell phone service is out, too."

Delinda said, "We have to reach my father."

Sam said "Oh, yeah. Where is Ed? Isn't he always right down here whenever something happens? Unless the reason why he's not down here is because he's the killer."

Nessa said "She's absolutely lost her mind. Sleep deprivation and caffeine pills will do it every time."

Sam said "If this is a CIA-sanctioned hit, then that means that Mr. Ed never left the CIA and this whole casino thing is a cover, a CIA front Sam laughing knowingly"

Delinda said, "We have to assume he'd be here if he could."  
Nessa said, "He was probably locked in the surveillance room when the power went out, you loony."

Delinda said, "The new electronic locks installed after 9l11 must have malfunctioned."

Nessa said, "You think he can see us?"

Laughing Sam said "That's a good one. Do you think he can see us? Of course, he can see us. He's watching our every move just like he always is. He's the puppet master!"

Mike said "The main air ducts lead to the central system. From there, I can take any branch and drop into the lobby. It's about a 20-plus-foot drop so I'll probably break my leg. Maybe both, but that's okay. This is good. This is a good plan. Somebody give me a screwdriver."

Mary said, "Let me just set the scene for you."

Danny said, "Mary, please."

Mary said "Danny, I'm trying to tell the Danny and Mary story. Danny and I were best friends since second grade. The first boy, I ever kissed. Fourth grade. Behind the swings. You remember?"

Danny said, "Of course I remember."

Mary said "At least you remember something. I remember that night we spent together as if it were yesterday."

Mary said "Don't jump ahead in our story, Danny. I'm trying to tell Mr. What's your name? We'll just call you Mr. Smiley Face Man. Danny and I we are best friends, and we do everything together, right? Well, not everything. Except for that one time when he told me that he loved me. Not that I didn't wanna do it, but Danny was afraid it would ruin our friendship, which is basically just guy talk for "I'd rather be doing someone else."

On the Floor of the casino, Sam said "Someone in this casino is a cold-blooded killer a taker of human life Evil incarnate. Where in the hell did I get this jacket? I don't remember buying this jacket. To herself, Oh my God. What if I'm the killer and I don't remember? If this is a CIA-sanctioned hit, then that means that Ed could have brainwashed me into being the assassin. This is just like The Manchurian Candidate. Maybe I've killed before."

Delinda said, "We should probably be treating Little Miss Paranoia for a shock."

Nessa said, "We can't do anything until the caffeine pills wear off."

Delinda said "Nessa, Sam's right about one thing. Someone in this casino is a killer."

Surveillance room Ed got his nose up against the screen and he asked: "Can you push in there yet?"

Mitch said "No."

Ed said, "Can you do anything?"

Mitch said "That's all the movement we have. If we could get one of the engineers here"

Ed said "Engineer? If I can get anyone in here, I wouldn't have to be here. I'd be down there.  
Wait. There was a walkie-talkie locked over here in the pit. Go to the equipment room and see if you can get me one."

Mike has one of the panels open and is about to get through it saying "Free at last."

Ed stop him "Whoa! Come here."

Mike yelled "Let go of me! I'm getting out of here."

Ed said "I need an engineer. Right now, you're the only one I got."

Mike said, "No, Mr. D, you can't do this."

Ed said, "Yes, I can."

In the lift, Mary tells her story "So, we go to prom together. Nothing happens. But, of course, I wanted something to happen. Laughing God, I wanted something to happen. But, you know, once again the whole friendship thing gets in the way. I was wearing the most beautiful gown. It was the first real dress I ever owned. Danny bought it for me. Snoring I bet you don't even remember what that dress looked like, do you?"

Dany said "I remember. Mary, you were beautiful."

Mary said "Apparently not that beautiful. So, then Danny decides that he's fleeing Las Vegas."

Danny said, "I didn't flee Las Vegas."

Mary said, "What would you call it then?"

Danny said, "I joined the Marines."

Mary said, "You left me, Danny."

On the Floor of the Casino, sam said: "She's got the eyes of a killer." Look at the little old lady.

Delinda asked "Uniformed security has walkie-talkies"

Nessa said "don't they? No, they switched over to Nextel like the rest of us. But we do have emergency walkie-talkies in the pit." Now the two girls were getting somewhere but they still had Killer lose on the floor of the casino.

In the surveillance room, Mike said, "you can't keep a man against his will."

Ed said "Yes, I can. I used to do it for a living. At least I'm not torturing you."

Mike replied, "That's not funny."

Ed said "Okay, it's not. But, look, I am a problem We got a killer down here with our girls.  
I need your help."

Mike said "All right. How can I help?"

Ed said "All right. Good. Just do something with these videos. Get them to move." Mike get to work to help and see that he can do to help.

Mary tells her love story "I still have that prom dress you bought me hanging in the closet.  
Is that pathetic or what? Snoring

Danny said, "Do you wanna know why I never went after you why I never let anything happen all those times you wanted to?"

Mary said, "Yeah, I do."

Danny said "Because I couldn't possibly live up to your expectations.  
You put me so high on a pedestal that if I fell off, I'd never hit the ground."

Mary said "Don't you dare try to play the "performance anxiety" card with me.  
It's beneath you. I was there the night we made love. Remember? Believe me, you had no performance problems."

Danny said, "That's not what I mean."

Mary said "Then what do you mean, Danny? I see the way you look at me. You're always telling me what I can and can't do. If I'm with another guy, you get jealous. When I kiss you, you kiss me back.  
What exactly do you mean?"

Stammering Danny said "I don't" Mary sighs sadly.

Ed walkie-talkie "Did you girls know that Mike has a claustrophobia problem?"

Nessa said "Yeah. Why do you think he's a valet?"

Ed replied "I wish someone had told me. He's driving me nuts."

Delinda said, "Do you have playback on any of your cameras?"

Ed said "The whole system's down. I got one camera working, and Mike's working on the others."

Mike said "I'm definitely calling the NAACP. Holding a brother against his will."

Ed on walkie-talkie "What can any of you tell me about the victim?"

Nessa said "Las Vegas native. Neiman-Marcus credit card. No wedding ring. No wedding ring."

Ed said, "That doesn't mean he's not married."

Danny sitting on the floor inside the lift say "You've been waiting to tear into me for five years now, haven't you?"

Danny said "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I have. Mary, what exactly did you expect to happen?"

Mary said, "I thought we'd end up together."

Danny said, "You mean married."

Mary said "Yeah. White picket fence, kids' dogs, swimming pool, whole nine yards."

Danny said "In this fantasy world of yours, I suppose I took over the family business. Right?"

Mary said "Yeah, we had Sunday dinners with your dad sat on the porch while he played with the kids. I thought we'd grow old together, Danny."

Danny said, "We made love one time."

Stutters Mary said "And obviously, it meant more to me than it did to you. I guess I should have told you how I felt a long time ago."

Danny asked, "How long have you felt like this?"

Mary said "Since fourth grade. When you kissed me behind the swings."

Danny said "you when I was out there when the Bullet were flying at first all I could think of was you. Had to get back to you somehow, I thought when I get back everything would be the same has before mom died with dad and but everything changed, I found that you were seen someone so I let while I was way, so I let every drop between us and I never back. I did really expect to come back Mary but I hope that wait but you didn't, so I had moved on"

Mary said "Now what?"

Danny said, "We can still be friends." Mary sobbing it was killing Danny to hurt her like this but he could tell her the truth that he was in love with Rosie just as Deeply has Mary was in love with him.

Ed On walkie-talkie "Just listen up. You two, you grab Sam"

Delinda said, "I don't think Sam's gonna be much help."

Delinda said "She's going down the "Colonel Mustard in the kitchen with the gun" route."

Sam talking herself "They're all probably in on this together. Which means I'm the only innocent one.  
That means they have to kill me, too. Laughing Hey when she turns and finds the girls there." And turn to leave and the bin fall out and their gun all out too.

Nessa said "Ed? We have our murder weapon."

Ed said "Now all we need is the murderer. 357, wheel gun. They don't use that anymore."

Mike said, "Got another camera back online."

Ed said, "Can you push in on that one?"

Mike said, "What happened to Thank you, Mike, for getting me another monitor?"

Ed said "Thank you, Mike, for getting me another monitor. Can you push in on those people up there?"

Mike said, "You do realize I'm rerouting auxiliary power on the fly?"

Ed said "I see. So, I'll take that as a no."

Mike said, "I'm working on it."

Ed said "Right. Listen, Ness. Get that weapon and lock it in the pit. See if you can move the people to the north side of the casino so we can look at them on both our cameras."

Mike said, "I'm trying here, Mr. D."

Nessa said, "Don't you think the killer will get a little suspicious if I have everyone move?"

Ed said "Tell them it's a precaution, in case we go dark again, I'm pretty sure this is a crime of passion. The killer used a revolver, threw it in the trash can when the lights went out.  
Had no exit strategy. It's not a professional.

Nessa to Delinda said "We need everyone to move to the north end of the casino so Ed can get a good look. Can I have your attention, please? We need everyone to move to the north end of the casino. It's just a precaution in case we lose all the lights."

Delinda said "Excuse me. We need you to move to the north end of the casino, please." To the old lady still playing.

Inside the lift, Danny asked, "Did you honestly think that we'd be married?"

Mary sobs "Yeah. I did. I guess it's because you were always my knight in shining armor."

Danny said "Your knight in shining armor. That's what I'm talking about. You put me on this pedestal"

Mary said, "l How many times did you save me from my father, Danny?"

Danny said "A few."

Mary said, "He never touched me again, you know."

Danny said "That's because you came to live with us.

Mary said, "no, it's because you beat the crap out of him." Danny look around anywhere but at Mary, he was so uncomfortable, Mary did not know that Rosie was the one who put that man in the hospital and he had promised Rosie that he would tell Mary her involvement. Mary said, "He deserved it for what he did to me."

Danny agrees "Yeah." It true he did deserve it.

Mike said, "I got a zoom, baby."

Ed said "You are a "gneiss. Now, can you rig me up some gunpowder residue test?"

Mike said, "I'd need an ultraviolet light on the floor in order to pick up anything from here."

Ed said "Right." Into the walkie-talkie, he said "Delinda, you got black lights in Mystique, don't you?"

Delinda said "Yeah. The back room's full of them."

Ed said, "I need one."

Delinda said, "I'll be back in a minute."

Ed said "Okay."

In the night club, Delinda hear something and calls out "Is somebody there? Hello? Danica, is that you? Kylie?"

Mary said, "what did you mean by move on before after you came back from war?"

Danny said "When I came back from the war has you put it, I found out that you saw someone while I was at War that and you were distant and little cold. It took few years but I moved on, fall in love someone but I never told her, she do not know, all because I am petrified of losing her"

Mary said "Rosie"

Danny closed his eyes, and said "yeah, she doesn't feel that way about me"

Mary said "like you don't about me"

Danny said "I am sorry"

Mary said "tell before it eats you alive Danny because it will"

Change the topic Danny said, "Emergency power should have restored service to the elevators by now."

Mary said, "It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

Danny said "Yeah."

Sam Whispering "Why haven't they tried anything yet? What are they waiting for? You see No.  
I just need to stay calm, cause that's what they're trying to do. They are trying to drive me insane so they can point the finger at me, and I'll take the fall for the murder. That's not gonna happen because I am gonna figure this all out. It's gonna be their word against mine."

Nessa said "Hey."

Sam said "Hey."

Nessa said, "Are you okay, Sam?"

Sam said "Yeah. Yes, I'm fine."

Nessa said, "Maybe you should lie down and get some sleep."

Sam said, "No, I'm fine."

Nessa said "Okay."

SAM said, "Okay, see you later."

Meanwhile, in the lift, Danny asked, "Why can't things just be the way they were?"

Mary said "Because they can't, Danny. You can live in fear all the time Danny that no way to live"

Danny said "I lose her, I can't lose both of you, you, Larry Rosie, Mike and Ed are all I have left for a family I can't lose you guys"

Mary said "you never lose us Danny especially Rosie, tell her and see that I am right"

Danny said "I'll think about" Mary shake her head.

Sam Mimicking Nessa, Maybe you should lie down and get some sleep. I never trusted her and that English accent. That's not her accent. When Delinda takes too long Ed said send Nessa after Delinda and they both take one sleepless high of caffeine Sam after the girl. She breaks into the pit take the gun and goes to the nightclub when a sound coming she faire the gun and Ed, Mitch, and Mike hear the shot Ed want Mike to get night club cameras up and running to see what the hell going on.

Ed said "Sam, please. Can you hear me?"

Mike said "Look, Ed, if we could somehow cut our way through the surveillance duct here we could get to the main ducting system for the whole casino. But we'd need a laser or something to that effect to cut our way through the metal."

Ed said "Then later it is. Mitch go to my locker. Get out my kit."

Delinda Whispering "Where is she?"

Nessa Whispering "What're you doing? She's shooting at us."

Delinda said "I think the kick of the gun knocked her down. I heard a thump."

Nessa said, "She's clearly gone mad."

Delinda said "Absolutely stark raving mad."

Nessa said "And who's he? He scared the hell out of me. I almost peed myself."

Delinda said "He claims he escaped from Area 51. Was looking for the alien in charge when the lights went. He ducked inside to hide. Apparently, the lights always go out right before "they" come."

Nessa said, "The lights go out, and then they come."

The man said, "They always come."

Delinda said, "He was trying to save us from them."

Nessa said "Maybe he's our killer.

Delinda said "Not unless he can shoot a gun with his toes."

Ness said, "Okay, what happened to his hands?"

Delinda said "You don't wanna know. I'm going in."

Nessa said, "Be careful."

Delinda Whispering "Sam!"

inside the duct system, Mike and Ed are on their hands and knees.

Ed said, "This is kind of like commando school, Mike."

Mike said "I never went to commando school. I went to engineering school. And believe me, this is nothing like engineering school."

Ed said, "You don't know what you were missing."

Mike said "Yes, I do. To the left, Ed. Right there."

Mike Panting "Hang on a minute."

Ed said "You Gotta breathe so loud? It's driving me nuts."

Mike said, "That's pretty impressive."

Ed said "You tell anybody about this"

Mike said, "I know; you'll have to kill me."

Ed said "Yeah, or something close to it."

The sound of the melt falling and Delinda said: "It's Dad."

Ed said "You girls okay?"

Nessa said, "Yeah, we're fine."

Ed said, "What the heck's the matter with her?"

Nessa said "48 hours with the Resnick brothers"

Ed said, "Oh, the Resnick brothers."

Loud clattering Mike from inside the duct "Don't leave me in here."

Ed said "Who the hell's leaving you? Get your claustrophobic ass out of there."

Computers beeping light come back online and Ed On walkie-talkie "Mitch grab the handheld ultraviolet. Meet me on the floor." Before the walkie talkie goes quite Mitch said "10-4"

It takes Mitch only a few minutes to come down to the casino floor and the lift are also back online and the three are exclaiming in relief

Mary said "Here, wait. Let me help you." She helps Danny of the floor.

Danny said "You're right. I am afraid. You and Rosie been the consistent female presence in my life since my mother died, and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to… I don't wanna lose you two like my father lost my mother."

Mary said "But you're not your father, Danny. And Rosie is not your mother."

Danny said "Yeah."

The guy show Danny said something Mary asked: "What is it?"

Danny said "It's a foreign-language translator. This guy doesn't speak English."

Mary said "What does it say? It says, "For God's sakes, tell her already." Danny and Mary smile at each and She nodded her head in agreement.

Sam wake up and asked "Hey. What happened?"

Nessa said, "You tried to shoot us."

Sam said, "That's what happened."

Nessa said, "You don't remember?"

Sam said "I remember the lights going out in the casino. That's the last thing Okay,"

Nessa said, "let's get you up."

Sam groans Ed said I'll take care of this."

Delinda said, "Don't worry your pretty little head."

Ed pick up the gun said, "Lock this up, will you?"

Mary and Danny walk out to the Casino floor from the lift and see the dead body Mary asked "Oh, my God! What happened?"

Danny follow suit by asked, "What's going on?"

Ed said "Sam. Come here. Give me your hand. The other one."

Run the blue light, Sam see the gun power on her hands and asked: "What the hell is that?"

Ed said "Everybody put their hands out, please. Palms down."

The blond lady at the end of the line take off and Ed said "Over. Nowhere to run there, young lady." He catches her run the blue light over her hands and there is gun power and so Ed tells the guard "Put her in holding. wait for the cops to come."

Guard said "yes, sir. This way, ma'am."

Nessa said, "So, who was she?"

Ed said "She was the dead guy's wife. He was cheating on her."

Mike said "Told you. The full moon makes people go wacky."

Delinda chuckles Ed said "I'm kind of thinking that it was he was cheating on her part. Not the full moon."

Nessa said "You were right. It was a crime of passion."

Mike said "So she got all dressed up just to kill him? Damn."

Delinda said, "Don't cheat on your wife."

Mike said, "Delinda, I'm not even married."

Delinda said "Whatever."

Ed said "I Gotta go home. It's been really a long night. I'm tired. Find out why those emergency generators didn't kick in,"

Danny said "all right"

Ed said, "And you, please go see somebody about that problem." Point at Mike.  
Men whooping excitedly two men without any clothes running around. All laughing "Good night."

Mike said, "Beware the full moon and its light."

Nessa said "Tell me about it. Sam tried to shoot us." Snoring Sam fell asleep.

Delinda said, "But apparently she wasn't as bad as Mike."

Mike said, "So I got a little claustrophobia problem."

Nessa said "That's not what I heard. Imitating Mike "I Gotta get out of here!" laughter could be heard.

Mike said "Wait. We haven't heard much from you two. What were you doing trapped in that elevator?"

Everyone asked "Yes. What were you doing?"

Danny said, "Just talking."

Four SWAT officer come with Rosie, she looks around and her eyes fall on one the officers, they pull out they guns and click of the safety and pulling back the pine they walk up to the officer and Rosie said "Officer Mark Maki"

The officer turns around to face her to see SWAT all had they gun pointed at him. Rosie said "up hands up"

The Officer up both his hands up and two SWAT officers disarm and holster their guns and walk towards the suspect. One disarms him and Mc said "take his backup weapon too"

Taylor adds "that sig back of is vest"

Rosie said "Officer Mark Maki you are under arrest for the murder of the Officer Lisa Burns and the attempted murder of her partner Officer Luck Wild. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you."

Officers all look at him with anger and some in disbelieve that one of their own could kill one of their best. Rosie takes off the guy badge from his belt "Mc do me favor get this asshole out of my sight"

Mc said "you got it, Finn"

Mary look at Danny he sighs and nodded his head, he has to talk to Finn he was petrified of her reaction. His eyes never leave Finn has Danny mouth the word "soon" to mary.


	15. thing that go jump in the night

Rosie pulled up to Montecito she been staying at the hotel for last two nights, two nights ago she had unexpected visitor turn up at the doorstep. John Kennedy, he had been a neighbor in Pittsburgh for little over a month while she was staying with one of 25 foster families she stays with for over time frame of almost two years until her grandparents were located. She had beat the hell out of the boy father, the man was a drunk, he likes to through punches around using his young son has a punching bag for no good reason. She had call police two times and they had done anything, so she broke his ribs and put him into the hospital but did not stop the man in any way.

It was years later when When she was at the Academy his John first year with the Pennant team they were up against the Academy team in finals. She could believe, it when he runs out with the team, it was because of him the Academy lost the championship that year. It came down to a shootout, first four player it the back of the net for the Academy and Pennant was 4 for 4 too. It came down to the last two kickers, Heath missed and it was John turn to kick for the game little bugger hit the back of the net to win.

Kennedy was in the Advertising business the man owned the biggest Advertising Fram in the country and his partner was eleven years younger them the Man, they been on and off for the past few years and now he wants to take the next step. The first night they were there the two of them when at it all night and that boy is not the quiet love in the world. She stays at Montecito thankfully they leave the day after tomorrow.

Danny has been working the night shift to audio her two visits during the night. Danny and Ed were on the casino floor and when a man come up to them had said that the front desk saying his room is contaminated. Ed let Danny hand it but while they were in the hold way a housekeeping had something in other room that she believe Danny should see.

When he look in there is a bottle of pills and photograph of the red-headed lady and a note pinned to the mirror it read, I been discussed by everybody that matter in my life. To end my misery I am going to end my life at the fabulous Montecito.

Danny takes the note to Ed office he hears footsteps and before Danny is even up the steps Ed called out saying "Danny did I say that quarterly P&L are durable on Friday, I don't want any unexpected expenses"

Danny comes up and says "found a suicidal note from room 8026" give it to Ed who reading it.

Ed asked, "is this guy for really?"

Danny Said "he has enough pills to put the hold east wing to sleep, found this photograph could be a girlfriend or someone."

Ed said, "is he with us?"

Danny said "housekeeping say he has not been in his room for two days, is name is Fred Puterbaugh regenerated using san Diego PO box and phone number is out of order"

Ed said "listen I don't want anyone killing themselves at the Montecito"

Danny said "do you want me to book them into Prams"

Ed said "find, this guy so you can help him"

Sam in over her head, she has dinner with one of her Whales Conner every night and especially in the last few time he been coming out to Vegas. But now it is his last chance to sleep with Sam has in the morning his wife to be Madison is arriving tomorrow morning so he makes a move just so he could hold it over Sam's head for years to coming.

Danny coming to surveillance room tell Mitch that he look for Fred Puterbaugh a man left a suicide note in his room for housekeeping to find. No one sees the guy in two days. And they no reports from police about John Doe Suicide. When they get call Mitch answer it, it about an emergency door open to stairs 14.

Danny said "stairs 14 has access to the roof, give me footage"

there is the guy going up to the roof and Danny asked Match "run facial on him"

There is a match "that him" he take off without another world.

Danny finds the guy on the roof at the south entries of the hotel he tries to talk to the guy, get closer to the edge where the man is sitting. When Danny getting too close the man Jump and Danny grabs his arm not letting go of the man and Ed is there to give Danny a helping hand to pull the guy to turns out that the Guy was fired from his job, he lost his home and his girlfriend left him. he thought they be together and that they get married one day. He can't pay for his room and he did think he had to so he want Ed to put in jail. Ed gives Danny some money and tells him to show the guy how to gamble. Ed said to the guy "Money won it twice has sweet than income"

Danny takes Fred down to the casino and set him in front of the pocket computer and he wins ten so the choice to keep playing Danny get one of security guys to keep eyes on him. Delinda sees Danny catch him has he walked way and she said "I have not seen a smile like that sine I poured Honey all over myself"

Danny said "no, no that was an electronic smile this is a Wholesome smile, you hear about the guy who took a swan dive off the roof"

Delinda said "yeah, I heard someone caught him"

Danny said "it was me, I caught him it feels good to save a life"

Delinda said "wait minute he jumps after you talked him"

Danny said "I caught him your father help at the end"

Delinda sees one every upset Rosie, she looks like she was going to hit the guy in the suit that was trying talk to her.

Delinda said "Is that your friend?" she asked Danny. Danny turned to see who Delinda was looking at and he could see Rosie's face turn red. Danny said, "Oh Shit, call Ed Now". He walked has fast can towards Rosie he gets there just in time to grab Rosie around her body and spin ensure the Rosie punch air.

Rosie hissed "let me go"

Danny said "not until you claim down"

Rosie takes a deep breath and said "I claim" Danny let's her go and come face to face with a guy in a suit and Rosie pulled her handgun on the guy and click off the safety and pulled the pin, placing her trigger finger on the trigger.

A hand placed over the gun Ed's voice says "not in here"

Delinda said, "think about your family?"

Rosie said "I may not have any family left thanks to this jackass"

Ed said "you can't help your uncle if you shot this guy and you know you are his only hope right now, so put the gun way let go found your uncle and bring home okay"

Rosie sigh says "okay" take her finger off the trigger, place pin back place safety on once again she holsters her gun back on her hip.

Fred was winning a lot of money and Danny gets him some help but he's too busy winning, the guy sitting on table playing and the doctor Dr. Miles Marks try to help in two days that he was in Vegas but then he see the money Fred was winning and he comes up with every excuse in the book to make Fred his long term client. Ed was busy helping Rosie find out where the Kidnappers are keeping her uncle, the guy is a Navy Seal he and his sister are they only blood she has left. Losing her father's brother would hurt and Danny did not think that Rosie would recover from it. He was worried about Roses not just Fred.

Mary and Sam talk about Sam getting Conner back by telling his little girlfriend soon be wife what Conner did. When a man came up to them saying that new security guy took one of his chips. They take the man to see Danny at his office.

Danny asked, "are you sure because witnesses say that you were drunk when you came into casino this morning now is it possible that you miss counted your chips?"

The man said "Had my chip in my hand in the big pile when I went to my room I dropped them, and that rent a cop help me pick them up, he must have pocket one"

Danny said "okay easy, easy we credit your account with $200would that make you happy" On the floor, the doctor can't find Fred and he wants Danny to help him find Fred be Fred do something.

Danny found Ed in his office and he tells him that Fred does not want to talk to Dr. Marks.

Ed said "who would, the guy crazy anyways I got to let the guy go" not know who Ed was talking g about Danny asked whoDr Marks. It turns out to be Fred the guy won 3 million dollars.

Danny and Ed are watched the video and Ed don't think that Kinney is a thief but the man in question walk into the office and tell them that he did take a chip from the man. Ed had no choice but to fire him and Danny leaves to do just that.

Danny came back with Dr. Marks and Fred up 6 million dollars the three of them go down to the floor only in hallway DrMarks asked if either of them care what he is saying? Ed doses not care at all he has his own plan to help Fred.

Danny said that his run is the biggest win at the Montecito and Fred says it because of Ed, Danny, and Nessa that he had good luck. Fred is called up to Ed office and his bags are pack he heading back and when he get Ed office, his girlfriend there the two talk and reunited with each other. Ed and Danny are talking while they watch the reunion.

Ed said "he do not need a psychologist"

Danny said, "6 million dollars and forgiving girlfriend would the trick, how is Rosie?"

Ed said "her uncle is behind enemy line, a team going to get him, we should hit floor she should have what she need to take agent Holden in"

They make their way down and just in time to see Rosie and Luis walking into the casino. They stop in front of the both Ed and Danny Rosie said "my collar, whatever happens, do not step in"

She walks up to the man at bar in the through pair of cuffs next to his drink, saying "put them on"

Danny had security clear the area, they three were standing one side of the bar watching. "You don't have anything on me, Detective"

Rosie said "That Lueitanent Commander you jackass, Agent Mark Holden you are under arrest for Kidnapped United States Navy personal and high treason against the United States Navy. Now put them on or I swear to god I brake your fingers if have to do it myself"

When the man moved to stand his hand went to his side in a flash he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the barman. In a flash, Rosie displays armed the man and slammed his face on the bar. The gun fell onto the floor she kick towards Luis. She asked again "put on the cuffs"

But the man takes a punch at Rosie, she ducks under the oncoming punch and gives man quite one-two to his upper stomach. He pulls out knife try slash Rosie she grabs the guy wrist of his right hand, punch two to the chest and one to the jaw. Slam the guy hand into the bar over and over again until dropping the weapon.

Agent stupid attacked Rosie and she beat the carp out of him, broke eight of his fingers in the fight before she put the cuffs on him. The barman, Delinda, Danny, Luis and Ed watched has she pulls the beaten man up to his feet by his hair, with smiled on her face she pull the man along saying over her shoulder to Luis "grab the copy of the video for advice would ye"

Delinda said "remind me not piss her off okay"

Danny said "that easy do not hurt her friends or family" he smiled.

Luis leaves to get a copy of the video and Delinda goes back to the nightclub. Ed see that Danny suing something has a walking stick he says "let see that, that my nine iron, how did you get it" he walk off leave Danny alone standing that without aid.


	16. Die Fast, Die Furious

The night of Jean-Claude Van Damme big Casino shoot out the scene for his new film called Nessa and Sam were not the only one let they hair down Rosie and group of Navy girls were dance up at storm at the club. Both the groups had Grounds of Shoots and talk of boys. Nikki and Catlin from Academy were on 24-hour leave in Vegas.

When Jonathan Tam the new host from Green Valley came to Vegas from DC and he was hot he makes a line to Sam and Nessa leave her to get some from the new rival and the guy know who Sam is a drunk Sam make mistake of talking to him, he closed her phone take her client list while at the same time scrambling the information in her PDA.

Danny and Mike meet Junior Gomez at the Bella the guy was in the Marines with Danny. When he got out he did not know what to do with his life so he becomes a Stuntman. Now he works in the Stunts on the site of movies like the one Van Damme was shooting. The guy was Stunts man for Van Damme movie that was why he was back in Vegas for.

Junior Gomez said that he cannot Stand Van Damme, and the two of them cannot stand each other.

Mike and Danny look at Delinda who was costing up with Van Damme and Mike put his foot in his mouth. "I never see Delinda look at a guy that way before" Danny glass at him and Mike backtracked adding "I mean I sure she have before, I am…."

He ever got to finish when Danny asked Junior Gomez "what his deal anyways?"

Junior Gomez said "we worked three picture together we just bump head I can't stand him and he can't stand me. It happens what are you going to do?"

Mike asked, "what is your specialty Cars, Explosions…"

Junior Gomez said "anything up high, the higher the fall better pay"

Mike asked, "how high is high?"

Junior Gomez said, "I take up to prep site and show how high, high is?"

They on the roof of the Montecito and there are Motorbike and a short ramp. The jump is 50 floors high. He tells them about the Stunt. The hero outrun other on Bike but jump off the roof and bike goes flying while he Parra shooting down to the ground.

Mike said, "how fast do you have to go when the bike hit ramp?"

Junior Gomez "bike get up to 40, it will hit the ram bike fall off and this jumpy cord will snap me right back up. They have to shoot the special effects later"

The next morning Van Damme has a bone to pick with Tim Valentine he wants to do the Stunt without letting Gomez do it. Van Damme manager talks to both Valentine and Van Damme he let Van Damme do the Stunt without Valentine known it was set for that night.

On set, Danny talked to Delinda and she tells him "you know you just don't meet someone with that star quality and the thing is it completely affectless"

Sam cheek in with her Whale Mr. Mrs. Adams. They are happy for now but she sees something wrong with her PDA, and she finds Mike asked him what is wrong with her PDA and he asked Her "where were you at 1:15 am this morning?"

Sam said, "I was at Whiskey Sky with Nessa why?"

Mike said "1:15 am someone use an Infor red light to download information from your PDA"

Sam said "Jonathan Tam"

Mike said "this is impressive than they use a randomiser to scramble some of the information on this thing"

Sam said, "who know how to do something like that, the wait can you teach me to do something like that?"

Mike said "no now, later Okay" Mike goes back to moving cars.

Sam said, "it on, this war"

Nightfall over Vegas and the Van Damme is doing to Stunt Junior Gomez tell van Damme when he hit ram to let go of handlebars and through your arms, out to the side so they can get the money shot of your face.

Words Action is called out and Valentine sees Van Damme face the man on the bike and the director yells "No wait, wait, wait" wave his arms and all but it too late Van Damme go flying over the edge of the roof. The Jumpy cord does not snap like it meant too but it gave way and broke sending Van Damme to fall down to his death.

Danny and Mary talk about Delinda relationship with Van Damme to which Danny says "I bet on horse races that run longer" before Luis come up behind them and he asked Mary to show his team where they could set up.

Nessa come up to Danny and he comments on her and Sam night out. "so I hear that you survived another girl done wild weekend"

Nessa said, "burger off Danny anything happened?"

Danny said "that not what heard"

Nessa said "I don't know why you're so fascinated with our little gatherings"

Danny said "I am not Fascinated"

Nessa said, "yes ye are Fascinated…."

Rosie asked, "who Fascinated with what?"

Nessa said "Danny with Sam and my girl Night out"

Rosie said "oh don't worry about Danny his always been fascinated by girls" smile at Danny

Danny said "I am not"

Nessa and Rosie both together "ya are" Rosie goes on to say "and it natural I been worried if ya ain't Fascinated by our girls" she laughs see Danny pink face.

Nessa said "speak of last night, I saw you Dance up a storm"

Rosie said "umm last night was pretty tamed for us"

Nessa resided an eyebrow and so Rosie said "last year it was at height hate wave in Hawaii so Catlin and I climb up tree highest branch we could get but Kate she went skinny dipping in the admiral pond, girl lucky she excepted by skin of her teeth had she been caught she would have had a black mark in her file"

Nessa said "all we do is bake cookie, talk about old flames and play 21 questions, I have to get back the biggest movie star may have died but the bet keeps on rolling"

The next morning Nessa is made her around on the floor it a good thing too because Valentine is walking between the pits and Nessa kindly asked him not do that only respond she gets him telling her "watch me"

Ed doesn't take too kindly to it and tell him to leave the pits area, but Valentine has other ideas called the man Eddie a name only his wife calls him. he asked Ed "doesn't that AJ mob boss thing get old?" he makes a mistake of place hand of Ed and so Ed sue his hand to hand combat training to remove his hand painfully.

Ed takes him to where Nessa standing watches the hold thing, He said "now say I am sorry ma'am" and take him out of the pits.

Danny on the Floor and see Nessa all dress up and he asked her "what are you doing? You not working today?"

Nessa said "no I am doing favor for a girlfriend this morning"

she walks off and Danny's cell beeps and its Match who tells him "so we are review security footage for the cops, it's maybe nothing but you may want to look at this" He tell Match he on his way.

At Green Valley Nessa bump into Jonathan Tam they talk about the fact that he saw her at the club with Sam, and he goes on about how she looked at him like she wants something he has, like the PDA he tells "nice try, a pickpocket tell Sam I am disappointed I expected better" When Jonathan Tam gets back to his clients they gone there note it reads Hugs and Kisses Sam. While Nessa kept him busy Sam left his clients.

Danny Is at the Bella have water with his friend who lies to the police it out that he was with a married woman while Van Damme fell to his death. While Junior Gomez was leaving Rosie came in and sat down next to Danny, she looks like she had a headache Danny asked: "hangover from last night girls gone wild party?"

Rosie replied "no, Valentine, Luis wouldn't let him shoot him" she gives Danny her best puppy dog look.

Danny said "I know what make you feel batter"

Rosie asked "you let me shoot him in the ass"

Danny said "no but Ed almost broke his fingers in the middle of the pits this morning"

Rosie said "Wish I was there, the guy drives me crazy, it not normal the star actor gets killed this going to cost him money and this film there is going to a lot of question asked if it hit the box office. The Van Damme family will want answers this guy is ready to call it accident without an investigation it like he tries to hide something"

Danny asked, "you think he did it?"

Rosie said, "What I think and what I can proof are too different things, but my gut say that he is somehow involved?"

Danny said "He did have access to the Bike and the roof, coming on let go up, it will keep you way from Valentine"

Rosie and Ed are laughing over what he did to Valentine that morning Danny did even get to sit down when Mike came in say "guys, guys check this out"

Ed said, "you got a little show and tell for us?"

Mike said "I had few hours to kill so I built a virtual model of the Stunt"

Ed said, "you took some time off here?"

Mike said "I heard the Stunt tech say the ram was set too high" on the screen was what meant to be the high of the ram which shows the highest point of the jump.

Mike counties "but he ends up here, the higher apex added to the velocity was what made the Harness break. Now the thing is the ram was not that high in order to reach that high he had to be going at least 65 KMH. the thing is we saw hot shot the runway was, that bike could not have done more than 40"

Ed said, "you say that an engine was tampered with?"

Mike said, "that what I think?"

Danny said "you think he was murdered?" he looks at Rosie,

Rosie said "this proof that was Van Damme was Murdered"

Ed said, "who had access to Bike?"

Danny said "Stunt coordinator, the director, and the Stuntman"

Ed said "baddie of yours? What he deals?"

Danny said "He hated Van Damme and he lied about his where about to police"

Rosie said "guess you going have little talk with Luis guys"

After group goes to see Luis and they all go to see The Van Damme manager. The insurance instigator is there has well. But Luis put his foot down say "the metro has not concluded its investigation and we do have hard advice but we do suspect foul play"

The guy goes on say a thing about how police did not know better than insurance investigator. When Danny try to reason with the guy he jumps down Danny's throat. It was Ed who stops Danny and he grabs the guy by his shirt make the collar of the shirt tie around his neck, tell him "now you can talk to your people anyway you want but when you're in my house you will show my people respect, you understand me"

Rosie said "metropolitan police department is going to investigate this case as a murder case if you or anyone on of your production interfere in any way they will be arrested" she said Calmly and then look down at the guy from the insurance company she adds "As for you, if it comes too light that you have filed a false report on this case I will put your ass behind bars for insurance forged so damn fast your head spin, do you understand me" the guy nodded his head.

Rosie said "good" turn to Luis she said "you need to talk to Junior Gomez again but I don't think our man"

Luis asked, "you base this on?"

Rosie said, "simple fact that if Van Damme pulled out at the last minute for whatever reason he would be the one who Dead not Van Damme saying that you still need to rule him out, I going to take closer look at that bike"

Danny talks to his friend and thing are little out of place and him So he had Ed follow him and it out his sleep with some wife like he said but it is who wife that start to put everything together only thing is they need proof that Tim Valentine was the one behind murder of Jean-Claude Van Damme but however he was not the Tim Valentine's in netted target, his in netted target was Junior Gomez because the young man was Sleeping with his wife.

They talk with Luis and with Rosie still work on the bike they know Tim Valentine had the Means, the opportunity, and Motive.

Danny said, "that would also explain why he was so adamant at Van Damme not be the one to do the Stunt in the first place"

When the group was talking to Ed officer with Rosie on the phone she told them "Junior Gomez is marine, he stuff up by sleep with someone wife, talk him into being the bait let him set the trap for Valentine this is his chance to make it right"

It was decided that Ed and Danny would be the one to talk to him and came back just in time for they plan to trap Valentine was in play. Junior Gomez would go off with Natalie Valentine let Tim Valentine find him in bed when he tries to make a move they would come in and get the conviction out the man.

Ed and Danny had told everyone that they are to be informed of Natalie Valentine and Junior Gomez every move and all the microphones were wire to Tim Valentine headphones so any called that any of Montecito employee make will be picking too. When Mary sees junior going off with Mrs. Valentine she calls Danny to informed him and Tim ear the every word every clearly he takes his tow handguns with him when he goes after the kid that was doing his wife.

In the room With Junior and Natalie Valentine, Tim lost his temper saying "you, you were meant to be on the motorcycle, you little man, you killed my marriage, I am not going down for trying to kill you, I am going to kill you"

The marine fight his would-be killer and they are on the floor when Ed, Luis, Danny, Rosie and other officer come in.

They Marine say "that was your big plan have him try to shoot me?"

Ed said "light up kid alright I had Danny pull all the firing pins alright"

Tim is one the floor talk has if he is above the law when Ed steps on him and telling him "why don't you shut your big pie hole, Luis get this disgusting thing out of here"

Luis said "roll over hands behind your back, guy cuff him and bookie him"

Rosie said "here" she hands file to Luis she adds "I found a nice fingerprint on the inside of the mechanical wiring they are a perfect match, the thing is the mechanical record show the every part of that bike was washed and clean the before so I should only found Junior prints, not Valentine. We got him, this one is all your Luis" she watches Luis asked out Mary and she smiled before running after Danny to catch up with him.


	17. New Orleans

Girls are the line-up for the wet shirt contents Danny and Mike are there talk about one of the ladies.

Danny said "I love my job"

Mike said "more and more each day"

Mike is standing there with his mouth open and Danny stand there with a drink in hand when other girl walked on stage. The boy says together "Dame"

Mike said "she hot"

Danny said "hot than hot"

Mike said "smoking" they don't see the girls walk toward them or the Rosie was with them.

Danny said "on fire"

Mike said "somebody better cool me off" Nessa throws her glass of water over Mike tells her "that was a rhetorical comment"

Nessa said "oops my bad"

Mike said "now I know why they call you the ice queen"

Nessa said "now you know what it likes to be in wet shirt content"

Sam said "Mike why don't you get up there show us, ladies, little something"

Delinda said "yeah Mike get up on stage and shake it for us"

Rosie said to come up behind him just in time to hear Danny say "a guy can't comment of on a pretty girl without being ragged on" Rosie hit him on the back of the head.

Danny kissed her cheek. All the girls all at one said "What"

Danny said "okay maybe that was the wrong choice of words"

Mary said "you think"

Danny said "all I meant is a natural intent for men to note women who are"

Sam said "well around"

Danny said "well yeah, the survival of the human raise depends on men to be attacked to women like that" Mike try to get Danny to stop.

Rosie said "that all good but um… your well around woman up there, well she is a he"

Mike sand Danny said "what"

Mary said "your smoke hot lady is a guy"

Mike said "Mary that not cool"

Delinda said, "Mary could hook you guy up?"

Sam said "yeah a little threesome"

Nessa said "yeah but would it be threesome with him been her would it be more like foursome"

Rosie said "more like two half men" girls laugh.

Mike said "that not funny"

Sam said "yeah it is"

Danny and Mike walked way and Delinda said: "you two know she, not a guy right?"

Rosie said "yeah we know" they look at each other and Mary adds "but they don't"

Delinda said "you two so bad" Mary and Rosie both laughed Mary get back her work.

The girls watch Mary for few minutes has she deal with the Powerball winners the Holden family. Before Sam and Rosie walked way. Danny is in on the landing look down at the surveillance room from Ed office with the old man.

They can't find a whale, his in debt to the Montecito they can't find him. what makes this bad is that Ed knew the kid's father had the father been alive today he would have had the kid skinned alive. The kid's old man ran the family like he ran his military unit while he was alive no one in the family step out of line.

The kid lives in Montecito rosters there no known house or anything and Danny check all the sister casino there no match either.

Ed said "I knew his father that guy would be sick to know the kids is pissing way his money"

Danny said "he won some few million with us"

Ed said "he lost millions too, what really piss me off about it I like this kid now I got to go break his legs"

Sam said "Ed you want to see me" she came up with Rosie in too.

Ed said "yeah, your client Mihalyo J.R, you know the one who owned us 4.5 million"

Sam said "I think he may have got into little bit of trouble, that Why called Rosie this morning"

Ed said "what kind of Trouble?"

Sam said "off the strip back room game"

Ed said "with who"

Sam said "Mark Glenn, the word out on the street is that your boy here Mihalyo took off without paying because Glenn chested"

Rosie said "Mark Glenn is out his got 30 days' head start and the bad news if he gets his hand on that kid before you find him he will kill him slowly"

Danny pulled his file and Sam read his sheet Armed robbery, extortion, Assault, and Manslaughter.

Sam said "if this guy Glenn is bad has you say he is what make you think that Mihalyo playing why wouldn't he hiding"

Ed said "because he big time gambler and big time gambler has an addiction"

Rosie said, "does he ever goes by another name?"

Sam said "no"

Ed said "what about a pet name?"

Sam said "some of the girls call him Big Mc"

Danny and Ed look at her Ed said "big Mc"

Sam said "what? Not personal it what I heard"

Danny said "yeah sure"

Ed said "look up under B Mc, see if he come through any of our hotels"

Computer beeps and Danny said "Bingo, B, Mc New Orleans"

Ed said "pack a bag all three of us are going to New Orleans"

Rosie phone rings it NCIS they want her in New Orleans seem that PO Nile Davies was found and she is the only one who that can help with the case.

Rosie said, "I came with, fill in you in one the plane" with that she was out the door before anyone can ask what was happening?

On the plane on the way to New Orleans Rosie tell them "PO Nile Davie body was found in the marshland, he was working on something for Admiral Bates, two night ago he calls me, he was being paranoid saying he's been watched, been followed I told him to get in concert with NCIS out in New Orleans Davies never got a chance too. Someone killed him, and now the Admiral want to know if what Davies is working on was in any way been compromised"

Danny said "you do realize that if PO was killed because of what he was working on then you would have a target on your back"

Rosie said "that anything new to me, working with the SWAT we well wear that we have to be careful because we always have a target on our back Danny, but this is something else PO was working on ID asleep cell right here in State. If they killed him that they could be punch they plan forward. It could be anything from bioweapon to dirty Boom"

She put her earphone on and lay her head on Danny's shoulder and closed her eyes, say "I going to get few hours of shut eyes while I can"

Three hours later they Land in New Orleans the last thing Danny said to Rosie was to be careful when she drops the three of the off at the Montecito on her way to NCIS headquarters.

Danny said "Ed thanks you for taking me to the Mardi Gras, you for letting me see how thing are run in other Montecito properties"

Sam said "Ed little Richard right there" she is every excited to see the singer. And the when the man talks to she smiled grabbing Ed hand "Ed he spoke to me did you see" she like a little girl at the candy store.

There is a fight in the lobby of the hotel and three watches for a little while and Danny asked "Why isn't Security doing anything about this fight? who in charge here"

Ed see the guy drink a beer watch the fight until someone broke bottle of the guy head and then he punches the guy out and Ed called out "yeah Jack, Drink on the job again"

Jack said "this not drinking this beer" Some guy punched Danny,

A girl beat the carp out all the guy that fights around Danny and Danny make his way to Ed when he asked if they need help? Jack replied "no AJ will take care of it"

Rosie called to check into with the girls in Vegas the Holden family is made waves for Mary starting fighting at the club and having trucks at the Valet for some kind of race and the wet shirt girl start at the pits. Mike said he take care of that for Mary which leaves Mary to talk to the Powerball family.

Another Body is found this time it a Congressmen who a former Navy Commander, he was a guess on the tiger courses, party with the crew. Rosie goes over everything on PO Neil Davies laptop it turns out that he was sitting on the information about assassin pilot against one Dan before that he was NCIS agent.

To Rosie Congressmen McLane was her last link to her mother, this was personal and one thing Rosie hate is FIB sticking their two cents into this case. What more the Agent in charge in New Orleans King called the man family. That was something that was going for her. She when to find Ed at the hotel telling him "she heads out to DC with King that she should be back sometime tomorrow if they ready to leave before them they should go"

Ed said "we'll wait"

Rosie leaves and the guy hit on Sam and Sam said that she into girls and the old man who they call Paps tell her that "he is lesbian trapped in man body that he and Sam would get on well" Danny laughs

Jack said "what so important about this Mihalyo kid that the president of the flagship has to come down all the way to New Orleans"

Ed said "his nice kid just need a little guide"

Jack said, "And?"

Ed said "I like him"

Jack said "and"

Ed said "I was a friend of his dad's and I promise to take care of him alright"

Danny said "alright, we check the boats the Ask Port Saver, his not on any of them"

Jack asked "Ask port saver what are you sailor"

Danny said "Marine"

Jack said "you like the military backgrounds do you"

Ed said "yeah it good foundation on build on"

Dann y said, "you serviced?"

Jack said "no me I was never going to march in line"

Ed said "yeah that why you not on the face anymore"

Sam coming in saying she can find anything on Mihalyo make Ed sit up and then Ed see something on screen Ed said "Jack Stop push in set number 5, that Mark Glenn"

Sam said "two he points two"

Jack zoom in on tow and said "I know this two guy there are couple of thugs Hank Johnson and Kevin Brown, do anything for money"

Jack zoom out and Sam said "that Mihalyo they following him"

Ed said "come on"

Ed and Jack take point Brown and Johnson put Glenn and Mihalyo take off. Jack said "he heads to revive front"

Sam said "we got him"

Just when Danny was about to grab the Glenn AJ hip punch into the reviver The boy wet head to toe Jack tell Danny "if the girl invites you to meet her family do not go. She takes the boy out to marshland and they ever come back. Once she took two boys out they were ever seen again"

Jack and Ed find Danny and AJ, after what just happen there is no way Mihalyo going to play in the Casino so they head out tonight to see back wood game that is run by AJ's brothers.

Danny said "how would he know there a game on tonight"

Jack said "unlike Vegas and your cord of silence everybody knows everything that happens here in New Orleans. AJ take Danny to your brother game check it out and Ed you and I check Mihalyo hotel room"

Sam in the house of Voodoo Sam right to leave and the Voodoo queen said "I know what you seek" and so see stay listen to what the queen had to say and AJ takes Danny deep into the marshlands, all the while playing head games with him while they head down the game.

Nessa called tell Ed that Mihalyo moved 3 million from his account. Jack tells ed "Brown and Johnson meet up with Glenn they want on little shop trip got themselves guns"

Ed said "this kid Mihalyo just move 3 million to booker here in New Orleans"

Jack said "he got himself hook into the big game"

Ed said "that AJ brother is running"

Jack said "no this big, there is a big money game during Mardi Gras"

Ed said "I guess this local got guns to go that game and I bet they are not gimbaling," Jack tells AJ to bring Danny back right now.

Sam, Ed, Danny, Jack, and AJ at the game and Sam tell Ed "the Voodoo Queen said that I find him with flock of birds"

Jack said "Johnson and Brown here for Mihalyo and the money"

Jack and Ed both armed go after then Glenn and his two goons.

AJ said, "you know that hold thing what happen in Vegas stay in Vegas thing you got going?"

Danny said "yeah"

AJ said "I got news for you, it all start in New Orleans what happens behind the marks stay behind the marks"

Sam and Danny talk and Danny been friendly with the AJ, she little mad at Danny the way he acting with AJ she called him here.

Ed said one of the guys he had a shotgun and Jack see one too and tell AJ to stay here to cover his back. One of them goes for his Ed hit the guy in neck take one down and Danny move to step on his back make sure the guy can get a backup and Jack tells Ed "I got this from here Ed and I think Sam spotted your guy besides the half force here two nights"

Sam take Ed point to guy saying "Mihalyo"

Ed said "are you sure"

Same said "flock of birds" Sam left her marks saying hi

Mihalyo said, "what are you doing here?"

Ed said "looking for you"

Mihalyo, Ed, Danny, Jack, and Ed are back at the Montecito in Jack's office, Mihalyo makes a call and said "the money been transferred to Montecito account"

Danny checks on the computer and said "yeah it all there"

Rosie walked in his has a box in her hands which she hands to Danny say "hold this for second"

she turned to talk to the old man that was standing there she shake the man hand and tells him "thank you, King, if you find yourself in Vegas"

King said "I look you up"

Ed came down AJ and Jack break up a fight, Ed see Danny hold a box he asked "what in the box?"

Danny said "it belonged to Rosie"

Ed said "she here, we got to go, Sam" he called out to the girl.

Sam point at the sing "little Richard, he singing"

Ed and Danny look at each other and when Rosie take the box from Danny, Both Danny and Ed picked Sam up and carry her out of the casino.

In the plane, Ed gets called to tell him to get to NYC that big boss needs his company. Sam and Rosie have a good laugh about it. Rosie drops Danny and SAM both at the Montecito before head over to the station.

Mike and Danny are talking about the wet shirt connects it turn out that the guy won and both boys starting to question if that was really a guy. Nessa, Deline, Mary asked Sam what she brings them from New Orleans she pulls out two Voodoo dolls. Sam and Nessa pick the dolls with two pines and Danny and Mike both jumped yelping rubbing their backside. The girls laughed at the sight.


	18. You Can't Take It with You

Lloyd Campbell was playing at the table and he was losing all his money when Nessa had to stop him when he did have enough money to play at $10 table with his last dollar he played the slot and wins Million. He wants his wins in cash and the guy has only one wish that is to sleep on top of a million dollars in his room overnight.

Ed has him sigh a paper to ensure that Lloyd doesn't hold Montecito and its staff responsible for the money from this point onwards. Mary shows the man to a suit, and Danny and Ed go to see Ed mother. Turn out that the only people who knew that his mother was coming were his daughter Delinda and his wife Jillian both keep the information about Mrs. Bette Deline be in town to themselves. Jillian takes off for Shopping in France living Ed and Delinda to deal with Bette Deline.

Sam and Mary help Ed out with a table at his favorite Italy restraint and a ticket to Japanese cultural establishing plus ticket to Dj Vinnie concert because old blue eyes were sold out for months.

Ed said "I want to thank you both from bottom of my heart and promise you I would not forget it"

Mary said, "di you mind if I asked why you're so nerves about your mother be here?"

Ed said "yes"

Mary said "okay"

Ed said, "So how Lloyd doing?"

Sam said, "he make himself right at home"

Mary said, "guy is crazy"

Ed said, "just as long has he and his money are out of my casino by morning"

Sam and Mary both giggle when Ed thank them again and then when they leave the surveillance room he called Danny who is Stanging out the suit. Ed asked that he can stay.

Danny said, "you're do not trying to get out of that Japanese cultural establishing are you, Ed?"

Ed said "of course not" he hung up and the Lloyd come scream out of the room stay something is wrong that he can't breathe.

911 are called and the guy is taken to the hospital the suit is locked down no one goes into the room. Danny at the arrived asked the Nurse about the guy that arrived from the Montecito. Doctor Barnes tells him that he is too late the man is dead.

With the Suit on locked down and no one going in or out of the room Danny and Mary have a little talk about Ed with his mother who tells them a story about when Ed was in high school. Freshman year Ed was skinny and small he would place cans of food in his pocket to make it into the wrestling team.

Mary said, "what was he like when he was little?"

Bette said, "Well he was three we called him Pinky" Mary and Danny Laugh...

Bette said, "he after and I took him to see Peter Pan when it was finished he asked just one question?"

Ed said, "yeah what was captain name before he lost his hand?"

Bette said "he use to be a brilliant little boy God knows what happened to him sins than"

Ed said, "Mom can I just speak to you for one second please?"

Ed tries to tell her that he keep Business and personal life separate and she not helping.

Bette said, "I never see my son why is that?"

Ed said, "maybe this is why"

Bette said, "Edward honey this Vegas you got to light up now I am going change for dinner goodbye everybody"

Danny and Mary said "goodbye"

Ed waits for her to storm out and tell both Danny and Mary "you stay one word your both fired"

Blonde come in asked for Mr. Deline and she says she the Lloyd Campbell the million Dollar winner she said that she is his wife. And Ed has a talk and when Danny take Mrs. Campbell up to the suit the money is gone. In the Surveillance room, Danny is looking at the Video and Mary there too.

Ed said, "how do you think we explained to the press that not only the guy dies after winning Million dollars but the money is gone missing too"

Mary said, "how not good is this?"

Ed said, "every, every not good"

Danny said, "the screen is back to live video, besides Mary and I no one enters the room"

Mary said, "what are we going to tell the press?"

Ed said, "they don't know yet?"

Mary said, "I don't think so"

Ed said, "that good, are we sure that this is dead guy wife?"

Danny said "yes positive I checked her out"

Ed said "mary you take Mrs. Campbell up to a room don't tell her talk to anybody and keep their happy"

Mary said, "how I meant to do that"

Ed said "I don't know you think of something and you, you get your ass out there and find the money"

Danny said, "Alright I check the Hospital"

Ed said "that good because if the money was not in the suit it had to go out with the body"

Danny said, "most likely in some kind of money battle or something"

Ed said. "you two go and I just check the video"

Danny said, "let me get this right you going to stay in the Surveillance room?"

Ed said, "yeah why"

Danny said "no you not you going to the opera"

Ed said, " you tell me what to do?"

Mary said "I am going to babysit miss congeniality in dead Lloyd suit and you, you are going spend some time with your mom Mr. president"

Danny said, "what the hell matter with you, you have any idea how lucky you are"

Ed said, "you realize that women are a 100 pounds of pain in my ass"

Danny said, "I would give everything owned just get back my mother for one day"

Danny called Mike say "yeah Mike it Danny, Make sure Ed get into that limo thanks" he hangs up.

Mary said "I have seen him like this"

Danny said, "poor pinky" they laugh at Ed expense.

Danny at the hospital and the nurse at the desk say there was not death at the hospital in the last 24 hours. Then he shows her the notes and asked to talk to the Doctor who signed the death notification.

Nuers said, "yeah he right there, Doctor Barnes"

Doctor said, "I am Doctor Barnes what can I do for you?"

Danny said "that not him"

Sam and Danny at the Montecito Danny tell her "Missing Money, Missing body and now Missing doctor"

Sam said, "maybe someone finally found way to take it with him"

Danny said, "how everything here?"

Sam said, "what the worst death, drowning or be burned alive"

Danny said "what bad huh" open the suit and walked into the room. tell the lady that her husband body is missing so is the guy who imposing as the Doctor.

She information them "that sound like Lloyd gambling buddy Doc"

Sam said "doc?"

Mrs. Campbell said, "his name is Calvin Haynes, he was kicked out of Med school for selling dead body to cover his gambling debts, Doc down to his last nickel he put into slot machine, anyways he worked as an orderly there, and guess what Lloyd work there too as a janitor"

Mary said, "Lloyd told us he was unemployed"

Danny said, "any idea where this Doc might live?"

It takes other few mints to the talk her into taking Danny where Doc might be living, they end up at the two-bit motel. When they knock on the door it Lloyd who open the door.

Danny asked, "have out of body experience Mr. Lloyd?"

Lloyd said, "well it charlie and my living cheating lust of wife"

Tammi Campbell said , "I want my money"

Lloyd said, "it, not your money, it's my money, I Haven't seen you in over month"

Tammi said, "maybe if you come around little bit more"

Lloyd said, "why should I do that so I can catch you banging jack vee with a four pack and wine cooler"

Danny said, "both just shut up, Lloyd it your money why would you run?"

Lloyd said, "you been hanging out with her who you want to share with that, I tell you something else to she tricked me I did not want to marry her, she take that money maker around slut can make a man do some dumb things"

Tammi said, "tricked you, you begged me to marry you"

They start fighting and Danny steps in to take hold of the woman and tell them both to sit and tells Danny asked "why would you fake you own Death"

Lloyd said, "because you guys made me into a big news, I could even leave without anyone known who I am, So Doc and I put out head together and came up with a plan"

Tammi said "Dock number one meet Dock number two"

Lloyd said "we cut in the EMT and we finger we hold up here and wait for the hubbub to settle down and we leave. Doc down gas up the car right now"

Tammi said, "you let the guy take off with the money?"

Lloyd said, "Of cause not" he take the case out and shows her but the money is gone.

Danny calls Ed tell him that Lloyd fakes his own death to cut the Mrs out of her share of the money. But the money is still missing they are Vegas locals so he going to help them find the money.

Danny back at the Montecito and Nessa talk to him on the floor it's been every quite at the casino floor. Mary asked, "you believe that some people are meant for each other?"

Danny said, "you want to talk about us now"

Mary said, "not us Danny, we agree to be just friends it is about them"

Danny said, "what are they going to kill each other?"

Mary said, "you say that has if that is bad thing, it is like man's room in a crowded bar trust me you don't want to go in there"

Danny walks in there like he is ready to kill them both only to find the two have sex, he called out "yeah" turning around.

Danny said "I talk to metro and tariff control, I just need some help"

Lloyd said "okay"

Danny asked, "do you have any idea where he might be"

Lloyd said" no I got anything"

Danny talks most to himself before asking "okay you said that he got a gambling problem right"

Lloyd said, "yeah"

Danny said, "if he had any money at all he gambling it all way"

Lloyd said "yeah"

Danny said, "what is Porcine?"

Lloyd said, "what?"

Danny stumbles over the right word to say and finally asked "what game does he like to paly"

Tammi said "poker"

Lloyd said "oh sure that, that man can't give up a game of taxes hold some, I mean he paly is old people, he can't resist it"

Danny said " okay you guy to stay put"

Danny back in the Surveillance room and Ed back and he fills Ed in what going on. They check every backroom game in town Vegas or not Million is lot od money that doesn't go unnoticed.

Ed said "what else?"

Danny said "well Sam's Whale is missing"

Ed said "potential Whale"

Danny said "and one other thing there a report that they are a floating crap game going on in one of the rooms"

Ed said, "floating crap in my hotel, that like bring a hooker to chicken range, what is doing in the hotel"

Danny said, "that what we are trying to finger out maybe let them on credit"

Ed asked Mitch "find out where they are will you" Ed a call it Mike and it out that they his mother nad daughter are at club it all male review. Danny is looking for the crap game and Sam is there too. It turns out her Whale food that was ordered was be sent up to some floor.

It turns out the Mr. Palmer out to be none gambler and that he play his move in well know the company and the leave with the great memory of his stay at the Montecito.

Ed called Danny to inform him that he think he found a doc, that someone fit his description turn up at the high stake game at Doc Holiday.

Danny said "do you think that someone named Doc to play at Doc holidays because he thinks it would be lucky fo him"

Ed said, "no I think he goes there because he a Dumbass"

Danny, Tammi, and Lloyd go down Danny tell them they do this every quietly. Tammi said "Doc you wealthy peace of Crap" he charged at him and throw both of them onto the table.

When Lloyd is Doc try to take off with the money and Danny take it off him and Tammi get it off, Danny. With Lloyd and the money reunited Danny go back to Montecito and take a cup of coffee for Ed tell him that he would help make him feel batter.

Ed and Danny watched Tammi try to make a run for it with the money. Danny goes after her Set in front of her talking to her she talks about PMS asked "PMS, and you pregnant"

Danny takes her to the room and the Lloyd is tie up and Tammi said "you came any closer I jump"

Danny said "please jump, You just don't get it do you, Lloyd it's your money, but the hotel is my now please get out"

Tammi said "what to stop him from taking off with the money the minute my back turn"

Lloyd said "yeah what stop her from doing that to me"

Danny who had enough of both of them yells "I got an Idea Why Don't you Split it, even steven"

Lloyd said "like 50/ 50"

Danny said "yeah"

Tammi put the money on the bed and wind come along and blow the money out the open door. The next day front page news read Montecito blow Million headline.

Danny brings coffee for Ed and they talk about the news before Danny asked "how is your mother"

Ed said "she, you know she great, she got a little carried away last night but maybe it runs ing the family"

Danny said "absolutely"

Mitch said "Ed you are mother in at Bella she wants you meet her there"

Danny said, "you want me to go with you"

Ed said "please" they both took off.

She there with guy and Ed take to her and when he asked her if she thought this through she tells him "what to think about I am 86 years old, he makes me happy, at least he older then you"

Ed said "okay listen I do little background check on him"

Bette said "you do and I Never speak you again, ho Edward I know what you think but it been Fifteen years sins your father died. Now if something about you would you want Jillian to want to happen"

Ed said "of cause, it just I wish I could make you happy"

Bette said, "Edward, you manage this manifest place when you ever learn that is not your job"Ed tries to wrong the Guy and Bette make him back off.


	19. Nevada State

Rosie was sitting at desk with the rest of SWAT doing the paper, it not only even 7 am in the morning three pair of SWAT had already delivered three search warrants on three members of known gang bagger from 122 gangs, a local Vegas group that have ties to a gun runner named Carlos Sanders a lieutenant out of Army suspect of smuggling weapons out of Hawthorne Army Depot.

When they ran the registration numbers they found two tiger ground to air missiles and ten Sims automatic machine guns, sixteen handguns that track back to the weapons that gone missing out of the Army depot. When a call came in for her it was from Nevada Prison, it seems that one Richard Allen Wesley, escaped hour ago.

Rosie asked, "you want to SAWT for Raod block?"

She listens and then asked "why hell are ya call me about Richard Allen Wesley escape if ya don't need SWAT," Caller tells her that it was in his file, to that she been first to be in formatted about it.

"okay who the other?" She asked, that name on the list was Detective Luis Perez.

"Can you tell if the file tells ye who asked to inform me about this Richard Wesley guy because I can tell you when he was sent to prison I was deployed oversea until today I have not heard off this Wesley guy?" she asked the caller, who was not helpful.

She hung up and turn to Mc asked: "Do me favour pulled up Richard Allen Wesley file would you?"

Taylor asked "what going on"

"I don't know yet, just got every creative call from state prison tell me about some guy name Richard Allen Wesley, escaped hour ago. Until today I never heard of this guy and yet for some odd reason it in his file that I am to be informed if he ever escaped." She told her team.

Richard Allen Wesley was in prison for murder one, the guy cut open a guy's neck took a seventeen-year-old hostage. Her ID is sealed the girl testified against Wesley in Grissom murder trial put him away.

"Still don't know what the hell has this has to do with me," Rosie said.

The team look at each other and said all at once "okay let get to work" police commissioner adds "Mc and Taylor going down to advice and see what you can find, Rollins take Max drive down to Carson City, turn the guy cell upside down" the team swing into action.

There buses full of girls from around the country "Let's go, Tigers!" Everything screaming excitedly"

Mike said, "Ladies, we need to clear this area for traffic."

Mary said, "How are we doing?"

Mike said, "Mary, I don't know if I'm in heaven or hell."

Laughing, Man whistling, "Hey, Tigers, three words: Baring it. Yeah."

Tiger said "Figures."

Girls said "It's my alma mater"

Tigers girls said, "It's Bring It On, Las Vegas."

Mary said, "It wasn't like that when I was a cheerleader."

Mike said "Wait. You were a cheerleader?"

Mary said, "Did I just say that out loud?"

Mike said, "You still got your pom-poms?"

Mary said "Pom-pom humour. Never gets old."

Caroline yelled "Mary? Mary Connell, hi! Oh, my God! It's so good to see you! Let me look at you. Wow, you haven't changed much at all." All in one breath,

See Mike, she introduced herself to him "I'm Caroline."

Mike said "Hi."

Caroline said "We were co-captains junior and senior years. Can you believe it? I finally got them to State. So many years, so many dreams, and we're finally here. Next stop, the Nationals."

Mike said, "That's amazing."

Mary said "So you're the coach? Yeah."

Caroline said "It's something I do in my spare time. Todd and I have our tanning salon up in Green Valley. Look! Yeah."

Mary said "So you married Todd Pzarchik? "

Caroline said "Going on seven years now."

Mike said "Wait. Wasn't the quarterback for the Cardinals?"

Caroline said "Yeah, until some cheater lineman tore his meniscus. How about you? Husband? House? Kids?"

Mary said "No. I'm just busy working."

Caroline said "Girls! Stay together! No trash talk!"

Mary said "Real busy. I have to go - because I'm organising this cheerleader competition"

Caroline said, "We'll get together, catch up!" Caroline walked off with the girls

Mary said, "I hate that girl."

Mike said, "Seemed okay to me."

Mary said "No. You won't understand, Mike. Caroline Pzarchik haunted me. All through high school, we competed over everything. Not just cheerleading. It was graded. It was boys. Please don't let her find out that Danny works here."

Mike joke "I don't see her again until fifth period study hall"

Mary said, "but I'm serious, Mike."

Sam on the phone with one of her client and she him "You're very welcome. Don't be ridiculous. I love driving that little cart around. I'll talk to you soon."

Just has she hung up to see is a new client Dave she greet him and they talk.

Sam asked, "Did you just get in?"

Dave said, "We chartered a jet."

Sam asked "We?"

Dave said, "I brought the boys from the bond desk, Fourth quarter's through the roof."

One of guy asked, "How are you?"

Dave said, "If it's too much for you to handle we could always spread the action around town."

Sam said "Too much for me to handle? The gentlemen of Shepard Polk shall have my complete attention." The boys get to check in and Sam keeps moving when her Cell phone ringing This is Sam.

Voice of old man come asked her "hey, pretty girl You at the MGM?"

Sam said "The Montecito. Who's this?"

Man voice said "that makes me sad. Don't you recognise my voice? It's me, Wes."

Sam said, "Don't call me again."

Ed who could not but help overhear the call asked: "Hope that wasn't a client."

Sam said "No, it's not a client. He's in prison in Carson City."

Ed said, "If you didn't want to talk to him, why'd you accept the collect call?"

Sam said, "He didn't call me collect."

Ed said "Then I've got news for you, young lady. He's not in Carson City. Inmates cannot make direct calls."

Sam said, "You're starting to freak me out."

Ed asked "Let me ask you something. I mean, this is a wild shot. Is his name Richard Allen Wesley?"

Sam asked, "How the hell do you know that?"  
It's all over the news. He escaped Nevada State Prison this morning."

Ed said "It's all over the news. He escaped Nevada State Prison this morning."

The reporter said "Everyone in Vegas is watching the news included SWAT team and Montecito security stuff. Richard Allen Wesley was part of a prison work crew brought to the California-Nevada border to help repair a collapsed overpass when he made his daring escape by overpowering a highway patrolman. Those in the Vegas area remember Wesley as the handyman who murdered Gardy Grissom the eccentric casino heir Local legend has it, buried millions of dollars of silver somewhere in the Nevada desert."

Danny said "I can't believe they're still talking about that silver. We used to get drunk and look for it like it was a treasure hunt. If it were real, someone would've found it. There is no silver."

Ed said, "What I'd like to know is what the heck was you doing with this Grissom's killer."

Sam said "I wasn't with him. We both worked for Gardy."

Danny said "Doing what?"

Sam said, "What is with the third degree from you?"

Danny said, " I'm just asking questions, Sam."

Ed said "Listen, why is Wesley calling you after 13 years in the joint? Sam, I don't need some killer con coming to my casino, okay?"

Sam said "I know that. I'm not worried about this, so you should not be worried about this. Now, if you two will excuse me, I have a dozen investment bankers who are looking to drop their year-end bonuses at your casino."

Ed said, "Get a copy of this lowlife's photo to Nessa and the rest of the pit bosses."

Danny said, "If Wesley's on his way here, don't you think we should call the authorities?"

Ed said "Yeah, all right. I'll get Luis. Listen, you don't happen to know if he was on the force at the time of the Grissom murder, do you?"

Danny said "I think so. Why?"

Ed said "Well, you heard Sam. She knew him, she didn't know him. He was old, she was young. Not exactly full disclosure."

There an Elans man make wave it doses not go unnoticed by Nessa who she asked: "What seems to be the problem?"

Dave said "I can't play with idiots at my table. They're hitting when they shouldn't."

Elans man said, "I'll show you how to hit, You want to step outside?"

Nessa said, "Maybe you could play at another table."

Elans man said, "You can't boot us for playing on instinct."

Voice from behind "I can remove you from being public newsers"

"yeah, say who," Elans asked the man

Dave said, "Don't you know how to talk to a lady?"

Rosie said "No, it's all right." and some was slammed into the table, it was badge...she moved her, suitcoat to relieve her gun that in the shoulder holster.

Nessa said "What do you expect from a Chelsea fan? Barbarians."

The man said "You're a Man United supporter. What, you're a Cockney Red?"

Nessa said, "No, actually I was born in Manchester."

The man said "Yeah, home of the queens on Canal Street."

Nessa said "Yeah, mate. And the world's consummate football club."

The man said "Consummate? I think I'm gonna have to whip out my dictionary."

Nessa said, "The only whipping that'll be going on is Manchester whipping Chelsea's arse in tomorrow's match."

The man said, "You wish, love."

Rosie said, "Why don't you fellows run along while you're still allowed in the Montecito?" Picking up her badge.

The man said "This blackjack's really just for wankers, darling, isn't it? Know what I mean? Let's go, boys."

The man yell over his shoulder has the walkway from the pits "Manchester United sucks! Chelsea!"

Cheerleading on stage, Caroline said "Come on, keep it tight. Work those arms. I see doughnut holes! Caroline blows the whistle before yelling come on, people! I can't believe you were an I grew up, it was queer to cheer."

Mary said, "At my school, it was perfectly heterosexual."

Delinda said, "I bet Danny liked your pom-poms."

Mary said, "What's with the pom-pom jokes?"

Caroline yelled "Lizzie, focus! You're all over the place! And the rest of you, what is that? Are you sleepwalking? Come on. Get up there. Stay tall. Andrea! That might be fine for a JV basketball game, but here it's gonna get you a big "L" for "loser!" Now focus!"

Caroline said "Mary! Mary, quite contrary."

Mary said "That was a very, very complicated routine. I'm impressed."

Caroline said, "Well, it's better when they do it right."

Mary said, "This is my friend Delinda."

Caroline said, "How are you?"

Delinda said, "You guys went to high school together."

Caroline said, "Yeah, I know all Mary's dirty secrets."

Delinda said, "Did Mary tell you Danny works here, too?"

Caroline asked, "Danny's here?"

Delinda said "yeah"

Caroline said "I'll have to buy you drinks and tell you about Mary and Danny. Believe me, there is a lot to tell."

Voice from behind Colin said "a lot and then bunch more when you throw yourself into the mix is that right Caroline Pzarchik"

She turns to turn around to find Rosie standing there, she wearing suit boots with killer heels. Caroline smile drops a little she not happy to see Rosemary, she never likes how close Rosie was with Danny especially when they were dating for little over a month in the frashmen year in high been millions of miles away from each she still had more pull over Danny than either her or Mary.

Caroline said we should get together?"

Mary said "You know, shoot. I just I don't have the time."

Caroline said, "We could just go, the three of us."

Delinda and Rosie "Sure."

Mary said, "Actually Actually, now that I think about it, Could you hold this for a second?" Give Delinda something and look in the book and say "I have a window at 8:30."

Caroline said, "Don't forget to bring Danny." Walk back toward the girls,

Mary said "I hate her so much"

Rosie said "I could shoot her with food coloring with my water gun turn blue again just say the word" They smile that was some party it was Danny birthday Party she was so all over Danny and Mary want to hit her the thing she knew was Catherine tell her to get Danny and Caroline outside and from the top floor of her bathroom window Rosie Shoot Caroline she was blue for a week and so was Danny.

Mary said "I think about it"

In the Ed office Luis, Danny and Ed Luis is not too happy to know that this guy is here looking for Sam.

Ed asked, "what I want to know is what it's Sam contention to Wesley guy?"

Luis said "I could get its trouble if I tell ye this"

Rosie coming up the steps saying "then don't Sam testified against Wesley in the Grissom murder trial Apparently, she witnessed the crime."

Danny said, "How come we never heard about this?"

Rosie said "She was 17 at the time of the murder, which is why her testimony is sealed and why what I'm telling you can't leave this room. and Danny?"

Danny said "yeah"

Rosie said "Caroline Pzarchik is here and She knows you and Mary both work here at the Montecito"

Both Danny and Luis huffed the looks on the boys told Ed that this Caroline Pzarchik was someone the boys did not want to reunite with. Which only made Rosie smiled said, "now I am going down to have drinks with Her, Mike and girls you two stay out of sight okay".

Ed on the floor talk to Sam she asked "Lay low? What does that mean?"

Ed said, "I want you working out of your suite, okay?"

Sam said "No, Ed. I'm about to take six horny bonds salesmen to the Girl Factory, Palacio, Crazy Horse Too. I don't have time to be"

Ed said "Listen, Look, I know you testified against Wesley. I also know you spend 13 years locked up you spend a lot of time thinking. What you think about most is the person that put you there. Now, you get out, you start looking. I really don't want you walking around here like a duck in a shooting gallery. You get me?"

Sam said, "I'm not staying in my suite."

Ed said, "Honey, it's your life we're talking about."

Sam said "No, this is my life that I'm talking about. Everything that I've worked for to get to where I am is my life. I can either risk getting hurt or I can risk losing everything I love. I'm not gonna stop living my life because some fugitive may be after me."

Cell phone ringing "This is Sam."

Voice said, "Sam, I got a limo out here for you."

Sam said "Yeah. Hold on." She turns to Ed said, "I know you're gonna take care of me." Kissed his cheek.

Rosie found them in time to hear, Caroline asked: "So, where's Danny?"

Nessa said, "Yeah, where's Danny?" Rosie comes up behind them.

Mary coughing "he had to work. Yeah, he had a situation."

Caroline said, "Sounded serious."

Delinda said "Suspicious elderly woman on video poker."

Caroline said "Poor Mary. Still waiting for Danny. I guess some things never change."

Delinda said, "Don't tell me this has been going on since high school."

Mary said "Why don't we get ourselves some calamari? Anyone up for squid?"

Mike said, "The ink they spray is meant to look like the squid so they can swim away from trouble."

Delinda said, "I want to hear about Danny and Mary, the teenage years."

Nessa said, "Me, too."

Carline said "None of us on the squad could figure out what was going on with them. They spent every day together after school. But did they ever go on an actual date? Even with the dances, Danny took Kiki Torano to the junior semi-formal and poor Mary spent the whole night collecting tickets in the parking lot. That's how it always was. Mary was his Monday-through-Thursday girl but come Friday night Do you remember that?"

Mary said "Yeah." Fake smiled

Rosie walks up invest place her arm around Caroline signal barman overthrow down a 100 and said "next around on me"

Take the Hate off the Mary Rosie smiled at Caroline asked "How is Todd Pzarchik, the news of your wedding reached us all the way in Afghanistan, I got to hand it you, you stood by him through it all, even when he was cheating"

Caroline said "it's he said she said and she was lying she was just after money"

Rosie nodded she give side to look at Mary who tries to hide her smiled.

Rosie lifts her glass of water and said "too old and new friends"

Mike said "here, here"

When the man came up and whisper something to Rosie and she off her chair so fast asked: "where is she?"

Man said "in the Suit with Mr. Deline and Mr. McCoy"

Rosie said "I want every planned clothes Officer posted at every door you got the guy photo you get shot you shoot to kill"

Man said "yes ma'am"

Mike asked, "what going on?"

Rosie said, "I got to go?"

she looks at Mary then mouthed Are you okay to which she gives her little smile. Rosie turn to Caroline leading on Caroline and whisper in her hear, "Mary seeing someone Luis Perez you remember him right, wait wasn't he your Date for the formal dance?" She smiled at her and walked off.

Rosie come through the stairwell door just has Ed walk out of the lift. They both walk together toward the Sam suit and her on the phone "This is Sam. Mr. Markel, I'm so sorry. I was held up."

Ed said "Danny" Door closing "Metro's here, helping our guys secure the perimeter."

Sam end the call "Absolutely. I'll be right there."

Danny said "No. How many times I got to tell you? You can't walk out of here now."

Sam said "I need you to listen to me. This is a very big weekend for me. I have new clients from New York City. They're very young and rich. We're talking about years of future business for us."

Rosie said, "You barely escaped this guy once."

Danny said, "He finds you again, you won't have much of a future to worry about."

Ed said "This is how it goes. You stay in this room. You stay in this room until Wesley is behind bars.  
Is that clear?"

Sam said, "Yes, sir."

Ed

On the floor, the Chelsea boys are loud and poured HOOLIGANS: We are the boys in blue and white!

HOOLIGANS: We love to sing and we love to fight! Security is called

HOOLIGANS: We are the boys in blue and white!

HOOLIGANS: Chelsea!

Nessa said, "You and your cretinously mates are no longer welcome at the Montecito."

The man said "Come on, love. There's no other hotel on The Strip showing the Chelsea-Manchester game. Not even you are cold enough to turn away a fellow countryman."

Nessa said, "Watch me."

HOOLIGAN 1: You're ashamed!

Nessa said "You what?"

The man said "You're ashamed that your pansy little Manchester boys don't have what it takes to beat the mighty Chelsea. You're scared, darling. Mind you, I'd also be scared if our star player ran off to Spain with a Spice Girl."

Nessa said "Beckham may have left, but I'd take Giggs and van Nistelrooy over Hasselbaink and Duff any day of the week. You know what? Let him go. So I'll have the satisfaction of watching you, as my American friends say, suck arse when Manchester demolishes Chelsea. You can stay and watch the game on the condition that from now on you stay off the casino floor. And you, put your shirt on!"

Sam call Delinda to cover for her "I want to thank you for this, but understand I cannot afford to lose the Shepard Polk business. Whatever the client wants, give it to him. If you can't get it, call me and I'll get it."

Delinda said "How hard could it be to buy drinks for people? Isn't that pretty much all a casino host does?"

Sam said "This is a brief dossier on these guys. Betting histories, wives' names, girlfriends' names. Very important, okay? Favourite sports teams, where Okay, Mr. Markel can only eat organic food."

Delinda said "Sam, I do run a nightclub. I know a thing or two about service."

Sam said, "Delinda, you know, I'm a little worried about this."

Delinda said "With what you have going on business is the last thing you should be worried about.  
I'll take care of this. Relax."

Sam said "Relax. Why does everyone keep on telling me to relax?"

On the floor, Mike said, "Richard Allen Wesley's here?"

Danny said, "Probably not anymore, but keep your eyes open for anything unusual."

Mike asked, "Like what, a guy in prison stripes?"

Danny said, "We're distributing surveillance photos now in the meantime, spread the word to the guys."

Mike said "I'm happy to play Robin to your Batman. That's all I get? We're talking about Sam."

Rosie came up to them she said "Caroline has eyes on you right now" He put his hand around her waist, has the two keep on walking away Mary's little tormenter was standing.

In the Surveillance Room, Mc and Taylor have a case file crime scene photos and Video of the Crime scene Danny and Ed are there too in the room going over it.

Danny said "Can you imagine, 17 years old, witnessing something like that?" has he look over the crime scene photos.

Ed said "Come here a minute. Just take a look at this." Ed watches the Video of the Sam and Wesley in the lift.

Danny said "It makes no sense. If Wesley wanted to hurt her, he had plenty of time."

Mitch said, "Why didn't he do it right there?"

Danny said "Maybe he was worried about the hidden cameras, limited escape routes.

Ed said "No. If it's just payback he wanted, he could have done it right here. But no, he didn't."

Rosie said "she got something he wants that the only reason she still alive"

In Sam Suit, Ed asked, "So, what does he want?"

Sam said, "I said I don't know."

Danny said "Sam please"

Sam said "I don't know how many times we have to go over this"

Ed said "We're gonna go over it again and again and again until you tell me the truth. What is it that he wants with you?"

Rosie stands in front of her, she sitting on the bed, Rosie said "Sam, please. I lost my hold family before, I buried empty coffins, guys I serviced with and my mom was one of them, I can't protect you if I don't have all the facts. Please don't make me bury another friend, please help me to protect you I really don't want to bury another empty coffin please Sam"

Sam look down and said, "It's the silver."

Ed said "Grissom's silver? The stuff buried in the desert?"

Danny said "That's ridiculous. There is no silver."

Sam said "There is silver. Gardy told me."

Danny said, "He told you."

Sam said, "I lived with him during the time of the murder."

Danny said, "You were 17."

Sam said "He thought I was 20. I was on my own. I had nowhere else to go, so he took me in. You know, I did what I had to do." She was clearing upset.

Ed said, "So Grissom told you where the silver was but I don't get what's Wesley's connection here."

Sam said "Wesley was Gardy's handyman and he used to constantly torment me behind Gardy's back and tell me that I was just another one of Gardy's girls. I wasn't. He cared about me. And so, you know, to shut him up, I said, So, if Gardy doesn't care about me then why would he tell me where he buried his precious silver? I know. It's stupid. I was 17." She looks down at her hands,

Rosie said "Sam hold head up high, you the right thing, you know one of the last things my father ever told me was Quote Something you got to do the right thing even if it is a little dangerous, end quote. You did the right thing I am proud to call you my friend"

Ed said "Why don't you get a little rest? For me, go lay down Just a little rest, please"

Rosie said, "You stay with her Danny, okay?"

Ed adds "In this room. You stay with her in this room."

Danny hears Rosie whisper to Ed "I am going to really enjoy beat the carp out this guy"

Sam wake up from a nightmare and she on the edged saying "What if Wesley doesn't get caught? I stay locked up in my room indefinitely? He's the one who's supposed to be locked up."

Danny said "He will be soon. Rosie this what she does best Sam, she a hunter"

Sam said, "He got past you once."

Danny said "I promise you he's not gonna get back into the Montecito. Okay?"

Mike said "You can't park here. We, Gotta, keep this lane clear. That's right. Thank you. Hey, just bring it around there."

Cell phone ringing Delinda said "I'm sorry. Did I hang up on you?"

Sam said "What? No. Hang up on who?"

Delinda said "Don't go. Please."

Sam said, "Who are you talking to?"

Delinda said "Don't go. Come on. Please."

Dave said "No hard feelings. Tell Sam to feel better. Bye."

Delinda hung up on Sam leave her to yell down the phone "Hello? Delinda!"

She asked Danny "What?"

Danny said "I have to go to the bathroom. Don't move. No, I've Gotta go. No. Give me your word that you're not going anywhere."

Sam said "I'll give you my word that the second you put your hand on your zipper, I'm out the door. I'm just kidding."

Danny said, "I thought that you were serious."

Sam said, "No. Go pee."

Door closing Danny "Very funny, Sam."

The Cell phone ringing Luis said and answer the call "Excuse me."

Danny walked into the room and Ed said "Whoa. Stop. What do you mean, she got past you? She's 105 pounds with sandbags in her pants. Was she disguised as a giraffe?"

Dany said, "You want me to handcuff her to the bed?"

Ed said "Yes!"

Danny said, "We can't do that."

Rosie asked "what she do wait until you take piss and walk out of the room"

Danny said, "yes, Wesley's probably halfway to Denver by now."

Rosie said "he not going anywhere without either Sam head or the silver most likely both"

Danny said "you not helping"

Luis said "A limo driver on Tropicana has carjacked about 90 minutes ago. The guy took the limo and the driver's clothes."

Ed said "Wesley?"

Luis said, "Matches the description."

Rosie told Danny "meet you out the back" without rest of Police in the room hearing her she took off.

Danny saying "They're a million drivers on The Strip."

Ed said "John!"

Man say "sir"

Ed said, "Call Mike, have him screen all the limos."

John said, "Yes, sir."

Ed said "Damn it. Where is she?"

Danny said, "She's not picking up her cell phone."

Rosie came up one of the arms on suit jacket is covered in dirty. She said "a limo just tries to run me down on the side of the Montecito, there not cameras, got a planet running through but it will take time and Sam do not have time" she removed her jacket and throw it over a chair. She waiting for shoulder holster and she had two handguns. She goes into the Danny office and comes out with another suit Jacket.

Ed said, "Just try the suite again."

Delinda coming in saying "Daddy."

Ed asked "what?"

Delinda said, "I've got Sam on the phone."

Danny said, "Where's she?"

Delinda said, "We were talking when I don't know."

Ed said "Sam?" he said on the phone

Ed said, "The line's open, but the signal is weak."

Danny said, "Here, connect it to the speaker."

Rosie asked, "Triangulate the signal, see if we can get a location on her."

They listen to what they were talking about in the car for the time been it seem that Wesley was going all the talking "Come on, now. Don't feel bad, sweets. He liked you. He said your name right before he died."

Sam asked "You think that's really funny? You're nothing, Wesley. You hear me?"

Ed said, "She knows her phone's on."

Sam said, "What's it feels like to be pathetic?"

Wesley said "Shut up"

Sam asked, "Why are you taking me to Eagle Springs?"

Wesley said, "I told you, shut up!"

Delinda Asked "what are you doing"

Rosie looks from the computer "recording it advice"

Danny said "justified beat you give when we catch him"

Rosie said "Eagle Springs? That's on 93."

Ed said, "Call Luis, tell him to get a chopper in the air right over 93."

Sam said, "What are you doing?"

Wesley said "If you're not gonna give me what I need, I guess I'm free to kill you, too for putting me away. I'd rather have the silver, but that'll be fun."

Sam said, "I don't know where the silver is."

Wesley said "I don't believe you. Why were you bragging about it?"

Sam said "Because I was 17. I didn't know what I was doing. I wanted people to think that Gardy confided in me. I made it up."

Ed said, "What the heck was that?"

Rosie said "he hit her, I am going beat him the death" her eyes turn dark with danger.

Danny said "not good"

Wesley said "Lying bitch!"

Rosie said "that click of handgun"

Sam said "Okay."

Wesley said "Now, you just tell me where it is. Spill your guts, or I'll spill them for you."

Static Sam said "Keep going straight. Land …tennial."

Danny said "Sounded like …tennial"

Delinda said "Centennial? Could have been."

Rosie said, "Grissom owned oil fields in Centennial Valley."

Danny said "My dad did some work for him. I know the joint."

Rosie said, "Let's go."

Ed said, "Keep that line open Melissa."

Melissa said "Okay."

Danny, Rosie, and Ed on the way and all three are fully aware that if Wesley finds the silver, he's gonna kill Sam.

Rosie said "step on Ed they stop"

she could hear Wesley asking "Where is it?" it followed by Sam saying "It's over there."

Rosie said "either they stop talking or I lost audio"

Dann said, "I think you should have turned back there."

Ed said "You think there's a prom out here? Cause if not, this is the place."

There was the limo, Rosie said "I don't see Sam, either the tie to car or she out cold"

Ed back up and Danny asked, "What are you doing?"

Ed said "May 2, 1863."

Danny said "Battle of Chancellorsville."

Rosie said "that will work, but his my understands"

Danny and Rosie get out and Ed drive up to get out of the hammer and Wesley goes for the gun yelling at Ed "Put your hands up! Keep them up!"

Ed played both hands saying "Put the gun down."

Wesley keep yelling "Get on the ground now!"

Ed said "Put the gun down, man. I'm not armed, man. Look." Try to get as close to Sam has he could get.

Wesley yelled "Stop! Stay where you are, man. Get on the ground now! Come on! Or I'll blow you away!" wave the gun.

Danny hit him with the Shovel Rosie look at him she was not happy with him right now. But he knew that by hitting Wesley he most likely saved the man life. While the cop where put the guy into the police car Mc said "ya know, the kid your life had the commander got you first, she would have broken few of ya bone for sure"

Ed said, "Luis I hope you can do something about finding this bastard a real nice cellmate."

Luis said "I'll see what I can do. He sure deserves it."

Rosie who standing next to Luis said "I got just the Cellmate in mind" she smiled and whisper a name to Luis.

COP said "Detective Perez?"

Luis said, "They've got it open."

COP said, "It's empty."

Sam said, "Excuse me."

Sam and Ed's start walked back to the Hammer Sam take Ed hand Ed said: "You don't seem too surprised."

Sam said "Well, if you knew Gardy"

Ed said, "Are you saying there's no silver?"

Sam said "Not there."

Mc said "go we got this"

Rosie doesn't have to be told twice she run and jump in the back seat with Danny with Sam calling Shotgun.

She punches Danny arm hard saying "that for not let me beat him up"

Danny said "you would have killed him; I can't have you behind the bar for murder now can I" rubbing his hand. Sam laughs

Ed said "now children play nice"

Danny, Rosie, and Sam said together "yes dad" leave Ed to shake his head.

Sam said "you know what you said back in the suit, it means a lot to me"

Rosie said "my father was from Hawaii; they have saying Ohana, no one get left behind or forgotten it means Family and Family don't always start and end with blood, you, Danny, MR McCoy, Mary, Nessa, Mike, Delinda, Luis Mr. and Mrs. Deline are the only family I have"

Sam said "Ohana, like that"

They all Smiled has Ed drive back to Montecito where the rest of their mix match family was waiting.


	20. Sons and Lovers

Before Danny arrived at the Montecito Rosie stop him that morning and asked if she could get three tickets to Sugar Ray show. It seems that she gets some time off and her father's God children are going to be in town. Little girl Camren was a fan of the band and Eden wanted to surprise his little sister for her sixteen birthday. Camren was just six months when Rosie father was killed and now she was turning sweet sixteen. She had stay close to the family that wax the thing about Rosie once you were in her friendship cycle she never get go, something Danny could not quite comprehend.

Danny had promised her three tickets and Mary had will make sure that they get to meet the band after then concert too. That would make Camren day for sure the only thing left to do is for Eden to think of a way to top this gift next year. She had joked about that with Danny that morning. She was on her way to the airport to pick up the kids.

At the Montecito Sam see one of her clients collect his winning.

Sam said ''look like you have good run this morning?''

Dave Rudman ''Sam, I work up to a beautiful morning made love to my wife and won 10,000 at the cars table''

Sam and Dave, walking on floor when Sam said ''so what you want else you want to do this morning''

Dave Rudman said ''I'll, give out-outrage amount in tips to celebrate my fortune''

Mike come up and said ''I got your brake pads replace Mr. Rudman the car in parking lot''

Dave Rudman said ''thank you Mike'' give Mike a 500 tip.

They keep walking and Ed is seen walk through the floor heading to the pool area. Where he is Carl guy check his wife out and so Ed stop and to talk to the guy ''how is going, Ed Deline, I run thing around thing around there''

See that this guy Carl can't take his eyes off his wife so Ed waved over one of stuff and say ''get this guy one of our cabanas over there point to the other end of the pool area far way from his wife Jillian who is sunbaking by the pool.

Ed said ''hi honey''

Jillian said ''is it Lunch already?''

Ed said ''I got done with my meeting little sooner than I thought I would''

Jillian said ''there something I want to talk about with at lunch''

They walk at long and they run into Mark from Sugar Ray, he says hi to Ed and Jillian and Jillian invite him to lunch but the rest of the guys are waiting for him to rehearsal. Ed a little uncomfortable how friendly Jillian is with Mark the lead singer from the band but he ever voices it with Jillian.

Dave is bumped and Sam sees it even before the client she is aware of what had just taken place she on the cell call it in, Mike is running after the guy. White male brown leather jacket out the door. Danny gets in his car and drives down the road with the top down. He drives along said the thief grab him and throw him down in the bush then stop the car get out asked the guy ''need a ride somewhere?''

Mike said "I would have caught him; you know''

Sam is following after the lady. White female, pink top green strike. The call, coming through the to Ed he takes off telling her not to move. He spots the female grab her take in for questioning.

In the interrogation room Danny said ''congratulations, you both won the daily double, both have priors and you both on our security tapes selling''

Lady said ''I didn't do anything, is it crime to accidentally to bumping to someone, I don't even know this jerk''

Man said ''you lying bitch, it was so your idea''

Ed said ''this two are stand up individual, fortunately, we have great justices system here in the state of Nevada they found out how long you two know each other and found out how much time you two need to go send behind bars. Me personal, all I am interested in where the wallet you took?''

Man said ''I don't know?''

Danny said ''cooperation is going to be your best bet''

Man said ''why you asked''

Ed said ''because if ya, not cooperation the police they going lock you up for night with some every unpleasant guy and one night in there, you going be able to put rocket up your resend''

Man said ''I don't know look around the area I was running''

Danny asked ''you think that cooperation?''

Ed said ''no call the police''

They walked out just outside Danny said ''Rosie going to be pissed it, her day off, she have her father godchildren staying with her this week''

Ed said ''I almost feel sorry for them, I got get back to Jillian, you can hand this right''

Danny said ''yeah I got this covered, go have lunch with your wife''

Mike and Sam update Dave, that both are in custody but all Dave asked 'did they get my wallet back?''

Mike said ''no not yet''

Sam said ''but we will reimburse you for the money''

Dave said ''it not so much the money, see my daughter she eight she wrote me a poem last father's day I keep it in my wallet''

It gets both Mike and Sam, Sam doesn't have many clients who love they, wife and family. And Ed goes back to have lunch with his wife. who pissed at him for some reason that he can't figure out why.

Sarasvati Kumar called Danny tell him that one of the slot machines pay out don't add up to the random win. Danny said he look into it even tho he did not understand what Sarasvati was talking about.

Danny runs into Ed and so he update him, Dave wallet is still missing Danny got six guys out looking for it. And that Sarasvati says the payout on one of the machines is off.

Ed said ''little off a lot off''

Danny said ''500, three pay out in three weeks''

Ed said ''talk about it later''

He was looking for his wife only find out that she had left with Mark McGrath and now he see that they both every friend greeting now Ed is worried that his wife of 30 years has affair. Danny comes up into Ed office and Danny said ''that it same guy won three times in three weeks, Sarasvati said the numbers don't add up''

They talk about the fact that Ed thinks that Jillian is having affair with Mark McGrath. Danny dismiss it wave it off but Ed can't. They on the floor of the casino when the man came in handed a wallet to Ed and money to all of 9,500 of it. Then Ed and offer him a reward he aware of it says he didn't want one, that he had a son too walked out again.

Ed is in his office and Jillian walked in she called out to him has she walked in "Eddie" she says she sorry for the jump down his throat at lunch. That she knows he is the president of operations. He had to set the standards and be involved in everything.

Jillian asked what else happen today? And Ed replied, "anything well actually a guy returned the wallet that was stolen cash, cards, everything intact"

Jillian said "Wow that was really nice hope you gave him a big reward"

When Ed tell her that the guy did not want one Jillian laugh saying "maybe he said he did not want one. I mean some guy bring back 1000s of dollars in cash, he gets a slap on the back. How does that reflect on the Montecito? How does that reflect on you?"

Ed said that he rewards the guy and then asked how are message was? She flat out lied to Ed's face, now with the face she lied about her whereabouts and the fact she was with Mark McGrath, Ed think that his wife of 30 years is having affair with a much younger man.

Accounting and security team are the video room and Danny was informing them about the Sloth winner for the past Three weeks the same guy keeps winning on the same machine. "The card he uses is signed to a Benjamin Dover, Band Over that should have been our first hint something was going on?" they all have a good giggle about the name the men used.

Sarasvati said "it was obverse from the mathematical purgations"

Danny said "yeah, the address he used does not exist, this is the man that signed for the card this man used. So what you say Sarasvati is something rotten in Vegas"

Sarasvati said "this will teach not to doubt me" she gives Danny a smiled

Danny said "okay, let get an ID and stop talking back" other have a little giggle at Danny in good humour.

Ed and Jillian running into Danny on the floor of the Casino. Danny greets Jillian and then information Ed that they ID the Sloth cheat it a local and he uses someone else card which does add up, Ed tells him "that great put that reports on my desk, first all I want you find this Greg Walker guy and get his reward"

Danny said "he does not want a reward"

Ed said "I know that we got find him and give him one, generous one too. Look we can't have a guy like, nice guy like that walk out of our casino empty hand it just does make us look every good. I mean don't you agree"

Danny look at Ed like he had second head growing when Jillian finally made sense of it all by saying "he tries to get back on my good side"

Ed said "privet joke" both Danny and Ed smile Danny because he finally gets why Ed action out of character. He can relate his been there down that track with both Rosie and Mary over the year more times that he cares to remember.

Danny head up and he asked Mitch what he can give him on walker guy, but it seems that Match had hit a wall the photo match to and old ID to government job 20 years after that there no paper trial, it like he vanished from the face of the earth.

Danny finds the man living in the street and the reason he did not want the reward was that it reminds him of what he had lost. His wife, a house most his son. So Danny takes the man to the Montecito and ready him for the reunion with his grown son who turns 22 years last month.

Ed said investigation his own wife because he thing that she is having affair. He talks to his daughter and turns out that his wife changes her hair last week, she had it lighten that was the only change that Delinda has notice about Jillian. When Ed lives dinner with his daughter, he is more worried about his wife than he was before the dinner with Delinda.

Afterwards, he calls Mike to his office, Mike tells him "I think I figured out what wrong with the slot game that Danny pulled out, see the card's magnetic strip was per-programed with an algorithm that caused the random number generator to pay out jackpot after three plays. Put the card three plays later you win"

Ed said, "do you think they are working with someone in the house?"

Mike said "I doubt; anyone here would need hours with the machine and it been on the floor the hold time"

Ed said "so that leave someone connected to the manufacture somehow"

Mike said "most likely"

Ed goes on tell Mike that some good work for us, the fact is one day every soon I want you to transfer over here with us. Mike like the sound of that, one thing he did not like about it pay cut. Ed asked Mike to follow Jillian around. He does not feel right about it but he does what Ed asked of him.

Danny and Sam over with Walker, every little detail about what he been up to the last ten years get the man ready for his meet with his son after ten years. Ed sit next to Mitch and Danny is stand there too, and Ed tells them what Mike told him "see that playing card, that trigger the win, he most like keep the sum small so it does not attract any attention to himself. Meanwhile, he hit 500, 500, 500. Do we have an address for the guy?"

Danny said "yeah, he lives out in Hardin, I go down there but Walker kid is coming in"

Danny goes down to the floor and Rosie is there with two teens, Rosie introduces Danny to the two teens.

Rosie said "yeah Danny, I like you to meet Eden and Camren Bley, their father was my father's 2CI. Danny is my best friend he and I grow up together right here in Vegas"

Eden said, "are you SEAL like Dad and uncle?"

Danny laugh "no I am marine"

Camren said "like my grandpa"

Rosie said "yes just like your grandfather" she smiled

Danny hand Rosie the tickets and tells "I have taken care of something but Mary is waiting to take you in your three are going to watch the sound checks and meet the guys, I understand your brother and Rosie here did a lot of work to get you this especial gift"

Camren said "this is the best birthday ever"

Eden said "even if mom and dad are not here"

Camren said "yeah, I miss them but I had so much fun this week"

Rosie said "what you say we go and see about you present"

Camren said "yeah, please"

Meanwhile, Mike followed Jillian and she ends up at Mark McGrath apartment in Vegas. When Mike information gets back to Ed, he is upset and right so. He needs to hit someone bad and so he go to see Chester Cobb the Sloth cheater.

He tells Cobb "I am president of operations at the Montecito, now can you guess why the president of the largest hotel in Las Vegas would be in here rat hold of the apartment with you. I am going to tell you, Chester, see today I, I got some unfortunate news My wife may have been unfaithful. Be honest with you hearing that hurt, I mean it hurt enough that I just felt like I wanted to beat somebody. I am talking about inflicting pain"

Chester said "alright, now, now just… I have got friends in this building if I scream they will come down here and kick your ass"

When Ed said that it was beating that he has to take Chester starts talking tell Ed about playing card setting of something in the machine. He gets it from a guy that work at the factory, his name is Ben something. Chester meet him at the mall and he hands the card over to Chester. The two of them split the money.

When Ed gets back to the Montecito with Ben and Chester in two he sees Danny and Mike talking from the body he could tell the boys are little upset about something but Mike come over tells him "I heard that your single handle took down the slot guys well done Mr. D"

Ed said "thanks, Mike, now I got this other thing to take care off, Jillian she picking me up in hour"

Ed want to talk to Jillian talk Ed into the going to Concert and Ed who think that his wife has an affair with Mark McGrath is dragged to the concert he doesn't want to go to and that how he find himself there. It comes down to the last song and Mark said "we have a request from a beautiful lady to the man she loves on the occasion of their 30th wedding anniversary, you want Jillian to bring Ed up here" Ed is shocked this was not what he was expecting at all.

Mark said "come on, Jillian and Ed Deline" they go up there two chairs on stage for them.

Mark said "now Ed is the boss around this parts, and on their 30th Anniversary come let me hear you," he tells the crowd.

Mark said "now I been to deal with Jillian all week here and she keeps tell me how much she loves you more and more each day. After 30 years I think that is pretty especial so one more time please give it up for them" the crowd go wild.

Mark said "this song is for you guys, it calls every morning"

Meanwhile, DangetsWalker son to talk to his father, Sam and Danny wait for the two men to talk thing through and it turn out to be good they leave together.

Delinda has a late Dinner ready for the Ed and Jillian with the whole family. She even had a cake for Camren. It was great way to end the day for the Montecito family. Afterwards Ed takes Jillian up to his office and give her gift it a ring with 30 diamonds one for every year the two have been married.


	21. The Strange Life of Bob

At the Montecito Valet their new guy a green limo pulled up and his open the door, a group of girls gets out Mike is they said “I should have known, good morning Mr. Meloof”

The boys get out said “hello Mike” shaking his hand. One of the Meloof handed Bob some money.

Mike said, “You need anything, anything at all you call me”

Meloof said “thanks, Mike” they head inside.

Mike tells Bob “a day without Meloof brothers is a day without sunshine”

Bob said “these guys reel it in”

Mike said “it is our little secret”

Bob moved, open the door for guests coming out and into the hotel. Rosie pulled up to throw the key at Mike saying f “don't move it unless ye have too, thanks, Mike”

She walked in she could hear the new guy talk to Nessa “yeah, beautiful”

She tells him that he takes her out four-time he only been walking here for six days but she agrees to go out with him but she is paying this time. Rosie walked she smile to see Bob and Nessa make out by slot game 8, she here to see someone but it not Danny, not yet.

Danny is talking to one of the guesses, the lady is upset about some photo been taken when she was changing in one of the cabanas here at the Montecito. Danny said “what the address of the website?”

Alive looked at him and he says “strictly for investigation prepare”

Alice Gold say, “Hot candy girls of Vegas. Com”

Danny tells her that he looks into it, Mrs. Gold thanks him, Danny run into Mike and so he asked Mike if he has never heard of the website When Mike asked if he checked it out Danny say “I am asking one of the guesses said she on and the photo was taken here”

Mike said “that not cool”

Mike found that the new guy Bob has another date with Nessa he tells the guy to take good care of her. Danny is work of the camera he asked Bob for Phil-set, the guy can’t tell which screw drive so Danny says “the red handle if ye work maintains you going have to know this stuff”

Bob said “I am new just a floater”

Danny said “great way to know what you want to work has within the hotel”

Bob asked “say man Can I take this I am not really sure about the rules yet” see a single Rose on one of the carts.

Danny said, “why not we only use the once, for a lady?”

Bob said “yeah, someone I am hugging out with later”

Danny said “flower, they love that stuff don’t they”

Delinda said to Danny you needed at the buff, all the Shrimp is being eaten by the hotdog Contestant but Mary has everything under control and Sam gets into it with two of hotdogs eating Contestants and the gentle is throw down that is how Sam find herself in a hotdog eating competition.

But on their way back they run into the Ed on the casino floor and when Delinda goes off at her father for micromanaging everything in her life and the staff. Ed said “shrimp, I love good shrimp cocktail”

Danny said “who doesn’t”

Rosie came up to behind him saying “someone who deadly allergic to them”

Ed said “don’t be smart ass” he leave the two friends.

Rosie hands Danny a file tells him that she, inside is a single paper with a report of a complete about that website what surprised him was that the person that made the complete was Rosie, not Mrs. Gold.

Rosie said “you going to help me find this SOB when we do I cap him” she voices take a dangerous tone.

Rosie sees Bob run up to Nessa and give her rose, she can’t remember the last time guy give her flowers. She didn’t care she wasn’t flowers kind of girl, guns and ammunition are more her thing anyways.

Danny is looking at the website when Delinda comes and asked “hot candy girls of Vegas”

Danny said “it official business”

Delinda said, “look at naked ladies on the internet is official business now is it?”

Danny said “I am just trying to prevent a potential lawsuit”

Rosie came up behind them to hear Danny asked: “tell me something does the wall look familiar?”

Delinda said, “no but she does?”

Danny said “that Mrs. Gold she a guess here she said that these photos were taken on Montecito propriety yesterday”

Danny moved on to the next photo and a pair of ladies’ legs one in red and other in navy blue dresses. Danny said “see this could be our ceiling”

Rosie said “that the ceiling at Bella Luong”

Delinda said, “how can you be sure?”

Rosie said “because that Rollins and Me from last night”

Danny said “what?”

Rosie said “see the tattoo, it says smooth dog, It Rollins husband’s call name which funny because the guy anything but smooth no is he a dog, far from it actually his more oblivious when he comes to other women the man only has eyes for his wife and it not a for just show”

Delinda said “I did know that they were men like that still around I thought, that they dead out with my father gen you know”

Danny protested “yeah”  

Rosie replied, “it is rare to find a man like that, this day they all gods” she smiled known what Danny reaction would be.

Danny said “I am standing right here you know, I am not deaf” he when to next photo he goes on about how it could be any casino.

Delinda said “no it was taken here”

Danny asked, “how do you know?”

Delinda said, “because that my ass, OMG my ass big on the internet” she has a little freak out.

Rosie pointed to photo and said “lick on that one, that look like Sam”

Danny said “that Sam”

Delinda said “and Mary”

Danny said “this guy going down”

Rosie said “when we catch him I going cap him one”

They walk away with two every pissed off Military personal looking for a guy who is taking a photo of unrespecting women.

Mike run into Bob who on his way out shop with a new shirt, he tells Mike “I figured that if I look nice when Nessa would not notice that I could not dance”

Mike said “what do you mean you don’t know how to dance if you could move you move then you could dance, it just side to side”

Mike stop some young man with headphone and asked: “what you listen to what are you pumping?”

Hearing the music with good beat and great bass he said “come to Bob, try it”

See Bob move side to side, Mike said “there you go, you got it” there a small group of people watching in the hallway outside the cloth shop and Bob got some moves that he holds back on.

Rosie, Danny, and Mike are on the floor and he asked Mike have something like this? Mike replied “I know, the female form”

Danny said, “I am not talking about the photo I am talking about the source?”

Rosie comes long up behind Mike, she on the phone and she not happy, Mike said “phone with inbuilt Camera”

Danny said, “how do you know that?”

Mike said “I got one”

Danny said “you could have taken these photo, you do work here”

Mike said “my ladies pose for the photo I take”

Rosie added “the lab called tech said we looking for the new PM8920. It features a 1.3-megapixel camera capable of capturing 1280 x 960-pixel resolution shots. Not only could this guy share these pictures wirelessly, the photo is good enough to print as well.”

See Danny look at Mary’s photo, Mike said “look at that one that nice” when he seeing Mary coming their way and the look on Rosie Mike says “I got fly” and take off.

Danny look around to see why Mike took off so soon and see Mary so he hides the cam with Mary photo on it. She there looks at her photo, Delinda had told her and all she can say about the photo is that her hair looks good.

Danny said “I know this feel like terrible invention of yours privatise”

Rosie said “I promise you that we will catch this guy”

Rosie and Danny are in the Surveillance room going over the tape after pinpointing the area and time where Mary’s photo was taken on the floor of the casino yesterday. They get face now they need a name.

While Danny and Rosie work the popping camera guy Ed looks in the Bob on the Nessa request because the guy can remember his life before starting to work at the Montecito and what he find he doesn't like, the police believe that he is a missing ATF, who is married with two kids and to top it off his wife and handler is on their way from Los Angeles.

Nessa is heartbroken his at the bar drink and the bar attendee tells her that next around is on her that when Mary come to talk to her hoping she could help her friend if fact when Mary asked you okay?

Nessa said “you know the same old story, girl meet boy, boy has amnesia, Amnesia has wife, girl get drunk, he has kids”

Mary said “you didn’t know”

Nessa said “I can’t believe I slept with a married man, a family man”

Mary said “slept with him”

Nessa said “twice, it was good, it was great”

Mary said “you didn’t sleep with Cory, you slept Bob and Bob don’t have a wife”

Nessa said “he doesn’t remember his own name or the fact he is married”

Mary said “that mean he gets to fall in love all over again”

Nessa said “God you are reliance romantic”

Mary said “yeah, I am, come on let get you clean up, come on”

Rosie, she hit a wall with the phone company they were more worried about their client privacy. Facial did give Danny anything either, she wants to beat the living daylight out of the guy but Danny would not let her do that. Ed come to their rescue when the guy makes a call and Ed said “push the video in on the cell phone” there phone number 7025550185 Ed tell them to call Lance at the phone company and ask for call received to that number at 2:36am.

Rosie said “I am on hold with the company now, thanks, Ed”

Ed said “your both welcome kids”

Rosie said “I meet you out the front okay, I got make a call first” she kissed Danny cheek and was out the door just had she called Rollins but it goes to voicemail she leaves the message “yeah it’s me, I got an ID and location I am going pay him to visit now with Danny”

Danny runs into Delinda and he tells that he got a location on the perv, that he is local with a 702 area cord. She wants to know how he found it.

Danny told her “all cell phones manufactured after 2002 has a GPS, it was government minatory after 9/11. So if you hit him with a cell tracker, you can pinpoint the GPS with fifteen feet from where there are standing”

Delinda said, “let’s call him?”

Danny said “Rosie and I going pay him little visit”

Delinda said, “I coming with you?”

Danny said “no you not”

Delinda said “it not your photo that all over the internet it’s mine, I am going with you”

Just has Danny was about the go out the door, He stops and sees that Bob and Nessa with Ed and lady come in with Luis and another man from the gun and badge he knew that it was FBI agent. What makes him stop was when the lady asked where her husband was and that Bob was not him but Bob has her husband’s lucky Montecito chip, which is how Bob ended up working at the Montecito or who they're all believed was Bob was actually no one knew who he was yet.

Danny meet Rosie and Delinda by the look on his best friends face he knew that she not happy about Delinda going with them. What waited for them at the pervs house was four of Rosie teammates from WSAT.

Rosie said “this game plan, Taylor, and Mc are going to go through the guy’s computer, Laptops and any other storage unit in the house and Rollins is going to take the website and photo down later. The two of us going to turn the whole house upside down looking for the photo in print, Danny and Delinda are going to talk to the suspect and when he runs because he will run you two better catch him got it because if I have run after him I can and I will cap his ass”

Delinda said “huh”

Danny said, “she means shoot him in the ass, it is her favorite thing to do these days.”

Rosie said “less painful than a Steel cap boot to the ball sack” the guys all made a face at the comment.

At the door and guy answered the door and Danny do all the talking “you must be Ted Stevenson, we here from Montecito we want to talk about some photo that was taken at our Casino.” Has Planed Danny and Delinda ran after him and SAWT turn the house upside down they while there was a party going on in the back. They found a file of printed photos and took all the tech in the house including TV, VCR, DVD all camera they could find in the house.

Rosie wants out the back to talk to the guy what she sees the guy pinned to ground by Danny and Delinda about to kick the guy in the face lucky Danny stop her. Rosie said “get him up” after zipping tie his hands she sat him down in a chair.

“Ted Stevenson, you are the biggest loser in the history of mankind, you can’t get any clearly, so you have to go around taking Photo for later at night when you alone in bed. Dream about these women, because that the only way you get them right. Let face you good looking, you can’t approach or talk to women like normal men. So you go around take photos of lady all over Vegas but soon that not enough to get it up, so you create a website, picture of beautiful, stunning women without their knowledge or consent post them up on our website so there are always there for you perv at day in day out” Rosie said for all his guests to hear, funny enough all the guess are guys the only women at the house was his wife.

“tell me, Ted does you wife know about your little side business or do you let think that it was you, son,” Rosie asked

When Mc came out and for all to hear he said “we got him” holding up a photo of young girl changing from the school uniform she could not be more than fifteen years old.

Danny said “that look like the Vegas south high school under sixteen swim meet two days ago”

Delinda run at him only to stop by Danny who tell her to take it easy let Rosie handle things from here on out.

Rosie said “Ted Stevenson you are under arrest for child pornographies and breaking privacy law, you have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, it can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have a lawyer present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire. Mc gets this Perv out of my sight”

Mc takes the man way along with Danny and Delinda head back to the Montecito. They learn that Sam won the hot dog eating concert despite throw up in front of everyone at the end. Sam may be little but damn she a fighter, a good one too.

While Danny and Delinda comp the Gold stay for what happened Rosie is filled in on what was going on with Bob, it seems that the man had killed ATF agent Fox and when he tries to set fire to the car he had blown up sending Bob flying he hit his head and black out and when he came around, he could not remember anything, not even his own name. police and FBI have no idea who Bob is they believe that he is hit for hire. Nessa is all broken up about it and she doesn't know who this man is anymore either.

Ed, Danny, Delinda and Rosie watch the police hall, Bob, away Danny asked “he still doesn’t know who he is? Huh”

Ed said “not a clue”

Delinda said “it must be horrible to wake up one morning only to not remember who you are and then to find out your killer”

Rosie whisper so only they could hear her “you are stand with three you do know that right”

Delinda said “what?”

Rosie whispered “let face it, Danny, me and your dad we have killed, killing is killing whether it for the Country, Duty or self-defends, it still killing”

Danny as always finds a way to change the topic this time by saying “you know he could have lived a normal life had he not come to the Montecito. Never found out who he was? Or what he did?” Ed tells Danny that it was a good call on comping the Gold stay and catching the perv but next time does not go behind my back you got that kid. The last part was said to Danny or Delinda or maybe both Rosie could not help smiled she had not told Danny that Ed was in the know the hold time not


	22. Family Jewels

It was another day in Vegas Rosie is on the floor of the casino, she and her boys have the casino's exit all covered in light of what had happened in Rosenberger's suit, to make matter worsted it look like the Montecito's bellman Archie Drazinski may be involved somehow but Luis and Danny don't have the advice and so they asked Danny to go get Mike because the police department was short on CSI thanks to the cutting of funds.

Danny tells Mike "we need you upstairs"

Mike think it his turn to talk to the employee evaluation shrink. Danny brush it off and Mike informed him "I heard that Brunson fired half the staff in New Orleans because this doctor told him People were psychology incomparable with corporate culture"

Danny tells him "you rehear your answer later but right now I need you upstairs to talk to Luis"

When Mike asked what going on Danny informed him that the diamond merchant had lost five million dollars' worth from his suit. When they get up Mike asked why they want him up in the suit.

Luis said "thanks to cost cutting the unit are down to two CSI one is working a crime scene on the other side of town and the other is in Carson City, I saw the virtual model you build for the Van Damme case, you are good at this stuff"

Danny said "all we need to know is if someone enters through that sealed window in the last 8 hours from other room, platform washer anything"

Mike said "well we are 18 stories up have you ruled out all the ambulatory escape route"

Luis said "Rosenberger the diamond merchant check in, enter the room with them, the two security guards stay outside"

Danny said "we check all the hallway surveillance tapes nothing"

Luis said "the only other person who enter the room was the bellboy one Archie Drazinski"

Danny said, "you know him?"

Mike said "not really"

Danny said "we search him, we search his locker, we check all of his movements from the moment he left this room still we got nothing"

Mike said "it big hotel, lot of places he would have hidden lose diamonds, has anyone set him down, Danny"

Danny said "ho yeah" Danny smile there was no better show to watch than watching Ed question a suspect and then it closely followed by Rosie usual threat.

Ed said "do you have any involved in this in any way"

Archie said "I didn't look the police already search me, they search my locker. You think I don't know about all these cameras I have to be stupid"

Ed said "every, every stupid but if you had nothing to do with it, here what I am left with Spiderman, Spiderman pull the perfect diamond heist in Las Vegas"

Rosie said "Mr Drazinski you are free to go but if I find out you lie here today, you going to wish you were dead, because little boy I make sure that your cellmate is every, every friendly toward little boys if ya get what I mean"

Archie asked, "is that threat?"

Rosie said "no, I don't make threats kid I only make a promise that I can keep, and you can bet your last dollar this is one promise I will keep"

she smiled at the kid, it makes her look more dangerous than she normally does. The kid leave and Rosie turn to the guys said "he lies through his teeth"

Ed said "maybe but we get nothing to hold him on"

Rosie said "I know, take Mike up get him to look at the window see if someone has breached it somehow in the last 8 hours, I going to run a deep background check on this two clowns that are meant to be on guard duty"

Ed said "that good idea, Danny go get Mike and meet Luis upstairs, and you my girl can use my office"

Rosie said "thanks, Ed, I go get my kit out of my car"

Danny said, "you keep your kit in the car?"

Mitch said "she keeps an enough fire power in the car to take down a small country"

Rosie said "always be prepared, it Navy thing"

Danny said, "you did a lot of Black Op mission with the SEALs right?"

Rosie smiles her eyes were dance, by the look of it, she missing working with this guys but all she said "that all classifieds McCoy"

Ed said "you know, you cloud learn a thing or two of from her, Danny," he said to Danny.

Rosie heads towards to the car to get her kit. On her way she sees Sam talking to one of her favourite clients, Cole Helmsley she asked him "please tell me that Christina Fuentes with you?"

Cole said "Always Christina, here I thought I was your favourite Sam"

Sam said, "you are; did she make the cookies?"

Christina step forward and said, "you didn't think I forget about you all did you?"

Sam take the box of the cookies and said "you have to excuse me; I just can't help myself" they start working the desk, Sam tells them "you know my client bring me thing all the time, Jewellery, clothes, I got a car once, I give it back. But I look forward to your cookies the most"

Cole said, "you know I helped?"

Christina said "helped you eat half of them"

Sam said "your suite is ready and Christina your next door has always"

Cole said "Sam I going to need a different suit one with extra bathroom and more closet space"

Sam said to the front desk "add that to the suit, you know who would drop in?"

Tall blond came up to Cole saying "suit is for me"

Cole said "Sam, Liza Cranston my fiancé"

Liza said "we get marry here tomorrow"

Cole said "yeah, we just you know get inspired by all these brides"

Sam said "yeah, they are models there is a wedding convention in the hotel this weekend"

Liza said "it would make the perforations that much easier it also going to be Cole going way party"

Sam said, "where is Cole going?"

Liza said "I am not a fan of the hold Vegas thing so this well be our last trip out"

They go to the suite and in the video room, Ed sees that Christina handing cookie out on the floor and he watched Rosie and Christina's talk has Rosie take a bite of one of her cookies. Ed tells Mitch "roll down to the floor and get me some of Christina's cookies, and put it into high will ya"

Mary and Nessa talk about the corporate shrink Nessa says "he would want to justify his job which means uncovering all kind of excuses to get everyone fired"

Mary said "Linda from housekeeping speak to him she said he was friendly"

Nessa said "that what make him so much more dangerous, I am telling you Mary its name, rank and serial number time"

Mary and Nessa part and Ed head up to the suit to meet Danny and Luis, where Mike was telling them "I got this Chemical analyser from the pesticide guy"

Luis said "and?"

Mike said "nothing these windows were not touched"

Ed walked in and Danny sees Ed eating cookies, he asked "are these Christian's cookies"

Ed says "yeah, listen I didn't get nothing from Archie, I am sure that he has not got the brain or balls to pull something like this, but Rosie and I both sure he is involved somehow hot and Rosie looking into the two clowns out there"

Danny said "Mike said the window was not breached"

Mike said, "maybe Rosenberger is pulling some kind of insurance scam?"

Luis said "no the diamonds were not insured, they were gone he out five million"

Ed said "the diamonds did not out the door and they did not go out the window"

Luis said "perfect crime"

Mike said "hear that partner"

Danny said "partner?"

Ed said, "do you have ever cars to park?" He asked Mike and Mike leaves on his way back he grabs a few of Christian's cookies.

Ed is not happy with the shrink that was interviewing his employees so Brunson could cut his stuff down, these people were like family to him. Ed did like change at all, so he had sent the word around to his employees to watch what they say to this guy. It took everything Ed had not to hit the shrink in the mouth when he found out that Brunson had ordered him to be interviewed too.

Ed back in the video room and Danny there too, they take about the shrink Danny thing he is here because some feel a good thing when Ed tells him that he had the guy check out and it turns out doctor feel good had 42 as axed from all the properties.

The doctor feels good to stop Mary on the floor and it her turn she look up at one of the cameras and Danny there in video room watch she looks little worried but Danny has no time to worry Mike come up to him and his going through the video. Mike tells him "Archie in and out, and the police report say Rosenberger kept his eyes on him the hold time"

Danny said "how you get your hands on the police report"

Mike said "Rosie, can you force please, right here when the two guards go in when Rosenberger notice the diamonds are missing"

Danny said "Mike you are not going find anything unless we have camera inside the room which we don't"

Mike. Said "I get back Valet, but I keep work on this could you send me the video"

Danny said "knock yourself out"

In Ed's office Rosie on her secure laptop that Navy signed to her, she was doing her check the first had come back with a clean record but one noticeable fact was all his former employees said that he was follower always will to follow orders without question even if it goes against his ethical beliefs. That had Rosie questioning if that wax what happen here. She was about to start the background on the second guy.

Sam is worried about Cole for someone who is getting married tomorrow he doesn't look happy. Infect he look downright miserable. While doctor feels good is doing his interviews it was Delinda turn, Mike calls Danny tell him that he wants Danny at suit later to run through the crime to which Danny calls him Colombo has joked.

Delinda after her interview with the doctor feel good she goes to the spa and they she sees Christina crying it turn out that she in love with Cole, and so Sam and Delinda come up with the plan to break up Cole Liza up and set Christina and Cole up with each other.

Danny and Mike are reacting the crime in the suite, the Rosenberger's call security from the bedroom. Danny asked why wouldn't call from in here? Mike said "the phone end, it been unplugged"

Danny said "Rosie think Archie involved oh and huh, she gone information back on clown number on his former employees all had one thing to say about him, followed with weakness for money, lots of money"

Mike said "5 million is a lot wouldn't you say"

Danny said "how do we proof it"

Mike said "it on that tape we just not seen something"

Danny said "in short of going frame by frame we done everything we could with the video maybe, Ed, right it was spiderman" Mike laughed at the joke.

The girls are all with Christian get her ready for Cloe while Mike and Luis are talking at the parking lot about the crime when they are shot at, Mike is convinced that Archie is involved and he is the one who unplugs the phone. They make they way into the casino again meeting Danny, Rose and Ed in the video room.

Ed said "are you alright, what the hell matter with you, the kids is not a cop"

Mike said "it not Luis doing Mr D, Danny and I did walk through at the suit someone must have seen us"

Ed said "is that right"

Danny said "yeah"

Rosie come down to video room from Ed office, she said "Kayena, the big guy his ex-cop, out of Hawaii, HPD booted him out after he's been undercover for over years with the Gung due to the fact he took cut for himself out the bust. He has knowledge and the contacts to pull this off"

Luis said "the office out a rifle in a storm drain, just a few block from here and ballistics match it to shoot that was fired at us. Guess what? It belongs to one Archie Drazinski"

Danny said "Rosenberger's said he watch him the hold time he was in the room, we talk to Archie, we search him"

Rosie said "yeah, I told you that the little bugger was lying through his teeth didn't I. by the way did you know that clown number one is related to Archie, is wife is Archie mother's sister and he made call to Archie right before the plane landed here in Vegas, I had the phone conversation pulled the talk about the bag of Diamonds in great detail."

Luis said "I have a car to bring in Archie for questioning"

Rosie said "he was meant to be working tonight, took off right before the shoot were fired not one seen him after that has of now he is MIA"

Mike said "I get back to Valet"

Danny said "I have few guys look for Archie's car, hopefully if it still in one of our parking lots we will find it"

Luis said "I get Bulow out on in Archie"

Rosie said "I am going to check up on the girls, they been to try to get Cloe to call thing off with Liza, Delinda, Nessa and Mary reasons is that he in love with Christina, Sam, on the other hand, is about keeping Cole has client sees if he married Liza this will be the last trip out to Vegas for Cole which mean no more cookies" the last of it in her mouth and smiled at them.

Rosie and find Sam outside the night club, and she informed that her that she about took Cole to the airport so he could let Christina how he really feels about just has soon had the brake thing off with Liza which is what he was doing right this minute. When Rosie get a call from Mike.

It has been half an hour when Mike came running into video room tell Danny that he has to come with him. he was off duty he tells Danny "I found Archie's car in one of our Sterlite parking lots, I called Luis to notified Ed"

Danny said "too bad we can't find Archie"

Mike said "car is started, Rosie and Luis will meet us there at the parking lot"

At the Archie car Danny, Mike and Rosie broke into the car, Danny opens the trunk of the car and Rosie the driver's side door, Mike gets the passenger side door. Rosie in before Mike she is going throw the back seat pocket, under the sit too when Mike opens the front passenger door Danny said "guys, I found Archie"

They all stand and look into the open trunk there was bellman still in uniform with a bullet hole between the eyes, dead, the kid was in his first year in college with his hold life head on him.

Rosie said "I am starting to believe that the Diamonds never left that room"

They head back to the hotel in the surveillance room Mike take another look at the video it was what Rosie said that made him think. Ed said "someone kills Archie for his cut as to be"

Danny said "we searched Archie, and I tracked him I am talking about every minute and Rosenberger told us he watched him the hold time he was in the room"

Luis said "the only two guy up there was the two gorillas and they enter the room after the diamonds were reported missing"

He and Rosie notice something that on one seem have sent before. The shadows in the video, Mike notice it when Rosie asked him to play it again. Rosie said "you see it too right Mike"

Mike said, "yeah, you guys see this?"

Luis asked, "what are you two look at?"

Rosie said "the shadows"

Mike said "Two of them disappear when Rosenberger and one of the guards enter the bedroom"

Danny said "tow shadows disappear tow people, I am I missing something here"

Rosie said "yeah you are Mike please continue"

Mike said "here the other shadow of the guard that stay in the room, you these the shadow gets longer not wider"

Ed said "that mean he can't be walking towards the door, he had to be going what up towards the ceiling"

Rosie said "I was right the bloody diamonds never left the room, Spiderman"

Mike said "come on I know where we find the diamonds we have to get in that Suit"

Rosie said, "what are we wait for, let go?"

They at the lift wait for Mike when Rosie the cell phone beeps, she smiled to see the message she said: "look like Cloe and Liza wedding be canned, he found his one true love."

Ed said "Christina?"

Rosie smiled saying "yeah" she knows Ed a photo Sam had sent off Cole and Christina make kissing.

They in the Lift head up to the suit and Make has a bag, just like the one that houses the diamonds in. Mike said "this is last time"

Danny said "I told Rosenberger that we coming up"

Ed said, "what did he say?"

Danny said "bring singles"

They walking and Danny say "the guy loses five million in diamonds and he still wants to party"

Luis, Ed and Rosie take a look at each other while Danny and Mike are too busy check out the strippers that are a dance for Rosenberger one of them is topless too.

Luis had to call out to Mike twice before he got on with his theory Mike told them "now Rosenberger here walk in with the bag full of stones, you be Rosenberger" giving one of the bags to Luis.

I take the other bag and he said "and I be Archie" he shows the other bag and says "Archie has an identical one hidden on his luggage cart, he does his thing, this your minibar sir, this here is you fags and this here is your phone, the one he unplugs. Now our come to the palm for the tip" at which point Luis had to put the bag down to tip Archie.

Mike said "this the point there Archie use a misdirect asked his Hawaii friends yeah Kayena, you still live on Kalakaua, Archie make the switch hidden the diamonds. A few hours later Rosenberger opens an empty bag"

Danny said, "where is colonel mustard?"

Ed said "you shut up let him finish" Rosie flicked his ear Danny "yeah" rubbed his ear glaring at her.

Mike said "he panics yells for Kayena and Goa to come inside, Now Rosenberger tries the phone but the phone dead it not working, SO he goes to the bedroom make the call in there which give Goa their time to grab the diamonds"

Luis said "huh we did not find any diamonds on them"

"may I," she asked Mike, who smiled and nodded his head, she take her suit jacket off and hand it to Mike, unclipped her gun and Badge hand them to Ed to hold. "excuses me, Ladies".

Danny looked back to see Kayena and Goa make it run for it, Danny yelled before he and Luis take after them both. They catch them in the hallway and Mike tell them to get back into the suit that he and Rosie found the Diamonds.

Rosie grabs the pole leg on either side and arched back, she could see that Danny's eyes were fixed on her and then lifted her leg wrapped them around the pole and pulled herself up and looked into the duct and then she spins down smiled she says "it in the pole"

Mike said "I got this" Rosie moved out of the way and then kick the pole and pulled out the bag and there inside was the diamonds. Danny stands there shaking his head he could not believe it. the police take the tow dumbass off.

They found that Christina and Cole are going to get married and Danny was looking for Rosie. He found her and Luis in his office, she hands him a cookie and Luis said "I have to find Mary I am late for our date"

Danny asked "yeah listen there is wedding it Sam client umm, would you umm… Luis is going with Mary, I was wondering umm" his hand on the back of his neck and looked down. In one breath all the words came out at once. "go with me"

"as your date," she asked he takes bit of the cookie she had given him nodded his head

"sure," she said with smile

"good" Danny replied and then stuffed his month with last of the cookie.


	23. The big bang

It was only 6 am in the morning, and Danny found himself on his back in bed with Rosie lay on top of him, her weight on him left good last night had been their date night. They had gone to dinner followed by ice cream. She had let him take a bit from her chocolate chip choco Irish cream ice cream and she had stolen a bit from his scoop too. It was just like they were kids but he was on a date with her, no other friends for the buffer to keep her at arm's length. He still had fears of losing her even if it was ridiculed to others like Mike and Sam ears. It was the way he groomed himself, he smiles reached his eyes more too.

She had taken control of they love to make last night it was not the first time he let her be in control and he was surprised that he had every much enjoyed it more than he thought he would have, he did not mind take another trip down that road again. Rosie was an exceptional lover, then again he did not expect anything less from her. It started with a little show she gave him. Slowly building him up and by doing the Full Monty, a slow strip, and tease, then she proceeded to slowly remove his garments.

She had tied him up, which was new for him, he never been tied up like that, she had taken her time with him teasing him keep him on the edge driving him crazy until he begged. They been together for little over a week and he was every much enjoying himself, even Ed and Mike had commented on how to relax he had seemed, he was genuinely happy and it showed, but either one of them had shared their little news with others yet, he was so afraid she would be lost to him if anyone found out what she really means to him. Some part of his brain he knew that it stupid and irrational but he still held onto the fear.

"um… morning" He said, nuzzling his nose into her crock of her neck. She hid her smile in his thick brown locks all while one of her hand was tangled in his hair. He loved it when she played with his locks while they made love.

"morning" she muttered into his hair. Before she could pull away he flipped them both so he was on top. He smiled down at her before kissing her, his hand travel up and down her body bring her body heat up. They make love and he even leaves a bit mark or two on her back of her neck just has she had done last night to him. he had a nice hickey on his left shoulder. He would not be taking his shirt off anytime soon in public, he just has to keep his shirt on during one on one with Mike on the basketball court.

Finally get out of bed to start they day Rosie has the day off, her commanding officer had made her take a week off from her local duties with SWAT and she had planned on soaked up some rays by the pool at the Montecito, she could get some personal work done. Sam's most important client and they Kids were here all on the same weekend because of some private concert that she had put together for the kids just so their parents could gamble inside while the kids are having fun poolside.

It was a big day too for Montecito they were reopening the pool for the season. They take Danny car and they both head to the pool area. Mary and Sam were there, even Mike was helping. Right on 8 the pool was open for the season Mike said "In the gladness of spring time when the leaves were green, oh merely the barrel sings, I sort I made the tango she loves my eyes never seen such beauty"

Sam laugh and Mike is in heaven and it enjoys the season open with beautiful women everywhere. Danny and Rosie find Mary she said "I can't believe that I told Sam I would do this. When we were kids we always made it for opening of pool"

Danny said "that because we always snuck in for the open day of the pool"

Rosie said "remember freshman year, Gary was so smashed you and Luis had to carry him back home"

Danny said "dad thought he had alcohol poisoning"

Mary said "who would have thought that I grow up to be one to keep people like us out"

They head inside to the floor and of course Danny been Danny he was of talk to a group of girls from out of town. It did not bother Rosie one-bit truth is he been like that after his return from his tour and she know why, she knows about his close call over there in the Stan, speak of Stan that was one thing she worried most about, the war over there was awful, dead body be coming home if they lucky most family only got the dog tags back without body to go along with them because they loved one was blown up and anything but blood and internal organs turn into soup. She worried that Danny or herself would be call back to active duty.

Danny and Ed walked up to where she was standing watching a man walking around, the man stands out in a crowd, he six feet tall, wearing a black shirt, blue jeans with combat boots and he was bold white male she knows the guy but can't place where she knows him from.

Danny said "we open up the pools even the bad guys take a week off to soak up rays"

Ed said "well don't worry they be back in one week all tanned and rested ready to go"

Rosie said "that case every year right?"

Danny said "that right"

Delinda was in little bit of pickle her guest chef had pulled out at the last minute and now Delinda tries to convince chef Gunther to take over a cooking demonstration. The man does not make it easy he keeps going on about how his has an elephant memory. Gunther is upset that Delinda did not ask him first because Gunther is Vegas top chef.

There, not much for Rosie to do until Rollins, Mc and Taylor arrived to join her on their week of, Sam came over, to take a breather the rush. Sam said "you look worried" read over her shoulder at the article that is reading, Words like C4 explosives, stolen, no leads stood out.

Rosie said "Military grade C4 goes miss, 2 sticks, they got on leads, screams inside job, which mean they plan on use it and soon, the mining company is 40 miles from Vegas, casino got lots of money and top it off this weekend the rich of rich are here, yeah I am worried a little about that but mostly about the war in Iraq and Afghanistan, it only matters time before they start to recall the reserves back to active duty"

Sam asked, "you worried about Danny?"

Rosie said "yeah, his unit just got done with their reverses training, which means has far had the high up are concerned Danny and his team are ready to be roll out, plus the last time I was given leave I was deployed with a month for year half tour"

Sam cell ring and she were had to go so something or another poor girl would be on her feet all day and night. Rosie loves to do laps seen her in the pool Danny head over to that way he runs into Mary.

Mary said "this rich kid, so bratty"

Danny said "So another then babysitting how is it going" they walk over to where Rosie is lay on one of the pool chair with a tablet in her hands she was reading.

Mary said "five pool recuses, three people secondly degree burns and one beached Whale"

Rosie was in her red bikini her hair loss folded around her neck cover her hickey, the one he had given her that morning on the back of her neck. "beached Whale?" she asked.

Mary said "yeah one of Sam 300 pound high rollers, hit back six my ties, nude up and the body surfed the wave pool, Doctor Falbo is examining his duffel fin"

They laughed and Mary asked "yeah Rosie do you remember when we saw Duran, Duran at the hard rock"

Rosie said "95, tell ya truth I can't remember much about how we got in, I remember the three my tie I hit back before bright idea of sticking into the concert would be fun hit me"

Danny said "security grabbed us right after we jumped that second gate, we would have been kicking out if Mary didn't convince them that bob was her father"

Mary said "finally made it just has their start singing trio, the two of you made out through the hold song you remember that"

Rosie said "I blame you, Mary, you were the one who dares me to drink three in row"

Mary laughed say "you may have been tipsy that night Rosie but you were far from drunk"

Rosie smiled "I remember; you egg us on"

Danny said "horny"

Rosie whisper to Mary "nothing changed" the two fall in a fit of giggles.

Danny said "can't remember what was more fun, the concert, the sticking in or make out"

Rosie said, "all of the above, now don't you two have work do?"

Danny and Mary's laugh say "we going, we going" he kisses the girl's cheeks and walked off.

Danny grabs a cup of coffee before head up to surveillance room to find Mitch watch the screen closely. He called out "Yeah Mitch"

"Yeah Danny, I want to show something," he tells the Glen "can you bring up 34 on P9 for me"

Glen said "sure Mitch"

What Danny sees on screen is Ed at the table, Mitch asked "can you zoom in on that"

Glen zoom in, and when Mitch asked what is he doing, Danny reply "hit soft seventeen against five, I am head down to closer look"

Danny said "Nessa, how is going? "

Nessa said "Danny, I found Mr. Havel he on a run"

Danny said "nice" he smiled

Nessa said "while you are upstairs can you check on a Natalie Lapoint for me, Jerry Spires want to talk to her"

Danny said "of cause, congratulations Mr. Havel"

Ed said "thank you, oh son, there show over at umm Rio, it called I don't know if I am saying this right, share La Fame, I need couple of tickets if you get a minute, I hear these girls have bra full of talent" it only for split second that Danny show Ed that he understood what he was saying to him by giving Jerry a side glance before both Danny and Ed laughed at the joke of girls and bra.

Danny run into Mike, they both walking back to the surveillance room talking "why wouldn't Ed have this guy kick out" he asked Danny.

Danny said "my best guess is that Ed doesn't know what going on, when I was down there, he said get time ticket to Share La Fame"

Mike said "there no such show"

Danny said "Share La Fame, means find the girl"

When they walking to the security room Danny asked: "Mitch what the setters on Natalie?"

Mitch said "no answer at home or cell, considering where she lives, she mostly likely got suckered behind that traffic accident on 5th"

Dany said, "keep trying, and run a check on this Jerry Spires?"

Mike said, "you want me to let Luis or Rosie on this?"

Danny said "not until we know what this is, put 43 on all surrounding cameras"

Mitch said, "what we look for?"

Danny said "I have no idea, all right, let get some plan cloths guys and isolate this table"

Mitch said, "who is that?"

Danny said "that Delinda"

The hold security team help holds their breath has they watch helplessly has an everyone watched an upset Delinda walk up to Ed at the table, anything could happen, they guy could have a gun or some kind of weapon he would pull out attack Nessa or even Delinda. When Delinda walked away you could hear every breathing again in relief that no one got hurt or killed.

Mike said, "what is Ed doing?"

Danny said "he pissing off the guy"

Mike said, "why?"

Danny said "to try and tip the guys hand"

Mike said "Ed is good at that"

Danny and Mike see something that was strapped to Jerry, Mike said "queue the timeline, setback at ten frames a second"

Danny said "C4"

Mike said "about a noun, just enough to kill everyone at the table"

Danny said "if it is Real, the only way we going to know is if swab the guy for explosive residue"

Mike asked "how are we going to do that"

Danny said "you see that he slapped his hands, Ed know, the guy is hot too, okay Mike he going need an extra napkin with his drink"

Mike said "I get one of our waitresses to take one to him" Mike run out of the room,

Danny said "son of a bitch, okay until we know what going on I want a 30-foot perimeter about that table with our people I don't want any guess anywhere near that table. Mitch get metro on the phone for me and post security at all of the entries, inform all the parking attends, I don't want Natalie to hit the floor"

Mitch said "Metro online"

Danny said "Luis this Danny listen We got a problem a series problem"

They watched has Ed get his drink and he goes what he has to warp the guy down with his extra napkin then tell the waitress to bring him another one. They would know every soon if the explosives are really or and Mike was stay on that.

Out by the pool in one of the cabanas Rosie, Rollins, Mc and Taylor were the only one on from the SWAT red team that was local not only that but Mc and Rollins, their other half were deployed, Rollins husband was in Afghanistan with SEALs team and Mc's wife was somewhere over the Golf on board USS beta one of Navy's battleships. As for Taylor, he been married three times and divorced three times, the man was not looking for wife number four. That was thing been SWAT or in the military, not many spouses have what it takes to stick by the officer through it all.

Mc asked, "you read the paper this morning?"

Rosie said "40 miles from there, 2 stick missing and all these rich guys walking around, which only means the Cage is at its maximum this weekend"

Rollins said "mining company, it is an inside job, I took a look at the video no away to ID them team of three head to toe in black, their security guard was fired he got Military background I put my money that he is behind it"

Taylor looks around the pool said "between pool party, concert tonight, Gunther display and Sam's high rollers, there no way to evacuate the hotel without tip the hand"

Mc said "it rich pickings for them both in body count and money"

Rosie said "Vegas, we got plenty of money, Ya know what piss me off is that one of us the brains of this ops"

MC said "ten sticks of military grade C4, rightly place boom could bring down a wall they bring down the right wall it could take the hotel down"

Rollins said "we look at mass casualty"

Taylor said "have we been doing this job too long, I mean listen to us, paranoid just because there was C4 was taken from a mine 40 miles out from Vegas, we think they going come here to hurt us"

Rosie said "A little bit of paranoia is good for the Soul, it the only way to stay alive in this job"

They Hear Sam and Mary's talk has they walk pass their cabana, Mary was trying to get Sam to let a few local in, there only 60 guesses who listen to the concert and the poolside can hold two times that amount. Sam was being Sam all she was think about was the bottom dollar.

The police officer arrives with Luis and Danny said "we got him Isolated with Ed and Nessa, Now Strapped around his wisest is something that looks like a boom. Plan clothes guys have established a 30-foot perimeter around the table"

Luis said, "what does he want?"

Danny said, "Natalie Lapoint one of our dealers, what he wants with her I don't know plus we don't know where the hell she is?"

Luis said, "okay fine, I send a car to her place, what do we know?"

Mike said "we know the boom real"

Danny said "yeah but the rest of her team are out of town"

Luis said "get them up here now, I get red team up here too"

Mike scoffed saying "that great because from what I heard Rosie team and red team have been hogging the kill house just to piss off the blue team"

One of the officers said "on one in the department want to work the blue unless they are desperate the Sargent Fuller who in charge of the blue team is ass"

Danny is on the phone with Jerry and he put the man on speakerphone so everyone can hear. While Danny tries to talk to the guy he says he all he wants to talk to Natalie and he hangs up on Danny.

Danny said "this guy said that he going blow the hotel up, I thought you said that he only got nouns"

Mike said "yeah just enough to take the table his sitting at"

Danny asked "are you sure"

Mike said "yes I am sure"

Danny said "Alright either this guy is completely nuts or he didn't build that boom"

Mitch said "Danny, that was Metro, they found Natalie Lapoint, passed out in her house. They bring her now"

Danny walks her up and she tells him a little story about how she ever missed a day of work and that she wants out last night, and did even come home late the next she knows is the cop are banged at my door. When they get in they learn that Jerry is not Natalie boyfriend that he lives down the hall.

Luis said "so you guys have never gone out"

Natalie said "are you kindling, I said to the guy from the mailbox one time the next thing I knew he would leave me alone. It didn't take along before it went from wired too scary"

Danny said, "really how?"

Natalie said "he shows up at my door in the middle of the night, leave me a note on my car. Finally, I told him to leave me alone or I call the police. Is he cursing any trouble?"

Danny said "yeah, you could say that"

Danny said "Mike locate Rosie"

Mike said "Rosie, Rollins, Mc and Taylor are here by the pool in cabana 4 they try to locate something or someone most likely both"

Danny said "tell her to meet Luis and me in the hallway now"

Swat Captain coming and he tells Luis said "We in place and ready"

Danny said "with all due respect, he could still trigger the boom if you shoot him"

Luis said "Danny this going happen so fast, he be dead before his heads hit ground"

Danny said "stop"

Luis said "What is it"

Danny said "Ed sending message, their second boom"

Danny takes Luis out and when he asked why he took him somewhere. Danny tells that they need a plan. The two Marines but heads yelling at one other, just has Rosie, Mc, Taylor and Rollins come into the hallway that leads to the surveillance room. tell each other they are both training to do this.

Rosie asked, "are you two done piss putting around?"

They both look at her and the other four looking at them like they were fighting over the last cookie in the cookie jar.

Luis said "yeah"

She looks at Danny who nodded his head she asked: "what the lesson at boot camp?"

Danny said "work together for victory"

Rosie asked "or?" looking at Luis for the last part of the answer.

Luis said "work against one another fall part"

Rosie said "so play nice and work together, you got a plan," asked them both.

Luis said "you been updated"

Mc said "named Jerry Spires. stalked Natalie Lapoint and Jerry has a bomb on his person"

Danny said "Ed on the floor with Nessa, he got a message to us their second boom"

Luis asked "what now"

Rosie said "tell me that it's Hondo's team in there"

Luis said "no I requested the red team and got the black team instead"

Mc said "we can work with them, let's find that second boom"

One the waiter walks by saying too other "Gunther past out after down half bottle of Vodka. He refuses to cook anything unless people watch his display"

Rosie said " the second boom mean that Natalie is not the only target so Jerry is just a diversion"

Mike asked "diversion to what?"

Mc said "could be anything"

Luis said, "you think someone tries to take down the casino?"

Danny said "this place is like the candy shop it could be anything"

Rosie said "Mike take are closer look at the device"

Danny said "Okay Mitch let run another speck Sprachraum facial recantation on everyone body on the floor"

Rollins said "okay start supplementing the people in the cage, art gallery with our people, quietly"

Luis said "Danny we evacuate the casino"

Danny said "Luis you heard him if we evacuate he could set of both the booms"

Rosie said "we need more information"

Mike said "hairball microphone in play we got audio at the table"

Mitch said "put it on speaker"

Jerry is telling Ed a story "Beautiful girls like that don't know where ebbs are? When Natalie dump me I kept calling her, after he wouldn't talk to me I just want to get in bed pull the covers my head."

Ed said "oh man I sure been there"

Jerry said "then I mate this guy, Tommy, at the bar he tells me not to wallow to get up and party, tell me I need a plan"

Luis said "cross-refers any Tommy, Tom, Tomson with the 50-mile radius last names to run all the possibilities"

Danny said "get Natalie back in here see if she recognizes anyone"

Mike said "guy, I look at the boom from the close up we got from the overhead camera, the red wire it not attached to anything"

Rosie said "Mc, Hauptschein"

Mc said "his right"

Hauptschein adds "there no circus"

Danny said "do we even know if this boom is really

Hauptschein said "it is real"

Danny said "so someone else has the trigger"

Taylor said "guy with the second boom"

Luis said "we are looking for a remote trigger people"

Rosie said "scan for anything with a single"

Natalie said "wait I know that guy he was sitting in the bar right next to me"

Rollins said "could he had slip something in your drink?"

Natalie said "yeah I guess he could have"

Danny said "that would explain why she was passed out until hour ago"

Mitch said, "he, not black book or griffin, I am going to run facial recognition and bring it up p3"

Taylor said "the way he walks and carries himself his Military for use"

Danny asked, "how do you feel?" Rosie smile, that was one of many things she loved about the man.

Natalie said "I am okay"

Rollins said "that guard from the mining company the one that was fired, the only suspect in robbery, he name was Chilean name"

Mitch said "got match Tommy Alessandri"

Danny said "Tommy"

Rollins said "that it, that was Tommy Alessandri is the guard"

Rosie said "He ex-navy SEAL, dishonorable discharged 2002, he drugged and raped a midshipman Wilson on board USS bate. You wife Mc, she walked in on it. She pinned his left testicle with the SOG you gave her for your wedding anniversary"

Danny said, "what was midshipman do on a battleship?"

Rosie said "her father was Navy SEAL, in fact, he was Tommy's Commanding Officer, father and daughter were meet up and due to fly home together the next day"

Mike said "how hell is this guy out"

Rosie said "he had vital information on a worldwide child prostitute ring, he got four years with time serviced"

Danny said, "time serviced?"

Rosie said "six months in brick while beta was out at sea"

Luis asked "why was his fire from his job"

Rollins said "failed to disclose the fact he had a rap sheet"

Luis said "Mitch and you get me his vitals"

Rosie said "armed robbery"

Luis said "extortion, Attempted murder"

Danny said "Golf war, Underwater demolition team"

Mc said "we got it"

Hauptschein said "signal frequency digital transmitter"

Luis said "can we jam it"

Mc said "Negative"

Hauptschein adds "its double keyed, randomness itself and the trigger"

Luis said "what if we take out Alessandri right now"

Mike said "no, see these weird, running up and down his arms and legs it a dead man trigger if his feet leave the ground or drop dead, it will trigger both the booms"

Mc said "Two and a half brick is enough to take out wall"

Luis said "isolate the table get me a plan for crowd control and get this lightweight shield ready"

Rosie said "Rollins, Taylor give them hand"

Danny said, "are you talking about?"

Rosie said "Danny, you were right Jerry is just a diversion"

Luis said "and diversion is only good if you sue it"

Mike said "no matter what we do Jerry is dead man"

Danny said "and so it Ed and Nessa"

Rollins said "we got another problem, C4 that in these booms it only half brick, he stole 2 bricks of C4 so where is the rest of it"

Rosie asked "Mitch, the wall into Cage, it is reinforced walls, floors and ceilings right"

Mitch said "yeah"

Danny said "another boom right into our Cage"

Mike said "smart keep us distracted, simultaneously blow up Jerry and enter the Cage we would have never known"

Taylor asked "got question for you all how the hell is Alessandri keep eye on Jerry on the floor when he off the casino floor"

Mike said, "why does he have to watch?"

Taylor said, "what if he gets jumped or chicken out Alessandri would want to know that right?"

Danny said "what about wireless mic on Jerry?"

Mike said "the frequency is too close together it could set off the boom"

Danny said, "so how does he keep eye on Jerry?"

Mc said "he got have another set of eyes down there"

Danny said "give me Video on Alessandri for the last hour"

Rollins said "why is Alessandri walking the same root every 2 minutes"

Mike said "no look there every time he walks past the change rooms he looks up at something"

Rollins said "it some kind of a signal"

Danny said "where is that coming from"

Mike said "every two minutes there is flash above the man enters wall like clockwork"

Rosie said "Hauptschein, Mc you think you can disarm that boom to the Cage"

They two looks at her she knew that to two reverse SEALs could do it, they asked simultaneously "are we SEALs"

Rosie smile at the then turn to Danny asked "Danny how is your Morse code"

Danny said "good why what you're thinking"

Rosie said "Captain can you set up two spinners back up to take out both Jerry and Alessandri simultaneously if this plan fails"

SWAT Captain said "yeah they're in place right now"

Rosie asked "Mike can you rig one of the of LED light in camera so Danny can get a message down to Ed bout the second trigger"

Mike said "of course"

Rosie said, "who going to take the spotter?"

Luis said "I take out the spotter"

Danny tape the message to Ed they watched the old man take off his jacket and sit next to Jerry again. Rosie said "Mike, Luis, and Danny you got two minutes get going, Captain give the order two minutes if the two booms are not cuffed to each other take them both out. Mc and Hauptschein suit up, you two got a boom to disarm"

They all listen and watch the action down blow Luis put the gun to the spotter and say "don't move, don't even breath"

He nodded to Danny who moves in with cuffs and Nessa punch the guy, one hold of the cuffs is placed in hand that is holding the trigger. Ed asked "yeah where this guy's partner"

Danny said "by the slot 4 west"

Ed said "keep his eyes busy"

Danny said "don't get us blow up"

Mike finds Alessandri Rosie turn to Rollins smile and they watched, the plan unfolds Mike tells Alessandri "it over"

Alessandri said "I press this button and this holding place blows up walkway"

Danny comes up stand next to Mike and said "we can do that"

Alessandri said "then Sit back and watch the show" Ed come up behind him and cuffed Jerry to Alessandri both the trigger stands next to each other.

Danny said "it tough decision huh"

Rollins and Rosie walk down to the follow walking about Jerry and Alessandri Rosie torn open Alessandri button up shirt pulled out a SOG, she smiles, whirling the SOG in her hands in full view of Alessandri.

She said "ready when you are LT"

Rollins said "ready Commander"

Rosie said "3"

Rollins said "2"

Both simultaneously said "1"

they both cut the wire to the trigger effetely disarming both the booms. Rosie places her SOG point to Alessandri temple, but it was Danny who stop her from cutting him.

Danny said "don't he's not worth it" she pulled back and walked away with Danny following behind her.

Luis, Danny, Rosie, Mike and Ed walk down Cage wall Luis said "Finn was right this was where Alessandri set the second boom, it would have taken him three house to drill this holes"

Ed said "that why he had Jerry keep us busy"

Danny said "he blows up that wall right into the cage"

Luis said, "before shift change, they got to be like three million?"

Ed said "no it's more like four million"

Rosie said "four million dollars"

Mike said "no one notices because of the creator in the middle of casino"

Luis said "you guy I am going need a statement from you"

Mike said "stating that we went in on our own"

Rosie said "something that"

Danny said "that fine"

Ed said "good when you finish patch the hole will ya"

Rosie said "I do that; you have my report in the morning" Ed and Luis walked way.

Mc and Hauptschein were there and she said "good job, take the rest of the day off"

Mc asked "you think captain be pissed when he found out that we use our day off to take down Alessandri"

Rosie said "keep that out of the report and we be fine"

Danny said "you all crazy"

Ed said "you know, if it was me I would never let it go down like it I don't know why you let Danny take chance"

Luis said "because it was Finn not just Danny, that girl is umm crazy"

Rosie came up just in time see Delinda take hit at Ed for not been there for her and she hears him say to himself "I should have let Jerry blow me up"

IT nightfall and the concert is a full swing and the kids are having fun Danny and Mike having a little fun with Ed.

Danny said "so Ed, Mike and I review the tapes, after your nice little run, you also gone through her bit of cold streak, we figured that you lost 30,000 at the table"

Mike said "yes, now we can take credit card or we can work out a payment plan"

Ed said "excuse me, I am afraid you have to trust me on this one guy talk to my casino host" they laughed

Rosie, Rollins, Mc and Taylor all the looked down at the girl at the poolside they had no idea what they have been through today. Rosie and Rollins stand next to Danny while Mc and Tayler stood next to Mike with Ed between the two boys. The concert was great it was good night Danny smiled at Rosie who smile back. They were happy to be alive they when down to join the girls on the line about loving till the day I die Nessa laughed and hugged both Danny and Rosie. Then when she let them go Danny pull Rosie in for tie hug before letting her go.


	24. Flashback

Las Vegas SWAT was not like anything low enforcement department; they were unique they were a mix of active military personal or they had helped a military background, there were three teams Gold, Red and Blue. Each team have five or six members. Gold team was run by Commander Rosemary Finn. She was hard-nosed no nonsense trigger happy kind girl. There were five members of her team including herself.

Finn was a mixed bag of experiences, she has a background in the Navy, she started off in counterintelligence, top gun pilot, sniper, explosive expert, top of her class in hand to hand and close quarter combat. She also did a sting with alcohol, tobacco, firearms better known has ATF.

She is in charge of a team of five, all military personal, Adam Taylor marine black ops two years with Stargate pregame with year services at Atlantis. Steve Smith an Australian ASIS agent before moving to the USA and join the Navy. Markus Mc a Navy SEAL then there was Catlin Rollins Marine two years Services with Atlantis under John Sheppard. Then there is the new guy Tory Wilson he was Delta Force two years, Police officer with Las Vegas police department after 2001 September 11th he joins the Navy.

Then there was the red team Hondo or better known as Sargent Dan 'Hondo' Harrelson ex-army Ranger with five years ATF, NSA and countless black ops, he been with SWAT for little over six years now. The boys and girl he was in charge off, he sees them has his own children. Jim Street Ex-Navy SEAL, been with Hondo for two years and with SWAT for three, Hondo pulled him for the blue team because Fuller had him in the gun cage for year word is it was because Street is more qualified than Fuller. Christen Sanchez, from Los Angeles SWAT before that she was with ICE, AFT, undercover officer and two years with NCIS after be honourable discharged from USMC. She was 5 and a half in tall but she had a temper and can hold her own in a fight. Deacon 'Deke' Kay ex-SEAL turn cop he gave up the military to be closer to his family that was how Hondo find him and when asked he jump at joining the SWAT. Finally, there was C.J Michaels ex-army Ranger serviced with Hondo and when he left the military Hondo had him join SWAT.

Finally, there was the blue, Fuller's team the thing with this team was that fuller handpicked his team from local law enforcement. They were a team of street police with little background in murder and uncover FIB and when two secret services agents. It not that they had did not have the skills but it more of they lacked the experiences.

To qualified Las Vegas SWAT, you had to go through gruelling training exercises and three-day survival course and at the end of it there was a petrified interrogation session to overcome. Out of ten who try out lucky, few will qualify. These new trainees were in for a treat there was a training exercise planned for both Hondo and Finn teams.

Captain of WSAT Greg Velasquez said "Special Weapons And Tactics."

Hondo said "SWAT is the most honoured, most respected... ...and most professional police division in the world. SWAT is a life-saving organisation, not a life-taking one. That's why the FBI and Secret Service come here to train with us."

Finn said, "Las Vegas SWAT is unlike any other SWAT units around the country we are only SWAT unit who has active Military personnel from all three divisions Army, Navy and Marines." She pointed to herself and her team.

Captain Velasquez said "Red and Gold teams, all right, here's the scenario. There are six hijackers  
armed with handguns and knives in control of that plane. They've killed one hostage and are threatening to kill the others unless they get a pilot and fuel within the hour. There'll be SWAT officers disguised as hostages. Other SWAT officers will be playing the roles of terrorists.  
And they will be trying to kill you."

Hondo said "Another thing. There are two dynamic entry points. One here beneath the front landing gear one back here by the baggage compartment."

Finn said "I'm sure Fuller's got surprises at both those entrances. We get bogged down anywhere,  
we fail. Any ideas?"

Street said "There's another way in, there's an elevator shaft where they bring in the service carts and there's a mechanic's access right here"

Mc said, "Man, that's gonna be tight as hell."

Hondo asked, "How many men can we fit in there?"

Street said "men, none"

Finn said "I would not fit"

Street said "no ma'am but…" he turns and looks at Christen, she was small and she fit every easily.

Hondo said "All right. Work this out. Get in there and break Fuller's heart."

Finn said "We got camera three going up. Three is set. Checked it out on the monitor."

Mc asked, "How'd you know about this place?"

Street said "not my first time on plane"

Finn asked "Beirut" he nodded his head

Hondo said "ready when you are"

Male voice said "in position"

Female voice "in position"

Male voice said "in position"

Finn's voice said "Ready"

One male voice "Stand by. We got a device."

Mc said, "Same here."

Two voice closed together said "Disarmed. Set."

Finn said "Here we go. Three."

Street said "Two."

Taylor said "One."

Taylor takes out x-ray one guarding entry one by paragliding down to the door from the top of the plane. "guard's down you good to go"

They breach the plane from all three points simultaneously, systematically take out the x-rays.

Christen said, "I got one down."

Mc said, "I got one."

Street said "one down."

Rollins said "down"

Deke said "That's five. They're one more, guys. There's a sleeper."

They look through the hostages for an x-ray hidden out "Come on. Come on."

Michael moved on and then x-ray show himself and Finn shoot him saying "That'll be six."

Voice after voice said Clear and Finn said "10-David, this is 70-David. We are Code Four. All clear."

Hondo said "that a new course record, nice work boys and girls"

The team was outside on the runway when Mc said "Finn you move your ass or you going to be late for your date"

There was one thing the commander was good at; she was not like these other girls who took forever to get ready. One thing that the Navy taught her was time management. She was out in the squad room in a trumpet, mermaid scoop neck sweep train chiffon evening dress with ruffle split front which was backless. She had a pair of blue women's suede heels sandals Latin with ankle strap dance shoes to match the dress.

There were few wolf whistles from the guy, she knew it was in good humour however she could help make a comment "keep that up boys and there be few balls less dicks walking around here" she teases them.

Luis come out in the tux he was taken Mary to the police ball while Finn had asked Danny McCoy, the marine did clean up nice in a tux. No that she would tell him, but it did bring out all the best future on McCoy.

Stand just in the ballroom at the Montecito, Danny said: "you look absolutely beautiful in your dress tonight."

Finn said "Thank you. Don't get used to it, cause the second this thing's over, these heels are coming off."

Danny said, "I was hoping you were going to say that."

The police commissioner said "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is just a reminder that the silent auction will be closing in five minutes. So, please, put your final bids in now. The Blue Ribbon Fund needs your dollars to help these family of the fallen officers. Thank you"

Danny said "This is the steal of the century. Season tickets, 50-yard line, half face value. I'm in."

Mc said "Didn't know you were a fan Danny"

Finn said "he was receiver and MVP back to back" she smiled at Danny she was proud of him.

Mary said "Hey, did you bid on something? Oh, your dress is beautiful. Where did you get it?

Finn said "Thank you! Had a friend pick it up from Bangkok, which is one of the perks of being stationed overseas"

The night when without a hitch and everything was good the next night Danny turn up at Finn place. She in her uniform ready to go to the USS beta for her reserve drills.

Danny said "Whoa, what happened to you? Are you okay?"

Finn said "Oh, this? Yeah. Yeah. Another, uh, another day at the office. You know how it is. So what's all this?"

Danny said "It's chocolate"

Finn said "Come in. So, uh what's the bag and the uniform?"

Danny said, "I felt bad that our date got blown up by boom scare and, uh I figured since I was due for my reserve drill, I'd put in a request to, um, to do it on the Beta."

Finn said "Really?"

Danny said, "Yeah, with you."

Finn said "Huh. You know, that's, um so much better than chocolate."

Danny said, "I thought you'd like that."

Finn said "Yeah. Now, you know that we will also be doing our reserve with about 3,000 other sailors, right? So, we're not gonna get a whole lot of time together."

Danny said "Right. Yeah but, um it's a really long flight." She smiled and kissed him.


	25. ALways Faithful

Rosie was at the casino parking lot she did not know how to break the news to her Montecito family especially to Danny, her unit had been recalled to active duty, she been sit in her car for a little while now, no valet approach her thankfully. While she was taken a moment for herself she sees security escorting Mr. Connelly Mary's father been thrown out of the Montecito.

She gets out of the car and throws the key at the valet telling not to move it if it can be helped. "Mr. Connelly, I would say it nice to see you sir but we both know that lie doesn't we, the last time I saw you I told I would put your ass back into the ER if you ever came near Mary"

Mr. Connelly said "you can not keep me from seeing her she, is my daughter"

Rosie said "you lost the right call Mary your daughter after what you did to her, I should have capped your ass all these years ago, get out of here before I find a season you poor secure of human being"

She watches him get into a taxi before going into finding Mary, what she saw made her heart drop, she watches tow marine hand Danny a yellow envelope she catches the last of the conversation "welcome to the war Lt".

Mike come up to Danny asked, "you got a Marine reunion that we don't know about?"

Danny said "you would say that I been recalled to active duty, I deploy in 24 hours" this was what she fears, but she could not fall party not yet. Mary had to wait for Danny need her now, she takes a deep breath and walks toward him.

"Yeah, you two look like your pet just died, what did they want?" She asked

Mike said "Danny been deployed in 24 hours"

Finn gives him a small smile, "that soon, look like it's 2002 all over again"

Danny nodded, when her word hit him asked "you too"

Finn said "I got time, let go break the bad news to Ed okay" she takes his hand and she led her to the counting room where Ed looked at what look like counterfeit money, 100 dollar bills were all mostly counterfeit.

MAN said "Well, it's the best we've ever seen. I might not have noticed if the machine hadn't caught them" hold up two note up high in too light and he adds "Okay, this one's real. This one's counterfeit, Now, they almost have the watermark down except you should see Franklin's face clearly from both sides of the bill. Now, in the counterfeit, Franklin's a little blurry from the other side. Take a real expert to catch it."

Ed said, "How much of this is counterfeit?"

MAN said "The whole take from 19 and a couple of dozen bills from other tables."

Nessa said "Ed, I'm sorry. I should've caught this at the table. I accept full responsibility."

Ed said "Honey, there's no way you would have found this out. Listen, call the Secret Service, tell them what we got. They'll want to see this as soon as possible. Then call Metro and tell Luis to notify all the other casinos in case, you know By the way"

The gate open and Finn and Danny standing there they both looked like someone killed their pet cat if they had any pets. Ed asked, "where the hell have you been?"

Danny said, "I'm being deployed in 24 hours."

Ed said, "Where to?"

Danny said, "It's classified."

Finn said "his not the only one"

Ed said "you too"

Finn said "in fortnight, my unit will deploying"

Ed said, "I need you to find out whoever the heck's passing this stuff out, all right?"

Danny said, "I need to take care of..."

Ed said, "Nessa, you come with me."

Finn said "he didn't take that we'll huh," she asked

CROUPIER yelled to all the player to hear "Eleven. Pay the winner." People cheering.

Ed is walking through the floor and he runs into Mike and he said: "Just the man I want."

Mike asked "What's up? Mr. D"

Ed said "I need your help, Mike. Danny's been called back to active duty."

Nessa asked "I don't understand this called back to active duty thing. He already served."

Ed said "Well, what is not to understand? The Marines have called him back, and he deploys in 24 hours."

Mike as led "How can I help?"

Ed said, "Listen we've come across some counterfeit bills."

Mike asked "More than the $300 daily average?"

Ed said "Way more than the average. But Danny's gonna fill you in, all right?"

Mike said "Okay."

Mike said, "How are you with this called back to the Marines thing?"

Danny said, "It caught me a little off-guard."

Mike said "Apparently Ed, too. The way he acting you'd think he's the one shipping out."

Danny said, "He probably knows something."

Finn said "or the fact we both going"

Mike said "you too, Wait a minute Danny. You're an inactive reserve. They are never called back."

Danny said, "If circumstances warrant their activation, they are."

Mike said, "They need you for something special?"

Finn said "I have a good idea"

Danny, Finn, and Mike walk into the video room and Mike said "US currency is the most desirable currency in the world and also easily counterfeited. Some countries actually have counterfeit operations. Iran and Syria have produced as much as $1 billion in counterfeit $100 bills. I get long-winded sometimes, but at least give a brother a courtesy nod."

Danny said, "Sorry, Mike."

Mike asked, "You know why you're being recalled, don't you?"

Danny said "Pretty good idea. Mitch, can you run back Pit 3, Blackjack 19, last shift?"

Mitch said "Sure thing."

Finn's eyes were on another screen she watched has Montecito security take down a guy at Slots 5 with a light wand. She said "Damn" has Glen tackle the guy when start to run.

Mike asked "Can't you guys tell the Military you have a job? Get some kind of deferment?"

Both Finn and Danny look at him like he had Hong or something grew out of his head.

Mike said, "Mitch, push in there."

Mitch said "Sure"

Danny said, "There's nothing suspicious at all there."

Finn said, "Nessa's watching the table like a hawk."

Mike said "If this group of people is passing counterfeit bills why would they sit together? That doesn't make sense. They'd spread across the casino, right?"

Mitch said, "We got another drop box of counterfeit bills."

Ed said " the Same table?"

Mitch said "No. Craps, Table 7."

They four go down to counting cage where the MAN said: "So half the total on Craps 7 is counterfeit."

Danny said, "We checked playback."

Finn said "Different people at both tables."

Ed asked, "They all can't be working together?"

Mike said "Not with the number of people at the tables. Wouldn't be cost effective."

Ed said "I'm afraid this is bigger than I thought, Now, Danny, look, you and l"

Danny yelped "Ed!"

Ed said, "What?"

Danny said, "I ship out in less than 24 hours."

Ed said "I've got to talk to you about that. Listen. I've been thinking. Because of your inactive reserve status, you got a good case for not reporting.

Danny said, "What are you talking about, not reporting?"

Ed said, "I could make a few phone calls; you know?"

Danny sees from the corner off his Finn signal at him to go out, so said "Can I talk to you outside for a minute? Door!"

Door alarm buzzing Finn and walked out too but she says out of it Danny "what's going on?"

Ed said "Nothing. I just need your help with these counterfeit bills, that's all."

Danny said "I ship out in less than 24 hours. I need to get my affairs in order."

Finn said "I'll walk to him; he be fine Ed I have few of Seal keep eye on him for me not that he knows that" she run after Danny.

"Danny wait up" she called out when she catches up with him she to him, "you know Ed just worried, he does not handle this every well, he scared that something will happen to you over there"

Danny sigh, saying "I know"

Mary comes up to them "yeah, you two"

Danny said, "I need to talk to you about something."

Mary said, "I have to talk to you, too."

Danny said, "I've been recalled."

At the same time, Mary said, "Somebody paid me a visit." Danny said, "I ship out tomorrow morning."

Danny said "Active duty? And I need you two to help me get my affairs in order."

Mary said "Affairs? In case something happens."

Finn said, "Nothing is gonna happen to you, Danny."

Mary said in shaky breath "You're gonna be fine."

Danny said, "Just in case."

Mary and Finn both said "Okay."

Danny said, "Okay, - So what did you want to talk to us about?"

Mary said, "Wasn't important."

The three of them sit down and talk about the will it was decided that Ed should be the executor of Danny and Sam would beFinn's will. After the talk, the girl leaves to meet up with Danny lawyer to update Danny's affairs.

Danny asked "Ed, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Ed said, "What?"

Danny asked, "Can I talk to you privately?"

Ed said, "Change your mind about the phone calls?"

Danny said "No. Mary, Finn and I talked about it and we think you'd be the best person to be the executor of my will."

Ed said "Your will?"

Danny asked, "We both know the reality of the situation."

Ed said "We do. But, I mean"

Danny said, "So how about it?"

Danny said, "Will you be the executor of my will?"

Ed said, "How about your father?"

Danny asked, "I'm asking you."

Mary and Finn watch, Finn could help bit smile Mary asked: "you look happy why?"

Finn said "Danny may look the timid Beta but he can strong arm anyone in doing anything he wants when it counts"

Mary said, "you are poured off him for that ain't you?"

Finn said "you bet I am" she smiles before say "come on, we got a lawyer to see" tow took off to go see Danny lawyer finalist Danny's affairs.

Ed and Mike are talking about Mike work in surveillance full time but Contrary to what people think, Mike actually like being a valet. But when Ed tell Mike that he need him he said "okay but just until Danny comes back."

Nessa talks to Danny to find out why he is going because she knows that he does not believe the Corps. But when she questions his belief in the war he said "All I know is there are guys coming home in body bags every week and some are my buddies. If I can save at least one of them, I'm going."

Cell phones ringing - Nessa and Danny both get a call about more counterfeit bills out of a roulette table drop box. Before Danny could leave the floor Sam found him told him about Mary father show up and now she freaked out.

Mike said "The five-seat is James Rollins. His wife sits at the sixth seat. They're here from New Jersey. The third seat here, we got Steve Collins, ski bum from Utah.

Ed said, "What's your point, Mike?"

Mike said, "My point is, these people have absolutely no connection to each other whatsoever."

Ed said, "Are you sure?"

Mike said "Positive. As far as we can tell the first time any of them ever met is at this table."

Ed said, "You run a background check on all of them?"

Mike said "All upstanding citizens."

Ed said, "And they're no mutual connections?"

Mike said "No. They run in different circles. All right, Mitch."

Mike exhales loudly "Let's go back to the beginning. Isolate all the individuals at the first table the counterfeit bills showed up at." He adds,

Mitch said "That's Blackjack 19. It's coming up on P3."

Mike said "Now, put each individual on a separate monitor. Now, run all the playback in reverse. Let's see where they all came from."

Mitch typing on keyboard Mike laughing "No matter how many times I see it; it still makes me laugh."

Danny finds Mary and Finn they were on the floor and from the Finn body he could tell she was not happy something was pissing her off. Danny told Mary that Sam informed him that her father was here, he asked: "what did he want?"

Mary said, "He said he just wanted to talk."

Danny said, "I don't think you should."

Mary said, "Maybe I should."

Finn said, "That's not a good idea."

Mary said, "Maybe it'll help."

Danny said, "Help who?"

Mary said "Me."

Danny and Finn shared a look and the turn to Mary he said "Okay"

Finn said, "Please don't talk to him without us, and even then…"

Danny said, "it should be every public place like the car or Bella Okay?"

Finn said "Danny right we for us okay"

Mary said "Okay." She knew just how over proactive both her friends can be if they thought locking her up in-towner would keep her safe from her father that just what they would do.

Danny and Finn both see a man with counterfeit money Danny said: "I'll be right back."

Finn said, "we want to be there when you talk to him."

Mary said "okay"

Danny kissed her forehead Finn said "if he hurts you I kill him" she squeezed Mary hand for comfort before following Danny.

At the surveillance room Mike updating Ed "Here's what we got. There's no connection at the tables."

Ed said "I already know that. That's why you called me?"

Mike said "The whole connection thing got me thinking. They got no connection to each other but somehow, they all have counterfeit bills at the same table. So I decided to follow every one of them."

Ed asked, "You followed every one of them?"

Mike said "I didn't follow them where they're going, but where they've been. Hit it, Mitch."

Mitch said, "You got it."

Mike laughing "It gets me every time. Come on, Mr. D, that's funny."

Ed said, "I really hate to be redundant here, but what is your point?"

Mike said "Sorry. Keep watching."

Ed said, "All I want to know is how is the counterfeit money getting into my casino?"

They watch the Video go backwards and before the video could show Ed where the counterfeit money is coming from Danny and Finn walk in Danny answered for Mike saying "It's the ATMs."

Ed said, "Those are the only three suspect ATM machines in the casino?"

Mike said, "Seem to be."

Ed said, "It still doesn't account for all the counterfeit money winding up at the same table."

Finn said "Pure chance"

Danny adds "and perfect timing. A packed house and Table 19 just opened up."

Finn asked "Well, who loads the machines?"

Danny said, "Same third-party ATM service provider we've always used."

Ed asked, "What have you got on the service providers?"

Danny said "Spotless records, the company does a security check before hiring. Mike, how much money we talking about?"

Mike said "Fully loaded, each machine holds $150,000. They're loaded at least three times a day."

Finn and Danny both see on the screen she said "go, I kill him I go down there"

Danny said, "I'll be back in a minute."

Ed said "All right."

When Danny went Ed look at Finn for answer all she said was Mr. Connelly is not be trust to be with any flame alone, she ensured that on one else could hear her not even Mike and Mitch.

Finn said, "So, who else has access to the machines?"

Mike said "Second line maintenance providers. If there's a problem, they service it. And they serviced all three machines in question during the time frame."

Finn said, "What have we got on them?"

Mike said "Apparently, maintenance providers don't run a good security check. One of the boys has a record. He did time for passing bad cheques. Counterfeit cheques."

Ed said, "Why don't you run a complete check on him?"

Mike asked, "Think this is our guy?"

Finn said, "Because he's got a record, doesn't necessarily mean it's him."

Mike asked, "So it could be way down the line?"

Finn asked, "They pick up the cash from the bank, right?"

Ed said "That is correct, in an armoured truck.

Finn said "Two guys stay in the truck. Two guys load the machine."

Mike said "If this leads to the bank, we may never find out who's switching the counterfeit bills"

Finn said, "If it's one of these four guys, and they got away with it once it's more than likely they try it again."

Ed said, "They have a tendency to get a little greedy."

Mike said, "I could rig a couple of fibre-optic pin cameras for the ATMs."

Finn said, "Get us some better eyes on the floor."

Ed said "That's good. Go do it."

Finn asked Mitch give her face view of Mary, Danny and her father on three different screens. She watched one of her skills is reading lips. Mary Father wants to talk to Mary alone and both Mary and Danny say no to that idea. The man waits all these years to say sorry, he could be sorry for all he wants to be Mary still suffer side effects from what he did to her. Mary hold her ground tell the man "How can you say you're sorry when you can't even say the words?"

Finn shakes head when she the guy was not asking for forgiveness but demanding it the ass need her forgiveness. It makes Finn mad and she could tell Danny was not too happy with that either. But again Mary hold her ground saying "Forgive you? Maybe you should ask God to forgive you."

The guy really thing that God would have so easily forgiven an act so violent against a child. The man truly lost his mind. Mary bit back "I don't think so. Not for what you did to me."

When the man tries to make excuses Mary stop the man before he started to talk Mary cut him off saying "I was Don't you dare make excuses for what you did. I was a little girl and you were my father. - Come on, let's go."

They get to go and The man yell across the Casino floor "Mary, I've remarried. Met a woman at church. I'd love for you to come meet my wife and kids. Come over for Sunday dinner."

Mary asked, "You have kids?"

The man said "Two little girls."

Mary asked, "Does your wife know what you did to your first little girl?"

Clear when the answer was no Mary said: "You tell her, or I will."

Finn on the floor of the Casino and she could hear every word when the man tries to go after her lucky for him that it is Danny that got in his way, not Finn. The yells at Mary "Mary, wait. No, you can't tell her. Mary, I've changed. I'm not that man."

Danny said "I told you the last time I saw you if you ever touched her again, I'd kill you"

Finn finished for him "and he will, I will even help. What we did you last time is anything compared to what we do to you, this time, leave never connect her again do I make myself clear"

Mike fix a mini camera to the ATM and said: "Now, that's what I call a candid camera."

Danny and Finn find Mary she every upset, they both hold on to her and she tells them "He'll do it again,"

Danny said, "I know he will."

Finn said, "You have to call his wife."

Mary said, "Can't."

Finn said, "I don't think you have any other…"

She cut her off saying "No, you are the only two I ever told, that's the way I want to keep it and you were right. I should never have talked to him. I will see you two later at Mystique.

Finn and Danny said "yeah"

Mary said "Yeah"

Fast Tommy' Pollone's lawyer said in her phone "We are talking millions. He'll never live long enough to spend it. Are you kidding? I've already drawn up his will. If the excitement from all this money doesn't kill him one night with me will."

Finn and Danny looked at each other when they hear a voice call out it was Danny's father. "Hey, buddy."

Finn said "Mr. McCoy, I give ye a minute alone with ye father"

Larry asked, "How are you?"

Danny said, "I'm all right."

Larry could tell that his son his not alright has he say but he doesn't push it he said "So, Mary called, said you needed to talk to me. What's up?"

Danny gets right to the point and said: "I've been recalled."

Larry said "Recalled?" he sounds upset

Danny said "Yeah. I'll be okay." He tries to comfort his father but it not helpfully.

Larry said "Yeah, I know you will. Just not so sure about me."

Danny said, "I think you need to find yourself a nice lady friend, Dad."

Larry said, "What makes you think I haven't?"

Danny said, "I hope you have." He smiled good to see father and son having a joke between them but Finn knew that Larry was seeing someone.

Larry said, "So when do you have to report?"

Danny said "Tomorrow morning."

Larry said, "So soon?"

Danny said "Wait, Snatch-and-run at Slots 4. He's heading for the south exit" he reports into his phone. Then he adds to his father "Join us at Mystique later"

Larry said, "You bet."

Glen said "There he is!" the thief trip over money station and the thief groans.

Mike said "I got pin cameras on all the ATMs, Mr. D" but the old man mind is the else way he Mike asked, "Worried about Danny and Finn, aren't you?"

Ed said "Danny? No. He's a Marine. He'll take care of himself. Finn she best of the best pilots" When he sees Mike don't believe him he adds "I'm a little worried, yeah."

Mike asked, "You know something?"

Ed said "No. It's classified. I don't know a thing. But you know, I'm just a little worried." It the fact he doesn't know is what make him worried most about the two kids. Danny was the son he ever had and Finn too, that girl was more like a boy than most boys.

Mike said, "Probably just put him behind a desk, huh?"

Ed said "Yeah." Known it was an outright lie he knew Danny ground what he did for the Marines there for Ed knew that he be in the thick of things, and Finn to she would be flying in out of the frontline he was worried for both them.

'Fast Tommy' Polone who 50 year run with guy name Bugsy who owned a land where the Montecito is built on lost that land to Tommy in poker game and now the man wants to knock it down or run it, Montecito lawyer are talking to Tommy young hot shot lawyer who just happen to been sleeping with him too. Ed talks man to man like the good old days they agree on a price and Montecito buys out the land from Tommy for a lot of money.

Mike said "It's time for the ATMs to be filled. The service provider's armoured car pulled up at the side entrance."

Ed said "All right. Let's see what we can see then."

SECURITY GUARD said, "Ed, we have suspicious activity on ATM 2."

They go after then when they get to ATM Ed said to Mike "No! Secure the ATM."

Mike said, "Suspects headed north through Slots 15 toward Bella Sera." Into his phone and Danny grab the guy.

Ed takes after one of the men the guy gets a good hit in and Ed goes fly back in a group of onlookers and Grunting he thanks them and get back into the fight. he has the last words "Say good night, Gracie."

Finn had the other to in the stuck at gunpoint with a full load team. Finn questions them and they were free to go.

Danny asked "So they switched the cash the only way they could, on the floor. And the two guards in the armoured car knew nothing."

Luis said "Turn them to the Secret Service. Field agents are at the MGM. Apparently, these two switched counterfeit cash at every ATM they serviced."

Mike said, "Don't we have a party to get to for one Danny McCoy?"

Ed said "Listen, you guys, just run ahead. I'll catch up with you. I got something to do."

Danny said "I overheard Tommy's lawyer talking on her cell. She's only after him for the money."

Ed said, "Yeah, I know."

Danny asked, "Does Tommy know?"

Ed said, "I'll catch you later." He leaves to his officer where Tommy is waiting.

Ed said "I transferred that money to an account I set up for you. And there's a plane waiting for you to fly wherever you want to go."

Tommy said, "Big Ed, thanks."

Ed said "Sure. Well, is there anything else I can do for you two?"

the lawyer said "Nope. I think that about does it."

Ed said "Good. Could you do me a favour, please? I'd like a word with Tommy."

the lawyer said "Sure."

Ed said "Thank you. I appreciate it."

He waits for the lawyer to leave and Ed said: "Tommy you know she just wants the money, right?"

Tommy said "I know. But don't worry. She'll earn it." Tommy chuckling "It's a lot of money. I'm giving all that money to local kids' charities."

Ed asked, "The lawyer know about the plan?"

Tommy said, "Maybe it'll help some kids avoid the same mistakes I made."

Ed said, "That's great."

Mary make the call to tell Mrs. Connelly? Hi, this is Mary Connelly. There's something you should know about your husband, my father."

At the party Finn is talking to Mr. McCoy when Danny, Mike, and Luis walked in, she watches Danny make his around this party was a hard thing but much-needed thing for Danny it reminds her of the one they had at the McCoy family house five year ago, it was small, it just Mr. McCoy, Gray, Mary and her. These who matter to Danny, she had to smile Danny McCoy family had grown in five years. He lost a lot too.

Sam said, "Take care of yourself." The sister he never had, she had his back and just like a little sister she knew how to push his buttons too.

Danny said, "I will." They hug

Nessa said, "You never did show me the sights of Vegas, Danny." She had become a great friend over the years too. They rule over the casino floor together the cheaters don't have a chance up against these two. One-half of the team was going be missed.

Danny said "I will when I get back. I promise." One thing to remember for Finn to remind Danny when he gets back.

Nessa said "Okay." They hug it does not long have Sam, but it friendly.

Mike was next over the course of five years they become a friend but over the last year, they have become brothers. Danny asked, "I got a favour to ask you."

Mike said, "Name it."

Danny said, "I want you to take care of my car while I'm gone."

Mike said "That was your mother's car. That's the last you have of hers. Why don't you put it in storage?"

Danny said "Because it needs to be driven. I want you to have it if I don't come back. All right?"

Mike said "No. I couldn't"

Danny said, "Please." So he did aspect.

Next was his father this is going to be hard on both, I know Mary would be there helping when I leave but Mr. McCoy and Danny were my families, this was the hardest to watch the good between father and son.

Larry said "Hey, buddy. Your mother would be proud of you. Make it back in one piece."

Danny said, "I will." The hug between father and son seem to be endless. Larry is holding his son little tier then he normally does.

Next is Luis and Mary, there were our best friends, the two were there through it all the good and the bad. Mary hugs Danny, she openly crying. Begging him to come back to them.

Danny asked "look after her," he tells Luis,

Next is was Delinda in that moment it was plain to see that she was holding on the hope of the two of them. She had shot, and she crushes and burned just like all the others who had come before her. And somehow the two had been on friendly terms after the big dump. They hug however was fast and short.

Delinda said "Mum's gonna be upset she didn't get to say good-bye. She still in New York? You know how the Deline girls love to shop. I spent my entire childhood hugging my father good-bye praying to God he'd come back to us and he always did. Come back to us, Danny. Daddy's hiding in his office. He is not very good with goodbyes."

Danny said "Okay."

Next was his partner up in the surveillance room Mitch, they had been close not like he and Mike but still they were friends more than just co-workers.

Mitch has always been short to the point "you do what have to do to ensure that you come back to us Danny"

Danny said "yeah" he could say much more he did not what would happen over there. All he knew was that only body came back, that he was scared not for himself but for Rosie she was the one in the air, that did not give her much to hide behind.

He stood at the door and look around the room he eyes fell on Rosie, she gives him small smile, he would say he goodbye to her one on one. He had to go see Ed, the man who had become like a father to him.

Danny comes up to Ed Office call out "Hey. I heard you got popped."

Ed said "Yeah, I'm getting a little slow. I'm not saying any goodbyes."

Danny said "Good. I don't want to make a big deal out of this."

Ed said "I agree. I'll see you when your tour's over. Well, you are safe."

Danny said, "I will."

Ed said, "Listen, please don't try being no frigging hero over there."

Danny said "If anything happens" he swallow hard and adds "to me do not let them leave me there. You promise me you'll make sure I get back home."

Ed said "I will" Danny walk out their big notice say GOD Speed Danny McCoy at the side of Montecito.

Ed said on his phone on the try find out where they sent Danny, he said in the phone "Danny McCoy, Daniel. Marine Corps. Serial number 986-65-4320. Right? I need to know where he's shipping out to. Thanks, Doc." What he hears is not helping it only hit home the chance that Danny would be killed which only make him cry for Danny who was like a son he never had.

Finn is a home wait for Danny, she knew that he come over when he all packed for to down range. He didn't get to knock on the door she in a bathrobe. That night was just to two of them they made love to each other more time that one knew they could. In the morning she wakes the bed next to her is empty. His name slips her lips "Danny". She turns there is was sitting there watching her.

Danny said "You're beautiful. I have to go."

Finn said, "I know."

Dany said "Okay." Finn sit up and he sits on the bed he opens and closed his mouth inside he was fighting with himself, he loves her but he had made the mistake of tell Mary five years ago, it had all fallen apart while he was at war she had moved on and it almost killed him. it was how he had found Finn out there, he had been Shot and she was the pilot that got him out of the front line.

When he gets up, she grabs his arm, and he takes his seat on the bed again, she said "I need you, I love you, Danny McCoy and I need you come home"

She closed her eyes to try and hide her pain and fear, then she adds "I ever been with you in my life Danny, I need you to listen to me okay"

Danny said "I am listening" she was one person he had always listened to over the years.

She knew that she took a big gamble but it one she had taken she told him "Please, you do what you have too, whatever it takes to come home to me, I don't want to live without you, I can't so please come back to me"

Danny was overwhelmed with emotion this was what he waits for 20 years, it took 20 years and all he could was kiss her with everything he got putting it, all the feeling into hoping against hope that Rosie understands. They go to the door and there was Mike stand by the car with his arms crossed. When Mike starts to drive away he watches Rosie watching through the side mirror until he could not see her anymore.

Danny walked over to the car hope on the passenger side it only happened one before this year with Mike in the driver seat when they were after the car seller, the guy at shot at them, be his friend and brother had stayed by his side through it all. Danny asked, "How did you know I'd be here?"

Mike said "Man, where else would you be?" like he could read Danny like an open book and maybe he can, now that they were close friends, brothers like.

Danny told Mike what had happened what Rosie had said to which Mike smiled "about time" when Danny voice his fear and how he could not tell her, Mike tell him "believe me, Danny she knows, it in the way you kiss her, the way you hand fall on the small of her back in the crowded room, the way you always seek her out in crowd"

Danny looks at him he had no idea he was so open with his feels for Rosie. Mike laugh saying "she not Mary, Danny I mean Mary is a girl who needs flowers and words, but Rosie, don't need words or flowers. She all about action man she waits for you all these years to show her that she means something more than just a friend. Besides that, everyone already knows you love her, it was written all over your face when she walks in step into a room"

Danny looks at him like he grown a third eye or something the last thing Danny said: "God, I love this town."


	26. Family and war

Rosie took a look at the people in the room, Delinda had insisted have family dinner and Rosie was invited, Ed insists that she was part of the family. They were the Deline family, Delinda, Jillian and Big Ed. The first time it happens Rose felt weird, having dinner with them without Danny been there especially when Delinda was Danny ex-girlfriend slash friend. It was weird sit at the same table with her.

Then there was Mary and Luis, tow had been there from the start they were a best friend when they were kids they did everything together. Rosie and Danny had been living next door to each other, she was two years older than him, she got the boy into all kind of trouble. Then when Danny was two Mary came into they live the first day at daycare, three months later the twofold became three. The first year of school that was where Danny meet Luis, the two hit it off, Luis became the new guy in the group, Luis was Danny first male friend. It wasn't often that Danny would let anyone into his in the cycle.

Then when Rosie was five, the first loss of many to come starting with her mother, Lt Catherine Finn was with navy intelligence, she was killed in action when there was some kind of explanation on board the USS Hamilton. All she knows is that cabin fever had hit a sailor and he had blown the ship's mess hall killing 15 navies personnel and injury many.

Tow years later Mrs. McCoy lost her battle with cancer and Danny lost his mother, he did not take it well, either did his father.

McCoy throw himself into work and Danny got left behind, that the year Danny meet Rosie's grandfather captain Stephen Harper, grandpa had entertainment them with war stories all weekend. Rosie had seen the military bug take hold of Danny that weekend. She never said anything to Danny but she was only who wasn't shocked by his announcement about join Marine years later.

Mr. McCoy, he had not taken the news of Danny's recall every well, between Mary, Ed and Rosie the man had always had someone with him for lunch and dinner that first few days. It had taken few days to settle down into a routine but now it feels like it was back to business, thrown himself into work almost 24, 7.

The then two girls Sam and Nessa, Nessa was had grown up with Delinda with Deline family. Ed and Jillian took her in has their own after Mr. Holt was killed working a mission for the CIA, Mr. Holt was a single father to a six-year-old Nessa.

Then there was Samantha Jane or Sam has everyone calls her, the girl ran away from home when he was fourteen-year-old. She was living in the streets when Gardy found her when she was seventeen she was living with him until he was killed by Wesley his handle man. When she testified against Wesley she was placed in witness's protection program, she did not come back to Las Vegas for over ten years, she just drifts from one place to other never really had a family until a year ago when she came here to the Montecito thinking she only stay for three months but it's been a year. She unpacked her bags and made friends even from a sister-brother bond with Danny. Then there was Mike, he looks good in a suit, he was now working in security Ed need the help' Rosie been helped out on her days off.

Rosie had been uncovering at the Montecito, playing the part of a high roller to catch a big fish, Joe Biden, Joe was the head of Biden clan a mob family out of New York City. Biden has been tied to Seven murders of Seven NYPD officers. They were burned alive when were found with they found with their badges stuff in terms mouths.

Leo had blown her cover in seconds, she couldn't forgive him. But the guy had been so nice about it that she could hate him. However, she knew that her best friend who hate the guy and that just what she told Ed.

If fact they had a good laugh about it in his office after Biden was behind bars. She could see that the old man missed Danny before Leo came along there been the new guy in security that first week either Mike hate the guy or she did or Ed did. The thing about Leo is he is the complete opposite of Danny.

She had asked Mike "if it comes down Leo or Danny who would ye pick?"

Mike had look at her like she just asked the dumbest question, he had said "Danny hands down every time he is my boy"

She laughed saying "hear I through that he was mine" she joked with him.

The last person on the table was Mitch, he kept to himself at work his aunt who was he was close to had come to see him last two days and he had taken two days off and Rosie had help out covered for him. It was different to SWAT, but it was fun in the surveillance room with Leo and Mike too. However, been there made her miss Danny that much more. She took the beer bottle in hand left it to say "to Ohana". That was what they had become over the course of the year.

Yelling bring her back to the present where herself standing in line at mess hall for some food she could hear yelling from old Marine a Sargent look of his uniform "You Delta boys are a bunch of undisciplined cowboys." Shouted at Specialist.

Specialist replied "Let me tell you something, Sargent. When we get on a five-yard line, you're going to need my Rangers. Y'all better learn to be team players. We're done here."

Sargent look at the Specialist gun and said "You say this is your safety? Well, this is my boot, son. And it will fit up your ass with the proper amount of force." Few giggle were heard from the line.

The specialist said "See, what you guys fail to realize is the sergeant is a bit of an idealist. He believes in this mission down to his bones. Don't you, Sergeant?"

Sergeant said "Look, these people, they have no jobs, no food, no education, no future. I just figure that I mean, we have two things that we can do. We can help…"

Specialist finished for him "or we can sit back and watch the country destroy itself on CNN. Right?"

Then right here one of the Rangers fall to the ground and the hold team is there. 1st Lt said "No, no, stay back. He's having a seizure."

The specialist said, "Put something in his mouth."

1st Lt said "John, it's okay. John, it's okay. It's okay. Well, he'll be fine."

The specialist said "But not in this army. He's out of the game. He's epileptic, going home."

This was something to write back home to only Rosie don't have anyone back home to write to, there was no one wait for her to get home Danny was somewhere out there in the heat, hot sun in this stand infested hell hole.

The day was Slow she did two dozen run to and from the front line. 38 injured personal some will get their ass back out there in few days after been patch up but others had lost a limb they would go home, but she knew some of this guy would be back working behind the scenes while boots on the group took care of business.

She barely finished her male when her XO said she needed to make another run, this time, the exit of Marine group Daykundi Province, Jawuz. That was all mounts area with open space in the air there would be sitting ducks for any Al Qaeda in the area, all it would take is one RPG to the tail. She knew the danger when she signed up, she knew that her bird could be shot to hell long with her inside, it was a chance she took each time she goes up.

She got her co-pilot with one gunman on board the SH-60B Seahawk took off, she told them "pick up, a group of five Marines from Daykundi Province, Jawuz. They got they hand on some Intel from outpost they hit, this going to fun"

PO their gunman said "ma'am your idea of fun is shooting you way out of a foxhole, I would like to get back home alive see my first born"

Her co-pilot who had toured with her before laughed at the young Navy personnel. Tell him "relax son she knows what she doing right commander?"

She smiled saying "Let's go get our boys"

The trip to the area was quiet, get in radio message from the ground "North of orange smoke, be advice there are hostile in the area"

Rosie said "keep your eyes out," she told her friends onboard.

Just as they take the bird down for the pickup there is gun fire the Seahawk take fire and Rosie has no choice but to take the bird up once more. They could hear a voice come from the radio from the boys on the ground.

"they leave us, come back" a young voice yelled...

"get hold of yourself Marine" season Marine told the youngster.

"they can't land if the bird gets hit then we all dead" She knew that voice every well there was no mistake it. It was Danny, her Danny was down there being shot at.

She was not going to leave them there but as long as this Machine Gun were in play there were sitting ducks. Lt Rosie's co-pilot Luke Dunn order the men on the ground to stay put. The boots could hear the pilot from the open line.

They try again, this time, closer to the cover where the boys are hiding, but again they take fire and the pilot had to take the bird back up to safer air.

PO said "we can't take another hit like that"

They hear a female voice "God damn, that it, PO there an RPG under the seat blow that fucker out of the ground"

PO voice comes through the airwave again "yes ma'am"

They watch has part of the mount was shot with a rocket, dust, and dirt when flying up into the air and the bird come down for the pickup. "some old Finn still blowing up the assholes" Danny said

Finn smiled replied "good to hear ye voice McCoy" Once the marines were all onboard they were on the way to base. One at the base Danny and Rosie talked she had messages news for him from back home.

"got few updates from back home for ye," she said

"yeah, let have them then," he said

"Jillian worried about Ed and Delinda, well she going through a guy like a baby goes through diapers, Ed he not taking it well the fact you're here and not there. Mike is in security now, he's not too happy with the pay cut but it big promotion. He got the bug now there no way he goes back to been a valet. The first week ye were gone Ed hired and fired seven guys and me sorry to says Glenn got shot the bullet is lodged in his spine, the doc is leave in there it to dangers to operate on." she told him.

Danny cut her off by asking "he not coming back?"

She said, "no he not coming back, Mitch's aunt she got cancer, Doc gives her ten months"

Danny said, "shit poor Mitch, she the only one in the family that stood by him after he legs were blown by IED his first tour he was only nineteen-year-old. How are the girls?" She smiled she knew that what he meant to ask was How is Mary?

Finn took a sip of her coffee or what passed for coffee in the mess hall. She said, "Sam is Sam, you know she little she-devil, she hit Gunther's assistant with frying pan when he tried to kiss her" that makes Danny laugh something he has not done for a while now.

Finn told him "I was undercover at hotel try hunt a fish out of NYC, he was staying at the Montecito Joke a new he blows my cover almost got Nessa shot Ed well he broke the nose and fired his ass. He only lasted an hour."

Danny said "yeah, Ed is protective of his family when Nessa's father was killed, Ed and Jillian took her in and raise her as they own"

Finn nodded then told him what he really wanted to hear "Mary and Luis are going steady, they told the girls. Oh yeah almost forgot there bet going around that Nessa and Mike are going to be the couple at the hotel. They seem to be getting closer to each other"

Danny said "yeah I notice, kind of hard to miss, but it is Nessa that the driving force behind them, Mike he not ready yet"

Finn said "that may be true but I know one thing"

Danny said asked "what's that?" when she didn't come forward with the information.

Finn said, "that boy take good care of ya car, wash it every second day like clock works"

That short catch up with Danny was what they needed, it like little he little breather from the killing that was going on around them.

Rosie would not see Danny again; she was on new a mission a routine air support for boots on the ground. When out of no way PO yelled "Signals to the militia that we're coming" he pointed to the tires been burned. They had no time to poses the information when the ground to air missile hit the bird.

There was a voice from the boots on the ground This is 64. Chalks on the ground, going into holding pattern. This is 62, delivered chalks. Going to cover pattern. Super 62, take up an overhead pattern to provide sniper cover. Over. This is Super 65. Chalks on the ground, going into holding pattern.

The order comes in for her to fly in "Go, Blackburn!"

Then cry of "RPG!"

Rosie said, "I see it, Hold on!"

Voice came all yelled the same thing "No!" they watched has the bird did an unbelievable move and rocket fly past them. The pilot managed to not to get hit but she all takes it off the equation.

Specialist said "fancy flying"

Voice said "C-2, this is Super 61, beginning my orbit of the target area. Chalk Four, clear for a clear. Coming in"

More order and information come over the wave "Kilo 11, this is 61, providing cover for prisoner extract. Over."

"Kilo 64, green light. Ready for extraction. Over."

"Roger that. Will relay. That's it. We got them. Uniform 64, ready for extraction. Over."

"Roger that. There's the call. Let's move out!"

More information come through "Romeo 64, I need to send out three Humvees with a casualty. He looks really bad. I need to Evac now. Over"

Home base "Roger that, Uniform 64. We'll chop a team of gunships to you. Over."

Romeo said "Roger that. I need extra security on these Humvees!"

Voice said "I'll go. I'll take my team, make sure they get back okay."

More information "C-2, this is McKnight. We have a KIA Dominick Pilla. Over."

Rosie what coming she said, "did you guy see, where the point of origin?"

Then all at one all three RPG are shot and Rosie foregone two but the third one hit the tail "shit Hold on" she told these boards.

Rosie said "This is 61. I'm hit. I'm hit."

Voice tell base "Super 61 is hit. She is hit. Finn's bird is hit."

Voice said "You want to pull those PCLs off-line or what? Right, babe. Come on. Super 61 is going down."

Rosie, she turns her chopper to where the RPG came from and fire to at the roof line take many men as she could on the way down.

Sargent said "Super 61 is going down. I repeat, it's going down. Hold on!" the Black Hawk gunner yell into the radio.

Rosie said "soon has hit ground Cater empty the tank we going needs every last drop. Markus makes sure you grab my pack their party favor in there and full first aid kit. Lt blow the bird up and you two you go point take any unfriendly out no question asked"

She than addressing her co-pilot she joked "set her down nice and easy"

Voice said "We got a Black Hawk down. We got a Black Hawk down. Super 61 is down. We got a bird down in the city."

Voice said, "Super 61 is on the deck now."

Home base "Get an MH-six on site. Check for survivors. Send in the SAR bird." They got the radio, it took damage and there for they can get a message out however they could hear that was been said. That was something, top it off Commander Finn was injured. There is nice size slash on the shoulder, she going needed stitches more than the average three that she surely gets in a knife fight with a suspect back home. Not saying anything about the blood lost, coursing her to drift in and out of conscious.

The second chopper reports, "star 41 here, you won't believe what I am seen, I watch our gunner emptying the tank and two points and it looks like they get ready to blow the Black Hawk, look like one of the pilots are injured she been aided by the other. I am going in for closer look."

Sat 41 reported "she losing blood there, the girl is fighter she gives order to her team down there"

More voice "Blackburn, can you hear me? Star 41 is at the crash site to evacuate the injured. Over."

Blackburn said, "Roger that."

They got onboard the Star 41, and Rosie knows when to start to lose feel to her arm that she looks at the injury that would send her home and she is pissed.


	27. Have You Ever Seen the Rain?

Rosie been home for two weeks now she still has to wear the sling for other week or so, the melt did some damage to her shoulder put her out of commission for a month. She been hang out at Montecito during the day and sometimes she did even go home, staying at Montecito sleeping in one of the cabanas out the back. If one could call it sleeping, sure here eyes a closed but she is every much a weak. The past fortnight she only been able to sleep for few hours at a time.

men whooping horn honking people chattering man, people coming to the hotel.

Town waits at the bar with drinks in hand, when some asked "Harry. What time is it?"

Harry look at his watch on same hand he holding drink saying "Oh, well, it's" when he went to look the drink spills everywhere.

He friend laughs saying "I got you."

women laughing people chattering gourd of a guy talking one said: "So the embalming fluid's spraying all over the mortuary and the body slides off the table onto my new assistant who starts screaming that the dead guy's got a woody and is trying to do her."

The girls are walking through the floor Sam said, "Despite their money and willingness to part with it the morticians are creeping me out."

Mary said, "At least you don't have a ballroom full of coffins."

Jessa asked, "How much are they worth?"

Sam said, "Dirk is worth $50 mil. He's got the largest string of funeral homes in North America and he's getting richer by the minute because people are dying to see him."

Nessa said, "Don't give up your day job."

Sam said, "Get it? It's funny." laughs at own joke

Delinda asked, "Ever done it in a coffin?" the girls look at her funny and she adds "It was only once."

Nessa said, "I think they're kind of sexy."

Sam said, "Yes, and they're used to dealing with dead people so sex with you wouldn't be a disappointment." Laughs at her own joke adding "That was very funny. I'm on fire today."

Nessa, Mary, and Delinda walked way leaving Rosie with Sam, Sam said, "That was funny. You laughed."

Rosie said "good thing your best casino hosts" she walks toward the only blind point on the second leave by in the hold of the hotel, she was here help Ed on the floor and the view from the top would give her good idea what going on the floor.

At the surveillance room Mike and Loe are watching two guys from the bar, they been flooring them Leo said, "You seeing this?" Rosie had ear peace and was in communication with upstairs.

Mitch said, "It's amazing."

Leo said, "$50, dark shirt."

Ed coming take off his jacket muttering "What have we got going' tonight, boys?"

Mike said, "Quite possibly the two stupidest people on the planet Earth."

Leo said, "Dumb and Dumber."

Mike said, "We would have had a security escort them out but we got a little side bet going on: which one is stupider."

Ed asked, "Yeah, so who's winning'?"

Leo said, "You tell us."

Ed said, "It looks like a dead heat."

Rosie said "not sure about that"

Ed said "where are you? I don't see ya on the floor"

Rosie said "upper level, I heading to the cage now, put $50 on Mr. itch he a follower, easy to control"

Mike said, "Well, here's the problem. Just for fun, we ran a check on 'em."

Leo said, "They don't exist."

Rosie asked, "There's nothing' on 'em? I mean, there's no job history no driver's license numbers, nothing'?"

Mike said, "I'm pretty sure they're too stupid to hold down jobs or pass a driving test."

Ed said, "Actually, there is no law against being stupid or picking' your nose in public."

Rosie said, "yeah, but even the dumbest guy in the world has to have some kind of public history we should be able to look up, no?"

Leo said, "Here we go again."

Ed said, "Wait a minute, this guy's got some kind of a skin irritation or something'. Push in on his arm whatever you can."

Bleeps Ed asked, "Blow it up."

Mike said, "Looks like something's embedded under the skin."

Ed said, "Give me thermal and infrared."

Rosie said, "save the image will ye Mitch?"

Mitch said, "sure thing"

Mike said, "Whatever it is, it's synthetic and generating heat."

Mitch said, "We got a third party joining 'em."

Leo said, "Putting it on the screen now."

Rosie is walk by the three guys, bleeps "I told you to meet me in Vegas."

Harry said, "But we are in Las Vegas."

New arrival, "Vegas, New Mexico, you idiots."

Rosie lost visual on the three Mike said, "It looks like some kind of scanning device."

Mitch said, "We got nothing' on the third party. Apparently, he doesn't exist, either."

Ed said, "What are the chances of three non-existent guys showing up at my casino at the same time?"

Mike said, "Not really good."

Ed said, "Not really good."

Leo said, "coincidences"

Rosie said, "you what I say about coincidences?"

Mike asked, "what?"

Rosie said, "coincidences they take a lot of work" She the cage her back was to the floor. She wearing backless neck tied top with black ¾ pants with open platform shoes.

phone ringing sighs Mike said, "What the…" look at the screen there at cage, man is following Rosie, the he dresses in black, her back to the casino floor the man stands behind her out of view.

The man tapes her shoulder she is fill paper out "One second." she said not turning around, hold up a pen in her hand. people chattering cash machine rings. Around them when the man taped her shoulder again, she sighs put the pen down she was frustrated, take beep breath in and slowly let it out she sigh she turn her head to look at who it was, at first she doesn't see anyone then someone step in her eye line. She could believe she gasp "hi" she socked on the word.

She catches her breath and jump at him, they hug and she kissed him, he spins them around so he was facing camera now. That was when Ed and Mike see that it is Danny.

Rosie said, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Are you on leave?"

Danny tells her, "Discharged."

Rosie said, "You're discharged?" gasps he kissed her again and put her down on her feet. She hugs him thanks him over and over again, he knew why she was thanking him because he come home back to her.

Dealer yells "There's the winner!" woman whooping people cheering. While Danny watched table she asks him, "When did you get back?" his not listen or hearing so she looks at his eye line and sees what he saw.

Laughing women chattering grunts woman screaming, they watch two guys, one takes the unprotected chip and when thief number two, took the winning chips right of the table, they walked right toward them.

She said, "shorty is mine you get other"

Danny don't smile at that but when the guy was at arm reach he grab the guy around the throat and slammed him down punch him out cold. Rosie smashed the guy in the throat with her good hand and left her leg and bring it down on the neck just behind the ear.

Danny watches the guy hit the ground and tell to Rosie said, "God, I missed you."

Mitch on radio "Turning over chip thief's, to Metro."

Nessa "Hey!"

Mike laughing "Hey, what's up, man?"

Danny "How you doing?"

Mary asked, "How come you didn't call?"

Sam said, "I missed you."

Nessa said, "Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

Delinda said, "You got a haircut."

Ed said, "Why don't we give the boy some air here? Why doesn't everybody go back to work and we can all catch up with each other later?"

Delinda said, "It's really good to see you, Danny."

Sam said, "You look great." Rosie had to disagree he look just about ready to drop and that same time he readies to work too. That worried her a little, what he'll happen to him over there.

Nessa said, "All right, I'll catch up with you later."

Mary said, "Good to see you."

Mike said, "Good to see you, man." they hug Danny replied in kind.

Sam said, "I knew you'd be okay. We missed you."

woman whooping Rosie hug him he asked, "Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

Rosie said, "Of course. I get off at 10:00." Chuckles

Danny said "10 it is then" she kissed him and leave Danny to with Ed.

men whooping Danny said, "Looks like you guys have gotten pretty slack since I've been gone."

Ed said, "What?"

Danny said, "Yeah, I would've I would've spotted that chip thief before he made his play for the chips."

Ed asked, "So how'd it goes, man?"

Danny stand there with hands in his pocket look around it that moment he sees Marine and his new bride Rosie was talking to them, whatever bride said had course her smile and look at him they eye meet for a moment and she turn back to the bride and she replied nodded her head. Whatever Rosie told got the Marine attention he give Danny the known nodded which Danny returned and Danny told Ed, "Let's just say, I did what they needed me to do and now they don't need me anymore."

slot machines bleeping he look around then asked, "You guys made some changes around here."

Ed said, "You know, Vegas, always reinventin' itself, only, this time, it was Rosie design. So you all ready to go back to work?"

Danny said, "That's why I'm here."

Ed said, "Listen, why don't You should take off for a little while and relax."

Danny said, "I'd rather work."

Ed offered, "If you ever need to, you know, talk to someone who had been there"

Danny said, "Nothing' to talk about."

computer bleeping newscaster "US forces were attacked for a third straight day raising the death toll once again."

They two walk in to the surveillance room, Someone call out "Mr. Deline." he wants Ed to sign something.

Mitch said, "Welcome home."

Danny said, "It's good to be home, Mitch." they shake hands.

Mike throw something at him he catches it and Mike said, "Your car keys."

Danny replied, "Thanks for watching after my car, Mikey."

Mike said, "My pleasure. Except I still think you need to install some antilock brakes."

Danny said, "So who's the new guy?"

Mike said, "This is Leo. He's been helping out since Rosie left."

Leo turned and he said, "Danny McCoy."

The new guy replied, "Leo Broder."

Danny said, "Welcome aboard."

Leo said, "And I guess welcome back would be appropriate."

Danny said, "Thank you. It's good to be back."

Danny give Ed are look a look that coursed Ed to asked, "What?"

Danny said, "Are you trying to replace me?"

Ed sad, "What are you talking' about?" he looks at the new guy "Leo? No. I just need a little extra help, that's all. What the hell's the matter with you?"

Danny said, "I'm just kidding"

"Goof." Rosie laugh was heard over the intercom.

Danny said, "So What? What have we got?"

Ed said, "We got a couple of idiots."

Mike said, "Yeah, and one of them has got something embedded under his skin."

Danny asked, "A cheating device?"

Leo said, "Neither one has even come close to gambling since they've been here."

Ed said, "The thing is, the couple of them there, I don't think they're capable of cheating. The third one, he could be."

Rosie said, "I am going down for a closer look, just got one question?"

Ed cut her off "no you can't shoot them in the ass"

Rosie said "you going soft Ed" Mitch and Mike both bit their lips try to keep from laughing

Danny asked, "Mitch, enhance that thermal image for me."

Mitch said, "You got it."

Danny said "Give me a colour shift on his body. Cool, it down. Change the colour spectrum. And that, ladies, is a serial number."

Mike said, "Nice. My boy's still got it."

Ed said, "Run that serial number through everything we got there, Leo and then post these three guys with Metro, FBI, Homeland Security."

Rosie asked "hoping we'll get lucky with something"

men whooping people chattering Sam said, "So Dirk and the morticians would like to rent out Mystique for their end-of-convention party."

The man asked, "We hear it's the hottest club in town."

Delinda said, "It is, but it won't be if I rent it to you. No offense."

The man replied, "We're not offended. We hear it all the time."

The other man said, "People find out what we do for a living and all of a sudden a root canal sounds like fun."

Man one said, "You won't believe how many women change their phone numbers on us. Change their phone numbers?"

Man tow adds, "I've had them change their addresses their medical history and their sexual orientation."

Delinda said, "Ouch."

Sam take Delinda to side and tells her, "Look, they're pathetic. It's one night. Work it out."

Delinda said, "Not gonna happen." walking way

Sam tell her client, "Okay, she says she can't wait for it to happen."

Leo said, "He's on a Homeland Security watch list. Along with about Name's Marcus Dixon. He's wanted for questioning, along with his cousins Harry and Tom. They're brothers wanted for questioning regarding the whereabouts of their cousin Marcus."

Ed said, "Mitch, call up whoever the hell we're supposed to call and tell 'em we got the three of them here."

Mitch said, "All right."

Danny said, "This is a secondary watch list which means these guys aren't a priority."

Rosie said, "they're gonna want us to keep an eye on 'em until they have the time to send someone over here."

Ed said, "Leo, call up Nessa. Tell her to flag the three of them. Danny, you take a walk around the casino and see if you can figure out what they're up to. And Mike rig up a couple mikes and see if we can get a little sound, all right?"

Mike said, "I've been itching to try out my new mini-mikes. If you're careful you can plant 'em on a suspect without their knowledge."

Ed said, "You could plant trees on these idiots without their knowledge."

Leo said, "Nessa, it's Leo."

Nessa said, "Hi, Leo."

Leo said, "I want you to keep an eye on a couple of guys. I'm shooting their picture to you now."

Nessa said, "Okay."

woman whoops people chattering Rosie get waved over by Delinda she hears new arrival tell the two brothers "Did somebody dip you guys in dum-dum sauce?"

Danny said, "So how long has Leo been working' here?"

Mike said, "Ed brought him in right before Rosie left."

Danny said, "Right before Rosie left?"

Mike said, "He's a good guy. Everybody likes him. Especially the ladies, if you know what I mean."

Delinda said, "I do not want morticians in Mystique."

Sam said, "Okay, so I'm going over your head on this one."

Rosie and the two girl walk passed the floor not far from Danny and Mike "So how's Rosie been?"

Mike said "Good, Ed found her one afternoon sleeping on his sofa in his office still in her camo, she was hurt"

Danny asked, "she sees anyone"

Mike said, "Man, don't take me back too junior high with you. Rosie not Mary, Rosie's been true blue, like always. So where did they ship you to? Iraq? Afghanistan?"

Danny said, "It's classified."

Danny and Mike are now with the ear shot Mr, Itch has Rosie had called him said, "It itches all the time."

New arrival said, "Yeah, well, it won't itch much longer."

Mr. Itch said, "Really? Cool. How come it won't itch much longer?"

New arrival said, "Cause I'm going to cut the itch out."

The guy sound scared when he asked, "What do you mean cut the itch out?"

Mike bump into him and says, "Sorry about that." The mic is in place now.

phone ringing in the video room the change that Rosie had made in sure that Ed office no was on the ground floor. Rosie and two girls walked into the office, Sam said, "You wanna go speak to your father about it?" where Ed is doing paper work.

Delinda said, "You totally went behind my back. Daddy, Sam's having a little problem with the funeral home directors."

Sam said, "Ed Delinda is having a big problem and it might stem from the fact that she once did it in a coffin."

Ed replied, "Excuse me?"

Delinda said, "Sam's just trying to be funny."

Sam replied, "No, I'm not."

Delinda said, "Yes, you are." They sound like children the pair of them if ye did know they were full grown women in their late to mid-20s.

Delinda said, "It'll be bad for business if these morticians have their party in Mystique."

Ed asked, "What are you talking about?"

Delinda said, "Yes, it will."

Sam said, "He's worth $50 million."

Delinda said, "I don't care. All you care about is money!"

Ed said, "Excuse me! Can you guy's kind of settle this amongst yourselves?" he looks at the all three

Rosie said, "Ed, I got nothing' to do with this."

Sam said, "If it were anyone other than your daughter who just happens to control the location that my clients wish to throw their very expensive closing party at then maybe we could."

Delinda said, "You know how fickle this town is with restaurants and clubs, Daddy. I mean, one night you're the toast of the town, and the next night you're dead. No pun intended."

Ed said, "Listen, sweetheart, I do think you're being unreasonable here. I mean, it is Vegas and people really don't care what other people do for a living."

Delinda said, "Unreasonable? No one calls you unreasonable when you skip town during the clown convention."

Ed said, "No, that's different."

Delinda said, "Whatever."

Ed said, "It is completely abnormal for grown men to paint smiles and frowns on their faces with bright colours."

Delinda said, "You know, Daddy, one would've thought that the CIA might have diagnosed your coulrophobia and done something about it."

Sam said, "So, you have a little problem with clowns, big guy?" Delinda made the mistake of laughing at that joke.

Ed said, "Shut up. Delinda, give them Mystique for the party, will you? Delinda."

Delinda said, "But Give Them Mystique."

Ed said, "Delinda."

Delinda said, "Shut up."

Sam said, "Give them Mystique."

Rosie said "sometime I wonder if you employee kids around the way a fight"

Ed said, "yeah, Jillian I want a big family didn't happen that way so we made one, my kids, you all may fight but when punch come shave to are family" Rosie smile she like that idea.

Ed and Rosie set into the screen room and Mike said, "We got mics in place, Mr. D"

Danny stops her and tells her, "I don't think I can wait until dinner."

She asked, "You can't?" this is not like her Danny, part of her is scared he call them off but then why would he kiss her like he did on the casino floor.

Danny whispered, "I need to be with you, now."

Rosie said, "Meet me at our place." Their place it little hid way by the pool.

Danny said, "Okay."

Mike said, "Bringing up sound now."

Harry said, "crazy. It'll hurt if you cut the itch outta my arm."

Marcus said, "Come on. Quit being such a cry-baby whiner."

Harry asked, "Who are you calling a cry-baby whiner?"

Marcus said, "You! Can you do me a favour and act"

Mike said, "Bingo! He has a series of microchips embedded under his skin. An extremely complex series. This is not your everyday pet implant for identification."

Danny said, "They probably plan to use it for video poker or slot manipulation or something."

Mike said, "That'd be my guess."

Leo said, "He's making a run for it."

He goes throw the Stuff only door and Ed is there smiled and grab him by the neck and the poor man yelp "Ow, ow, ow."

Ed said, "You and I have to have a little talk."

Rosie is wait for Danny; her mind was running she did know what Danny wanted more so she did know what will happen or what she was going to say to him.

Danny arrived and Rosie waited for him to say something anything and he look scared and he looks like he was ready to run. Something was a right and she did know what he was thinking, that was new for her.

Rosie said, "Danny, you can't just sleep with me and then…."

Danny placed he fighter over lips to stop her, he takes her hands in his saying "Rosemary, oh God" he gets down on one knee and asked "will you marry me?" holding a right in his hand but before she could open her month, he ran way to leave the ring behind. She picked it up, scared has she was and unsure has to why she knew two things one she loves him and two she would marry him. she picked up the right and placed it on her left-hand ring fighter.

The next day the girls were having breakfast and they talked about it. Sam asked, "And what did he say?"

Rosie tells them "Will you marry me?"

Mary said, "And what did you say?"

Rosie said, "I didn't say."

Nessa said, "So you didn't answer him?"

Rosie said, "All I know is that he wants to get married right away. He said something about moving, starting a family."

Mary said, "A family?"

Nessa said, "You'd leave Vegas?"

Rosie said, "I didn't even say yes yet."

Delinda said, "So does that mean you're gonna marry him or not?"

Sam and Mary said, "Of course she's gonna marry him."

Sam said, "You'll marry him." it was statement, not a question

Nessa said, "We are going to throw you the biggest wedding Vegas has ever seen."

Rosie said "I think more of Hawaii wedding right Vegas"

Nessa said, "But the most important question is: Who's going to be your maid of honor?"

Rosie said, "hold girls before we get to that I have to have little talk with Mr. McCoy, I mean can imagen how bad it would if the wedding came around he the groom had no idea it his wedding day" there was laughter shake of head but it good fun with the girls.

Danny and Ed are in his office, and Ed tells Danny "You know, it's funny. It was right after one of my special assignments that I came home and asked Jillian to marry me."

Danny asked, "Really?"

Ed said, "Yeah. I'd been in a few mixes but this one was a little different. I mean, we were cooked.  
No backup that we knew of. I remember it being the first time that my life actually flashed before my eyes. And it was a life that, you know, just didn't include Jillian."

Danny could help think back to the moment right before he blacks out he heard Lt McCoy! Been yell by one of his man.

Ed continued "So I swore right then if God, or whoever, pulled me out of this thing alive the first thing I was going to do when I got back was asked Jillian to marry me. And, by God, I did."

Mike came in with Harry and Leo, Mike said "Hey, guys."

Harry said, "Wow, this is just like the bridge of the Starship Enterprise."

Mike said "Actually, were the Enterprise not fictitious, we'd still be three times as large. I rigged up something a little special to tap into Harry's arm."

Harry said "It's not gonna hurt, is it? Hey, there's Marcus and Tom." See his brother and cousin on the screen.

Mike said "Harry, let me see your arm there. Putting it on screen now. Most embedded microchips have magnetic coils that activate when scanned but this thing has its own power source."

Danny said, "Looks like some kind of a code."

Ed said, "Yeah, it is. Mike, break it."

Mike said, "Mr. D, I can do a lot of things breaking codes is not one of them."

Danny said, "it's Rosie speciality, she is down stair get her help"

Mystique is covered with coffins and Delinda yells "Sam!"

Mary and Nessa is with Rosie she not sure about the time of this hold wedding thing, Nessa asked "But I thought this was what you wanted?"

Rosie said, "Yeah, I do."

Nessa said, "It's just its cold feet, that's all."

Mary said, "No, something is not right."

Rosie said, "I was afraid of this, I knew that he back but I didn't know the condition he back in"

Mary said, "he different"

Rosie said, "he didn't come home last night"

Mary said, "I am scared for him"

Rosie said "I don't know how to help him"

On the other end, Delinda finds Sam and she tells her "Sam, hold it right there. Samantha Jane."

Sam told her "It's just a few coffins."

Delinda said "A few coffins? Mystique looks like a graveyard."

Sam fire back "Don't get your panties in a wad. It's gonna be fine."

Delinda said, "For your information, I'm not wearing any panties."

Sam said, "And you feel the need to broadcast that to everyone?"

Delinda said "This is not funny."

Sam said "You wanna give me a break? It's 500 degrees. I'm in wool pants. Sweat is dripping down the back of my thighs. Listen, the boys need to put their coffins in Mystique in case the IRS audits them."

Mary walked up to them "Mary, she filled Mystique with coffins."

Mary said, "Good, you finally got them out of my ballroom."

Sam said "You, I like." Sam walked way and Delinda yelled at We are not through, missy.

Then see how upset Mary is and she asked "You okay?"

Mary did want to tell her so she said "Yeah, fine. Just have to change for work."

Leo was too busy look at Delinda then the suspect, Danny not too happy, about it tells him off for watch Delinda and not the suspects. "Let me give you a word of advice. Ed takes losing suspects very serious. But he takes his daughter even more serious. Believe me, I know."

Then he asked Mitch, "Mitch, back it up to the last known location of these suspects."

Mitch said "All right."

Danny said "Fast-forward. More. All right, stop."

Mitch said "They disappear in the oversized parking lot. Pull up the cameras from the north and south exits."

Delinda found Mary she tells her, "You know, Mar I have, to be honest with you. I never thought I'd be, but I'm kind of jealous. Last night must have been beautiful."

Mary said, "Actually, Rosie said he ran off right after he asked her to marry him."

Delinda said "You mean, they didn't"

Mary said "No."

Delinda said "That's kind of weird, considering where They been. I mean, you'd think that'd be the first thing he'd wanna do."

Mary said "Yeah, that's what I thought." clears throat adds "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm not sure about this wedding thing."

Delinda said "Mary, everyone in Vegas knows they are meant to be together."

Mary said, "Me too, but I'm starting to have my doubts."

Delinda said "Mary, do you still have feelings for Danny?"

Mary said "no"

Delinda said "I know the two of you have been best friends since you were two."

Mary said "Yeah, best friends. And lovers once. The it was the night before he shipped out the first time. What worry me is that he didn't want to be with her on his first night back."

Delinda said "Whenever my father came back from one of his assignments my mom and I always tried to give him some space so he could adjust. One day they're getting shot at and their friends killed and the next day they're back home and they're supposed to act normal."

Mary said "Well, I guess that's the part that worries me. When he gets back too normal is he still gonna want to marry Rosie?"

Rosie's eyes widen Mike too, they both see at the same time, she tells him "I let you tell them"

They both go into screen room and Mike said: "These number sequences are a code."

Ed said, "We already know that, Mike."

Rosie said "No, it not just any code"

Mike adds "I mean it's a code to break codes. This is one big bad mother just waiting' for something' to eat."

Leo said "No wonder Homeland Security wanted Marcus for questioning."

Mike said "This microchip can decode any encryption. That's how Marcus was able to make him and his two cousins not exist. He decoded all their information files, then erased everything."

Ed said "That would make every code in the world vulnerable."

Rosie said "you call the skeleton key to call computer system"

Mike said "Selling this chip to the highest bidder on the open market would bring in a lot of money."

Danny said, "Well, maybe they're here to meet potential buyers?"

Harry said "What?"

computer bleeping Ed asked "What did your cousin Marcus plan on doing with that chip?"

Harry said "He plans on cutting it out of my arm so it won't itch anymore. Why do you think I ran away from him?"

Mike said "Marcus sounds like a real nice cousin."

Harry said "The best."

Danny said "Hey, how did you get that chip on your arm?"

Harry said "Me, Tom, and Marcus were drinking' beers one night and when I woke up in the morning', my arm itched."

Mike said, "Marcus obviously slipped it into his arm while he was passed out."

Rosie said "it what I would do"

Ed asked, "Why are you here at the Montecito?"

Harry said "Actually, we're in the wrong Las Vegas. Is it always this cold in here?"

Mike said "Could someone please get him a sweatshirt?"

Ed asked, "What do you mean that you're in the wrong Las Vegas?"

Harry said "We were supposed to meet Marcus in Las Vegas, New Mexico."

Dany said "Las Vegas, New Mexico is near Los Alamos."

Mike asked "The government lab."

Harry said, "What's Los Alamos?"

Mitch said "Here." Handing him a sweatshirt.

Harry said "Cool. A Montecito sweatshirt. I wanted to buy one of these, but Marcus wouldn't let me." laughing

Mary came in she asked to talk to Danny "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Ed said, "If you were supposed to be in Las Vegas, New Mexico, what are you doing here?"

Sighs harry said "When Marcus said to meet him in Las Vegas me and Tom just thought he meant here."

Mary tell Danny that she saw him and Rosie last night and she tell him that she saw him run off "It kinda made me think you don't really wanna marry Rosie."

Danny said "I've had a lot of time to think about this and if there's anything that you realize when bullets are flying it's that life is short. I want this."

Mary said "Maybe you should wait."

Danny said "I thought Rosie loved me."

Mary said "Oh, God, she does and she want to marry you if fact she was a Hawaii wedding right here in Vegas"  
Danny said "Then what's the problem? I loves her, I wanna marry her, and I wanna have lots of babies with her just like she always wanted. The house with the pool, the white picket fence, the Sunday dinners. I want it all, okay?"

Mary said "Yeah."

Danny said "All right, I Gotta go."

They watching the videos Mike said "They have to be hiding in one of the RVs."

Leo said "There must be hundreds of them down there."

Mike said "More like thousands."

Harry said "I really have to use the bathroom."

Mike said "It's around the corner."

Ed said "Hey, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?"

Harry said, "I have to pee."

Ed said "Leo, keep an eye on him, will you? Thank you."

Snickers Rosie asked "can I take one little shot at him Ed please"

Ed said "no"

Rosie said "grr, I have not shot, or beaten or killed in three weeks, now I know how these poor animals at the zoo feel" Ed take her to his office where Mary is wait for them.

Mike look at her and she said "don't look at me like Mike, I am hunter, I need to hunt"

Danny and Mike are in the room watch the screen but Danny mind was in the last moments of the hellish fire fight he was involved in. Lt McCoy! We're being overrun! He could still hear the guns firing, smell the gun powder. Danny asked "How many security teams do we have out there searching the lot?"

Mike said "Six teams of two going door-to-door."

Danny said, "Expand it to ten teams of four."

Mike said "Danny, half the owners aren't in their RV. They're in the casino, gambling."

Danny said, "Just do it!"

Mike said, "No more coffee for you."

Leo is back with Harry said, "You know the routine, Harry."

Danny yelled, "Don't touch that!"

Harry said "Sorry."

Danny said, "Mitch, get this guy back in holding."

In the ed office they watch and they know something is wrong with him, but neither Ed or Rosie were for coming with information.

Mary said, "Something is wrong, Ed."

Ed said "He just needs a little time, that's all. Just some time."

Mary said "It's not the Danny I know. What happened to him over there?"

Ed sighs saying "I don't know."

Rosie said "Mar, you understand, over there it bad really bad one moment you help the locals to build a school the next their women come at you with what look like baby bundle up in arms, the next she pulls out gun you before blow up the boom that is strapped to her chest. I Don't know what happen to Danny but whatever it is, it left scars not just physical but emotional too. This could be how he is from now on and we may need to adjust to him. He may or may not get better, if dose it may take years, all like hood he never be who he was before the war."

Most people are at the party down stair and Danny is still watching the video. He standing up watch his face show no emotion one way or other, Rosie watch him, he looks good, he lost a lot of weight, she worried about him, especially that burned scar on the back of his neck. she fell asleep in Ed office.

The next morning Ed and Mike walking together and Mike said "What I don't get is why anyone would trust a complete idiot with something so valuable as this microchip."

Ed said "Yeah, I've been wondering the same thing, Mike."

Mike said "Unless it's what they say, 'Blood is thicker than water."

banging on glass Ed said "They also say, 'Stupid is as stupid does.' I'm just not so sure how stupid they really are."

Danny may be watch the video but his mind is somewhere else in his head he still hears the men yelling for him, Lt McCoy! man screaming, sound of rocket going off.

Ed and Mike both see that Danny was there, Ed called "Hey, Mitch." Over and asked "How long has he been standing there?"

Mitch said "All day, I just found out he's been working since he got in last night and Finn is sleep in your office again"

Ed said "Go see what Harry wants."

Ed come up to Danny saying "Hey, Danny."

It takes few try before Danny he jumps a little calling out "Ed."

Ed asked, "How long has it been since you slept?"

Danny said "Sleep's overrated."

Ed asked "How long have you been forcing yourself to stay awake? I got to tell you, I knew where you were. I've always known exactly where you were. And I also know that you're gonna get nominated for a Silver Star. So congratulations, man."

Danny said, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Ed said "All right, well, you need some sleep, man."

Ed said "No, I'm fine."

Ed said "You are not fine."

Danny said, "I'm fine."

Ed said "You are not fine. Now if you're not gonna go home, let me get you a suite. And I'm gonna make a call make an appointment for you to talk to someone."

Danny said "I'm not gonna talk to anybody., I'm not talking to anybody."

Ed said "Forget about it. Okay. Let's get some sleep. Let's get some sleep and we'll chat later.  
Come on."

Mitch said "Ed, Harry here says he needs to talk to you. He says it's important."

Leo said "Ed, on a hunch, I ran the three through last year's video IQ playback"

Harry trip the man with the cart and every fall over long with the man Harry said "I'm sorry." It all the consistent he play the USB with the cord chip in to the back of one of the computers.

Rosie came out of the office with gun in hand she hissed at the Harry "I should shoot you"

Ed asked Danny who had jumped "You all right, man?"

Danny lies "Yeah, Ed. I just thought it was" both chuckling.

Leo said "We got nothing' on Marcus from the past year but Cousin Tom isn't so stupid. He's been here 11 times in the last three months."

Ed asked "Eleven times?"

Leo said "If you weren't watching surveillance and security I'd say he's casing the place." They watch the video from last year.

Ed said "Wait a second. Listen, this guy's not casing the place,"

Rosie said "he's casing' us."

Ed said "He's checking' out our routine to see what it takes to have a guy brought up here in the surveillance area."

Mike said "Ed, these names and numbers flying by are all the bank account and credit card numbers the Montecito has on file. Every guest who's ever stayed here. This is all their personal information. Someone's breaking our security codes and accessing them as we speak."

Ed said "This whole Dumb and Dumber thing is a scam."

Mike said "A Trojan horse. They knew if they did anything illegal, we'd arrest them but playing dumb would get our attention. And the microchip would raise enough suspicion for us to bring him into the surveillance room."

Danny walked up to the guy, grab the guy arm and pull up the sleeve the chip been cut out of the arm. Danny asked "Where's the microchip?"

When he did not get answer he chocked the guy with one hand asked again "Where's the microchip?"

Ed said "Danny." And get him to let go, no one notice the change in Danny, he like cage wild cat cycling want to be free.

Mitch said "Ed, we have no control over our computers. We've been overridden."

Mike said "That's why the microchip has its own power source."

Ed said "Listen to me. You're gonna talk, or I'm gonna beat the dumb back into you."

Harry just groaning and do not say word, Rosie moved Ed off him and no one see Danny leaving.

Rosie said "Harry I am commander Finn US navy, you know why I picked the Navy over, the Marines, Air Force, and Army?" the guy shake his head,

Rosie said "My parents they were both Navy, they had lots of specialties but one that I share with them is Interrogation, now Mom she talks the suspect over a game pool or coffee and When she was done she would have all information she need to take down a major criminal organisation Dad on other hand, well he was not a patience man however he had his ways most scare tactics there this one thing he does, this method he saves for whoever hurts his family or children. Do you want to know what that is?"

He shakes his head, Rosie said "that too bad I am going to show you, it my favourite" she takes a gun out and armed it, then she points the gun hard into his privet area adds "he shot them in the ball, where is the Chip?"

Harry groaning "Once the chip is in place, it can only be accessed externally."

Mike said "Ed, this chip is not just a microchip, it's a transmitter. That means I can use the transmitter to find them."

Rosie asked "Where's Danny?"

Ed said "Mitch, call the girls and tell them to find Danny."

Mike said "They're holding an online auction selling the identities and numbers to the highest bidders. By my estimation, considering the massive size of the encrypted files we have less than five minutes before the download is complete."

women whooping Ed said "I'll meet you in the parking lot."  
Mike said, "Got you."

Mary said "Ed, I'm really worried. When I told Danny that he couldn't marry right now and that he needed sleep he flipped out."

Mike said "Don't worry, Ed. Metro will pick up Danny. You can't miss that car. Less than a minute.

Ed said "All right, let's take them down."

Rosie made a call "yeah it me, I need you to trace a cell phone and get me a the location, It's Danny he flipped out and no one can find him, I know he had flash back I worried he so some to hurt himself, thanks unlce"

door opening Tom said "They found us."  
they try and jump out of the window on managed it one did not, Mike said: "Ed, I'm going to front."

Ed take one by the back of the neck and slammed him in to the wall of cabinets kicking him out"

Tom said "Download complete in 10"

Ed take the laptop and mashed it and Tom try to hit Ed but hit and the knee to the face. Groaning and mike arrive both panting mike asked "Well, when am I gonna get to hit a bad guy?"

Mike said "Harry had me fooled. I thought he was an idiot."

Mary coming running said "Ed, I called all over. I can't find Danny anywhere."

Ed said "Check with his dad?"

Mary said, "Yeah, his dad didn't even know he was back."

Ed said "I talked to his neighbours."

Mary said "He hasn't been home"

Ed said "Get out an APB and then check every hotel, motel every flophouse in this city."

Mike said "All right?"

Mary said, "Excuse me."

Rosie talk to the Lisa the front desk and take a card and dose up what she finds inside the room scare her every much, there was Danny, shirtless the glass door open and his service weapon in his hand lorded and ready to use on himself. All the lights are turn off in the room the only light is the once that come in from strip from the open door.

She called out to him and he stair out the open door she had to bug for him to put the gun down it takes few minutes. He put the gun down but does not move from where he is sitting.

Rosie walks closer and she could see the burn ran down his left side, his left shoulder blade down to end of his ribcage. She knows that it was Mc SEAL team who found him and got him out. She knows that he was drift in and out of conscious mush has she was after the chopper when down. But his scars will take years to heal and the one you could see it may never heal.

She kissed his cheek, there was thing they need to talk about thing that need to be said before any wedding was had. She traced his wounded shape on his neck and back. They did not get to talk when they heard voice outside the door. Rosie moved in to the bathroom.

Voice said "Thanks a lot, Bob. I appreciate it."

door lock bleeps, lock clicking Ed called out "Danny? You having' a party? Just me."

Rosie step out of bathroom behind him "not really" the old man jumped. She tells Ed take the floor with Danny she leans against the wall.

Ed said "gee kid, Well, you're supposed to be sleeping'."

Danny said "I don't I don't sleep anymore."

Ed said "Hey I'm just gonna turn this light on over here, okay?"

Danny said "No, leave it off."

Ed said "How about sighs I just sit down so we can talk? It sometimes feels a little better if you talk about it with someone who's been there."

Danny said "There's nothing' to talk about."

Ed said "You need some sleep."

Danny said "I told you that I don't sleep anymore."

Ed asked "Why?"

Danny said "Because there's nobody left to watch my back. They're all dead, shuddering Every single one of them." Rosie closed her eyes, she been there her third mission when to hell when she got separated from her unit, she caught and tortured her team had got to at the nick of time it was what got her send home six year ago.

Ed said "I know."

Danny said "I had to call in an air strike right on top of us." He now crying that was something but he was killing Rosie to see himself like that.

Ed said "You had no choice, Danny. I mean you were being overrun and you absolutely had no choice at all. Why don't you just go and take a shower and clean yourself up?"

Danny get up he take few step towards the bathroom then turn around. Danny asked "Did you ever have to do what I had to do?" he look at Rosie who nodded her head at him with sad smiled that told him that she was tell the truth.

Ed said "Yeah, I did." Danny pass both Rosie and Ed eye line now they watch him walk toward the bathroom but Rosie closed her eyes and look up leaning against the wall as if to thank god. Neither Ed or Rosie saw Danny come back in to the bed room. Ed take part Danny gun take way the clip.

When Ed when to check on Danny in the bathroom was empty and panic he called "Danny."

Rosie and Ed could both hear sirens wailing they both are relaxed when they saw Danny fast asleep on the bed. He was on his back one hand starched out across the bed and other resting on his ABS.

Rosie lay down next to him whisper "I got you" lay her hand over top of his and closed her eyes.

Ed sat back down on the chair and said "I'll watch your backs, kids"


	28. Have You Ever Seen the Rain? Part two

The open glass door let in the sunlight bring Danny out from his deep sleep there was Ed sleeping in the chair and Rosie laying side next to him with one of her hands lay on top of his. When he shifts in bed the sun hit Finn face course her to bury her face deep in his side. It was not like Finn; she was the morning person the one who is up but track down.

The ring of phone weak Ed up, it Finn cell phone that lay on side table without look she easily reached it, answer it with cold "go"

She listens to caller Danny could hear the caller butch about Respect, Rosie tells the caller, "why the hell would I respect ya when you haven't done anything to earn my respect Fuller"

She hung up on him flip to her back call someone else, she muttered to herself "you want respect Fuller I show you respect you, asshole"

Whoever she calls to answer the phone all she said into the phone "yeah it me, you got Tactical training with Fuller and his team this afternoon, right? Yeah well do me a favor shoots Fuller in the ass with a stun gun, thanks, kick they assess" she hung up. Sigh she was a wide awake and so was Ed and Danny, not that anyone of them made a move yet.

Ed asked "Danny right, you are crazy" Ed had to get them to talk him if the two stubborn kids refuse to talk to professional.

Ed said "tow need to talk" both Finn and Danny open their mouth to protest but Ed held a hand up, stop them both and he continued "now listen, there was one mission I did not think I was going to get to home to Jilin but small miracle They out and got home found out I was going to Dad, that scared sit out me than being in the middle of firefight. From then on I was more careful it was Jillian now there was a baby involved you know. I thought about leaving the company but Jillian she would let me, it who I was, she knew that lost with it. She kept every together at home so I would have a piece of mind to what I need to do. That what you need, piece of mind. There a shit lord of thing you two need works out before get married, so start talking."

They both stared at their feet, ed said "we do not leave these room until you are done talking, I don't care if it takes all day and all night"

It was Rosie set up back against the bed headboard, she looks out the open door down at strip, she sigh, swallowed hard, she start "I was not lying to Harry last night, I did join the Navy because of my parents, they were both Academy graduates it was my way been close to them, I was conflicted about leave Vegas you know, Danny was the only one I had left she look down at Danny who was very still laying on the bed.

She asked, "you remember you told me?"

Danny smiled, saying "I told you to go, that distance never coming between our friendship I promised I would never let that happen"

Rosie said "you kept that promise, the long distance phone call in the middle of day, out blue because you needed to talk or I left needed to hear voice, these calls are what got me through boot camp"

Danny said "I remember how excited you were about explosive class, you never sound so happy to be there"

Rosie said, "found out that I get my love for explosive from my father, commander White was one of my father's training officers at Buds, he told me that Dad loved explosive just has much had I did, according to White after mom dies it the only time he sees a smile on dad is when blow shit up."

Danny comment "they say the apple does not fall far the tree" he set up join Rosie push up against,

Ed said "they also say like father, like daughter"

Rosie said, "I don't why Mary was shocked when you first join the Marines? "

Danny said, "two reasons really, one she had fantastic where We been married with five kids, white picket fences house with pool and a dog, I would take over the family business, we have Sunday dinner with dad, sit by patio watch the kids play in the backyard. Two I may have talked you about join the marines for months ahead of time but dad and Mary I kind of drop that boom shell, out nowhere"

Rosie asked, "you talk about for little over a year and you never told your dad and Mary about umm did you tell anyone?"

Danny said "just Gray, we meant to join together but he pulled out at the last moment, stay behind worked for dad"

Rosie said "yeah, you know I ever been fan of his, he was dragging you and Mary down"

Danny said "I try to help him"

Rosie said "I told ye tan I tell ye now; ye cannot help anyone who does not want help"

Danny said "ya told me 100's time but I kept trying, I had too"

Rosie said "that so you, it one thing that I love about you Danny McCoy, your loyalty it unwavering stand fast, once you make comment, you're all in there no half way I love that about you"

Ed smile she was the right kid was loyal, Danny said, "six years when I first got over there, the thing we're different there were local that were happy for us to be there, bring us breakfast and sweets but this time, you could not tell the friendly part from the enemy."

Rosie said, "When I pulled your team out of that mount, I half expect to get hit by RPG, not machine fire."

Danny said "we would never have found that outpost if it had not been for the fact we were fire at first"

Rosie said, "yeah, they were camouflage pretty good, we didn't spot them flying in despite the fact we knew they were there."

Danny said "I remember the first time you got shot, you had just got back from six-month tour join SWAT, fist raid, you got shot broke your collarbone, when Mc call. Ed to tell him that you been shot, I was scared shit-less. Never been that scared in my life before. Mc said that you were in hand to hand fight against the guy when you were shot"

Rosie said, "Colville Bay, I put two into his chest he fell in the Colorado River his body was never find"

Ed said "if ya put two into him he is cold"

Rosie said "he is a cockroach; they only way kill them is step on them, make sure they stay down"

Danny said "you don't think he comes back from the dead do you?" joked

Rosie laughed saying "no, but I don't think he thinks he is dead"

Ed said "nobody no confirmation"

Rosie said "yeah"

Danny said "I heard that a black hawk when down, it did not know it was you're until, that night I was pulled out of the rubble. I could see, I could hear them my men dying all around me. I could scream Lt McCoy last thing they said… The smoke so thinks, I could not see even a foot in front me, I fire was so hot it burns I can still smell it when I close my eyes. I still feel the unbearable heat on my back and neck. I still hear the rockets flying over me, hear them go off, the building fall around me. My voice yelling, I couldn't move my feet were pinned down I was trapped. The fire kept coming closer and closer. I thought I was going to be burned alive. It was getting hard to breathe, in-between coughing fits. I did not thing I would get out there alive, all I could think about was the fact I was let you all down, all you asked one thing of that was to come home, there was trapped with no way out, I get you down"

Ed said "no you didn't, you are here, your alive you did not let anyone down you came home back to us"

Danny said "I feel like I am still trapped back there, with no to watch my back"

Rosie said "you not, you home and I here, Ed here, Mike here, even girls Nessa, Delinda, Sam, and Mary. Your dad, even Jillian we got your back I know you have ours, that is never been in question"

Danny asked, "you said that you had to call air strike?"

Rosie said "it was simple prisoner transfer, our cover was hit with IDE, weak in a basement somewhere, Lt Katie Cole was there, they had their fun with her, she had black eye swollen shut. Her back covered in dry blood, I could the voice just outside the door, footsteps I knew the minute they come that it would my turn. It came fast and don't remember much of it. I do remember that my hand shackled the chain was secure to pipe that runs down the wall. I was just Chef at the time, we knew if did not escape we were dead, despite the odds we manage to find out our location, got free the basement, got far has little radio before SOB broke my leg, Katie she orders him to call in the strike. I call in for an airstrike, Katie she didn't make it when they found she was in two parts. I call air strike, I killed her, my friend in Navy and I killed her, you know the worst part, she was a mother, she had a little girl back home wait for her come home"

Ed said "you listen to me, you did right thing if she had died at their hands it would take days, months she would be all kind of pain, you did the right thing"

Danny said "but that should make it okay"

Ed said "it does not what make it okay is that you live life, get married, have kids, be happy that what they would want for you both of you"

Rosie said "it takes time, sometimes it still hurt, but know you here that you were okay that what got me through it"

Ed said "you just need remind yourself that you're not alone, that their people in your life that got your back, these people there one who are going through it all and help you, some of us know what you're going through some of them don't but that okay because they will get to see the good world once more"

Rosie said "just don't shut us out Danny, I hear to help"

Danny said, "what if I get there?"

Rosie said "you will, you did before six years ago you do it again. I am here every step of the way, and if you stuck that okay. We'll adjust it new path one we take together"

Danny said "I could eat" Ed and Rosie laugh it was a start, it takes time but he was going to be fine.


	29. The count of Montecito

It has been a week Danny was starting to sleep more during the night, he still weak up in cold sweat call out for his men and some night he just lay there in bed all night in the dark. Sometimes he coiled into himself and cry for the men he lost and sometimes he just watches Rosie sleep that seems to help, here study breathing helped to keep him calm. The most night Danny would weak up find himself cocooned in Rosie's arms this night he had no problem fall back to sleep.

He has noticed that Rosie was a light sleeper now, that was the case before these last tour when they were kids she would sleep rock nothing could weak up. Two night ago he had shot up in bed, it had been a hellish nightmare, he found her sitting in bed with photos around her, photos from them from when there were kids. She was little pack rat never get toss old photos that outdated, photos of people no longer in her life, some who were no longer alive.

That night They had talked about what it was like to be back and she found out that he dislikes to Leo. There was something about the guy that rub Danny the wrong way, however, for life of him, he could put his finger on. Everyone around the thing that he finds aesthetically threatening, but that was not it. at lease he kept say that it was it, there was something about the guy, Danny just thinks Leo is a douchebag.

But this morning was special he had been up and ready for work marketing has approved the new change at the Montecito, a change that both, He and Mike was looking forward too. He remembers he broke the news to Rosie about last night she had laughed, joked that he had better set the alarm so he would miss it.

They had talked about that, she told him once there married he may look but he can't touch. When he had told her that there was no way that any other girl would be okay with looking. She told him, it goes both ways. Just because marry don't mean I am dead I still had eyes. The truth was he didn't know how to feel about that, but it was far. He had made a mantle notice to talk to Mikey about that.

At the pool Mary address, the newbie's employee of the hotel "The Montecito is the finest casino and resort in as Vegas. We provide flawless service. Unrivalled accommodations and gaming. And now, our Bella Petto Pool and Lounge where guests can enjoy a pool experience that's a little bit more European and, you ladies will be contributing to that experience"

Danny arrived at the hotel that morning, he parks his car and through the key at one of the valet. Walk at toward the pool when Nessa try to go stop him "Oh, Danny?"

He doesn't stop tell her "I Gotta check on something outside."

And now, our Bella Petto Pool and Lounge where guests can enjoy a pool experience that's a little bit more European and, you ladies will be contributing to that experience

One of the girls asked Mary "What do you mean, contribute? I thought all we had to do was lay around with our tops off."

Mary said "Yeah, well, I guess that would be your contribution. clears throat All righty then.  
Let them breathe." The young ladies take they top off barring their boobs to all to see. That was when Danny come out just in time to see the sight of beautiful lady parts.

Mary sees him come toward her and she called out "Hey. Let me guess, security check."

Danny could help but to look at the topless ladies he said "Exactly."

Mary said, "You know when you marry, you'd have to learn not to stare like that."

Danny could not help, but look down at the floor even through Rosie had said it, okay but it goes both ways, he still did know how he felt about that, he was not about to tell that to Mary.

Mary said "You made the right decision. you both need some time to readjust." He looks around anywhere but at Mary.

Mary sighs "So, whose idea was it to hire these ladies to lie around topless?"

Danny said "Marketing."

Mary questions him saying "Oh, marketing."

Danny said, "And Mike."

Mary knows him well just not the way she likes too, she still questions him asked "Mike, sure."

Only then did Danny give in and tell her "And me."

Mary said "You." Laughing.

He takes one last look at the topless ladies. Danny said Anyway, it looks like everything's under control here."

Mary said "Yeah."

people chattering Danny walked by without looking back he sees Mike he said "Security check?" has he walked up to Mike.

He hears Mike say "Yeah. You, too?" has he walked by without stopping he walk pass Sam and some guy.

The guy is talking Sam hear off "I'm here on something of a busman's holiday. I'm an archaeologist by trade. I teach at NAU. Las Vegas region is one of my specialties"

Sam called out "Mike!"

The guy is going on "Did you know that the native population here I prefer that term to Native American because they were here before there was Absolute."

Sam said "Mike, this is Mr. Dortch. He was wondering if you could find him a space outside?"

Mr. Dortch said, "They said that they couldn't get a chair for me until Thursday."

Mike said, "I'm sorry, we're already overbooked."

Mr. Dortch said "I sort of have a professional interest. I'm an archaeologist. Most people assume that bosom-baring societies are solely indigenous to equatorial regions"

Mike said, "Why don't we give you a VIP tour?"

cell phone rings and she answered "This is Sam. Wait. What, $5,000 a hand? I'll be right there." she hung up and asked Mike and Mr. Dortch "Everybody's happy? Great." She goes into the casino.

coins clinking all cheering people chattering are the sounds of you one can hear in a casino on the floor in the pits Nessa said "In the brown shirt. $5,000 a hand for the last 20 minutes."

Sam walked right up to the small blond woman and said "Hi, Sam Marquez. I'm with the Montecito."

She replied "Lisa Lundquist."

Sam said, "Hi Lisa, are you staying with us?"

Lisa replied "No."

Sam asked, "Because I'd like to make one of our suites available to you."

Lisa said, "I live in town."

Sam said "That's nice. You're local. Then let us comp your meals, shows, spa treatments and we're gonna put one of our limos at your continuous disposal."

Lisa said "No, thank you. Not interested."

Sam said "Okay, well you call me if you change your mind. Do you have another casino host?"

Lisa replied, "I don't even know what that is."

Someone sings out "Oh, Nessa."

Nessa turns to see who it was and it turns out to be Fred, the man who had come to the Montecito to kill himself last year after Danny and Ed had saved a life, Ed gives him 200 to gamble and he had to turn it into millions. Nessa said "Fred" he is standing there with flowers in hand.

Fred said "That's right. The penniless man who came to the Montecito to kill himself and left with a new attitude. And, oh, yeah, $6 million."

Nessa said, "That was some winning streak."

Fred said, "Well, it was all because of your guidance and friendship."

Nessa said "Oh, Fred, that wasn't necessary. Thank you."

Fred yells "Nessa!" then adds "Sorry. I just want to shout it from the mountaintops. Know what I parlayed that $6 million into?"

Nessa said "I don't know. $3 million?"

Fred said "$14 million. Little IPO opportunity, available only to millionaires."

Nessa said "Well, I'm glad you're doing so well. I've got to get back to work."

Fred said "Wait, Nessa. This humble, fabulously wealthy man would like to take you to dinner. The most expensive restaurant in town beluga caviar. Cristal. Or whatever you want. I'll order three or four of them."

Nessa said, "I'm afraid I can't."

Fred said "Nessa? Don't you see? I have come here to woo you."

Nessa said "Fred, listen, I don't think"

Fred said "Okay, a salad, then, or a drink, or water. Water with no ice. Just give me a chance."

Nessa said "Okay, a drink. I'm off in an hour."

Fred whoops saying "Another adventure begins. Get some rest." Nessa walked away from him.

In the surveillance room, Ed asked, "What is she up?"

Sam replied "$90,000. I know it's not that much, but something's off."

Danny said, "The first hint is that she's betting that big using an odds card."

Sam adds "Turning down comps, not knowing what a casino host is."

Ed said "Leaving on a reshuffle. Hey, you think she's counting?"

Dany said "I don't think so. I've been watching her for a while. She started betting heavy since she got to the table."

cell phone ringing Ed answered "Yeah? Later." on the phone and after hung up. Danny watches Leo and Mike hug it out.

Mike come to stand by Danny said "Hola mis amigos lo que está sucediendo"

Danny said, "You two seem pretty tight."

Mike asked, "What is it with you and Leo, he owes you money or something?"

Sam said, "Danny finds Leo aesthetically threatening."

Danny said, "I just think the guy's a douchebag."

Ed said "Hey, watch your language. Who's a douchebag?"

Mike said "Nobody"

Sam said "Nothing"

Dany asked "What's going on? A guest is having a problem with his room. Wants to speak to the individual in charge."

Sam said, "And this woman on the floor won $90,000."

Mike said "Hate to break it to you, Sam, but once in a while folks will win some money.  
Okay."

Ed asked, "So she's definitely not counting."

Danny said, "Well, something ain't right."

Mike said "I don't get it. I've seen people win $900,000."

Ed said "Listen, just check her out, will you? You tell him what we do up here, okay?"

Danny said "It's okay. You're new."

Mike asked, "What?"

Fred and Nessa are on a canoo-boat, and Gondolier is sing in Italian.

Nessa said "No. I'm good, thank you. You really didn't need to go to all this trouble, Fred"

Fred said, "Nothing is too much for my Nessa."

Nessa said "Fred, I'm not your Nessa. And I'm not sure I ever will be."

Fred said "Oh. I just remembered. I talked to my accountant this morning. It turns out I have $16 million. You know, if you laid that end to end Look"

Nessa said, "I think it's great that you've made a lot of money and I'm flattered that you find me so appealing."

Fred said, "But it doesn't change anything."

Nessa said, "But It's not gonna happen, Fred."

gondolier continues singing Fred said, "Stop singing!"

Danny said "She was telling the truth about being a local. She lives out on Sahara. The only problem has I checked her bank records."

Mike said, "Aren't there some privacy laws we Gotta roll with?"

Danny look at him with a look that says really, Mike said "No? Yeah? No? So fill me in on those bank records."

Danny said "She's never had more than $576 in her account. So where did she get $25,000 to buy chips?"

Mike said, "Parents, slots, moonlighting as a hooker."

Danny said "Or someone else was counting, fronted her the money then sent her into play.  
She was here yesterday, too, won $65,000."

Mike said, "Casinos freaking over card counters has always kind of thrown me."

Danny asked, "Thrown you how?"

Mike said "Just on the whole philosophical, fairness level if someone learns how to play blackjack really well, we toss them. It's like a country club not allowing a scratch player on a golf course"

Danny asked, "Mitch, I need a tape of the hour before Lisa Lundquist arrived at the table every time she played."

Mitch said "Okay."

Danny said to Mike "Get one difference, my ethics-minded friend. Scratch golfers don't put golf courses out of business, all right? If we let one of these card counters play we Gotta let them all play.  
And then all the people who suddenly learn how to count. The next thing you know, we're out of business and the card counters are building I guess. That's why we can't let them outsmart us.  
Not even for $90,000"

Leo said, "Hey, Danny, I took care of that homeless guy at the west entrance."

Danny said "Super."

Scoffs topless pool and Danny is there waiting to Ed, and Mary greeted him Hey! Asking "Another security check?"

Danny said "No. Ed wanted to meet me down here."

Mary said "Right. Ed hasn't done his security check."

One the topless girls asked Danny if he worked here and when he yes, she throw the towel at him asked "Can you take care of that for me?"

Mary, who a traditional kind girl said "Can you? Because I sure as hell don't want to be out here." He leaves and woman laughing, water splashing, on her way in Ed is on his way out "Hey, kid."

Mary said "Hey, boss."

man exclaiming and called out "Danny?" see him stand in the middle of the walkway close to the pool rubbing his head. He sees Ed and called back "Ed." Walking up the old man.

Ed said "I just can't believe we actually opened this place"

Danny said, "It was your idea."

Ed said "That's only because Mandalay Bay and Caesar's did it first. Hey, look. I thought I told you to make sure that not one of these rooms have an unobstructed view of this place."

Danny said "I did"

Ed said "I checked out that guy's room. You see that gap over there? Look, see between the two trees? Well, there's a very nice man and he's extremely religious. Apparently, every time he looks out his window he's got three sets of headlamps staring at him."

Danny said "There's a ficus tree over by the storage shed, stuttering. Yeah. They were supposed to move that over, but they must have I think the backhoe operator got sick"

Ed said, "See, what I'm hearing is like a bunch of excuses and I'd really like to hear a solution."

Danny said "Yes, sir. I'll move it myself. We're taking care of the card-counting situation, so you know."

Ed said "Ficus tree."

Ed see an old face and goes to see the man greeting him "Hey, Fred?"

Fred said "Oh. Hi, Mr. Deline. Hey, nice to see you, again."

Ed said, "You, too."

Fred said "How's it going? Well, I'm even richer than when I left here. Yeah, but, you know that old saying, "money can't buy happiness"?"

Ed asked "What about your girlfriend? You know, the one we reunited you with?"

Fred said "Dumped me. The second time, for those of you keeping, scores at home."

Ed said "Sorry."

Fred said "But in a way, you know, it was kind of a good thing because it made me realize who the true love of my life was. Nessa."

Ed asked "Nessa."

Fred said "So I came back here to woo her. But she's not interested, either."

Ed said, "Have you been seeing that therapist?"

Fred said, "So here I am, surrounded by beautiful, naked women and miserable."

Ed asked "What I think you should do is just to think back to when you were the very, very happiest.  
I mean, where you were, what you were doing, who you were with."

Fred said "Oh! And make it happen again?"

Ed said "Bingo."

Fred asked, "You'd help me do that?"

Ed said, "Yeah, sure."

Fred said, "Because you know when I was really happy?"

Ed said "No."

Fred said "When I was working at Fido Frank's Stereo Corral. Because I got to talk to people, give them advice. Help them with important audio-visual decisions."

Ed said, "I'll get a hold of this Fido Frank and I'll set something up for you, okay."

Fred said, "They're out of business."

Ed said, "Well, then, you find somebody like Fido Frank's, I Gotta run, Fred."

Fred said "Okay, listen. I will think of something and I'll let you know, Mr. Deline."

Ed said, "You promise to let me know?"

Fred said "I promise. Feeling better already."

Mike said "I took a look at all the tape. Every time Lisa Lundquist sits down to play You want me to do this later? Danny?"

Danny said "No. All set. Let's go. Ed, Mike and I have been analysing Lisa Lundquist's play."

Mike said "Every time she sits down, the deck is loaded with high-value cards. The thing is since the deck is already rich before she sits…"

Ed said, "Someone else is counting then they're signalling her to start playing."

Mike said "Right." The fast ward to tape adds "And this dude is at her table before she comes.  
Every time. Then leaves a couple of minutes before she gets there."

Ed said, "Well, that's our man."

cell phone rings he said into the phone "This is Mike. Thanks." Then hang up then add to Ed and Danny "Dude is back."

Cell phone ring and it answered "Danny McCoy. All right." He hangs up.

Mike said, "Okay, this is live."

Danny tells them "All right. Lisa Lundquist just bought a latte at Cup-a-Joe's."

Mike said, "She's probably sitting there with a vibrating cell phone, pager some kind of silent receiver."

Ed said "I want you to go find out. Just wait for him to signal her and then bring them both to my office."

Dany asked, "You got the signal detector?"

Mike said "It covers the entire wavelength spectrum. Fifty megahertz to six gigahertzes. Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, cell phones, UHF, VHF, digital spread products."

Danny said "So that's a yes. And you gave one of those to Sam?"

Mike said "Yeah. She went to find Lisa Lundquist there at Cup-a-Joe's."

there is music playing in the café shop and Sam said: "Can I have a latte?"

the man behind the counter said "Sure."

Sam see the high roller suspected cheater and said "Lisa? Oh, hi. Sam Marquez, from earlier."

Lisa said, "I remember."

Sam said, "Derek, give her anything she wants, on me."

Lisa said, "No, thank you, that's not necessary."

Sam said "Oh, please. It's just my job to reward our more serious players and make sure that your stay is as enjoyable as possible. Wow. Guess we could start by changing this music?" laughs.

Mike said "Nothing."

Danny said "How the hell's he signalling her? Maybe it's visual. But we didn't see anything on the tapes."

Mike said "You're forgetting something, Danny. There's a new sheriff in town. I'll solve this guy."

Sam called and tells Mike "The detector didn't pick up anything. She's still here."

Mike said "Yeah. Nothing here, either. Just keep an eye on her." He hangs up the phone.

He tells Danny said, "I'll watch this guy."

Dann said "Good. I Gotta go move a tree."

Mike asked, "Move a tree?"

In ed office Fred and through about what Ed said Fred want to work for the Montecito in Mystique as a bartender. He thinks that it would be a great way to meet new people and he could give them advice plus he may even meet some. Ed tells him about the hotel budget and Fred said that he got 16 million that he works for free. Ed talks Delinda in to hire him for free by pay twice tip that Fred gets to the employees that are working that day.

people chattering inside the casino and Danny come up behind Mike and asked "How's it going? You solve him yet there, Sheriff?"

Mike said "Very close. So, how did your tree excavation go?"

Danny said "Take a look at this. I found some pottery. State law says we can't dig further until we know if they have any historical value."

Mike said "You know, I talked to a guy at Bella Petto who said he was an archaeologist.  
Walker Dortch specialized in local stuff. He's staying in the South Tower."

Danny said "Thanks, Mike."

Mike said, "You want me to take a look at this?"

Danny asked, "Don't tell me you know about this stuff, too."

Mike said, "I'm a bit of an armchair archaeologist, yes."

Danny said, "Then knock yourself out."

Mike call sam who is flowing Lisa, he said: "He's leaving."

Sam said "Lisa's still here. Check that. Walking."

Mike asked, "Did it look like Lisa got any kind of signal?"

Sam said "No. Nothing. She just sat down to play."

Deal said "Check change. $10,000."

Nessa said "Good luck."

Dealer said "Congratulations."

Beeping Sam called Mike and tell him "Lisa's leaving. She's up to $50,000."

Sam follow Lisa to her job in at the library and Mike Follow the guy who goes down to the sunny city and read a book. Both Sam and Mike are back at the Montecito in Ed office and fill him in.

Sam said "Lisa waits at Cup-a-Joe's. When the deck gets rich, the counter leaves.  
Lisa moves in."

Mike said, "As far as we can tell, they're not communicating verbally, visually, or electronically."

Ed said, "Well if they're not talking to each other, there's Gotta be a relay man."

Mike said, "Danny's checking video."

Danny walked into the office and Ed asked "Danny, you talk to that archaeologist? Don't tell me I got to dig up half an acre to look for broken plates."

Danny said "No, I'm gonna meet him in a few minutes. So, I checked everyone close enough to see him leave and nobody shows up more than once."

Ed said, "Maybe he's got a bunch of relay guys?"

Sam said "It doesn't matter if he has a whole army. Where Lisa sits in Cup-a-Joe's, she can't see into the casino."

Danny said "Yeah, she's right. I checked that, too."

Sam said "Ed, why don't we just kick them out?"

Ed said "Players are a dime a dozen but if they got a system that's beating us, we're in trouble. Wait a minute. Who else sees him leaving?"

Danny said, "We do."

Mike asked, "You mean an inside job?"

Ed said, "Who's on duty up here when that counter's at the table?"

Mike check the computer log and it beeping Mike said "There's only one match. Leo. I'll pull him in."

Ed stops him and he asked what to which ed said "Fire him for doing his job? No. Now, we'll watch him."

Out by the tree where Danny found some pottery, he meets a man out there Danny greets him "Mr. Dortch? Danny McCoy. Thank you for meeting me here. This is what I found right over there. State Law says we can't dig further until we know for sure"

Dortch said "Until you ascertain its historical value. Nevada Revised Statutes, Section 383. 170. Right here?"

Danny said "Right there. Sounds like you're our guy. So, I heard you were having a little trouble getting into Bella Petto?"

Dortch said "Yes. It seems to be quite the popular attraction."

Danny said "Yeah. We appreciate your help."

Dortch said "There is one small caveat. I don't know that I'll have time to do this for you. I have a lengthy conference"

Danny said, "Mr. Dortch, for helping us out with this I'll personally make sure you have a cabana at the Bella Petto for the rest of your stay."

Dortch said "Excellent. Wonderful."

cell phone ringing he answered "Danny McCoy. Got it." he hangs up and turn to Dortch adds "Well, I got to follow up on something but I'll be sure to have the rest of these artefacts delivered to your room."

Dortch said "Excellent. Maybe I'll examine them in that cabana."

Danny said, "Wherever you'd like."

Delinda has a bad start with Fred but she seems to fit in and do well at the night club. Danny walks into Ed office from the back way. Mike said "The counter's back."

Danny said "I know. I just talked to Nessa." He checked to see if Leo was walking by put his head around the corner to take a look through the glass door. He adds "Oh, look who's on duty. Check Cup-a-Joe's, would you?"

Mike said "Yep. There's Lisa. Wait a minute. She's reading The Great Gatsby. The counter was reading the same book."

Danny asked, "Didn't Sam say that Lisa worked at a bookstore?"

Mike said "Yeah. What does that tell us?"

Danny said, "I don't know." Shake his head.

Mike said, "I don't, either."

At the club Finn walked order a class of water has she was on duty, she sees Delinda they had talked about why Fin had been a hold on the wedding. It tunes out that Finn only blood relative was her grandfather brother son who is deep uncovered and she want her uncle to walk her down the Aisle, it turns out that he was more like a big brother than an uncle has the guy was only 15 years older than her. There was more than 25 years different between her grandfather and his brother, the way she explained it was that Baby Johnny was a happy accident.

Delinda said, "and Danny happy to wait?"

Finn said "no, but he knows that after dad was killed I always wanted uncle to walk me down the aisle, infect if I were to go up to and tell I am done wait let just go to judges Laws right and get married, that what he wants to get married right way but the fact he will wait to tell him that he not only loves me, he also respects me"

They both could hear Fred take an order and then he come over and asked: "What's a Sneaky Pete?"

Delinda said "Tequila, lime juice, pineapple juice, and crème de menthe."

Mike on phone with Danny who still in Ed office, Mike who on the floor watch the counter tells him "He's leaving."

Danny said "Yeah, I'm watching. Looks like Leo's watching, too."

Leo asked, "Anyone want anything from Cup-a-Joe's?"

Mike tells Danny "Call Sam and sees what's happening over there."

Leo makes her call saying "Hey, it's Leo. I've got an order for you."

Danny called Sam and the first thing he asked was "Did you hear a phone ring down there?"

Sam said "No. The phone must be in the back."

Danny said, "So the phone ringing isn't the signal."

Pina Colada by Rupert Holmes playing started to play and Lisa gets up to go play.

Sam tells Danny "She's leaving."

Danny said "Okay, I'll let Mike know. Did she do anything that looks like…"

Sam cut him off say "Wait a minute. The same song was playing the last time she left."

Danny said "Okay. Find out who is taking the phone orders and who's controlling the music."

Sam come in the Ed office saying "So, Cup-a-Joe's has some rocket scientist in the back room who's answering the phones and playing the CDs."

Danny said, "So the same guy does both?"

Sam said "Yeah. His name's Tyler."

Mike walked in to say "Hot flash. Counter's name is Paul Snow. I went back to that bookstore and asked around. He and Lisa are in the same book club. That's the connection."

Danny said "Right. So now we have a signalling method. Leo sees Paul leave the table calls this guy Tyler down at Cup-a-Joe's to place an order. Then Tyler changes the music to The Pina Colada Song.

Sam said, "So you know he's got problems."

Danny said "You don't like that song? That's a great" both Mike and Danny started to sing "you got Pina Coladas, got caught…"

Sam said, "I got it."

Dany said, "any way that song is her signal to head for the table to start betting."

Sam said "So there's no direct communication. So there's nothing to pin on them. Sharp."

Mike said, "So we got nothing to connect Leo other than you think he's a jerk."

Danny said "Yeah. Let's go get a latte."

music playing a song Every Now and Then by Earth Wind and Fire when Danny and Mike walk into the back of café where there is a young man playing music.

Danny called out "My man Tyler?"

Tyler said "Yeah." Turn around the face them he adds "Mr. McCoy. Mr. Cannon. If I screwed up a drink order, you'll have to take that up with Big Mama."

Danny said "This isn't about a drink order. Come on."

They walk through the casino floor and the sounds of coins clinking, people chattering was heard. Tyler runs for it bumping cash cart over. He grunts and takes off Danny yelling "Hey, keep your hands off." When people try to help themselves to the cash.

Danny and Mike run after him he gets past one of the security, feel taped he jump up on one of the tables and over it, Danny and Mike try to catch him when he tries to jump over they head Danny trip him up he fall into the pond.

In the question, he sits there in bathrobe wet head to toe.

Danny asked "All we want to know is what's going on with Lisa Lundquist and Paul Snow.  
Oh, and Leo."

Tyler said "I told you, man. I don't even know them. And I didn't do anything."

Mike said, "Every time Leo calls in his order, you play The Pina Colada track."

Tyler said "Well, first off, I get what, 100 phone orders a day. Second, The Pina Colada track is my favourite song."

Danny asked, "Leo tell you to say that?"

Mike said, "If you didn't do anything why did you run?"

Tyler said "I had taken some stuff from the shop once like some bottled water and some soda. You know, I thought you guys were there about that. If you're gonna fire me now, I'm just gonna go home"

Mike said "No, you're not going anywhere. You're gonna finish your shift in this room."

Tyler said, "I don't get off until 8:00."

Danny said "Yeah. And if this is your last day, which I suspect that it might be your final assignment is going to be to sit in that robe and think about how stupid it would be to lie to us."

Mike adds "And how stupid you look."

The next day, Ed had to fire Fred because he was telling everybody about the internship. Then to make matter worse he tells Nessa that she the only one who can help the guy.

Ed said "Okay, I admit it. I did say that I would help him and I did set him up at Mystique and I did pull out the rug from under him."

Nessa asked, "So why is Fred now my responsibility?"

Ed said "Because, my dear, right now you're the only one that can cheer him up. I mean, he will listen to you. And to tell you the truth I mean, I feel a little sorry for this guy. He's a good guy."

Nessa said "I know, but"

Ed said "Listen, I really would appreciate it if you would do this. As a favour to me."

Nessa asked "What am I supposed to say to him? "

Ed said "How the hell should I know? Just go in there make him feel better. I told him you'd meet him over here at the Bella Sera."

Nessa said "oh" smiling at Ed.

Ed said "Thanks." Kissing her cheek.

Nessa talk to Fred try to make him feel about start about tell him "See, if I were in the market for a boyfriend you would be right at the top of my list. You're funny, intelligent, handsome. All of that."

Fred thinks she has a boyfriend but from the look of Nessa's face, he could tell she does and so she lied to the guy saying "I'm gay. Like women men just do go it for me. We can still be friends."

Fred said, "A beautiful lesbian friend who can give me chick advice and get me tickets to the Dinah Shore Golf Tournament?"

Nessa said "Front row."

Chuckling Fred said "Oh! And then afterwards, I can watch you and your girlfriend."

Nessa said "no" All was good in Fred world again.

Danny and Ed are in Ed office talking to the Mr. Dortch about what their found when they were moving the tree.

Dortch said, "There's good news and bad news."

Ed said "Bad news."

Dortch said "Well, I would estimate the pottery you dug up is somewhere between 900 and 1,100 years old. It's Anasazi in design and composition. Probably, originating in an area not far from here know as Don't touch. In an area not far from here known as Lost City. Really, a remarkable civilization. They cultivated corn and beans and wove fine cloth and fired beautifully painted pottery.

Danny asked, "What's the good news?"

Dortch said "Well, as you know, state law requires excavation of the site. And if it turns out to be a large settlement, gee-whiz who knows how much of your property would be made inaccessible."

Ed asked, "Where are we going with this, Walker?"

Dortch said "Yes."

Chuckles adding "I, uh I had some unfortunate luck at the gaming tables. Last I checked, I owned your casino something in the $14,000 neighbourhood. If you could find a way to forgive that debt well, I could just say that what you found is worthless junk."

Ed said "Interesting. You know, you work here a few years and think you've heard every kind of…"

Dortch said "I think it's real, what's the term they use "win-win"?"

Ed said "Win-win."

Mike come in saying " Good news. Did he tell you?"

Danny said, "What's your good news?"

Mike said, "I had that pottery piece radiocarbon dated it like 50 years old machine made."

Dortch said "It's like, I would seriously question those results"

Ed said "Greg! Call that college where this jerk works and tell them they got a professor who is a liar and an extortionist. Greg, get this slime bag out of my hotel, will you?"

cell phone rings he answers "Danny McCoy."

Dortch yell "Stop it! You're hurting me." Greg drags the guy out by his jacket.

Danny said into the phone "All right." He hangs up and he tells Ed and Mike "Paul and Lisa are back."

Danny walked down to the floor meet Sam they he asked: "How long has she been sitting there?"

Sam said "About 20 minutes."

He walked into the café and goes to the back to change the song and he plays the Pina Colada by Rupert Holmes playing.

Danny watched Lisa leave the café to the table Paul said: "The deck isn't ready yet."

Lisa said, "They played the song."

Paul said, "Then you weren't listening."

Lisa said, "Yes, I was."

Paul said, "Don't follow me."

He gets up to leave and he doesn't get far when Mike said "Montecito Security. I think we need to talk."

Lisa around the corner and tight into Danny who said "Lisa."

Lisa said, "You were just in the coffee shop."

Dany said, "Yeah, I was."

Ed tells them "they suspect the two of them we are cheating and So, therefore, I strongly suggest that you tell us everything you know."

Paul said "Okay. I counted cards. Then Lisa made the big bets."

Danny said, "And Leo's call cued the music to change."

Lisa said, "Who's Leo?"

Ed said, "That's not very convincing, sweetheart."

Paul said "Look, I admitted I was counting, okay? Throw us out. Ban us from the Montecito for life. Whatever you have to do. You've made your point."

Ed said "See, boys, I really don't think they understand. This is a little more serious than never coming back to the Montecito."

Paul said, "Counting cards isn't illegal."

Mike said "But using a device to analyse a strategy for betting is. The casino surveillance camera is a device. The sound system at Cup-a-Joe's is a device."

Ed said, "Show the penalty."

Danny said "Assuming this is your first offense"

Lisa said, "It is, really."

Danny said "you're looking at one to six years in state prison. What do you guys say? They testify against Leo, we let them walk?"

Mike said, "Testify against Leo and return all the money."

Lisa said "I can't. He says he knows people. Dangerous people."

Ed said "You're willing to sacrifice six years of your life to protect this guy Leo. You're a devoted little thing, aren't you?"

Paul said, "Okay, we'll testify."

Lisa said, "I swear I didn't know it was a crime."

Paul said "Leo knew someone from our book club, okay? We met him one night and I told him I was a pretty good card counter. He said he knew a way that we could all make a lot of money."

Mike said "Leo, can you come in for a minute? Shut the door."

Mike asked, "Leo you know a Lisa Lundquist?"

Leo sigh saying "No."

Mike said, "What about a Paul Snow?"

Leo said, "Never heard of him."

Danny said "That's funny. They know you. Lisa and Paul."

Leo said "Oh.?"

Danny said "Yeah."

Leo said "They're in a friend's book club. They only use first names."

Danny said "We know about your little card-counting operation, Leo. Paul leaves the blackjack table you call Tyler, the music changes"

Leo said "Danny, I know you don't like me. And I don't really like you, either. But I don't throw around ridiculous accusations."

Danny said, "So all those calls to Cup-a-Joe's just before Lisa goes to play that's just a coincidence."

Leo said "I've called them every day since I've been here. Ask anybody out there. What's the problem, Dan? Got to show everybody GI Joe can still cut it back in the real world?"

Mike said, "Don't make it worse, Leo."

Leo said "You know; you came back pretty quick. Maybe you couldn't cut it over there." Danny grabs the guy and Mike breaks it up come in-between them saying "All right."

Leo said "You know what? I quit. Life's too short to work for a jerk like you."

He steps out of the office when a security short an officer to who and where Leo was, he shows Leo his badge and said: "Mr. Broder, you're under arrest."

Leo look back and see Mike face of hurt and Danny is emotionless he hard to read and he turns to Mike and said: "Told you."

A few hours later Danny gets a call about something on Stairwell four. On his way there he runs into Ed and Danny said: "So I guess your judgment isn't infallible after all."

Ed asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Danny said "Leo. You hired him, didn't you?"

Ed said "Look, I have more than 7,000 employees working for me. So, every once in a while" before he finished Ed work out that Danny was just chopping his ass bout and so he asked Danny "you need something to do?"

Danny said, "I'm checking on a report on a copulating couple in stairwell four."

The couple comes out and the guy greets Ed saying "Hey, Mr. Deline."

The young lady greeted Danny saying "Hi, Danny."

Danny said "Stacy."

Ed said "Hey, Clark. How's that suit treating you?"

Clark said "Great. Good. Yeah. I Gotta go. I have a plane to catch." He takes the young lady hand and takes her with him.

Danny said, "She's one of our topless sunbathers."

Ed said "Yeah. He's the religious guy who complained about the view."

Danny said, "Only in Vegas."

That when Finn see them and come up to them she asked Ed "yeah"

Danny smiled quick peck in lips before asked "slow day?"

Finn said "I am all caught up in my paperwork for once so I thought I keep you company here for lunch, you can tell me about the card counter" she holds up two take way box from Bella Sera.


	30. blood is thicker

The night before the sale came through for Sam Danny Mary Delinda and Mike. Danny and Finn were having dinner with some military friends when a call came in When Finn got the call in the middle of the dinner whatever it was about everyone at the table notice the change in Finn. She went from Finn to be a Navy Commander in split second swearing at the call…

She gets up and walks away from the table but when she returns she seem calm and cool. She never said what it was about but it was clearly forgotten has dinner went on. Danny never brought it up after ways he knew when she was ready she would talk about it if she needed too She knew he was there has a willing ear.

Next day, Sam, Mike, Delinda, Mary, are at house and deal goes through they walk around in the house Mike said "Find out how we got this place so cheap? The owner used to be the banquet manager at another hotel on the Strip."

Sam said, "Got in over his head at the tables and then got caught selling a truckload [laughing] of filet mignon to a Federal agent."

Mary said, "Must have needed the equity to keep out of prison."

Nessa said, "That's why we had such a short escrow."

Mary said, "Where's Danny?"

Mike said, "He couldn't get away but I have full authority to speak on Mr. McCoy's behalf."

Delinda said, "Guys, I think we should have a party here before we rent it out."

Nessa said "Wow."

Sam said, "Let's not and say we did."

Mary said, "We've Gotta get this place rented."

Nessa said, "Well, we've been busy."

Mike said, "We'll always be busy."

Mary said "Our second mortgage payment's due in two weeks."

Sam said "We need to remember the whole point of this investment was to limit our out-of-pocket expenses while we wait for the unstoppable Vegas housing market to make us all very rich [laughs] Okay, you guys, gather around because we are about to make a toast in style, to Andrea Mitchell."

Mike said "The news reporter?"

Sam said "And Alan Greenspan's much younger wife. Because a happy chairman of the Federal Reserve means interest rates stay nice and low."

Delinda said, "Okay, you ready with that?"

Mike open bottle of wine, Sam saying "Cheers to the Lucky Six Limited Partnership and the proud owners of 9836 Russett Briar Circle."

all whooping Yeah.

On the casino floor, you could hear girls chattering when two men stop Danny saying "Hello, excuse me. I am Gerhardt and this is Reiner. We are looking for Sam."

Danny said, "Sam is out of the hotel for a brief bit but she'll be back momentarily."

Gerhardt asked, "So this Sam is a woman?"

Danny said "Technically, yes. I'll be sure to let her know you've arrived." You could hear laughter in the background.

Gerhardt said "Thank you. We are thirsty now."

Danny said, "There's a bar right there."

Two men in suit call out "Danny."

Danny said "Well, the boys from Metro. How are you doing?" Funny every cop on the force know about Finn and McCoy, they both attended the police ball together and every sees the ring Finn is wearing. SWAT had made every police officer where for the fact The Danny McCoy is family and no one mess with a family especially a family member of SWAT members.

Every Special agent Scott Smart found out the hard a few years ago when he tried to find expect goat for one of his cases, all because he got a push from the top to close the case. SWAT went after the agent with speed, they took the on the investigation on and found out the truth and when after the FIB agent Smart, took his badge, his dignity, when they made the collar in the middle of this national news conferences for frame job his did on one of their own a beat officer.

Detective Valdivia "Is Ed around?"

Danny asked "Is he expecting you? I can take you to his office."

They see Ed on the floor and Danny points him out "There he is."

Ed said "Hey, boys. What's up?"

Detective Valdivia "Can we talk in your office?"

Ed asked "What's going on? Wait a minute, is this about the housekeeper that took those prescription drugs from the guestroom? What the heck, listen, it was a couple of Xanax, for crying out loud and to tell you the truth, the guest didn't even want to press charges."

Detective Valdivia "Look, Ed, it's probably in your interest to do this someplace more discreet."

Ed said "To be honest with you fellas, I'm a little busy. If you've got anything to say, it's all right. Just say it here. It's okay."

Detective Valdivia "Ed Deline, you're under arrest for the murder of Diego Hallick."

Ed said, "What?"

Danny was Standing there in shocked for few minutes before he pulled his Cell and Called his fiancée, the words just rush out of him. Finn put him on hold for second and he could hear that she was talking to someone, but he could hear what was been said on the other side of the line. She tells him "I call you right back Danny keep you line free Okay"

Danny said "Okay" The rest of the Ed made up little family is at the Casino Bella Sera they are all trying to keep the place together. Mike told the girls "Don't worry, we're gonna find out what's going on."

Sam said "Where's Delinda? She's not answering her cell phone again."

Nessa said "I just talked to her. She's at home with Jillian."

Mary said "Yeah? How're they taking it?"

Nessa said "Jillian's okay. Delinda's kind of shaken up."

Sam said, "Yeah, but you'd think they'd be used to this kind of stuff by now, right?"

Mike said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sam said, "I'm sorry, are we forgetting about Ed's whole shadowy CIA past?"

Mary said, "You don't think he did it?"

Sam said, "Look, all I'm saying is I have five huge players coming in and they're gonna be asking me a lot of questions."

Mike asked, "What are you hearing on the floor?"

Nessa said, "Questions I can't answer."

Out in his Car, Danny wait for Finn to call back what he gets is not much but it a start. Danny comes to the Casino from the doorway from Bella Sera he yells cross the floor "Mike."

Mike tells the girls "I Gotta go."

Danny and Mike walked through the Casino Danny said "Okay. Here's what I found out from Metro, this Hallick has murdered three weeks ago. They tested the evidence found at the scene, and it came up Ed."

Mike said "You don't think"

Danny said, "They say it's a billion to one to get a match, and the DNA doesn't lie."

Mike said "Yeah, but DNA can get planted."

Danny said, "Yeah, and OJ's still looking for the real killer."

One of the security guys come up ask "Danny. Can you sign here?"

Danny said, "Thank you."

The guy said "Thanks."

Danny whisper to Mike "I don't like the way this looks, man. Why would somebody plant Ed's DNA at the scene?"

They keep walking Mike asked "What is it? A hair? The guy could've bumped up against Ed in a restaurant, a gas station."

Danny said "I don't know exactly what the evidence is. But what I do know is the DA wouldn't have gone to the Grand Jury if they didn't have a case. Not for somebody as high-profile as Ed."

Mike said, "How'd he gets out so fast?"

Danny said "Jillian posted bond. Five million bucks."

The News was already out every News station was covering the Deline case. The reporter said "Ed Deline, former security chief, and current president of operations at the Montecito has been formally charged with the bizarre and brutal murder of a local scientist. Diego Hallick, known to his colleagues" Ed see that Danny and Mike were coming up to his officer from the back way and he turned the TV off. The click of the remote was heard.

Ed said "Well, I guess you're wondering what the hell's going on. Well, first of all, and most importantly I want you both to know I didn't do it."

Mike said, "We never thought you did do it, Ed."

Ed said "And effective immediately, depending on the outcome of the trial and the Gaming Commission I have to step down as president of the Montecito. There'll be an operations team made up of department heads who will run things in my stead. So basically, it's business as usual, get it?"

Danny said "The evidence had to be planted. So Mike and I can find whoever did this."

Ed said "No, zip it. Zip it. I'm ordering you to stay away from this case."

Dann said "Have you got a lawyer yet? Because if you don't, Mark Geragos gave me his card the last time he was here."

Ed said, "I have someone, Len Heyman."

Danny said "Len Heyman?"

Ed said "Yeah."

Danny said, "Is he still alive?"

Ed said, "Listen, I told you, I have it handled, okay?"

Danny said, "But Ed, we can help."

Ed said "I know you can. But right now I cannot afford to have either one of you guys running all over Vegas sticking your nose where it doesn't belong and getting in trouble. Because right now, it's the last thing I need. I do not need it. So you're out. Understood?"

Danny said "Yeah."

Ed said, "Mike, understood?"

Mike said "Yes."

Ed said "Okay. I also need a little help getting out of here so you guys wanna walk me to the door?"

In a closed room in at the station were behind closed doors, they all knew from one look at the crime scene photos that Ed didn't do this, it was way too messy to be Ed. Ed Deline has been frame and DA didn't care what they through the advice was there to take out Ed Deline and they DA office was going ahead with the changes they had 48 hours to clear Ed name.

Detective Valdivia said "I service with the guy there no way he did this"

Finn asked "okay what do we know"

Detective Valdivia said "murder took place Tuesday afternoon between 3 and 6 three weeks ago"

Mc said "Ed don't have alibi, no way to proof his was anywhere but at the crime scene"

Rollins said "we got anything"

Taylor said "Finn you know Danny and Mike are not going let this go right"

Detective May said "Ed order to stand down" he was Detective Valdivia partner.

Finn and Luis laughed and Luis said "you don't know Danny and Mike"

Finn said, "I am going head over there is if they got anything, in the meantime let's get Doctor Morgen to do an examination of Mr. Deline to see if he has any injury that would explain the DNA found at the scene."

Luis said "we run down the list of the name he gave us"

Mc looks through the list it like four A4 sheets of paper back and front "this list going to take all of us"

Detective Valdivia said "let get to work" Finn left to go see what Mike and Danny found.

Sam, Nessa, and Mary are going through the interview looking for tenants for the new house.

Nessa said, "It just feels weird doing this right now."

Mary said, "I know, but we need paying tenants and we need them now."

Sam said, "Can we do this first?"

Mary said "Yeah."

First is a pair of the girls, a dancer named Brandy and Dakota.

Mary asked, "How's your credit?"

Dakota said, "We tend to pay most of our bills in cash."

Sam whispers "With singles."

Nessa said "Okay, well, thank you very much, ladies. will let you know."

Brandy said, "Thank you."

Sam run into Mike on the floor and asked: "What did Ed say?"

Mike said, "I'm not supposed to talk about it."

Sam asked, "Who's his attorney?"

Mike said "Len Heyman."

Sam said "Len Heyman? The old time mob lawyer? He's good."

Mike said "Yeah."

Sam said, "Well, what else did Ed say?"

Mike said, "He said he didn't do it."

Sam said, "Do you believe him?"

Mike asked, "Don't you?"

Sam said, "Of course I do."

Mike asked, "Do you think he's even capable of doing it?"

Sam said "Absolutely."

Finn walked up to from the side and listen to the two talk.

Mike said "I don't mean threatening, or arm-twisting, or smashing some guy's face into a wall"

Sam said, "I know what you're talking about: Terminate with extreme prejudice, permanent dirt nap, the big sleep."

Mike said "Yeah."

Sam said "Yeah, I think he's capable. You don't."

Mike said, "I think this whole thing is crazy."

Sam said, "I'm just saying if he did do it the guy deserved it or it was self-defences."

Mike said, "Or maybe Ed's innocent and that's all there is to it."

Sam sighs "This is Vegas. There's always more to it."

Finn said "you both right, his Ed capable of doing Terminate with extreme prejudice, Absolutely, it what trained to do. Did he kill Diego Hallick in cold blood, I saw the crime scene photo and I can tell you with absolute certainty there is no way Ed is behind this murder"

Sam said "Okay."

Finn said "you and Danny are going to help me proof that fact," she told Mike then she turns to add to Sam "you are going take care of your whales keep them happy"

Sam walked off and Mike and Finn walked in the security room. where Danny is at the computer. They hear beeps of computers and people chattering they come up behind Danny and Mike asked: "What are you doing?"

Danny said "Check this out. The dead guy was a scientist who used the money from his inventions to devote his life to struggling kids."

Mike said, "I thought Ed said to stay away."

Danny said "Come on, Mikey." she smiled at the boys there ever start to argue like brother and Danny give Mike a nickname that was sure sign that Danny view Mike has a brother, not just a friend not many of his marines got a nickname from Danny she could count the people who were the lucky few who were give a nickname from Danny McCoy on one hand.

Mike sighs "Got jobs for gang members founded a juvenile rehab center to get kids off drugs opened a food bank, man."

Danny said "They found his body at the rehab center. This guy, Hallick, was a saint." Finn knew all that was not good for Ed, but Hallick had another side to his side that only a few people knew about, it all Classified that the everyday public was not known about it, that was what was so damning to Ed.

Mike said, "Why doesn't Ed want us to help?"

Danny said sighs "Look, if he didn't do this, he had to be someplace else when Hallick was murdered."

Mike said "An alibi."

Danny said, "So where do we start?"

Finn said "you haven't started yet?" spin around in his chair to see for the first time that Finn stood there behind him. he was so caught up in what he was reading that he did not noetic her until now.

Danny said "yeah"

She smiled landing a pick on his lips when Mike said: "I've already started with the phone records."

Danny asked "Why the phone records? Why not his appointment log?"

Mike said, "Because I started with phone records."

Danny said, "You don't have to get defensive."

Finn asked "did you really expect anything else from a techy"

Mike asked "Okay, what time was Hallick murdered?"

Finn said "the coroner fixed time of death at between 3:00 and 6:00 p.m."

Mike on the computer and it beeping Mike said: "And I can see all calls going in and out of Ed's phone but there's no caller ID on the incoming."

Finn asked, "What about the time of the murder?"

computer beeping Mike said, "No calls in or out for a four hour period, between 2:00 and 6:00 p.m."

Danny sighs "So, we can't prove Ed was here."

Finn said, "And besides, anybody could make a phone call from his office."

Danny said, "Point taken."

Danny asked, "So maybe now we look at the appointment log?"

Mike said "Look at this. The same four-hour gap with no phone calls coming in or out of Ed's office appears every third Tuesday afternoon almost the entire year."

Finn asked "Danny give me the video archives"

Mike get up and look at the screen computer beeps. They see Ed he leaving Finn said: "Follow him."

When Danny was slow to move Mike asked: "Follow him, Danny."

Danny said, "I don't spend my days playing with the joystick like you."

computer bleeping they follow him and it turn out he goes to his they could see something the trunk of the car Mike asked: "Can you push in?"

Danny said, "I'm pushing in." It turns out to be a set of the golf club.

Finn said "Four-hour gap, every third Tuesday afternoon."

Danny and Mike said "For."

Cell phone ring, it Finn she answered, "sent me an address I meet there" it turns out to be Mc, they got a one of Ed old CIA buddy who doesn't like had motives to kill Hallick and he hates Ed for ending his employment with the company. Mc wants to question him and request Finn touched.

Finn tells Mike and Danny "that Mc he found a person of interest he wants me to question the guy. You should take one of the girls and check out the golf course that is with area where Ed can play a game and get back to Montecito within four hours"

Mike asked, "why one of the girls?"

Finn asked "who would have a better chance of prying information out of a crusty old starter a pissed off Marine or a hottie in a low-cut top"

Mike said "good point"

Finn said "meet back here and keep me update we only little over 48 hours left to get clear Ed"

At Bella Sera pop music playing and Danny look at a map, Mary said "Hey. Tell me you're not gonna start wearing plaid and saying things like, Grip it and rip it."

Danny said "No, but thank you for meeting me here. I need your help with something."

Mary said "Yeah, of course. What's up?"

Danny said, " We need to prove that Ed was on the golf course the day of the murder."

Mary asked, "If he was playing golf that day wouldn't he just tell the police that?"

Danny said "Yes, then he'd have to prove it. We're gonna help him do that."

Seen red x on the map in Danny's hand Mary asked: "Why the red X's?"

Danny said, "Well, every course marked with an X is too far to play around and get back to work within four hours except The Desert Sands, The Meadows, and The Lakes Country Club which are within distance."

Mary said "Sounds good. What do you need me for?"

Danny use Finn's words "Who do you suppose has a better chance of prying information out of a crusty old starter a pissed off Marine or a hottie in a low-cut top?"

Mary chuckles saying "I'll get my sticks."

Heyman and Ed are have met and Ed said: "I talked to the District Attorney and I gotta tell you there's some pretty incriminating evidence."

Ed asked, "Yeah, like what?"

Heyman said, "They're not obligated to release anything just yet."

Ed says "Len, you can do better than that."

Heyman "You're right. I got a kid associate at my office who's banging an evidence tech down at Metro. She slipped him copies of some of the crime scene photos."

Ed said "That's good, Now, that's why I hired you. Diego Hallick."

Heyman said, "See the blood on the shirt?"

Ed said "Yeah."

Heyman said "According to the DNA tests, it's yours, now I know there some office are still look for killer"

Ed said "Finn and her team, Luis am I right"

Heyman said "yeah but you didn't hear it from me, the kids are sure loyal to you. Finn came to see me she want Doctor Morgan to do an examination of your body she counts of not finding any jury that could count for the blood found at scene, of the books"

Danny and Mary arrive at the last one of their three golf courses, they hear a man yell "Fore."

Old man yelling "Take your driver to the tee box. Dumb ass."

Danny asked, "I was wondering if I could get some information from you?"

The old man said "What kind of information?"

Danny asked, "Whether or not a certain person played here a while back."

Old man "Cause I look like I got a freaking photographic memory, right? Get lost."

Mary said "Excuse me. Hi."

The old man said "Hi, yourself."

Mary said, "What my brother here is trying to say is that my Dad played around here about three weeks ago and he got his only hole in one."

Old man "Must have been 11 160 yards power of three"

Mary said "Well, it's his birthday next week we were wondering if you could tell us what time he played and who he played with. See, we want to make him a plaque."

The old man said "I tell you, an ace can be a man's most precious memory. Let me check for you, sweetheart. What's your Dad's name?"

Mary said "Deline. Thank you."

Danny said 'brother sound good"

Mary shushing him and old man came back saying "Yeah, he was here. See?"

Mary said "Look at that. Dad is gonna be so thrilled. You wouldn't happen to have a list of the other players who played with him, would you?"

The old man said, "He played with two fellas, Siegel and Hallick."

Mary said, "Thank you very much."

Old man said "Thank you, sweetheart"

They walked way Mary asked "Hallick. That's the name of the dead guy, right?"

Danny said "So much for an alibi."

At the house, Ed tells Delinda "But basically, it's all right. Remember, I always used to tell you, "it's all right and it was always all right, am I right?"

Delinda reminds Ed "Yeah, and you used to say you were gonna buy me a pony and bring it back which I knew was a load of crap. Okay, what can I do to help?"

Ed said "Sweetie, just live your life. Go down there and show those people that you're not worried. And if you're not worried, they won't be."

Delinda said, "Yeah, but this could take months."

Ed said "It will not go on for months, I promise. And the truth is, as long as I've got you, two guys, I'm gonna be just fine. I'll have a little bit of a headache, but I'll be fine."

Jillian said, "By the way, can you fix the door in the kitchen?"

Delinda walked into The club has the fireman walked out "Hose me down."

Sam asked, "What are you doing here?"

Mary asked, " Are you okay?"

Delinda said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sam said, "How's your mom?"

Delinda said "She's okay. Actually, Dad hasn't been home this much in months, so she likes that part.

Nessa said, "How is he?"

Delinda said "Acting like nothing's wrong, of course."

Nessa said,"Of course."

Mary asked, "Are you sure you're okay to be here?"

Delinda said "Absolutely."

Mary said "okay. So, what do we think of the firefighters?"

Sam said, "We gotta keep looking."

Nessa said "Are you kidding? They're perfect."

Sam said "Do you know anything about a firefighter's schedule? Two weeks on, two weeks off. The house could burn down, we'd never even know it."

Mary said, "They're firemen."

Sam said, "The deal was mutually agreeable tenants."

Girls said together "Fine."

Sam asked, "Who else do we have?"

Mary said, "Okay, we'll keep looking."

On the floor of the casino woman laughing, woman whooping Mike and Danny talking Mike asked: "do you think he did it?"

Danny said, "He played golf with the dead guy two hours before the murder."

Mike said, "Why didn't he tell the cops?"

Danny said, "I gotta admit, that looks bad."

Mike asked, "You ready to go to Ed yet?"

Danny said "No."

Mike said "by the way Rose called she side she going to see some named Siegel"

Danny asked, "she give anything else?"

Mike said "no"

They both meet Jillian on the floor. She said "Hi."

Danny asked "Thanks for coming."

Jillian said "It's great to get out. It started to feel like a tiger's cage with Ed pacing the house."

Three chuckling she adds "I've been trying to cheer him up but when things like this happen he sort of, seals himself off."

Danny said, "I know."

Mike said, "And he told us not to get involved, not to help."

Jillian said, "That's Eddie."

Mike said, "But we decided at a time like this, we gotta pitch in any way."

Danny said, "I thought maybe you could help us out with something."

Jillian said, "Sure, I'll try."

Danny said, "Ed played golf with the murder victim two hours before he was killed."

Mike said, "Did he say anything about that?"

Jillian said "No. You know, you guys, I really appreciate you wanting to help, I do but Ed's life is really complicated. I think it would be better if we just let Ed deal with this himself."

Danny said, "So, was he still home when you left?"

Jillian said "No. Actually, I have no idea where he is, he and Finn took off somewhere"

Mike said "if he is with Finn then he is safe"

Jillian said "yeah I know, am actually little worried about they going to see, she was clearly upset"

Danny said "Ed will keep her in line"

Rosie was in the back seat of Ed car with laser mic listen to them and recording, they two CIA agent were worried that Ed was there to kill them. Ed, take your hand out of your pocket.

Ed asked, "Tell me what the hell is going on."

Langley said "Hallick went off the reservation. He had to go."

Ed asked "Why? You guys came to me you wanted his routine and his whereabouts and I gave you what you needed."

Langley said, "And your country is grateful."

Ed said "That's wonderful. Well, how about this? Your operative screwed up this whole deal and now he's trying to pin it on me. Who was it? He and I need to have a little chat."

Langley said, "I don't know."

Ed said "You don't what? I'm trying to tell you that this came from upstairs. Way upstairs."

Langley said "Ed, what can I do for you?"

Ed asked, "Get the AG to talk to this Clark County DA and tell him to call off this case."

Langley said, "We have to maintain a certain level of deniability."

Ed said "What is the matter with you morons? You don't know how to operate in the field."

Langley said "Plus, as you're aware, we're not authorized to conduct that type of operation inside the United States. And you're not officially with the company any longer."

Ed said "Listen, I don't give a rat's ass about authorized or official. You came to me, man."

Langley said, "You calm down, Ed."

Ed said "Calm down? They find my blood at the crime scene and I wasn't there."

Langley said, "Neither were we."

car starting and they drive off leave Ed standing when Ed gets back into the car.

Finn said "drop me off at Danny 's I need to make call to someone and you need to go see you golfing buddy"

Finn at Danny house and she make a call to one of her Navy contacts Henrietta Lange. Her father had told her that if she needed to know something about something or someone then Hetty was the one to call especially when it to do with a CIA.

She set up a security line and made the call, she had touch base with the Ms. Lange when Danny first told her about this whole mess. She knew that Ms. Lange would have some kind of the information to walk with. And with the tape she had now, they could walk together to get something out of the CIA director Trent Kort for a name.

Construction site man yelling "You stay on that subfloor, okay? That's really important."

A man yells back "Okay."

The old name goes into the office he misses the fact that was car park behind some barrels, inside the office, a voice said "I like these blueprints, Arnie. A lot of windows."

Arnie said "Jeez, Ed. I almost pissed my pants."

Ed said "Yeah. It's better than being framed for murder."

Arnie said "Yeah, I saw that on TV. I was sorry to hear that."

Ed said "Thanks. And you, you're just walking around like you haven't got a care in the world."

Arnie said, "Well, you don't think I had anything to do with setting you up."

Ed said, "Well, I know we played golf with the guy and four hours later he's dead."

Arnie said, "You talk to Langley?"

Ed said, "Yes, I did."

Arnie said, "They send someone down to take care of it?"

Ed said "Yes, they did. An errand boy with a bag full of excuses."

Arnie said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Ed said "Well, thank you again. Who did it, Arnie? What, you think they'd tell me?"

Arnie said "I'm retired like you. Remember?"

Ed said "Like me? You're out 14 months, I'm out seven years. You have fresher contacts, so I'm asking you who was assigned the Hallick job?"

Arnie said "I don't know what's going on. Somebody has it out for you."

Ed said, "Really, you think so?"

Arnie said "Look, if I get involved, now I'm on somebody's list. And you know what? I don't have a million-dollar job and a mansion behind gates. I'm struggling to build a couple of condos here."

Ed said "Okay, well. I'm gonna go home and I'm gonna think about what a stand-up guy you really are."

Arnie said "You're a big target, Ed. There's a lot of guys who won't lose any sleep if you go down."

Ed said, "Thanks again, Arnie."

Danny came in with some take out to find his living room coffee table take over by Finn, she had a secure Navy signed Laptop with lots of wire and what look like a re-router.

Danny said "yeah" he set next to her, she looked up and smile kissed him and he asked, "what all this?"

Finn said "research, we know now this is CIA hit and whoever did the job, has one hell of score against Ed to set him up like this"

Danny said, "Jillian said you were with Ed where did he go?"

Finn said "Meet with his former handler and then he went to see Arnie, I call in a favor with Hetty"

Danny said, "Ms. Lang give you anything?"

Finn said "only hand full of names, I have my work cut out for me, it going to take call night to go through what she sent over. What about you find anything out?"

Danny said "Ed play golf with the dead guy and Arnie every three Tuesday of the month. They last played together the day of the murder"

Finn said "the guy has to know something let hope Ed got him to talk"

They were just clean-up they dinner when Danny phone ring it Ed and he asked the kid to meet him at some parking lot.

At the parking lot, Danny asked, "Why didn't you tell me about the golf game?"

Ed said, "I told you I didn't want you involved."

Danny said, "What did Siegel tell you?"

Ed said, "He wasn't talking."

Danny asked, "Are you?"

Ed said "Get in. sighs Well, since you came to work for me I'm sure there are some things that you wondered about."

Danny said "That you were in the CIA"

Ed said, "You gonna let me do this, or not?"

Danny said, "I'm sorry, go ahead."

Ed said "Here's what I can tell you. From time to time, my former employer comes to me for assistance. And every time, without fail I provide them with that assistance. This time was no different."

Danny asked, "Who are Siegel and Hallick?"

Ed said "Former colleagues. They moved here. Siegel about a year ago, then Hallick. And the Company wanted him eliminated.

Danny said, "Why?"

Ed said, "He was selling secrets to some very bad people."

Danny said "But I don't get it. I mean, why would anyone want to bury you?"

Ed said "I wish there was only one answer to that question. Danny I don't like asking favors, you know, because, it's not me. And I damn sure don't want you in it but I just need your help now."

Danny cell rings he look at and tell Ed that Finn, Ed tell him the answer put it on the speaker…. Danny tell her that she on Speaker and Ed is there with him. "is Siegel squawking?"

Ed said "negative"

Finn said "okay Danny listen Siegel's Construction have planned for the new Nova hotel, it was given an initial okay but maybe the broad need to take closer look these plans"

Luis said "you and Mike need try and talk to him first thing the morning"

Finn said "I see ya at home" she and up.

The next morning around lunch time or close to it Danny and Mike go to see Siegel.

Mike said "Mr. Siegel?" call out the man

Siegel said, "Unless you got my lumber, I don't wanna talk to you."

Danny said, "Do we look like we're from Home Depot?"

Siegel said "You guys cops? Cause it'd be a shame to waste the whole salt and pepper thing."

Mike said "No. We're here about Ed Deline."

Siegel said "I already talked to Ed. But then, you know that, don't you?"

Danny said, "Maybe you remembered something since then?"

Siegel said "Yeah. I just remembered you're on private property."

Danny said, "You might find it advantageous to talk to us."

Siegel said, "I doubt it."

Danny said, "Or a big problem if you don't."

Siegel said "Look. Ebony and ivory. You guys trying to strong-arm me? Why don't you go back to GQ magazine, or wherever you came from?"

Danny said, "Vegas is a big city, Arnie, but sometimes it can seem like a small town."

Siegel said "What's that supposed to mean? Get the hell out of here."

Danny hands the guy a card and said "Good afternoon."

The girls found the tents for the house Doug and Sue Brantley. They just moved here from Salt Lake. Really? Well, we know you're all busy people working at such an exciting place and all. So we went ahead and prepared a little packet. Credit reports. Seven-forty FICO. He's so proud of that. Banking records, references, etcetera.

It now two in the afternoon Finn at the did some creative police work on Siegel car, she had worked on it all morning, by midday Siegel's car and more than 140 parking tickets dating back over three months. Danny had done the part too by get Siegel plans pulled, he had his lunch wait for the man to come out at the Building Commission office.

Siegel said, "Yesterday these plans were approved and today what, all of a sudden they're no good?"

The clerk said, "I'm sorry, Mister."

Siegel said "Somebody in there is gonna lose their job. I'm calling the mayor."

Danny said "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I've got some old friends in Mayor Goodman's office."

Siegel said, "You had something to do with this?"

Danny said, "Yeah, I forgot to tell you my father's on the Planning Commission."

Siegel said, "You think you're gonna strong-arm me, kid?"

Danny said, "This is Vegas."

Siegel said, "You're screwing with the wrong guy." Get into Danny's face it doesn't through Danny one bit had Siegel had hope.

He leaves and there is a tow truck take way his car he starts to yell at the truck driver "What the Come on! That's my car!" get to the right in the front so the driver can't drive off

The drive said "Parking tickets."

Siegel said, "I don't have any parking tickets."

The driver said "Well, according to Metro Parking Enforcement you've got 146. You can pick it up at impound in six hours."

Siegel said "No." he stands there and watches the Driver take off with his car the last thing he said was Bring cash.

Siegel said "No, come on! That's my Come on, man! Have a heart!" Danny walk pass and he the last bit of his lunch.

On the floor of the casino, Danny is walking around and Delinda said "Any progress?"

Danny said "Well, Mike. Finn and I are working on something. But nothing's happened yet."

Delinda said, "Danny, I just wanted to say thanks."

Danny said, "For what?"

Delinda said "For being there for my father, for my family. It really means a lot to him to me too."

Danny said, "Don't thank me just yet."

Finn came up to them "yeah two"

Delinda hugged and said "thanks"

Finn said "don't have thanked me ever, you and I are friends and this what it means to be a friend we don't turn our back on friends you understand"

Delinda nodded her head and said "I better get back to work" and walks off. Danny takes a good look at Finn his in cargos boots with neck tied and her father navy jacket. He smiled at her before they were about to walk off when Siegel come out of nowhere calling out "Small town, huh? You're a real wise ass." He hands Danny a paper.

Danny takes one look at it "Wow. They shut you down completely. At this rate, your building might never get built."

Siegel said, "You're messing with my livelihood, McCoy."

Danny said, "I don't give a crap about your livelihood." He starts to walk way when Siegel grabs Danny's arm.

Danny hissed "Don't touch me." He still does not do too well with strangers invading his personal space out of his eye view. Just last week Toy found out the hard way when Danny had put the guy on his ass.

Siegel said, "I don't have anything to do with what happened to your boss."

Danny said, "Then who would frame him?"

Siegel said, "You know how many guys want to beat Ed Deline?"

Danny said "I want a name. You got 12 hours. And if you think this has been a bad day, just wait until tomorrow."

He walked way and Finn said "you know the different between you and Ed, if you were in Ed place, he would be only in this town that helps you but Ed his has an army of friends this town" She turn to walk…

Siegel said "There might be one guy. He goes way back."

Danny walked back asked "A name."

Siegel said "Tolliver."

Finn asked "what time you and Mike get off"

Danny look at the watch said "an hour"

Finn said "meet me at Ed and see if you can get hold of copy of security tape from Golf course, I am going to talk to Hetty and get some background on agent Tolliver"

An hour later at Ed place, Mike said "Gaming regulations say you have to stay out of the surveillance room. But they don't say anything about the surveillance room coming to you."

Danny said, "Finn and I put a little pressure on Siegel and he gave us a name."

Ed asked, "Siegel gave up a name?"

Danny said "Tolliver."

Ed said "Tolliver." Like he tries to place the name to a man face in his mind.

computer beeping Mike said "We're in. Someone was following you at the golf course that day. Their parking lot has surveillance cams."

Ed asked, "How'd you get access to the video?"

Danny said, "I went to junior high with the greens keeper."

Ed asked, "Push in for me."

Danny said, "I got it."

Bleeping Ed fell in the chair behind him and saying "Tolliver." He takes a moment and adds "Yeah, I know that guy. He does wet work for the Agency. He works out of LA." Finn walked in and she holding a file.

Danny asked, "Well, any reason why he'd want to frame you for murder?"

Ed said, "I killed his brother."

Finn said "you following orders that were Job" she stated at him with Alpha voice. Know that Ed still left like he had taken one of their own. Mike may not understand but Danny would have a Marine he knew that orders were orders. They stay there all night going over Tolliver file that Finn had with her.

Ed asked, "where did you get his full file?"

Finn smiled saying "you're not the only one with beneficial friends Ed, Henrietta Lange, she is one of my father most trusted associates"

Ed said "So this Tolliver's brother is a real douche bag. He sold out four of our guys to the other side they tortured them for weeks before they killed them. And I got the assignment to take him out. But that didn't need the phone call. I would have done that one on my own."

Danny asked, "And now the Agency sends Tolliver to Vegas to take out Hallick."

Finn said, "And Tolliver knew that you were providing intel so he kills Hallick and pins it on you the guy who killed his brother."

Ed said "It's called a twofer. I'm screwed either way you look at it."

Mike said "Not necessarily. I was thinking about the day of the murder. Not so much what happened at the scene, but what happened after. So I called my buddy at the phone company."

Ed said "Wait a minute. Since when do dead men make calls after they're dead?"

Mike said "No, not the victim, the killer."

Danny asked, "How'd you get the cell number?"

Mike said "Well, I was thinking, maybe Tolliver made a call after he took out Hallick you know, to confirm the hit. So I got the records for the entire cell site nearest the murder scene."

Danny move to the set next to Mike to take a closer a look and Finn stood behind Danny placed her forearms on his shoulders and rest her chin on his head.

He loads the list up and said "Now check this out, In the hour after the murder, from this small cell site all coming from local 702 Area Code phones, all except for one. It came from a 310 cell phone."

Danny said "that LA"

Finn said, "West LA to be exact."

Mike said "right, I have a billing address."

When the address pops up it was Ben Tolliver. Ed says his name "Tolliver"

Danny tells Ed "We can do this."

Mike said "Just one question: How long does it take to paint over a logo on a jet?"

Finn said "if you two are going play CIA you got to look the part" she runs off and come back with two suit bags.

Finn said "mike you look about Mc size try this on and this is for you Danny"

Danny open inside was new Hugo Boss, navy blue fine stripe slim suit in Danny size. Danny smiled, he remembers few weeks are go she had told him that If she manages to sell her 308 new design to the air force and top gun she was going to do two things she going to pull into inactive reserves and buy him New Hugo Boss suit.

With Danny and Mike playing CIA and Finn at the yoke of the plane. The three come up with plan Finn found out that the Bar Tolliver go to there is not cameras in the area, it one blind stop that Los Angeles city still has, it was perfect for their plan.

She gives them a small device to Mike tell him that he need to secure it to under belly of the car right over the engine, now stay inside until you hear the boob okay because the shock waves are going take out all the window of the car and any cars that parked next to it Tolliver vehicle.

Mike asked "you sure that this would not kill him"

Finn said "yeah I am"

She stayed outside with their vehicle at the back of the bar while Danny and Mike when inside. At the Bar pop music playing Danny called our "Tolliver? I'm Peyton, this is Malone." He said point to himself and Mike.

Tolliver said "Yeah?"

Danny said, "The Company sent us."

Tolliver said "The gas company?"

Mike said, "That's how we're gonna play it, huh?"

Danny said, "Put that away."

Tolliver said "What do you guys want? I fulfilled my contract."

Danny said, "Ed Deline knows."

Tolliver said, "What?"

Mike said, "He'll find you, Ben."

Tolliver makes a move to leave and "Now, if you want to live, you'll stop right now."

Tolliver asked, "Why should I believe you?"

Danny said, "You made it personal in Vegas and we don't want any more bodies on our hands."

Danny said, "Now, you got a choice you can either hop on a plane with us, or you take your chances here."

Tolliver said, "Where are we going?"

Danny said, "We're gonna get you the hell out of LA until Deline's locked up."

Tolliver said, "I want to make a phone call."

Mike said "That's a good idea. Call your handlers and check us out. Like they'll tell you anything on a non-secure phone line."

Danny adds "By the time you get your answer Ed Deline will have a gun barrel down your throat. He's already in LA."

Mike said, "And we all know what he did to your brother."

Tolliver said "You know what? I'm not afraid of Ed Deline. And I don't need your help. I'll take my chances."

Danny said, "Are you sure this isn't gonna kill him?"

Mike said "me about 60% sure. But Finn sure 100%"

On the plane and every shaken up, Tolliver asked: "Where are we going?"

Mike said "You know we can't tell you that, Ben. It's for your own safety."

Danny said, "Just know it'll be far away from that jackass, Ed Deline."

Tolliver reaches his body for a light and when he goes for matchstick Mike is faster and tells him "Let me help you out with that."

Finn in the pilot cabin and could hear everyone she could hear how shaken up Tolliver was after her little gift under his car. She flies right into the hanger, Danny and Mike take him in a windowless van to his new location right in the underground parking lot and they take the lift up to the second floor and Mike enters the room first and systemically check the room. the windows are all covered so he still has no idea that his back in Vegas.

Mike said, "It's clear."

Tolliver said, "What, this is the best you guys could come up with?"

Mike said, "It's got a mini-bar."

Danny said, "You want a fluffy robe and macadamia nuts or do you wanna stay alive?"

Tolliver said, "So, where are we?"

Mike said, "Come on, Ben."

Tolliver said "We flew for about five hours. Plus, you set your watch ahead three hours."

Mike said, "That's a nice catch."

Tolliver said "Gotta be East Coast, right? Maybe DC?"

Scoffs Danny asked, "You want something to eat?"

Tolliver said, "Yeah, I'm starved."

Mike said, "How about a steak?"

Tolliver said, "Sounds good."

Danny asked "Baked potato?"

Tolliver said "Sure."

Mike call for room service asked "Bring in a T-bone with a baked potato. Medium rare."

Sighing Toliver asked, "So, how long am I gonna be in this dump?"

Danny said "Deline's trial's been fast-tracked. And with the amount of evidence the DA's got it shouldn't be too long."

Tolliver said "Yeah, just enough to convict him." the police officers and Ed listened to everything that been said the room Finn has joined them too from the airport, she a fingerprint to match the one at blood bank brake in. she took it off the glass of drink that he had on the plane.

Mike said, "I'm gonna check the perimeter."

Sighs Danny said, "Between you and me, I never believed his phony goomba tough guy how did you do it?"

Toliver said, "Do what?"

Danny said "All right, I get it. But I Gotta tell you if somebody took out my brother I'd sure as hell want payback."

Tolliver said "All you Gotta do is look at the files. Ed Deline's got a rare RH factor in his blood. So the man banks some of it in case of emergency. You know how easy it is to break into a blood bank?"

Danny saying "That's brilliant."

The door open and Mike walked back in when he was told that was all they needed he said: "Food will be here in a bit, Ben."

Danny stands up saying "Well if you need anything, we'll be outside. Let's go."

Ben go to the window and open it and see that he is in Vegas when he opens the door to leave there Ed standing there, Ed said "Hi." and punch Tolliver who grunts and fall backward to the fall with a loud thudding, Ed said "Thanks." The to the Detective Valdivia. He and his partner take Tolliver way.

As they took him way Finn said "Tolliver. Quin says Hi" they all watch has fear watched over his face for the first time.

Tolliver last words were "God!"

They go to the Montecito Ed is been clear of all charges and asked people all around "How are you doing?"

One floor stuff said "Hey, Ed."

Ed see two high roller sleep on the floor and asked "What's this? Who said Hans and Franz can camp out here in my casino? What's next, a bed over there at the crap table?"

Danny said, "They're down $600,000."

Ed said, "Why don't you see if they need a blankie or something?" Danny and Mike laugh and they kept walking.

Ed said, "Mike, I meant to tell you, I thought you did a hell of a job faking it back there and I actually think you'd make a heck of an agent."

Mike said "Thanks, Mr. D."

Danny asked, "What, I don't get no love?"

Ed asked "Phony goomba tough guy"

Danny said "I had to make that look good. And I don't think you're phony at all."

Ed asked, "What?"

Danny said, "I'm only kidding."

Ed said, "Come here, wise guy." Get Danny in a headlock, Finn and Mike can't but laugh at the sight.

Delinda came up saying "Hey Daddy"

Ed said "Hey, honey."

Finn asked, "How's the house going?"

Danny asked, "How are the new tenants?"

Delinda said "Yeah, well, we're evicting them. And we need money for some repairs so I'm gonna need $2,000 from each of you and $5,000 from you. All right."

She kissed her father and said, "Welcome back."

Ed said "Thanks, honey."

Delinda walked off and Ed adds "See, you're gone a couple of days and look what you miss?"

Mary calls out "Hey, boss. Welcome back."

Nessa hugged him saying "I missed you."

Sam hug him from the side too. Finn smiled Danny place hand around her shoulder and she places her around his waist. They smiled at each the Family was together once more and everything was all fine with Montecito family.


	31. Catch of the day

Sam, Mike, Delinda, and Nessa are a talk at the club, talk about before they shift started about the fact how they don't know Rosemary, and she was engaged to one of their best friends, Danny McCoy, the girl was a total mystery to them.

Nessa said "we know nothing about her and she marrying one of our best friends"

Mike said, "that would be walked for Delinda after all Danny and she did date?"

Delinda said "not really, if I had been in love with Danny than sure that be walked but it was just fun you know"

Mike said "it got to be walked for Mary"

Delinda asked, "why it not like were together?"

Mike said "ho yeah they were for one night right before he deployed the first time and there something Mary does not know about that night; it was Rosemary who sent Danny to her that night to confess he love to her, that what Danny told me"

Delinda said "I did not know that"

Rosie walked in she was looking for Mike, Sam, and Nessa, she asked "Didn't know what"

Mike said "nothing, you looking Danny, he is upstairs with Ed"

She replying "no, you Nessa and Sam need to give me a statement, the DA want the paperwork for Leo case I still need statement from all three" she looks at them knew they were talking about her, she was found with that they were Danny friends, and the truth is she did not know them nor has she never bother to know them. They would do anything to help Danny and that all she really cares about.

Sam asked, "you are marrying Danny and you don't know nothing about us does it not bother you?"

Danny walked in at the moment he has seen Rosie come in through the camera and had come to see what she was doing here so early in the morning. He catches her words and cut her off by asking "not really what?"

Rosie smile looks at him he kissed her lips and then she asked "can I finish first?"

Danny said "of course "

Rosie said "has I was say, not really, in the time I known you I know you would do any to help Danny if he was to find himself in trouble and that is all I really need to know, now does that bother him that you guys and I am not really buddy, buddy absolutely and seem to be bothering you all too so here my question what ye all going to do about it?"

Nessa said "21 question?"

Sam said "name the time and place"

Rosie said "it goes both ways?" they all nodded their head.

Rosie look at Danny he was staring her, she titles her head to the side a small smile appeared on her face and then she turned to Danny's friends and said "at the end of the week my place brings your Jammies we have a sleepover. You call the Guys and tell Mary, I call the Girls we make it a party"

They said "okay"

Danny said, "what if you get a case?"

Rosie said "not today, I got court this afternoon"

Danny said "put the busted away"

Rosie said "open and shut case it did deal. So which one of you three are going to give me statement first"

Sam said "I go first, I got big Willies here, his daughter getting married here tomorrow"

Delinda asked "you can use the club"

Rosie said "thanks"

Nessa said "I go next that leave Mike last" Rosie nodded her head she and Sam when off to one corner.

Delinda asked, "so you and Mary?" Danny punches Mike in the arm.

Mike said "ow, it would have been Rosie"

Danny punches him again make Mike jump away from him. He glad at him for few minutes again, Rosie laugh saying "go easy on him, he is new to this the operative game" she went off to talk to Sam.

In the VIP area of the casino, one of Sam's biggest Whales stuff has dub Big Willie said to the dealer "Hit me! Big ten!" laughing.

Nessa to Mary said "Yes! $50,000 a hand on two tables for the last 12 hours, You Gotta love Big Willie. How are the plans going for his daughter's wedding?"

Mary said "Great. The east ballroom decked out"

You could hear Big Willie yell "Show me some good love!"

Mary countries saying "Sam's wrangled up 1,000 live Maine lobsters, arriving within the hour."

Willie said "Lobster!" Laughing to then sure lobster dance.

Mary said, "The man loves his shellfish."

both laughing the girls laugh and she said. "I've booked Michael Buble to sing at the reception."

Nessa asked "Who? Trust me, he's great. Big Willie's daughter is a huge fan."

Nessa said, "She's going to have one hell of a wedding."

Mary said, "Yeah, nothing but the best for Sam's number one client."

Willie yells "Blackjack!" Laughs and tell Nessa "No change the dealer." Rosie came over to talk Nessa statement and Mary walked way.

Mary walk one when one her clients asked: "Mary, we were just wondering about the soap in our rooms."

Mary said "Yes. Certified organic. No tallow or animal testing. I promise you, your convention will not only be enjoyable, it'll be cruelty-free."

May keep going and Mary greets the singer "Michael, hi."

Buble say "Hi."

Mary said "I'm Mary Connell. I am so happy that you're able to make it."

Buble said "I didn't have much of a choice. I was all set to play London and the next thing I know my agent and manager arrive on a Montecito jet and drag me down here."

Mary said, "So, you're not upset?"

Buble said "No, I just haven't played a private party in years. I was thinking maybe I could try something new for Big Willie and his daughter. You know, keep things fresh."

Mary said, "Fresh is good."

Buble said "Good. I got some ideas. I'll run them by you later?"

Mary said, "That sounds great."

Buble said "Okay."

Mary said "Bye."

Nessa and Delinda are talking Nessa said "I'm sorry, I'm not in the business of looking after out-of-town guests. That's Sam's job."

Delinda said "You don't have to entertain him, just keep him company for a few hours. I'm buried at work. Believe me, you won't regret it."

Mary said, "Still trying to pawn off your ninth grade boyfriend?"

Delinda said "He wasn't just my boyfriend. When I met Jay, we had just moved for the third time in a year. My 14th school in all. No one would talk to me. God, girls can be so mean. I just needed someone to talk to. I needed a friend. And that's when I met Jay. He was always there for me, no matter what."

Nessa said, "Didn't you break his nose?"

Delinda said, "Only after he tried to kiss me."

Mary said, "That doesn't sound like you at all."

Delinda said, "I used to be a tomboy."

Mary said, "That's quite a change."

Delinda said, "Promise me both of you, you'll be nice."

Jay called out "Dee?"

Delinda said, "Please."

Mary sees the Delinda year 9 ex and Jaya, his hot so she said: "I promise I'll be nice."

Nessa said, "Me, too."

Rosie is in the Surveillance room wrapping up Mike Statement when Ed walked in.

Ed walked in said "Mike? Hey, Rosie, What's new?"

Mike said "Three drunks, two card counters and a guy who insisted he was Elvis demanded a free room."

Ed asked "Really? I mean, was it, him? Was it the King?"

Mike said "More like the queen, he was wearing a dress."

Finn said, "Las Vegas where the crazy come to vacation." Telephone rings

Mike answer the phone "Surveillance. What? When? Thanks." He hung up and tells "Someone just stole a lobster delivery truck."

Ed said, "Where's Danny?"

cell phone ringing it Danny holding on to the back of the truck he answered "Yeah? Yeah, I'm way ahead of you on this one, Ed. Nothing to worry."

tires screeching truck turn a turn and Danny hit his face side of the truck he managed to hold on, groaning truck take other turn and this he could hold and fly off the truck. He gets up groaning saying "I'll get back to you."

Ed looks at Rosie he said "come on, that goofball may have hurt himself bad"

Jaya and Delinda are talking, "So, why Vegas? The last items on my to-do list."

"To-do list?" Delinda asked,

Jaya says "I have four more to go. Witness a desert sunrise, sing over the canals of Venice and skydive over Sin City."

Delinda said, "That's only three."

Jaya said, "You always save the best for last. Make love to the first girl I ever kissed."

Delinda said, "That's so sweet."

Jaya said, "Delinda, you were the first girl I ever kissed."

Delinda said, "That last one might take you some time."

Jaya said "I hope not. I only have a month to live. I'm dying of cancer."

Ed and Rosie make they way to lord in the dock there the truck was stolen from, Danny slowly makes his way he hurt but he in one peace. Finn gets over the phone and tells them "So, Traffic control followed the truck over the 15 but by the time Metro had any cars in the area, it was long gone."

Ed tells Danny "I need you to find the son of a bitch who stole the truck, all right?"

Danny said, "Ed, with all due respect, they stole lobsters."

Ed said "Yeah, lobsters for Big Willie Chen. On his last visit, he dropped $10 million."

Danny said "sure"

Finn asked "you okay"

Danny said "yeah, my pride is more bruised than I am"

Finn said kissed saying "I got to go, I got Court, the counterfeit case from last year. I testified in half hour, I see ya after" has she walked off she nodded at the officer in blue.

In the room, Jaya tells Delinda that he sick said "Inoperable and untreatable. Doctors gave me six months to live five months ago."

Delinda asked, "What kind of cancer?"

Jaya said "I don't want to talk about it. It just bums me out."

Delinda said, "If you were really sick, wouldn't you be in a hospital?"

Jaya said, "If there's nothing they can do for you, lying around in a cancer ward is depressing, not to mention a total waste of time."

Delinda said "Yeah, and trying to sleep with me isn't?"

Jaya said, "Not if there's a chance you'll say yes."

Delinda said, "You forget I've known you since the ninth grade and still remember all those pranks you used to pull."

Jaya said "Pranks? Me?"

Delinda said "Like at graduation, you had all the diplomas printed in invisible ink. Saying you have cancer just to get me into bed would be right up your alley. Except for this time, it's not funny."

Jaya said, "That's because it's not a joke."

Ed, Danny, and Mike are going the footage of the if of the truck.

Ed said, "This is all we have?"

Danny said, "It looks like a foot."

Mike said, "I was thinking foot, too."

Ed said "Well, then I guess our work is done here today, boys. We were robbed by a foot."

Sam came hit Danny in the back of the head saying "I can't believe you lost my lobsters."

Ed said "Nobody lost your lobsters. They were stolen."

Sam said "Ed, Big Willie invited his closest, dearest"

They all look at her and he caged her wording "Okay, richest friends to his daughter's wedding. I planned on harpooning a few stray whales before they migrated out of town. I need my lobsters."

Ed said, "Well, then, Captain Ahab, I suggest you hunt some more down."

Sam said, "Yes, sir."

Jaya and Nessa are on the floor talking, Jaya said "Desert sunrise, sing in front of thousands, or skydive over the city?"

Nessa said, "I'm definitely not jumping out of a plane."

Jaya said "So then it's decided. We're skydiving."

Nessa said "I don't think you heard me. I said no."

Jaya said "Okay. Then sleep with me."

Nessa said, "I'm not doing that either."

Jaya said "Nessa, some of the best memories I have are because I did things that I swore I never would do. Like running with the bulls in Pamplona. Let's stick with skydiving. Okay."

Nessa said "Okay. What if my chute doesn't open and I crater at That's not going to be fun?"

Jaya said "Come on. Don't be silly. That could never happen".

Nessa said "Really?"

Jaya said, "And you wouldn't crater, you'd bounce."

Nessa said "Bounce?"

Jaya said, "So, you want to fool around before or after we skydive?"

Mary talks to Michael Buble saying "I don't want to sound like a star-struck teenager or anything but, God, I just love hearing you sing. You are like Frank Sinatra and Bobby Darin all rolled into one."

Buble asked "Mime Yeah"

Mary asked "I don't know him. Does he sing, too? "

Buble said, "No, I want to do mine."

Mary said, "You're kidding."

Buble said, "Mime has always been my first love."

Mary said, "But Big Willie hired you to sing."

Buble said "No, Big Willie hired me to perform. It says so in the contract. What I do is up to me."

Mary asked "Come on, you can't give up singing now. Your career is just taking off."

Buble on the stage show Mary "Just watch." I call this one "Buble in the Bubble."

Mary said "Okay, then, Michael? Michael."

Buble said "Mary, you don't have to yell. Mimes can hear, they just can't talk."

Mary said "Yeah."

Sam goes to see an old friend who boyfriend Sam stole, she asked "So, let me get this straight. You want 1,000 of my lobster?"

Sam said "Yes."

Wendy Elliot said, "You stole my boyfriend."

Sam said "Yeah, but he had a little at our engagement party. He didn't tell me who he was. Sweetie, that guy was a jerk. So if you think about it, I actually saved you years of pain and suffering. I mean, I think that you and I could possibly be best girlfriends."

Wendy said, "Why would you even come to me?"

Sam said "Because of your incredible reputation. Everybody knows about you: Wendy, freshest seafood in Vegas."

Wendy said, "And everyone in town already said no."

Sam said What are you talking about? You're my first choice."

Wendy asked, "What's it worth to you?"

Sam asked, "How much do you charge for a lobster dinner?"

Wendy said "$85."

Sam said "I'll take 1,000 lobster dinners to go. I'll even around it out to a cool $100,000. Cash or check?"

Wendy said, "Make it $200,000 and you got a deal."

Sam said, "What's with the additional $100,000?"

Wendy said "Pain and suffering."

Sam said "Deal. Let me see one of those bad boys. Wait. Where are his Claws?"

Wendy said "Yeah. They're Pacific lobster. No claws."

Sam said, "Enjoy the pain and suffering."

At the courthouse Rosie is in the witness box, her right hand was raised and her left on bible she said: "I am Captain Rosemary Finn, I swear, to tell the truth, and anything about the truth so help me, lord."

AD asked "you please talk this court through may 17th 2004 when you and the security found the counterfeit money at the Montecito, Captain Finn"

Finn said "it was May 17th, 2004 when Montecito counter Mr. Joseph in the counting room found the said money, it's the best we've ever seen. No one would have noticed if the machine hadn't caught them"

AD asked "how did you tell different?" hand her two note one Counterfeit and other not.

She hell the both up over her head and said "Okay, this one's in the left hand is real. This one's counterfeit. you should see Franklin's face clearly from both sides of the bill. Now, in the counterfeit, Franklin's a little blurry from the other side."

AD asked "thank you Captain" they the two notes from her and hand it to the Jury to look at and then asked "please tell this court how you caught the guilty parties"

Finn said "The hold takes from drop box 19 was counterfeit. a couple of dozen bills from other tables. The Stuff made it the calls one to call the Secret Service, to informed them. The other call to Metro and get the police department to notify all the other casinos in case. Security at Montecito is good at their job. The player at the table where the counterfeit money first showed up they got no connection to each other but somehow, they all have counterfeit bills at the same table, table 19. So we decided to follow every one of them."

DA asked "I sorry how can three follow six players at the sometimes"

Finn said "We didn't follow them where they're going but where they've been. We traced the counterfeit money to three induvial AMT within the casino."

DA asked "Those are the three suspect ATM machines in the casino?" hold up a photo of all three ATM for the Jury to see.

Finn said "yes"

DA asked, "It still doesn't account for all the counterfeit money winding up at the same table."

Finn said "Pure chance and perfect timing. A packed house and Table 19 just opened up."

DA asked, "What did you find on the on the service providers?"

Finn asked "Spotless records. The company does a security check before hiring."

DA asked, "how much money are we talking about?"

Finn said "Fully loaded, each machine holds $150,000. They're loaded three times a day."

DA asked, "did you look into who else has access to the machines?"

Finn said "yes, second line maintenance providers. If there's a problem, they service it."

DA asked "is it a fact that they serviced all three machines in question during the time frame"

Finn said "Yes"

DA asked, "what did you find out about them?"

Finn said "Apparently, maintenance providers don't run a good security check. One of the boys has a record. He did time for passing bad cheques. Counterfeit cheques."

DA asked, "did you run a complete check on him?"

Finn said, "Because he's got a record, doesn't necessarily mean it's him."

DA asked, "So it could be way down the line?"

Finn said "They pick up the cash from the bank in an armored truck. Two guys stay in the truck. Two guys load the machine. We knew that fact that If it's one of these four guys, and they got away with it once it's more than likely they try it again. They have a tendency to get a little greedy."

DA asked, "what happen next?"

Finn looks at the tow accused smirked that them just so they would know that the nail in their coffin, she turns to the juries and said "we rig a couple of fibre-optic pin cameras for the ATMs. - Get us some better eyes on the floor."

DA play the video there were the two suspect lord the counterfeit money in the ATM, stuffing the real money into the side of homemade pockets of their pants. Which the DA show the juries too.

Finn said "has you see they were caught red-handed, when they were caught they confessed that they had does so to every ATM they had serviced. The other two guys in the truck had no clue what this two were on the floor at the ATM."

DA said "thanks, Captain no further question your honor" the defendant's lawyer had no question to asked her and so she was asked to judge and she was done for the day.

Delinda asked her father to pull Jaya Ross' medical records. Ed asked her "The pimply-faced boyfriend you had in the ninth grade? That Jay Ross? What's the matter with the kid?"

Delinda said "Cancer. So he says."

Ed says he is sorry to hear that and to which she said: "Yeah, I was sorry, too, until I realized he was probably lying."

Ed asked, "Why would somebody lie about something like that?"

Delinda said, "If I told you, you'd kill him quicker than his cancer ever could." She walked way

Jaya has walked around on the floor and run into Mary asked her"you're the cheery one."

Mary said, "That was before my musical act decided to become a mime."

Jaya said, "Mimes are funny."

Mary said "Sort of. My life is over."

Jaya said "Yeah, there's a lot of that going on. You know what you need?"

Mary said, "A gun, to shoot me?"

Jaya said, "You need to karaoke."

Mary said "No, I don't need to sing. I need my musical act to sing."

Jaya said "No, you need to karaoke with me. Come on, I'm only asking because I'm dying of cancer."

Mary said "Yeah, nice try, Jaya. But Delinda told me you'd say that."

Jaya said, "That's because Delinda didn't believe me."

Mary said "It's true? Cross my heart, hope to die."

Willie said, "Double down!"

Sam asked, "So, Big Willie, how's everything?"

Willie said, "Up to $700,000."

Sam said "Nice."

Willie said, "Sam, I do not like to be bothered when I'm playing, especially when I'm winning."

Sam said "Of course not. I just wanted to let you know that your daughter's wedding is set. The decorations, the flowers, the pyrotechnics are amazing. Is Buble here?"

Willie said "He's here! I want Buble! Yeah!" Ed has come down and is the watching and listen to see what is Sam right doing talking to Willie while he was playing.

Sam said "So you got him! However, I am concerned a little about your choice in food. Lobster is fine, sir, but I may have something that could make your evening even more special. I just got the word that I can get my hands on Kobe beef? The $300-a-pound, Japanese-raised Kobe beef. The kind that's massaged daily by hand perfectly marbled served with just a touch of soy. Sir."

Willie said, "I have to think about it."

Sam said "Okay, well, you think about it. No pressure. I'll be waiting over here."

Ed said "Hey."

Sam asked, "Think he's gonna go for it?"

Ed said "two to one against"

Willie yells "I want lobster!" Sam say Okay with a smile and she turns to Ed said: "I want the jet."

Willie said "Hit me! Yeah!"

Jaya and Mary are outside and they are talking about life Jaya said "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. Just when you think you got everything under control something will come along and throw your plans for a loop."

Mary said "Don't I know it." looking at her hand she could help thing that she was the one that should be wearing Danny's ring, not Finn.

Mary said "Hey. I'm so sorry. I've got no right to complain, you know, considering everything."

Jaya said "You know, everyone told me that once you know you're dying you'll stop sweating the small stuff. But they're wrong. it's the small stuff that makes life worth living."

Mary said, "So you're saying I should enjoy my failure?"

There in front of the Venice was a Karaoke with a live band and a microphone. Jaya said "No. But you shouldn't let it stop you from singing."

Mary laughing says "You're kidding. Karaoke in Vegas with Venice as a backdrop."

Jaya said "It's pretty cool, huh? How many people get to say they did this? I think we'd be the first."

Mary asked, "How did you do all this?"

Jaya said, "I gave them a note from my doctor."

Mary said, "Jay, I don't sing."

Jaya said, "Karaoke is not about how good you are, it's about how much fun you have."

Mary said, "No, you don't understand, I can't sing in front of all these people."

Jaya pulls her up saying "It's easy. Just pretend we're staring at the piazza. The one without the Okay, not a problem."

Mary asked, "How is this going to help?"

Jaya said asked, "You're never gonna see these people again."

Jaya start of "Fly me to the moon"

He makes Mary sing along "let me play among the stars, let me see what spring is like on a-Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby, kiss me.

all laughing Jaya asked, "Do you take requests?"

Mary said, "Of course."

Jaya said, "Make love to me."

Mary said "I'm sorry"

Jaya said "It's not a problem,"

A jet fly over the top of them and Sam on her on the phone "Yup. That's right, I'll be there within the hour"

At the port in Sam not happy she said: "Craig, you just told me an hour ago that you had the lobster."

Craig said "I know, I'm sorry, Sam. My shipment didn't come in, on account of Hurricane Ruth. It kicked up a wicked swell as far north as Halifax. None of the lobstermen will leave the dock."

Sam said, "I don't think you understand the desperate nature of my situation."

Craig said "I understand the situation. I just don't have any lobster."

Sam said "We're old friends, right? If you knew where to get the lobster, you'd tell me."

It turns out that Sam had dumped him right before he had asked her to married him and so she try something new saying "No, I didn't think you were serious."

He had shown Sam the ring. Sam said, "I'll marry you if you give me…"

Craig said "Very funny."

Sam lay it on think saying "No, I'm serious. I'm madly in love with you. I can't live without you, let's spend the rest of our lives together."

He asked her if this was a proposal? And replied "Also-frigging-lately."

But the game is up and Craig said: "As long as I get you the lobster?"

Sam said "yes"

Craig said, "Even if I thought you were serious, I don't have any lobster." Sam walked way and he yells at her that "No one does."

Sam don't turn around she yells back "You blew it again."

On the floor of the Casino Nessa and Jaya are talked about skydiving, she tells him "If you want to go skydiving, why don't you ask Danny? He's a Marine. They do that Superman stuff in their sleep, right?" Rosie walked up to them from behind at the moment.

Danny joins them and Jaya asked, "Tell Nessa skydiving is not that dangerous."

Danny said "It's not. Unless someone's shooting at you."

Nessa said, "There you go."

Finn said "don't listen to him, you got a backup shoot" Danny smiled he kissed her place hand around the shoulder and her rested on the small of his back.

Nessa said "It's not the jumping I'm afraid of. It's the landing."

Jaya said, "That's not a real healthy way to live."

Nessa said "It is if you want to live a long time. I pride myself on almost rarely, if ever, trying to kill myself."

Jaya said, "You like to go swimming in the ocean?"

Nessa said "Yeah."

Danny said "Did you know that the ocean is home to the great white shark one of the most violent, bloodthirsty predators on the planet? And if you get bit by one, besides the mind-blowing pain your blood actually chums the water which leads to a feeding frenzy with a whole bunch of other sharks. Yeah, it's a long Slow Painful, painful death." Rosie slaps his back cursing him to quiver but Nessa didn't pick up on it.

Nessa said "That's great. I'm never going in the ocean again."

Rosie said "I love it you want to know why, because it closest I got to the feel G-force right before I pop the shoot, I admit that it nowhere close to what I feel been behind the yoke of F22, you trying at least once in your life"

Danny asked "Anything else?"

Nessa said "No!"

Danny said "All right." He and Rosie walked away.

Ness asked, "What's your point?"

Jaya said "My point is life is all about risk. We could die at any moment. If it's your time to go, you might as well go quick. And if you eat it skydiving, you won't feel a thing."

Phelan calls out on the floor "Mary?"

Mary said "Yeah?"

Phelan asked "I hate to bother you and I don't mean to seem ungrateful but we have these passes, to the buffet?

Mary said, "Yes, our cooking staff has marked all vegan dishes with gold stars and two soy entries have been prepared by Gunther, just for you."

Phelan said, "It's amazing."

Mary said "Larry, don't you worry about a thing. The next couple of days, I will take care of everything."

Danny, Rosie and Mike and at the police in pound lot. Danny said, "We Gotta make this quick, Luis wants us out in 20 minutes."

Mike said, "Not that I'm being picky, but isn't this considered tampering with evidence?"

Rosie said, "CSI didn't find anything, so how can it hurt?"

Mike said, "I just don't want a felony seafood conviction on my record."

Rosie said "I asked the Chief if I could take a look at it"

Mike grunting cut the shine off the back of the truck Danny and Rosie jump up inside and Danny said: "Come on." And closed the door behind them.

Mike asked, "Why do we get close it?"

Danny said, "You Gotta keep this thing a secret."

Rosie said, "I promised Mc we wouldn't show anybody."

Mike asked "A Radiant Spectrometer! I just read an article about this in Theoretical Science."

Danny said "Yes."

Mike said, "By placing radioactive isotopes into a laser matrix it can retrieve material residue from surface strata for up to three days after contact even if cleaned by phosphate-based cleaners."

Danny said, "So, we can dust for prints that aren't there?"

Rosie said "Right."

Danny said, "Why don't you just say that?"

Rosie said "SEAL get the cools toys"

Mike said, "The only downside is if you're exposed to the radiation your ads will glow green for two months."

Mike and Rosie laughing when Mike points it at Danny manhood.

He scared the back of the truck and found something he said: "Check this out." It looks like a shoe print.

Sam goes to a fisherman named James L. Nelson, Sam make a deal with him he gets her some lobster. And in return, they would get to fly out to Vegas in the privet Jet and attend a Buble concert and the fishermen agreed to the deal.

Just when Sam finds her Lobsters, Mary's musical act is not long a musical act, he now wants to he be stand up and he is really bad at it but she not sweating the small stuff. Jaya is pushing Delinda last buttons she goes to her to get Jaya kick out of the hotel and she after tells her that Jaya is not lying he is dying.

Jaya still on the floor of the Casino and he runs in toe Sam she back with her Lobsters. She looks to beat that due to the fact she been crossed the country twice in 12 hours and she still has a wedding to throw. She figures I have about three hours to eat, sleep, and shower before she has to be back to work.

Jaya said "I know what you need. You need to get laid."

Sam heard about Delinda friend from high school who had been hit on every girl in the casino. She tells him "Here's the thing, Jocko Getting laid! can only lead to will you marry me? Then I'm going to have to dump you Actually"

Something Sam didn't know about Jaya is that he is dying of cancer. Which means no long-term commitment, no emotional aftermath and no one's ever going to know because has they say Dead men tell no tales.

Sam said, "So, you're the perfect one-night stand."

Rosie had felt Danny and Mike to run the shoe print there was something she needs to talk care, the way her eyes were dancing Danny to scared to asked her what it was about? So he let her go with a kiss, which she had kissed him back hard. She was feeling playful that was not always a good thing.

In the surveillance room mike said "Almost done. Nothing. I'll run it again, but I compared our footprint with every major shoe manufacturer in the world. Not a single match."

Danny said "Either this guy's a real pro"

Mike said, "or the luckiest son of a bitch in history."

Sam sleep with Jaya and they were doing it for two hours and watching the sun rises when the sun was high up in the sky Sam exclaiming "You were right." While got ready. Adds "That was exactly what I needed."

Jaya said, "Is there any chance we could cuddle?"

Sam said, "Don't ruin the moment." Walked off leaving Jaya there under the sky.

Rosie was going her Tie-Chee in the wave pool. Danny and Mike sat on the pool chairs and looking at the girls.

Danny said, "I don't know about you, but my brain is fried."

Mike said "Yeah. After two days in the surveillance room, it's nice to be outside. Getting in touch with the real world." Rosie comes along sit at Danny's feet wipe her feet and pull her short strike up and slim body and throw in her top over a swim suit. And in a classic design with multiple straps and a small buckle fastening Faith Grey 'jet' Flat Gladiator Sandals to go with the outfit, before she took a common donut from Danny.

Danny answer Mike "Nothing more real than a chlorinated ocean with a concrete bottom."

Rosie said "No natural predators. Completely safe."

Danny said "No natural predators, completely safe." Looking around and he looks at the Mike and Rosie take another bite from his lunch, all three of them now thought the same thing. It was really scary to watch, how they were would come to the same outcome without words sometimes.

Delinda was to Fix Jaya and Ed tells her that sometimes it up to the person who is going through it all when Delinda asked what she should do he tell her "I'm saying you say your goodbyes, and you make your peace."

Delinda asked "How about you? Did you ever have to make your peace?"

Ed said "I just, you know I didn't have to. I had something a lot stronger. I had this little girl back home who needed me. Just made me feel like I was bulletproof."

Delinda said, "I love you." Sniffles.

She doesn't want to talk about it and Ed said "You're a mess." she knows she has a little cry and goes off to talked to Jaya. From his office, he hears his name been called out it Danny and Mike's voice.

He does see what the boys want it sound like they had something big news to share. Danny said, "We checked the shoe tread with every shoe manufacturer in the database."

Mike said, "But we never checked the print against specialty lines."

ED asked "Specialty? Vegan shoes?"

Rosie said, "I'll order you a pair if you're interested."

Ed said "No. I don't believe in walking on vegetables." They laughed.

Rosie said "you I never understand that these guys don't eat meats before they are live breathing but so I plant they grown they turn our carbon dioxide into oxygen, the plants play big part of our system but these Vegan got no problem-consuming plants"

Ed said "they are bizarre"

Mike said, "Got a match."

Rosie said, "Where are these veg-heads now?"

Danny said, "They're meeting in Bella Sera."

Larry Phelan sees Danny and Mike walking toward him and he takes off running only to bump into Ed who gives the young man a punch in the guts and asked "Yo, Larry? Where are my lobsters?"

Delinda goes to see her ex-boyfriend/ friend he takes his medication and she asked: "What are those for?"

Jaya said "Pain pills. I'd offer you one, but in two minutes you'd be passed out and your head would be in a puddle of your own drool."

Delinda said, "Look, I want to apologize."

Jaya said, "For what?"

Delinda said, "For not listening, not believing."

Jaya said, "Happens all the time."

Delinda said, "I have to admit, it's the most original come-on line I've ever heard."

Jaya said "You'd be surprised how well it works. Come on"

romantic music playing in the background the two are dancing together and Delinda asked "Why didn't you stay in the hospital? My body "failed to respond to any accepted therapeutic modalities."

Jaya said, "And they could only promise me a few extra weeks than I already had."

Delinda said, "So where are you going to go to Vegas?"

Jaya said, "I don't know." What he did not tell her was that he was not planning on leaving Vegas the way all other guests leave that comes to Montecito for a little vacation. All he tells her was "Vegas was the end of my to-do list. The last time the doctors checked, the cancer was pretty much everywhere. I guess that's kind of weird, actually. I mean, outside I look okay, but on the inside, I'm pretty much a mess."

Delinda asked, "You're going to go back into the hospital?"

Jaya said "No. I don't want to spend my last few days in a hospital bed with a tube down my throat, all pumped up on morphine. Part of how you live is how you die, and that's definitely not for me. Besides, I still have two unfinished items on my list and one of them is skydiving. I have compared every woman I've ever met to you."

Delinda said, "Jay, we were in the ninth grade."

Jaya said, "You were my first love."

Delinda said, "I'll think about it."

Jaya said "You better think quick. It's a limited-time offer."

Delinda sings "Jay"

Jaya said, "Dee you're my dying wish." She walked way and to talk to someone about Jaya dying wish.

In the question, the room Danny said "You're in a lot of trouble, Larry. Felony robbery. Grand theft, auto well, technically grand theft truck." He snickered at his own joke.

Larry Phelan said, "I can't tell you where they are."

Mike said, "Even if you put them on ice, they're not going to last much longer."

Larry Phelan said, "They'll be fine."

Mike asked, "Why'd you do it?"

Larry Phelan asked, "Why?"

Danny asked "Yeah."

Larry Phelan said "Las Vegas is like the Killing Fields. satisfying their bloodlust by gnawing on the flesh of fried, and baked, and broiled and grilled animals. And does anyone even blink an eye? No. Instead, they pay homage to Vegas' Murderer's Row: Emeril, Wolfgang Puck, Gunther and Bobby Flay. When I got word that the Montecito was going to put to death right under my nose, I knew that it was a call to action. Have you ever heard a lobster scream?"

Ed who walked into the room half way throws Larry short speech said "Personally, no. But I have dipped their tails in warm butter. And it's quite tasty."

Larry Phelan said "Murderer."

Ed said, "Where are my lobsters, Larry?"

Larry Phelan said, "I can't tell you."

Ed said, "You know, Larry, where you're going, I have a feeling that they're gonna make a meat-eater out of you." Ed walked out of the room with an "I'll see you later guys." To Danny and Mike.

Larry Phelan said "They're safe. That's all that matters." The two office are there to take him way Rosie asked the office to wait a minute.

She looks at Larry asked "how can you call yourself an animals lover when you eat the way they only one thing that keeps us one all live, the plants that give us oxygen without which anything breathing can live" she waves to the offices to talk his way. She gives the small note to Ed she found the missing lobsters at Mandalay bay aquarium.

At the club, Mary and Delinda talk about dying wish. Mary said, "Yeah, I know his list: singing, skydiving, sunrise."

Delinda said, "Jay thought I might be able to help him with another one."

Mary said "That's good. Tying up loose ends is an important part of dying."

Delinda said "Yeah. It's this particular loose end that has me a little concerned."

Mary said, "He's didn't ask you to do anything illegal, did he?"

Delinda said, "No, of course not."

Mary said "Good. Because that's where I would draw the line."

Delinda said "Any other lines?"

Mary asked, "He asked you to sleep with him, didn't he?"

Delinda said "He's been in love with me since the ninth grade. I'm his dying wish. How'd you know?"

Mary said "Apparently, he's got a lot of dying wishes because he also asked me and Sam and Nessa to sleep with him, too."

Delinda knocking on the door of Jaya room to find he is packing up to leave and she asked: "You're leaving?"

Jaya said "I'm going skydiving. So, have you made your decision?"

Delinda said "I've given it a lot of thought. And the answer is no. But don't you want to know why?"

Jaya said "Not particularly."

Delinda said, "You keep telling me how much you love me; how much you want to sleep with me."

Jaya said, "I do."

Delinda said "But you never once asked me how I felt about you. You were my best friend."

Jaya said, "Friends do anything for each other, right?"

Delinda said "Yeah, but don't you think a going-away sex would change what we had? And cheapen it? I don't want to get laid."

Jaya said, "I want to make love to the most beautiful woman in the world."

Delinda said, "Is that what you said to Sam, Mary, and Nessa?"

Jaya laughing saying "I don't know; these painkillers really do a number on my head. Come on. Just hear me out. sighing I'm dying, and I'm desperate. Want to do everything while I'm still alive. I just don't want to die with any regrets."

Delinda said, "I'm sorry."

Jaya said "I'm sorry, too. Delinda, we could always talk. And I think that's really why I came here. I just wanted someone to talk to like we did when we were kids."

Delinda said "If this is just another line"

Jaya said, "Delinda, I'm scared." They hold each and Jaya adds "You're not going to break my nose again, are you?" the two kissed.

Jaya said "My first kiss and my last."

Willie laughing saying "Sam! Come quick. The wedding was perfect. And the lobster? Delicious. So fresh."

Sam said "Oh, good. You have no idea."

Willie said, "Hit me!"

Sam go to talk Nessa asked, "What's Big Willie's chip count?"

Nessa said, "Down $600,000 and not a care in the world."

Sam said "Really?"

Nessa asked, "How do you do it?"

Sam said "We have some new VIPs. And here they are, Eight of my most favorite lobster fishermen from Harpswell, Maine."

Nessa asked, "And all you had to do is comp their stay?"

Sam said, "That's not all I had to do."

Nessa said "You didn't." think that she slept with them.

Mr. Nelson said, "We're gonna hear Michael Buble sing."

Willie said "Buble!" all yell "Buble!"

Sam said, "They're fans."

Nessa said, "Go figure."

Larry Phelan is taken to the Mandalay Bay by two officers Ed and other man wait for him Ed said "Larry this is Mr. Glenn Schaeffer. He's CEO of the Mandalay Group. He owns this hotel."

Glenn said, "And these are my sharks."

Ed said, "It seems that somebody dumped 1000 lobsters into his million-gallon aquarium."

Larry asked, "Are they okay?"

Glenn said "It's not a matter of the lobsters being okay. I can't afford to have my sharks die."

Ed said "You see, Larry, everything that goes into this tank including the food, is screened for bacteria and disease. So, what you did here was endanger Mr. Schaeffer's sharks."

Larry said, "I didn't know that they were It's okay."

Ed said, "We came up with a pretty great idea, I think."

Glenn said "More my idea."

Ed said, "Okay, Glenn, it was your idea."

They show Larry a flyer and it Lobster fest it read "The Mandalay Bay and the Montecito Resort bring you Lobster Fest, all you can eat."

Back the Montecito Michael Buble was got ready to go on stage and Ed and Michael are talking and Mary is there so Ed asked "Listen, how did it go with her? Did it work out or what?"

Buble said "Oh, man. You were right. She is the nicest person on the planet. She didn't say no to anything. The plate."

Ed said, "Did you The plate?"

Buble said "Eight of them. I did the mime."

Ed asked "Buble in a Bubble."

both laughing Buble said, "She just laughed at me from the audience."

Ed said, "Pay up, sucker."

Buble said, "There you go." Hand Ed a copy of his CD.

Mary asked, "This was all a bet?"

Ed said "Yeah, but no. Listen, we talk a lot, you know, we talk a lot. And this one time I was telling him I know the coolest, coolest girl. And he doubted that because that's the way he is. And so we made a bet."

Ed said, "I'll bet there's nothing you could do that would make this girl lose her temper."

Buble said "And there you go. I hope it's okay. I signed it to Jillian."

Ed said "Sure. She listens to this thing every day for three months. I know the whole act." Delinda comes to join them

Buble asked, "How're you?"

Delinda said "Good." Kiss her cheek.

Buble said, "Can't wait to see you after the show."

Delinda said "Good luck."

Buble said, "I believe that is my cue."

people cheering Ed said, "He's a great kid."

Mary said, "All this for a CD?"

Ed said "No, he also promised to come back next summer during his national tour. This kid's gonna be huge."

Mary asked, "What if you'd lost?"

Ed said, "Would have given him one of my CDs."

Buble singing "Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away # # If you can use some exotic booze # # There's a bar in far Bombay # # Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away #"

On the plane over the Vegas Nessa, Rosie, Danny and Jaya are wait to jump out of the plane when Jaya said "Nessa! If your chute doesn't open hold up your left hand!"

Nessa said, "Why?"

The two boys saying together "In case anybody on the ground wants your watch."

Nessa "Oh, ha-ha." They laughter from everyone one the plane.

Buble counties to sing "Come fly with me, let's take off in the blue # # Once I get you up there # # where the air is rarefied # # We'll just glide"

Danny said, "Time to go."

Jaya said "Ready. Hey! Thanks for everything. It's been one hell of a trip." He takes off his shot and jumps and Danny, Rosie, and Nessa tries to get to him.

Nessa said "No! Jay!" Rosie ready to jump to do mid-air save but she stops by Danny it was what Jaya want to go out on his terms. The three laughed not wanting to cry over a lost friend.

They were all back in at the Montecito Mary said: "Look, sweetie, he did everything he wanted to do."

Delinda said, "Apparently everyone he wanted to do."

Nessa said, "You didn't?"

Delinda said "Me? No. You?"

Nessa said "No. Of course not. Mary?

Mary said, "no, Rosie?"

Rosie "even if I wasn't with Danny Sorry Jaya just not my tape"

Sam said "He's hot and he's dying. Of course, I did him."

Ed said, "I guess he went out in style."

Danny said "How was it?" putting his arms around Rosie.

Sam said "Fine." Hide her face.

Danny said, "I can't believe he jumped."

Delinda said, "I bet he smiled the whole way down."

Ed said, "I'm guessing there was a point where he had to quit smiling."

Laughing at everyone Delinda tell her father off "Dad!"

Ed said "I'm sorry. I couldn't" laughing

Delinda said, "It's not funny."

Ed said, "I'm sorry."

Mary asked "is the sleepover at Rosie still going head tomorrow"

Rosie too at Delinda for an answer and then she said "of course it just wants I need to be with my friends. It that okay with you"

Rosie said "sure, the girls arrive tomorrow morning only a few of Danny's boys from the Marines. Should be fun"

Danny said "now Rosie try not to Kill Matty Okay?" he smiled at her know every well just how much she hated the Marine.

Rosie stopped her face said it all she slowly turns to Danny smiled at him saying "you know I love and I just about anything for you but that, that is asked a lot I am sorry but I can't promise you that I would not try to hurt or Kill Matty throughout this short reunion".


	32. night of quastions

Friday night it was the party at Finn, there was two girls wait at her front door when they all

arrived after work but No Rosie. There were three men too, they were all in uniform sitting on

front steps. There was camo jeep park outside the house. Danny greeted the Marine first

and the girls next and it was then that Montecito family released that Danny knew Rosie

friends and these two have a whole other world that they never knew about. Other than

Mary, they had no idea how long Danny had known Rosie, Danny introduces Rosie military

friends to his Montecito family. 

 

Danny said, “I like you all to meet Cpl Alex Walder, we served

together that first time I was deployed”

 

Alex said, “the Lt saved my life if it was not for him and Captain Finn I would have blood out

on that battle zone”

 

Danny moved on to the next person saying, “MSgt Bobby Nixon served with Rosie in Mix

task force to track down children trafficker, The MSgt is the only Army Ranger that have not

be threaten by Rosie yet”

 

Bobby said, “that only because I believe in the not leave men behind, I have two older siblings one is a

brother who is a Navy SEAL and the other is a sister who is a Marine. I also have three youngers

brothers they are still in high school one wants to go into coastguard and the other love to

join the Air Force and number three he's got time he only in 9th year”

 

Danny said, “that what happen when you let Rosie take him up in F22 fighter jet, on his

sweet sixteen birthdays”

 

Bobby said, “yeah” they laugh.

 

Danny said “2nd Lt Edward MacKaye he was my second in command during my first time

out has unit commander after our Captain was killed”

 

Edward said, “we walked away from some hairy situations”

 

Alex said, “that last time man that to close to call, we go out by sink of our teeth”

 

Edward said, “amen brother”

 

Danny said, “Lt Molly Turner, she and Rosie go all the way back to the academy”

 

Molly said, “you want to know how crazy the Captain is just asked me or Danny he tell about

her”

 

Sam said, “no one is more tie lipped than Danny when it comes to Finn”

 

Delinda said, “the boy does not like to share her”

 

Molly said, “I thought you would grow out of that by now Danny”

 

Danny said, “move on this is MCPO Kate Mathews she was Rosie old roommate at the

Academy and she were Rosie 2CI during her ground missions”

 

Kate said, “howdy”

 

Danny said, “she may not speak much now but get a few drinks into her and she come loss.

Okay, let see now this is Mike Cannon my second in command at the Montecito. This is Nessa

Holt the ice queen the best pit boss in Vegas. Samantha Jane Marques, Vegas best casino

host.”

 

A car pulls in and out got two women one Rosie and another Rollins. They both carry

what look like pizza boxes and shopping bags? Danny took the keys from Rosie and open the

front door they walk in, her place was so clean, white walls, steel, and glass, open kitchen

with a living and dining area. It really looks like a display house with every little personal

touch throughout the house.

 

Danny counties with his introductions “you all know Rollins that leaves Mar and Delinda”

Rosie said, “I got this let see Delinda Deline, she is Danny’s boss’s daughter that did not

stop him from have a short relationship”

 

She places a hand on Mary's shoulder and adds “this is Mary Connell the first girl that Danny

ever kiss and slept with, his first series relationship” 

 

by the look of Mary's face, Rosie knew she had not known that little information, ho well, not know what to say to that she smiled. Alex asked, "how are you settle back into civilian life?"

 

Danny said, "Eva not doing, well, is she?"

 

Rosie watched him, she notices just how good Danny had managed to avoid the questions.

Alex said, "she not sleeping, not eating and the nights she doses fall sleeps she wake up

screaming in cold sweat"

 

Rosie said, "what she need is something to occupied her time and mind, trust me to have you

home helps" she gave side glance at Danny.

 

Alex said, "she does not want to see an outsider"

 

Rosie said, "does not have to be Doctor, she can talk to you, Danny, Mc, Rollins or me we all

been there we know what it like and I saw the condition some of the personal that back in

for months, I flew the injured out of the front line"

 

Alex said, "I talk to her about it, you there, you one who flew her out"

 

Rosie said, "you sure you want to know?"

 

Danny said, "there no going back once you know"

 

Rosie said, "Danny was on the ground when my chopper went down"

 

Alex said, "so was Mc and Me, not saying the Rollins was our communication officer, top that

you left the line wide open we all could hear every word"

 

Rollins came back into the live room where everyone was biggie into the food she had a hat inside it was 20 questions? With the girls, who had helped to come with the question for

tonight.

 

Rosie said, "and bet out of all of ya, it was Rollins who did not worry about me and the

passengers"

 

Rollins said, "I knew what she was capable off especially behind the yoke of chopper, I knew

she would make control car just has she was trained to do and the pretty language that

was coming out of the radio told me that it was a favorite chopped they shot down, which

mean if she had half chance to take any of them out shed would take it and she did, she

cleared the path for the second chopper to come in and clear them out"

 

Molly said, "enough chop-shop talk, here the rules tonight, there 20 questions in that hat

Rollins is holding. Every going answer these questions, we going know little more about us

personal life's and our partners by the end of the game

 

Alex said, "Danny should pick first?"

 

Sam said, "and question number one is..." give drum roll

 

Danny said, "1. The name of your first love and major heartbreak?" Danny pale in color, this

was something only Mike and Rosie knew about, he has not told Mary why there was no

them after he came back the first time.

 

Rollins who was sitting next to Danny said, "I'll start, my first really love is my husband but we

had an umm... she smiled we started off has just friends at the Academy, he was two years

older, we joined Intelligence after graduation. Then Base in the middle east was attacked

attacked we both lost a lot of friends, comfort one other, one thing led to other were never

actually, acknowledged our relationship never called one other boyfriend girlfriend it just

seem juvenile we were not teenage that label didn't fit us but didn't matter two years later I

found myself derailed under his command. He knew what the Navy meets to me and he

made a decision one we both did not want but he did my carrier. We call off our relationship

and I meet a William Harrington, everyone called him Billy. The guy drove me nuts, not in

a good way, more than once I wanted to string him up. Don't me wrong he great guy just not

for me, the guy saw me has a delicate flower, he failed to me has officer of Navy, capable of

taking of myself has he was and fact that I stay close friend with Steve did not help, he

became insecure in our relationship, he became lovesick romantic clinging like puppy demand

all my free time. He was the curse of my injuries during a mission, my father, his commanding

officer which came has shocked to Billy. He dumped me over a text message the big bad

SEAL was scared of my father he broke my heart. That different between Steve and Billy,

Steve stood up for me against my father the first week we meet and by doing so he gained

my father respect and support.

 

Mary asked, "how did you and Steve getting back together?"

 

Rollins said, "after 9/11 Steve joins the SEALs, I was no longer under his commander, after

his Bud/ training he was on leave in Bangkok, I tracked him down and we pick up where we

left off. It been 7th years now and been married for 3 years, Steve has never let me down,

never made any empty promises"

 

Delinda was sitting next to Rollins and she was next; she did not know what to say but there

was one guy in college made Dr. Derek Stephenson, she said “Dr. Derek Stephenson well be

was not a Doctor back then he was a medical student back in college. He was my first love, I

had everything plan right down to house next to dad all of it in my head. I never told anyone

not even him. four and half year we were together. All through college. But the life got in the way, he and I drifted a parted. He works over in south Africa somewhere now.”

 

Next to Delinda was Nessa, she looked at all give them sad smiled. She said “Bob or

whatever his name is? you know the same old story, girl meet a boy, the boy has amnesia,

Amnesia has wife, girl gets drunk, he has kids, then turns out he was an assassin for the mob,

he killed a FIB agent Frank, he had a family and this guy killed him in cold blood, I am not

ever meant to be with anyone”

 

Rosie said, “never say never, I did once it cost my grandfather life”

 

they all watched her wait for her to counties with the story when she didn’t Mary who was

sitting next to Nessa said, “I had a dream, White picket fence, kids' dogs, swimming pool,

whole nine yards with Danny, we had Sunday dinners with his dad sat on the porch while he

played with the kids. I thought we'd grow old together, you were always my knight in shining

armor and between you leave to the war and returning everything changed nothing was the

same. We end even before we started”

 

Next was Mike and he slimed at Rosie take a look around the room at every he heard some story,

he said, "I never been in love, I'm young I got time that what I kept tell myself, but I had me

heartbroken, when I was 18 my brother was killed by drunk driver, it was my first time I lost

someone close to me, you know, it the first time I experienced loss of any kind. His killer still

out there someone where it would be nice if the family could put this matter behind us. May

be one day"

 

Molly said, "statistical hit and run drivers 96 % of the time either clean up their acts, or

commit suicide and especially when kids when involved"

 

Next was Alex he said, "I was given some really good advice by one of my commanding

officers, if the girl in the known, one you do have to apologize to about the job when you find

that you hold on with both hand and don't let go. I found that in Eva so I married her, she a

hard-nosed drill Masters Sargent, Marine, she been to hell and back, taken down armed

tarriest but she three and half months along with our first child her mood swings is driven

everyone at house nuts. Never had my heart broken EVA is my high school sweetheart"

 

Edward was sitting next to Alex and he was next, Edward said, "these guys will tell ya, that I

am not the settling kind of guy. I am a great first date, I bring my A game, I am funny, am

open book, but coming to the second date I get annoyed, find any excuse to leave. Never give

anyone a chance to break my heart"

 

Molly was sitting next to him she was next she said, "I am seen someone, he an airman, Lt

Colonel in the Air Force. He stationed in a top-secret base somewhere, his men say he

suicidal but he, not he just well like Finn"

 

Rosie said, "Sheppard" she raised an eyebrow at her, Molly was good nights’ year younger

than Sheppard, Air Force Lieutenant Colonel with a black marked in his file was not what Rosie

would call a good catch. She knew the man was good pilot however he was a trouble magnet.

 

Rosie asked, "how are you going to handle the long decent relationship?"

 

Molly said, "truthful I don't know, it still fresh we see where it goes"

 

Delinda said, "he could request a transfer closer?"

 

Rosie said, "no, he can't, see where he is base the locals make it that much difficult for new

commander to take over the base, they use to dealing with Sheppard and the base needs

cooperation of the locals to function so brass will keep him there has long as the base is

need there. It will be years before he can come home permanently" there is no need to tell

them that the base was in a different universe.

 

Sam was next she looked down and then back up said, "he was rich, billionaire good looking,

he got drunk one night and he slept with my former friend Jessica and I left him when he

was at work I packed my things and left never talked or saw him again, either of them.

Never stayed at one place too long either, never unpacked where I go until 5 months ago,

when Danny offered me a job at the Montecito year ago it changes my life, it gives me friends

and family for the first time in every long time I was not alone"

 

Katie said, "I marry my high school sweetheart, we been together for the time we were fourteen, when we were seventeen he gave me a promise ring that one day we wound be married to each other. on my 21st birthday he asked me to marry him, we were on boat 40 miles from land just the two of us. no phone, on interruption, just has the sun hit the rising he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him, we been married for six years now."

 

Bobby was next, and the story was short, I was fresh out of boot camp Delta Force, my second

tour with Finn. Bobby said, "my story is one that is told by much military personnel, I had this

pretty blue eyes, blond hair at home we been together for six years, we start dating in freshman

year in high school, Amy Stephenson, three months into my first tour over season I get a

letter says she married someone else, I was going to marry her when I got back home. After

getting that letter, I have never been back home yet it been seven years now"

 

 

All eye was on Danny now, it was his turn, he looks everywhere but at his friends, the held

party was waiting for him. This was a story that he didn't want to share with everyone. He

has not shared it with Mary yet and he had not planned to share it with her or anyone else for

that matter. He took a long breath in and let it out slowly. His friends thought he was

strolling for a time but he was not, he was gathering his thoughts. He stood places his hands

in his pockets and said "when I first deployed I did not think I know if I would come back

home again, I needed Mary to know how I felt, so I told her that I loved her and did love her.

I had Gary keep me updated about home through the letters, with only two months left on

my first tour I got letter from Gary, he had a lot to tell me but most important thing is how

you saw someone, he went on to tell how good it was to see you smile again, to see

you happy for the first time after I left. So, I made decisions to extend my tour and stay in

Afghanistan. I had anything to come home to, no reason to come home, four months later

my team and I found ourselves in foxhole, outnumbered outgunned, so I called for an

extraction I was wounded and that brought me home"

 

Rosie said, "wounded, you call that wounded, you and I have every different idea of the definition of wounded, you were unconscious Danny. They had to do emergency surgery on

you, you were blooding internal, on the way to base you stop breathing and I yelled at ye

unconscious body to wake up told ye to stop slacking off on job. I told ye that person back

home needed ye, your dad, Mary and me, had hit ye on the chest with my fist three times before

you started to breathe again"

 

Danny said, "okay, I was greatly wounded happy now, it was your turn to tell them about Mark

Upton"

 

Rosie said, "six months before liberty Danny and I were talking in the mess hall I may have

commented on how odd Mark's eyes were, there were midnight blue, without sun hit his face

you would think there were black, I also may have told Danny that I thought Mark was a cute,

so, at liberty Danny here played Mr. Matchmaker. Getting me pissed drunk, to the point that I

would have to be carried that night. There is video advice to back up what happened next in

Mark's hotel room. The video shows that Mark was the one who carried me upstairs to the room,

and right before I blackout, Danny push Mark to ask me out and I said yes to a date with

Mark then blacked out. You hear Danny telling him to ask me out in the video, Mark and I

were together for two years, seven months five days before he was killed by IED. That was

seven years ago, now"

 

Was Sam next to pick the out of a hat the question 2 What childhood obsession was?

 

Rosie start this time she said, "fighter jets, I was military brat, my grandfather ones told me

that when I was baby the only thing that would get me to stop crying was when he would

show or talk about Fighter planes, so I guess I had all always has been obsessed with fighter

jets, I collect little models fighter planes has after back has when was five. I remember me

very first one it was world war II Me 262, has big has Danny's hand. I still have my collection

the top shelf of that cabinet behind Sam. I have over 100 the most recent is 308F which I am

every proud of has it is the first of what hope would the series of new generation fighter

planes that I designed and Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard personally funded the project"

 

Nessa said, "how does Airman have that kind of money?"

 

Molly said, "have you heard of Patrick Sheppard wealthy utility mogul, Sheppard empire"

 

Nessa said, "no"

 

Sam said, "yes, he was one of my clients, he talked to his youngest son some air force

hot shot, he had regretted the drift between him and his youngest son"

 

Molly asked, "still selling that story, is he? Someone who has so many regrets, why did he not

bother to get in contact with John"

 

Delinda said, "that two-way street he could called his father too?"

 

Molly said, "no he couldn't, not after his father told never to come back home, that he was no

the longer part of the family just because he joined the air force, John kept a tap on his father and

brother until he got a letter from his brother Dave say he wasn't welcome in the family, after

that letter John started to take more and more risk so much so that his men started calling

him suicidal Flyboy"

 

Bobby said, "if rumors are to be believed that is fitting name"

 

Molly asked, "what that supports to mean?"

 

Edward said, "last time I was Sheppard, he had a black mark and as a result, he was stuck has

a Major forever more"

 

Bobby said, "until the guy decided to ride armed nuclear boom into enemy ship, Sheppard ejected and Finn pulled one hell of flying manoeuvre to get them both out of dentition zone in the last minutes before Sheppard's aircraft hit the enemy ship, they were both promoted Finn to a Captain and Sheppard to a Lieutenant Colonel. I know Finn got Victoria Cross, saving the young prince ‘s life in the process"

 

Rosie said, "I still can't believe that Buckingham palace actually allowed that happen. To

have the third in line to the throne in situations where he could have been killed"

 

Delinda asked, "you meet the queen?"

 

Sam said, "and prince William"

 

Rosie said, "yes, kid was so re-enactment but he knew what that he was doing behind the

Yoke"

 

Danny was next, he had thought about this question when he took too long Rosie teased him

say, "Danny childhood obsession was Mary" she laughed at him only to have him frown at her.

 

Danny said, "cars, old classic cars, my mother go to me into them, you saw Rosie aircraft collection I have nice vintage car collection to match her aircraft collection, the last one I got was given to me by Rosie's grandfather before he died, it was a 1906 Stanley Steamer Vanderbilt Cup Racer. "

 

Rollins smiles her eyes danced saying, "right up until I was fourteen, it was the Navy anything to do with the Navy. especially the SEALs guess that why I married one, it all started with my father who a Naval Officer like Danny and Rosie I collected Navy ships imparticular Aircraft carrier. like the one father worked on, and my husband grandfather worked on, the man that he named after wanting down the ship, his remains are still in rumored in the Arizona"

 

Delinda said, "when I was the kid I was a total tomboy, I did, all these things with my father, camping, recover cords, girls scout, it drives my mother mad. I punched Jaya when he tries to kiss me in the nine grade"

 

Danny said, "just punch, you should hear what Rosie did to Gray when he tries to kiss her"

 

Rosie said, "I tied him upside down by his ankles, in bane lift him there Danny found half an hour later. free him but got say it worked the guy never talked to me again"

 

Alex asked, " the first time you did that?"

 

Rose nodded her head and Molly said, "but not the last time when we were at Academy she strings up Primal Carter's son and it Rollins father who found him hanging by his feet upside down from tree range"

 

Rosie smiled, saying, "okay I did not string him up, he got caught in one of my boobie traps"

 

Danny laughed asked, "you still set these up, and then go read on roof of the house"

 

Rosie said, "I have not forgotten, that you and Luis both been caught in one my boobie traps, the beautiful thing is up there with my earplugs I couldn't hear you two scream for help. but if it makes you feel better both my mother and grandma have been caught in, one time or another"

 

Nessa asked, "who found them?"

 

Mary said, "I did, we were meant to go to the beach, we were meet at Rosie place, the front door was open and Rosie's grandfather in the kitchen packing picnic for us. he told me the guys are in Rosie's room and he thinks that she on the roof reading. we all know that there will be traps set if she reading up there. Before I got to her bedroom door and I could hear Luis and Danny both yelling for help. they caught hanging by one leg." she giggles at the memory before continuing the story "I got Rosie down from the roof and she cut them both down. it was a good day, she really good surfer it was fun watch Danny and Luis try to keep up with Rosie"

 

Mike asked, "you saying Danny can't surf?"

 

Mary said, "he can hold his own but back then Luis and Danny spend more time in the water than on the boards"

 

Nessa said, "I Man-united, soccer team fun, my room walls were covered in posters of the team. my bed spared, pillowcases, even my school books were decorated with the team logo."

 

Mary was next and she looks around at the room at the purple so far every something but her childhood was difficult, she lost a mother and her father's betrayal was unforgivable. between all that, she never really had obsession other than the fact he was head over heels in love with Danny. Rosie was would call it an obsession for sure. Mary said, "Think back, I sue to collect old stamps, I had this collection that was three generations old that my mother left me. but after dead my father burns the collection, I never heart to start again"

 

Rosie said, "after my mom was killed Dad put all her belongs into storage, it like he could look at them or keep them around because it was too much of a reminder of her, the wounds were too fresh, my father moved us here to Vegas I was two years old. grandma once said that I had my father's personality through and through but that I was splitting image of my mother only with my father's tan skin. after the mother was killed Dad would speak to me only in Hawaiian never in English, two days later Mrs. McCoy came home from the hospital with the baby he was only two-week old cutie little baby ever. that baby was Danny we been friends ever since best friends been through hell and back together both in our personal lives and professionally"

 

Delinda asked, "wait second you knew Danny when he was just two weeks old"

 

Rosie said, "yeah, we were grown up together, lived next door to each all his life"

 

Mike said, "ever since I can remember I was tinkering with things you know, home speaker, home remote control cars, plane, I guess that I always am into Engineering in some form of it. but after MIT I realized that I need be around people work with people could be cuffed to a mechanical thing day in day out but you be shocked at how often my Engineering degrees come in handy on the job at Montecito."

 

Alex said, "tell you through it all was Football I was a quarterback in high school and then my mother was killed when I was 15 and everything when to hell after that. dad ship me off to military school, I haven't seen or heard from him afternoon my best friends Jack would tell you that anything to does with Guns and ammo would put a smile on my face, I guess I cut of everything in my life that happen before I was shipped off, that been almost 10 years ago"

 

Edward said, "my turn, I been trying to remember what it was that into has child, for the life of me I can't remember I lost both my parents when I was five, been in and out of foster houses by the time I was 16 I had 47 foster family, you don't know if where you be one moment to the next. when I was 16 I had runway from my foster family, I was on street for little over a month before police found me, this time. the family didn't even note that I was missing. finally, someone took notice and I found myself in the middle of every ugly causality case between the family I ran away from who the only case for government pay that would get just has long had they had me in their home and the officer who found me his son. it took a month but the Lt and his wife won the case for the first time in my life some asked what I wanted and told him that I wanted to be a Marine and he helps my dreams come true that was how I end up join the Marines"

 

Molly smiles saying, "I was the only child and my father wanted a boy, so much so that he trained me in all my training the Academy, we when hunting, running sewing. he had this training exercises routine all planned out for every morning for us to do together. the idea of a good quality father, daughter time."

 

Sam said, "money, never had any I so want some so bad, I ran away from home when I 12 was on the street when I 15 this guy took me in, he cared for me he thought I was 18. I had nowhere to go so I did what I had to and when I was 17 he was killed, I so the hold thing. I put the man who killed him the way and few months he broke out and came after me. because of a tail, his victims would tell me, about this silver, it not really but to shut the killer up I may have said that it was real. I still love money lots of money"

 

Bobby said, "I had my life map out for me one I graduated from Stafford with two degrees and masters. degrees in both political science and engineering and masters in computer science. I was expecting to take over my father business will the night before my graduation I drop the big boom shell on my family and told then I sign up for Army. My mother blamed her father and my father who had both services before taken over the family business. Matt the youngest brother will take over the family business that was his plan when I saw him for Christmas last year. He is still young every year he changes his mind well see where he ends up."

 

Katie said, "I think I was most normal childhood here, I was into anything has a child, I would try just about anything once. my girl's friends were all girly girls, and my best friend who I married, John my best friend, we did everything together almost everything. he drew the line at doing our nails and hair that what my girlfriends were for, that what say. one thing I would watch without falling was a TV show, Knight Rider with John after school every week."

 

For question 3. What really wants for a birthday or Christmas that hasn’t dropped numerous hints about? They had some fun with it, there were all around the coffee table on the floor, everyone gets to tell their answer however if other agree and believe in that answer then they take a shot of Russian Vodka shot along with the person who answers the question.

 

Rollins said, “I would like to have one uninterrupted dinner with my other half” they all but Sam, Delinda, Nessa and Mike took a shot.

 

Rosie said, “I would like to kill Osama bin Laden one clean shot up close and personal right between the eyes”

 

They all look at her but it was Danny who answered for her “her grandfather was kill at the pentagon September 11”

 

Rosie said, “it’s not that simple, I asked my grandfather to take a desk job because I did want to lose him like I lost my so many families in the line duty. If I didn't ask, then he would be alive today” she took the other shot just to numb her pain.

 

Molly said, “our Military to have a great holiday with family” every military officer took a shot.

Delinda said “one year where the father is not in some kind of danger” everyone but Mary and Rosie took a short.

 

Alex said, “I wish I knew how to help my wife” he took a shot.

 

Rosie hands him a card, say, “she was CIA now she everyday mom to her kids, live out in Los Angeles. Get your wife to call her, get your wife active in the community Michelle can help with that”

 

They all took one last shot before moved on to the next question which was 4. Her “I just had the worst day” protocol.

 

Rollins said, “I have soaked in the tub and wine in the nice quiet hours for an hour followed by a feet massage by my hubby. He knows if he finds me in the tub I had a really bad day.”

 

Rosie said, “fly take F 22 up and just fly around for hours there is anything like been behind a yoke flying the bird at 200+ KMPH to get my mind off the trouble”

 

Mike said, “and if ya can’t get ya hands on the plane then what?” he smiled known the answer. Danny choked in his drink coughing fit. Only have Mike laugh anyone with half brain could work why Rosie and Danny were both blushing. It had something to do with their time together, she was super freak and Danny had like it little too well.  

 

Rosie said, “I plead the fifth amendment”

 

Mike who did not let it go asked. “Danny you got anything to add”

 

Danny said. “no” look into his half empty glass asking, “refill anyone” he got up to get another bottle from the wine cellar. The guys in the room laugh known the answer.

 

Molly said, “when I am home in Hawaii, I would go out Surf, swimming be in the water for hours, it helps me”

 

Katie said, “I come from big Family of Doctors, Lawyers, Polis, cops, military, Intelligences… extra, extra… I have a great family network that could help with every saturation. Been around them make me feel better every time. For me, there anything better than family to help”

 

Mary said, “I am with Rollins here anything better than a good soak in the tub”

 

Delinda said “shopping shoes mostly shopping always helps”

 

Nessa said, “girl night out, no guys, just girls, talk get drunk to have fun”

 

Sam said, “what Nessa said there is nothing like it, that for sure there no other way for me”

 

Alex said, “running, I could run for miles. It helps to clear my head”

 

Edward said, “gun-renege, there anything better than takes out target on course”

 

Bobby said, “Beer, football, and BBQ that all I need”

 

Mike said, “I build thing to keep my head from go off the rocket”

 

Danny said, “driving just out keep going not know where you end up. I could drive around for hours”

 

The question was the 5. The first concert you went to?

 

Mary and Danny both said “Duran, Duran 1995 security grabbed us right after we jumped that second gate, we would have been kicking out if Mary didn't convince them that bob was her father, finally made it just has their start singing trio”

 

Delinda said. “Jaya and I watched U2 in 1997 in DC”

 

Mike said, “Billy Joel 1995 fourth date, with Mary Jane Matthew she had legs and her eyes were so fine. she was big Billy fan"

 

Nessa said, "1992 last concert I saw in England before I moved here to the USA to live with Delinda. Boyzone first and the last date with Nick he was a looker too"

 

Sam said, "Prince 1998, G took me, G was his name everyone called him G not even he knew his name"

 

Alex said, "my wife Eva is big fan of BoyzIImen, it was great night 1996"

 

Edward said, "1992 Mariah Carey Philadelphia I was just moved new school I was trying to impress this girl when she shut me down I asked her best friend backstage pass concert. she got to meet Mariah Carey and take a photo with her all that, week later she stuck that photo in her locker and the girl that turn me down came around think she would get chance told her that she had her shot but that I found the girl I was looking for and it turns out it not you after all"

 

Danny said, "you set up to fall"

 

Edward said, "damn right, I ain't going to spend my time on girl who going to be with me for what I do for her to up her social life"

 

Bobby said "1993 Michael Jackson Dangerous it was fun"

 

Rosie said, "gun and roses 1992 Thomas and Mack center, dad got tickets for ma’s birthday she may not have been here to go but dad and I want in her stand my mother was fan"

 

 

Nessa was next to pick a question out of the hat, 6. if ya could be anyone alive or dead for the day who would be and why?

 

Rosie said, "Admiral Harold Stark, with the knowledge I have on Pearl Harbor attack, I would go over the head of Admiral Kimmel head if it means that it would Save my grandfather's father. he was Lt in the Navy service on board the Arizona, my grandfather never got a chance to meet his father because he kills during Pearl Harbor attack before my grandfather was born"

 

Katie said, "some of you all know the answer to this if I could be anyone for day I would be Opera Winfrey that woman had a head for business I want to get into her head and pick it apart"

 

Molly said, "good one, okay here it is, I would be president Bush, and unlike him I would have given the order to take out Osama bin Laden months before nine eleven, I know it may not stop the attack or maybe it would have"

 

Rollins said, "Claus von Stauffenberg, I would place that boom tries next to the Hitler ensuring his death"

 

Bobby said, "I would be my father November 12th, 2000 Oklahoma City, he was my hero grown up, then maybe I could make sure that he walks away from the gun fight that took his life eye before my eyes"

 

Rosie said, "sorry"

 

Bobby said, "he just got back on shore leave we were in the city to get some gas for car when two gunmen robbed the place my dad was in uniform they shot and killed him"

 

Alex said, "I don't know I have not given a through to it tell you the truth, but I would like to be a fly on the wall at the white house when Bush leave and the new president take office"

 

Edward said, "General O'Neill, when he gets his new order has join chief of staff, my first order would be to take out all threats to our great Nation before tackling anything else"

 

Rosie said, "be glad ye, not O'Neill, thing his has seen and done not to mention been through the man lucky to be alive, he walked the line so many times and he was brought back from dead twice"

 

Delinda said, "what?"

 

Mary said, "that not possible"

 

Rosie said, "he was shot in the chest at point blank range without a vest, the EMT called it, he was not breathing, there was no pulse, his team kept at it even after good 45 minutes and out blue he was breath again just like that. when he was asked what, he remembered all he said was that god told him that he was not done all that could for the world yet and send him back" that made everyone take notice, it was unbelievable and yet Rosie was there when it happened. how do you explain something like that to anyone?

 

Danny said, "Ed if I could be anyone for day it would be Big Ed, that would give me real inside to how Big Ed mind worked"

 

Delinda said, "yeah I could see that, you running around try please yourself has Daddy" there was laughter heard in the room.

 

Mike said, "Mr. D would just shot at first sight"

 

Delinda said, "the Queen of England for the day..."

 

Sam asked, "how that different from any other day for ye? ye the Queen of Montecito" everyone agreed with Sam.

 

Mike said, "Nile Armstrong, I would love to be the one on the moon"

 

Mary said, "good one Mike, I would like to be Rosie for day, I knew she been through a lot, but she makes it seem like she always comes out on top, I would like to have that kind of confidence"

 

Delinda said, "she all about family and friend, it not about been confidence in what you do but it about been confidence in herself. some people will mistake it for been cocky but she believes she can do anything she needs to ensure everyone safety. it in her training and the way she carries herself"

 

Sam said, "my turn umm I would like to be Franklin Roosevelt, he would listen but the turnaround and do what I thought was right for country"

 

Delinda said, "how that different from what you do now?"

 

Mary said, "girls, not the time or place"

 

Delinda said, "later" 

 

Nessa said, "Victoria Beckham, what I give to be David's wife for day back when he still played for Manchester United"

 

Rollins asked, "I start to see a pattern with you"

 

It was Delinda who pick the question it 7. What is the one thing in which you simply can’t stand failing?

 

Sam said, "my clients, I can fail my clients, they are who make me rich you know"

 

Delinda said, "It always money with you"

 

Sam said, "not every one of us had everything handed to us like you, some of us have to fight for every last scrap that we can get our hands on"

 

Mary said, "girls, do I have to separate you two?"

 

Delinda and Sam both said, "no"

 

Nessa said, "failing my family. or what is left of it"

 

Mary said, "has much I want to have a family it the one thing that I seem to fail at every time I start a relationship"

 

Delinda said, "I fear that one day I would be lost control of the business, the club was the first job I had that I started from the beginning you"

 

Mike said, "not find someone, you know to spend my life with"

 

Danny said, "you got time Mike"

 

Nessa said, "Danny right, you got time you great guy, funny, smart when it times the right girl would coming along you see"

 

Alex said, "failing to come home after a tour especially now that we are having a kid"

 

Rollins said, "failing to keep my family safe and sound from all threats"

 

Edward said, "failing my team, my family"

 

Bobby said, "failing a mission because it would mean that I would be dead"

 

Katie said, "failing to live in the moment, be stuck in the past"

 

Molly said, "failing to be true to me, in the Political game with the high commanding office have to play"

 

Rosie said, "failing to keep any promises that I make to anyone"

 

Danny said, "failing this relationship and losing what left of my family"

  

It was Mike turn to pull out a question and the pulled out 8. Have you deliberately broken anyone’s heart?

 

Rosie asked, "does my own count?"

 

Mary said, "how do you break your own heart?"

 

Rosie said, "it was sophomore year in high school, a guy asked me out, the thing is I knew that I was going to attend the Academy the following hear, I did not want a flying and so I lied told him that I was head over heels in love with someone, told him that this guy makes me laugh even when I am angry, he make my heart beat really fast, this guy make me feel thing I have not ever felt, thing is all of it was true, but it was not someone else, it was him the boy who asked me out. I lied to him, the boy smarter then I through, it took him while but he worked it out, he turns up one weekend at the Academy he would not let it go, but by then I had moved on and he was happy with someone else back home so we left thing the way it was been with others instead of one another"

 

Delinda asked, "do you still love him, this guy"

 

it was Mary who put two and two together, she said, "Oh My God, it was Danny, the guy was Danny, I remember you when to see Rosie one weekend and when you came back a few weeks later you and what her name, that girl, you were seen had that big fight, about where were that weekend and the next day you said that the two of you were over. when I told Gary that, Gary said that she was rebound girl for ya"

 

Danny said, "it fun how thing works out"

 

Mary said, "I broke Stephen's heart, were see each other for over year the guy asked me to move in but I was not ready for that kind of commit, the guy going on and on about not loving him that I finally had to call the police and have him removed from the house"

 

Delinda said, "John Johnson, the guy was Melissa big brother, we were seen each for two weeks, he was so boring, the guy would not take no for answer so in the end, I had to stick my father on to him, we moved a week after for the third time that year"

 

Alex said, "no"

 

Edward said, "this girl I mate on summer holiday, we had summer filing, then she ends up at my school, I was really ass to her, action like I did not know her most of the school year. the thing is that she was sweet and has the year when on she changes into someone else and everything that I found I liked about her was gone. she became someone else that I couldn't stand to be with let alone seen with"

 

Bobby said, "anyone who says no are still with their high school sweetheart or they lie through their teeth, I broke Sally's heart, we been together for two years and I was planning to marry her, I thought she understood, but one afternoon she sat me down and had me pick between her and my first love my job. I pick my job over her"

 

Nessa said, "Bob whatever his name, I sure that he left I betray him or that impression I got when they took him way"

 

Sam said, "guy has always loved and left girls and ladies for so long, well not this girl, I love them and leave them. I broke so many hearts that I lost count of how many there been over years"

 

Mike said, "Annie, she was beautiful, smart, sexy, everything you want in girl but one thing that made all this thing cancel out is the fact that she had a father who ran every expect of her live and mother who did everything for her that she had nothing else to going for her we were together for three years, living together for six months before I walked way and never look back"

 

Danny said, "Carline, you all mate her I should have to tell ya all why"

 

Molly said, "Ben, when out one date and when he asked for second I said no follow by all of his shortcomings has a boyfriend in the middle of mess hall for everyone to hear"

 

Katie said, "no, I had my heart broken so many times"

 

Rollins said "Billy, I told ya all why"

 

Molly was next to pick out of the hat and she pulled out 9. What happened on your first date?

 

All eyes were on the Rosie, she had a small smile on her known what they want to hear she count play with their head a little, she asked, "anyone else believe that we all have our twin out there somewhere?"

 

they looked at her like they were lost she said, "I met Danny's twin seven years ago I had complete forgotten but my first mission this time around, my team was called in for air support over Mission City, the commanding Officer in charge of the ground troops was an Army Ranger Captain William Lennox, after the mission he was promoted to Major. the only difference is the age, Captain Lennox is about good five years older than Danny, and his mother was killed when he was seven. She walked in on robbery and was shot. he found her body when he got home from school When I saw him again this time I found out that he was married has six-month year daughter named Annabella"

 

Sam asked, "what all these have to do with the first date?" Rosie took her phone out and showed them a photo of the team, and there was a team of six men and her sitting on a back of black pickup truck. there in Army Ranger uniform holding and baby in his arms was the man who looks just like Danny and the name on the uniform said, Lennox.

 

Rosie said, "I first met William on my first tour, we had coffee and talked about Danny, that was my first and only date with an army ranger. that was little over seven years ago now"

 

Nessa said, "what was your first date with Danny like? where did you go? what did you do?"

 

Rosie said, " the first date with Danny was last year Christian's wedding, afterward we when to have a late-night coffee, we talked it was anything fancy"

 

Mary said, "Daniel Franks year ten, we when for ice cream"

 

Nessa said, "Nick Hamilton, football played under 18, we had dinner at Golden Brighton hotel in London he ever did make it to the major team"

 

Sam said, "Jack Miller, he was a bouncer at the Marriott in Los Angeles. I was 19 years old, he took me hard rock café to watch ACDC concert"

 

Rollins said, "Sean Smith, it was the worst date I have ever been on, first he was running late hour late to pick me up, then the restaurants we booked was closed due to a gas leak, we end up at a little cafe, they guy spend the hold night talk about himself, I made excuse and when and call my brother to come pick me up. I could wait to get away from the guy as far away has I could get"

 

Mary said, "what was your first date like with your husband?"

 

she laughed, say "you got to understand my husband he never been good at first impressions, he always serious focused on work and he would do whatever it take to get his target even if it means he would have to go over supervisor's heads, through positions, do whatever it take to complete his mission, all of this made this guy a double agent in ICA take notice and he was Steve has a threat to him so he send Steve and his team in trap, when he and his team found themselves in the middle of firefight he calls me to get them out using the satellite in return he promised me the best ribs, so when we were at that dinner, he did not think I could put way a hold rib cage I made a bet with him, if I finish a hold rib cage he would take me out on a real date, I won the bet and we never look back"

 

Molly said, "Mark Wild, high school, school dance, we had moved for the four-time that year, found me back in Colorado with four-week to the school dance, Mark's father was on my father team. we know each other for years I asked him out for the dance, it was three weeks after my sweet sixteen, he was a perfect gentleman until the end the night, I end up breaking two ribs and my collar bone when he smashed the car up against a tree on the way home. he has been drinking at dance his blood Alcohol count was triple the legal amount, he fell into a coma, he was on life supper for six months before his family had to pull the plug"

 

they all look at Molly, before Molly said, "I moved on from it" she looks at Katie without words tell her to move it along.

 

Katie said, "you and I are going have a talk later but right now let move on, the first date, believe it or not, first date was when I was 10 years, it was this school girl crush. Tim McGee, we were in the five grade, his father was in the Navy so he moved around a lot, and I guess I understood that. Tim had a little sister we had no idea it was set up but it was set up by a five-year girl who believes in happily ever after. I was all at the same party at they place and we both when through with the date to keep his little sister happy, she had set up her little play room has a restaurant, she had this cute little waiter outfit on too. her mother had help with food spring rolls, party pies even homemade blueberry drink. she had music playing and everything, it was really sweet. but that was my first date it really set the mark for all the dates to coming"

 

Alex said, "Janney Feldman, I was 12-year-old lost bet and had asked her to the dance, it was absolutely the worst day of my life, she kept step on my feet, kept say sorry, stupid Brand, cost us the game and a result I had taken his sister to dance, it was the longest night, it could not have come to happy ending. the one I did not love her or did I care for her in any way. at the end of the night I took home and walked her back the door, she stood for good three minutes’ wait so finally I rang the bell and her father answered, after I went home, four weeks later my father was deployed and we moved again never saw her or her brother again"

 

Mike said, "Catherine Collins, we when out for a movie and Ice cream, we saw Runway bride"

 

Bobby said, "Janet Steel, school dance 1996, we end up stay at the Imperial hotel for the night"

 

Edward said, "Annabella Smart, summer of 1995, Melbourne Australia, when to dinner and dancing next blue night club. we stay at Vibe hotel it was fun summer, we meet at the cricket"

 

Danny said, "Delta Kinney, we had a picnic in the park, wat h the blood full moon and the stars"

 

the next question that was pulled out if the hat was by Danny 10. Is there anyone who saw you naked accidentally? What was their reaction?

 

After reading the question Danny answers with simple "no"

 

Rosie said, "I don't know, but I see Danny twice, first time was when he was one year old, your father told me that your mom was pulling you down for nap but when to walk into the room there was butt naked cowling on the bed"

 

Sam said, "and the other time?"

 

Rosie said, "it was few days after Mrs. McCoy funeral, Mr. McCoy called to look for Danny, I end up calling Mary, Luis, and Gray. the four found Danny pissed drunk skinny dipping in the pool at my grandfather's old place" Danny looks embarrassed.

 

Mary said, "Oh God I remember that you made him walk back home in his box of shots, it was cold that night too if I remember correctly they should be photo of the march back home somewhere"

 

Rosie said, "Gray had them" she embarrassed him enough for night, and is not like she lied Gray did have them last as far has Danny, Mary and Luis knew what they did not need to know is that she had found them when they clean up Gray’s belongings after he was murdered and she had put them in her deposit box for safe keeping under Danny name.

 

Sam said, "it was no accident, we playing strip poker, never play against Mike, I lost so Mike, Mitch and Don saw me butt naked"

 

Danny said, "I walked in on Mary changing once, it was when you ran away, hide in my room for 22 days. I turn around and walked out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door, end up stay at Rosie place that night"

 

Rosie laugh, saying, "it was Mary this Mary that, Mary, Mary, Mary all night even in your sleep you would talk about Mary, you sure had Mary on the brains from that day forward it always Mary, only Mary"

 

Nessa asked, "When did that change?"

 

Danny said, "with the letter, I got from Gray while with Marines"

 

Nessa said, "okay my turn, it at school the quarterback was dating Mandy she was in my class no one told me that they kept him in the girl's change room after gym, he saw everything I mean everything it was humiliating"

 

Delinda said, "you were not the only one who was humiliated that day, Anna, Amy and me were in out underwear and bras when he walked in and that has close I come to been sees naked accidentally"

 

Nessa said, "but I was the only one who was taking shower and walked out wet and butt naked"

 

Molly said, "I walked in on my brother's best friend, our bedroom is spread by the bathroom, Max stay over one night and the next morning. he did lock the door that led into the bathroom from my room. I found naked shaving his face, with anything on"

 

Rosie said, "at least you did not walk in on your brother that would humiliating"

 

Bobby said, "yeah, there would be no coming back from that"

 

Alex said, " moving on my answer is no has far has I know"

 

Edward said, "I am with Alex"

 

Bobby said, "Lt Anna McKenzie, like Sam we play strip poker and she lost"

 

Mike said, "I have never caught anyone while been naked" 

 

Rosie pulls out the no. 11. Name the strangest place where you have had sex? Her eyes fully open, Oh God the through of telling them where Upton and she had done, how can she explain this to them.

 

Sam said, "Delinda got this hands down she did it in a coffin"

 

Rosie said, "a coffin, you win I done a lot place"

 

Delinda asked, "Like where" she cut her off.

 

Rosie said, "cleaners closet, Pool, ocean, submarine, NCIS headquarters conference room, back Hummer in the middle of war zone but never in coffin"

 

Danny said, "What, in hummer in the middle war zone"

 

Nessa and Delinda said, "detail girl"

 

Danny said, "please no," he said covering his ears.

 

Rosie said, "Tim and I were part of the task force that was hunt down a drug ring, we finally caught up with them just has they packing the goods. one the guys who were packing the stuff, through a hand full at Tim, hit him in the face. the drugs have every unusual side fact, he became every turn on the back to base, so we pull over and want at, in fact, that was day that yours convey was hit by the IED, we were first at scene to see ya unconscious was not what I expect, I did not even know until then that you had extended your tour. you bleeding all over the place. It took me a good few minutes to find the leak and plug it, at least the one I find and see. I was there until the first wave come through I took in chopper back base you flatlined on me."

 

Danny said, "you saved my life"

 

Rosie said, "you do realize a month later Tim was killed in action"

 

Danny said, "move on, umm I have to say umm, Montecito jet cockpit"

 

Sam said, "who flying the plane?"

 

Rosie said, "Autopilot"

 

Mike said, "that explain why I found myself asleep on the fly to Los Angeles"

 

Rosie said, "you applying that I put something in your drink I did not"

 

Mike said, "no I applying that Danny did, anyways move on I have to say, trunk of car"

 

Everyone look at him for more details and he adds "Amy Grant, we were driving through Texas when we were carjacked they through us into trunk and us broth thought they were going kill us so she had this idea of doing in the trunk of the car, we did but while we were at we must it some kind emergency exit or something because the next thing we knew was that the trunk fly open and we both jump from move car just has we pass a highway patrol car, we were in our underwear out hands tied behind our backs"

 

Alex asked, "wait second if ya hand tied behind your back how did you take the clothes off"

 

Mike said, "they made us strip down our underwear before they through us in trunk of car"

 

Rollins asked, "was this end 2002?"

 

Mike said, "how did you know?"

 

Rollins said, "there were series of body found throughout Texas, cupules, the men were shot head and women were repeatedly raped and beaten to death, I say that you lucky you escaped serial killers"

 

Mike said, "now you are freckling me out"

 

Sam said, "my turn, I had to say laneway back of night club in board daylight"

 

Rosie said, "you funk someone in a laneway for information"

 

Sam said, "yes"

 

Rollins said, "rowing boat, we rocked the boat so much that we end up in the water"

 

Alex said, "father in law's Office desk, that was almost eight months ago, who would through that we end up pregnant"

 

Bobby said, "captain's office with his daughter, a mistake that I would not be repeating ever again"

 

Rosie said "not Wikisin's daughter"

 

Bobby nodded, and everyone look at her for more, so she said, "Lauren has this rep around base, she and father ever see eye to eye, she slept with every one of the Captain's assistance just piss off her father, the only thing is it actually cost these young men they job in military"

 

Nessa said, "gym teacher car, at the school dance"

 

Katie said, “in the bricks on board the USS Beta”

 

Edward said, "gun volt at the base"

 

Everyone turns to Mary, she smiles, she wasn't having spontaneous as the others she never done it anywhere other than the bedroom. she said, just bedroom thank you, you all proof to me that I am the only normal one around here " 

 

It was Molly how to pull the next out. 12. What do you like most about the opposite gender (physically)?

 

Bobby said, “I am leg guy, the long legs are my thing, there anything better”

 

Edward said, “I an ass all about the ass, a girl who can move their ass can really move in the bedroom”

 

Molly said, “Triple men”

 

Rosie said, “no Danny and Mike are more triples of men, now what was that you said, um let see, oh yeah, quote ‘the survival of the human raise depends on men to be attacked by women like that, around woman’ right guys”

 

Danny Hind behind a pillow and Mike said turned red if that was even opposable. While the another laugh at the boys expands.

 

Alex said, “there is any wrong with that by personal girl have stamina, not be able to go at it for hours”

 

Rollins said, “Eva got a stamina huh?”

 

Alex said, “oh yeah and she so damn fixable the position she comes up with is unbelievable”

 

Rollins said, “Steve always ready and I have to say I am the one who starts it off most the time. He got this faces, each one mean one thing or other. But this one smile that he only gives me, that just make me waver, when he gives me that smile then we both know we not going to make it for dinner”

 

Katie said, “bedroom hair, not saying anything about pulled off the just been fucked look naturally”

 

Molly said, “physical body, that tell me that he cares about looking after himself and them fewer playboys which mean it all about fun not string attached”

 

Sam said, “what you do when they became clingy?”

 

Molly said, “I just tell them that I am military and they run for hills”

 

Sam said, “they have to be hung and they should ever look for more than one night”

 

Mary said, “tell they have been tall”

 

Nessa said, “eye there is another better than that bedroom eyes”

 

Delinda said, “smile they have the right smile”

 

Nessa picks out the next one and it was good one 13. What is your greatest sexual fantasy?

 

Nessa said, “I don’t know but I dated this guy one who like to play the father who had to punish the misbehaved little girls. He would tie me up and paddle me until my ass was black and blue. It was really turn on for him but it just scared me after that one time I never saw him again”

 

Delinda said, “there was this guy that I had road one time. He like it, I just was not into it. but the coffin was good”

 

Mary said, “you’re crazy, the closest I am to one is when Matt and I try to do it in the pool one time, but we never got around to it has they was always people coming and going.”

 

Sam said, “I once did in the back of a police car with another suspect, I was sixteen he through I was 20. He was little rougher than I would have like”

 

Molly said, “I watch an every drunk, bunk mate funk herself with police baton from behind. Personally, I like to see two men go at it”

 

Katie said, “I would like to tie him down and have my way with him for hours, just making him come again and again four good 18 hours”

 

Rollins said, “Steve and I play out the hold Foxhole thing he had going one time but I would like to revisits the hot air balloon again”

 

Rosie said, “Tim and I the hold POW thing, chains and all, I chained him up and did a thing to him and the following week his chained me and had his way with me. But I got to say my favorite was when a high school with John Manson, he played the rape victim. I made him wear a dress and everything, payback a bitch”

 

Delinda asked, “Payback?”

 

Rosie said, “John Manson was the prime suspect in a rape case, everyone body knew he did it, but there were not advice to back up the victim story, so he got away with it. I was at this party he was there and I want him to feel what the victim felt so I targeted him. we were playing the game, I made sure he was playing the lady into play he had to dress up, makeup and everything. I gave him clue that would take him away from the rest of the party. told him if he did not tell the truth this would happen every day to him. the next day he wants down the police station and told the cops everything I mean everything he did to that little girl”

 

Mike said, “I like to be tie up just one time just to see what it like”

 

Delinda said, “add blindfold to it and sex will never be the same again, it heaven”

 

Alex said, “Foxhole one is the last one we did it was few week after Eva found out she was with child”

 

Edward said, “whipped, I really enjoyed it, there feel of heat building up on chest and then that cool hand running over the pinked skin, it really turns on”

Danny said, “tie up, blindfolded”

 

next question was pull out by Sam 14. Name the kinkiest request you have ever got from your partner? Did you oblige?

 

Alex said, "before I met Eva I was going out a with girl Anna she was a tomboy kind, she wants me to beat her, I mean to beat her, get hit was turned on for her and no I didn't oblige her to infect I walked away from the relationship altogether. I could not or would not go against my ethics. I know she ended up in the hospital with three broken ribs, collarbone and smashed knee a year after with her new boyfriend, beat her so bad"

 

Edward said, "Sara, Lindsey, best friends look for fun night with guy and so we had three way "

 

Bobby said, "Julia, she gets turn on by public display, we did on the roof of the Empire state building, got way with my sink of our teeth too"

 

Delinda said, "Mark, he wanted to do it in a coffin and has you know now we did do it in a coffin"

 

Sam said, "police station, Frank, we were locked up in cell together for public numerous, he turned on and so we did right there"

 

Molly said, "Simon he watched his girlfriend do my boy, then my boy watch me

do Simon"

 

Rollins said, "on the beach, and yes Steve did indulge me, but we are not going for it again anytime soon, the sand gets in the way too much"

 

Mike said, "Sonya she wants play scene, photographer and model yes I oblige"

 

Danny said, "cockpit and yes she did oblige me"

 

Rosie said, "drunk, stupid, laneway, in Los Angeles and when he did not take no for answer I end up put the Dean in ICU broken his collarbone and nose and left him in the laneway after calling 911" 

 

  1. Name three things you and your partner appear to have in common?



 

Alex said, “love for us unborn child, overprotective, Family first”

 

Bobby said, “Lilly was the only long term relationship that I had, I though she understood, I thought she loved me, but I was clearly wrong, I never really had other long term relationship after that so I don’t really have answer for you on this one”

 

Edward said, “I am in the same boat as bobby don’t have someone in my life so I do not have an answer for you”

 

Nessa said, “I am with them too”

 

Delinda said, “me too”

 

Mary said, “Luis and I are local to Vegas, we broth in service to the community a police officer and I am event planner, we both want a to get married have a family”

 

Sam said, “I am not the relationship kind of girl”

 

Mike said, “I am not in relationship right now”

 

Rollins said, “family, country, and god in that order”

 

Molly said, “come on, Overprotectiveness, competitiveness, Stubborn, you can say that you and Steve are not like that, can you?”

 

Rollins said, “okay that too” she smiled at her friend.

 

Katie said, “flying anything over 200 KPH, our need to pull ourselves in the line of fire in order to complete the mission outcome and father ussie we both have them”

 

Rosie said, “we service in the military, we both every much family orientated, we both lost our mother at young age”

 

Danny said, “she right on all three but another thing we have in common too, like Mary, Rosie and I grow up right here in Vegas next door to one other, we both every short tempered, we can hold grudge and ones you cross us we don’t forget or do we easily forgive. We both every loyal to family and friends”

 

Alex was next to pick out the question 16. FAVOURITE TIME OF YEAR?

 

Rollins said, "Halloween, I love sweets so Halloween has always been my favorite time of the year. for my husband is thanksgiving, we would have dinner with the extended family and play a game of football with the hold family"

 

Alex said, "my wife loves Christmas, because it is one time of year that everyone get along, for me it has to be new year’s, my mother is side of the family is from Sri Lanka, so new years for them is like our thanksgiving dinner, they one tradition when if ya give or given money you must pay a higher amount, I always give US currency to these I like the less first before they have chance to first"

 

Mary said, "that mean, these people do have money to throw away like that"

 

Alex said, "oh please she come from a long line of lawyer, doctors, and pollutions, they have money"

 

Edward said, "my is spring, it when the cycle of life starts, flowers blossoms, animals give birth, and spring break, it was the only holiday that we got for good part of our childhood, from the time week were four or five to the time we were eighteen"

 

Bobby said, "Christmas it one of the year that people believe in miracles, something we see in the battlefield more times that we care to count"

 

Rosie said, "yeah, me Danny are living proof of that"

 

Delinda said, "what?"

 

Rosie said, "I can't tell you about Danny because I was not there but when my chopper went down, if I had not gotten a choice to turn to speak with my gunman that moment the part of windshield broke it would not have been my shoulder that it hit it would have hit me in the neck, crazy thing is my guy told me to pull eyes on sunny onboard in the second I had not listened to my guy I would be dead"

 

Flashback

 

Rosie pulled hard on the yoke, the impact of the RPG had sent shock wave through the chopper, "Shit" the word left her co-pilot lips, she made the call say they chopper been hit, her teeth were tied together, her cheek puff out like was holding air, her back stiff has she try to pull out of control chopper up. the co-pilot was yelling her to do control crash landing, then he goes off ranting about chopper been out of control it was Gunny that shut him up, her gunny voice sound like it miles away she could barely hear it "she know what she doing, you just get ready to fire on my mark", she managed to hiss out "killed the funkier" the chopper goes in tailspin, the gunny gives co-pilot the order, the shoot everyone on the roofs of the buildings around the falling chopper. The chopper hit the ground she turns to look back at gunny when the loss piece of the windshield fly off hit her shoulder from behind, it now sticks out of her from the front. she screamed she could feel the shape pain in her left shoulder.

 

end of the flashback

 

Danny said, "you know?"

 

Rosie said, "Yes, I know, Mc and his team were the once who found you, he said, Quote 'it a blood miracle that he lived through that, and to say alive until we got him out from under all that rubble, it was a miracle that we found him in the first place, he was found 5 meters away from the rest of his team, the from primary site. someone was looking out for him that day' end quote"

 

flashback

 

She walked in the SAWT room at the Station when she saw Mc, she did know he was back stateside before should say the thing they police commissioner told that she was expecting at army hospital that mc would take her. instantly she knew it was Danny, she asked "how bad" Mc did not have reply she could tell by his face that it was bad. she was half expected to be told that she should say her goodbye and prepare for a funeral. when she was shown to Danny room what she saw... there was Danny laying on his left side face way from the door, IV in his arm, marks on to help him breathe. the doctor had told her that they had given him something to help him sleep. they were going to keep him until his lungs had started to heal from smoke damage. she could see the secondary burn on his neck and shoulder blade, she sat down to watch him sleep in his drug in a due coma, she ran her hand through his hair. she never wanted to him like that again"

 

end of the flashback

 

Danny said, "move on, I would have to say umm, Christmas it the last time family was altogether"

 

Rosie said, "Thanksgiving, sitting around dinner table with family all under one roof it is rare moment"

 

Sam said, "spring it the gambling season, more clients means more money to be made"

 

Mike said, "opening of pools at Montecito, the bad guy take a week off most of the time when we open the pools"

 

Nessa said, "Christmas it Landon thing, there anything like sees Red, Green, and gold to left your sprite"

 

Katie said, "there is anything better than an Australia Day Holiday, I miss out live here, round of cricket, BBQ, friends, and family"

 

Mary said, "Christmas, no place like Montecito does Christmas better"

 

Molly said, "Easter Sunday, one day that we can relax"

 

Delinda pull out the question it was one that most did have to answer has they did not see someone but these who were answered 17. What was the best present he/she ever gave you?

 

Alex said, "Eva got me a Sailboat for our first wedding anniversary"

 

Mary said, "Luis got me a neckless and earing for my birthday in small shape of the letter M"

 

Rollins said, "Steve, flew us to Fiji for weekend during our Liberty, it was just him and me with private beach for hold weekend"

 

Katie said, “he took me to a private island for a weekend it was great"

 

Molly said, "he forgot Valentines 2007 the flowing week every day single blood red rose was delivered with every heart full note on Thursday the note read pack a bag including a swimsuit for humanity climate. Friday note said, pick you up at 6pm that night we flew out to Bali"

 

Danny said, "she said yes when I asked her to marry me"

 

Rosie said, "we were not going out at the time but for my 16th, he showed up at the Academy he books a flying lesson for me it was the best gift. I gotten"

 

Sam pulled out the next question 18. When was the first time that they said, I love you?

 

Sam said, “never said it to anyone, I been said too but it all one sided”

 

Mike said, “me too”

 

Rollins said, "I been said too, but the one that mattered to me was when my husband said the first time. You got to understand, we both in the military always deployed, so the time we had together was limited and we never took the time we had together for granted we made most of the time, we both believed every relationship is different what works for you may not work for others. we see relationships fall apart around us, on daily basis, so we took our own path, we had our thing, he'll call in for a favor and owned me dinner, whenever one would get leave the other would put in leave for the weekend, 48 hours. between the traveling time we only get class than 24 hours together, every now and then he would give a gift or little something he found on his travels for missions. our three years he gave me this necklace with arrow, with little note, he calls me his true north. that was when I knew that we meant something special to him, he would show me that he loved me through mean full gift like that but it took him other four years to tell, we has just deployed on mission in Afghanistan together, it was first and most like won't be last, our mission was to find and rescue a group kids from Taliban, we had intel that moved the kid from compound they were held at, the two us set up trap but it went sideways, so he umm... He blows an IED which through him up the air and his hand on the top of the jeep that was part convey. he got himself caught so I would have a chance to get kids out. he was beaten and touched, a SEALs got him out he was back stateside and I was still Afghanistan, the kid we were looking for was not there so I had finished the mission, when it safe I call me back home. that was the first time he told me, quote 'I love you, you know' end quote now he tells me three-time a year, on the Anniversary of the date, our wedding anniversary and the date our daughter was born."

 

Nessa said, “you have a daughter?"

 

Rollins pulled out the phone and show them a photo, saying, "she 16 years old, she at Academy, she may look like me with her father’s olive sink but she has her father personality. she wants to be Navy Pilot like her aunt Rosemary here." 

 

Edward said, “I once said it to the girl, we were in Pittsburgh support her brother during pride ride, where group ride from Canada to Pittsburgh on push bikes to raise money for Gay and Lisbon community. When the after-party was hit by a boom. I was with Lisa Lee at the time. When the boom went off and dust was settled I could not find her, I have never been so scared when I did manage to find her out covered in ash in EMT jacket. It was the first and the only time I have said it. we were together for three years before she was killed by drunk driver”

 

Mary said, “last year in the lift during the big blackout. Danny and I were stuck in there for hours, we talk about it all, the past, present and then I was told a few things that took place during his time way that made everything follow into place. Including his was in love with Rosie but has not told her. It still took weeks after to ask her out on a date. A few months afterward I asked out by Luis and I said yes, been happy with him so we take it slow”

 

Alex said, “Eva and I were not best of friends to infect we could not stand each other from day one away back in first grade. We would fight over everything and when we were in middle school my best was date her sister Michelle. Eva and I had fight one lunch, I wanted to hurt and the best way to do that was to hurt Michelle, I would never hit a girl but I could hurt her by the breakup Michelle and her boyfriend Luke who just happen to be my best friend. After she hit me I would not lift a finger against I let her hit me has much had she wanted. We were caught by a teacher; both our mothers were a call to the school. They end up pull us out of that school and placing us in military school it turns out to be the same military school. We were in the same class and every teacher forces us to worked together. Over the year we become friends, and from there it turns out to be something more. But ever did I ever hope that I would have any kind of chance with her after what I did to her sister, So I fixed that by talking to Luke even if I lost his friendship due to it and for a while, I did when I asked her out I was so cheesy. Quote ‘you are too generous to trifle with me. I believe you spoke with Luke last Sunday at church, and it has taught me to hope as I had scarcely allowed myself before. My affections and wishes are changed, but one word from you will silence me forever. If, however, your feelings have changed, I would have to tell you, you have bewitched me body and soul and I love you. And never wish to be parted from you from this day on, marry me’. End Quote, that was first I time I said the three words I love you. Don’t get me wrong I sign all my cards and letter, love Alex but never said the three words together in same content before.”

 

Katie said, “we been seen each other for few months and in the middle of the have sex just has he…. Well you know, both of us uttered the words out. I love you. It was never followed up by either of us to this day and now been together for almost a year”

 

Bobby said, “only people I said I love you to is my family”

 

Nessa said, “yeah I with you”

 

Delinda said, “I ever said it anyone not even my own father until that all thing with Jaya happened. That was the first time I told my father that I love his scenes I was five-year-old”

 

Molly said, “I with you guys too”

 

Danny said, “I said to two girls, and I meant it both times. The first time was before I was first deployed with Marry, I was actually looking forward coming back and make a go of it with Mary when I got that letter everything changed. The second time was three weeks before I return home, I was at the VA hospital recovering Rosie come to see me, that was the first time I told her that I love her, with words at least”

 

Rosie said, “I first said the words into the empty dark room. It was before Danny was Deployed, we spend the night together, he was sleeping on top of me and I told him that I love him and the I need him to come back home to me. Next morning when I got up he was dressed ready to leave, and I could very easily have told him right there but intend I tell him to keep safe and I see him in few weeks. The first time Danny heard the words were in that VA hospital when I reply that I love him too”

 

  1. When did you released that you fall in love?



 

Danny said, “I've had a lot of time to think about this and if there's anything that you realize when bullets are flying it's that life is short. When I saw life pass by I saw a life with Rosie that was when I knew that I love her and that she was it for me, her face was what got me through it all.”

 

Rollins said, “when I saw Steve body fly up into the air and land on that jeep I thought I lost him for good, and I knew that I love him and so I asked anyone who would listen to me, to get us both through this so I can tell him. you know that old saying I love her I would die for her well I know that Steve would die for me he had shown me first-hand many times over the years.”

 

Katie said, “there anything john would not do for me, if I asked him, he would give up the military for me, in all the years we knew each other I have never asked him that and would ever ask him that. Yes, he would kill for me too, I did not have to ask. This group of NML took me, hostage, to try and force John’s hand in getting they guys free from Jail. he killed three and injured other that was send to free someone. The one who was injured was the blood related to the leader El Condor. A group of six sent in to free him too they killed the kid, guess they thought the kid was the weakest link. They group was jail and El Condor took me, John tracked him, his bodyguard and pilot and killed them all including the one that was free from Jail so he could buy some time, no one was left alive.”

 

They all look at Rosie for her answer for the question, she smiled glad at Mary, before starting “until today Only Mary knew the answer to this?”

 

Nessa who was close following the Mary, Rosie and Danny's story asked, “don’t tell me, that you were in love with Danny from grade 4 too”

 

Mary said, “no it was long before then, she was only seven when she realized she was in love with Danny”

 

Where was all What? From every even Danny who adds, “wait minute if you were in love with me back them why would you turn me down even time I asked you out”

 

Rosie said, “I come from long line of military, Law enforcement and Political family, because of that I knew that fairy tales were not really that happy ever after never happens in real life. I am realise, you were your tipple boy, I see you look at other girls and the way you look at Mary, you show all the sign that you did not know what you wanted or who, and if I took you up that Date always wanted you run has far had way has you get. You flirted with me and Mary all the time and it was always followed by letting just be friends, back then and over years the amount and the way you flirt never changed. You did show that you want relationship every action screamed let just be friends other than your flirting that was who were and your still like that. I never thought you would ask me to marry you, you have shown me that you wanted that but you asked at first I was surprised then when you had the ring all I knew then you were for real. Then you ran off…. And I knew why you asked, why in that every moment, I knew that you love me, I always loved you and I always will. If I through that you were in love with someone else even for a second, I would walk ensure your happiness. I don’t think you even realized that your action speaks of you that day in Afghanistan when you set me and up with Mark. That action told just how much you loved me”

Nessa said, “that don’t tell us when you knew”

 

Rosie said, “I was nine, I had every vivid dream but Danny I told Mary the next day when she confronted me about why I was avoiding Danny that day at school. I told her that I was in love with him but I could never have him be he was in love something one else even if he did not realize it right now. I never told that it was her that Danny was in with” who Danny was in love with” few wow were heard from people in the room.

 

Alex said, “I signed for a simple exchange and Eva was my Intel communication officer for the mission. We would get a fallen sailor in exchange they would get two of their men that been caught by us. They actually exchange went off without anything go wrong. The body was one of my best friends, so I open the box to return his dog tags when I look inside box it, there was a body but of Frank body someone else. I call in favor, I was not left without Frank. Eva, she wants with me, she crossed behind enemy lines on a social mission all to help me get my friend home where to belong. I knew that the girl loves me, for the life of me I still don’t know why”

 

Mary said, “everything with Luis is different, he makes me feel special, make me feel like I am the only one for him, he makes me laugh, and smile but I guess that I knew that I love him when I found myself giggle like schoolgirl when I was talking about him with the girls one night”

 

the last question was pulled out by Delinda 20. What does your partner fear the most?

 

Alex said, "Eva fear to fail in any task she takes on right now we both have same fear and that is been a parent to this child, see we needed the books we have plans in place, but Eva she never had mother in her life, Eva mother left her at her with her father when she was few weeks old. 'she a first-time mom, so she fears that she would be a good mom to our child, I fear that I would get a kill on a mission and my child would have to grow up with. a father"

 

Katie said, "Eva has your mother and the commander not to mansion your siblings to help her she would fine"

 

Nessa asked, “who the commander?”

 

Alex said, "my stepfather, my father died when I was three and my mum remarried when I eight I have five siblings, two brothers, and three sisters, Max is nine years younger, Nikki is eleven years younger, Anna is thirteen years younger, Nish is fourteen years and the youngest is sixteen years and if you ask her she tells you that she don't have two brothers but that she has two fathers and that I am never meeting one of the boyfriends because she caught me doing a background check on her last boyfriend"

 

Edward ask, "tell them why you get your friends do them now?"

 

Alex said, "I promised her I would not do it again, this way I still technically get to keep my promise to her and help keep her safe from jackass out there"

 

Bobby said, "you learn every quickly that Alex good with words if he says he do something he will follow through, but if it hinders his plans to keeping you safe he will find way around insure your safety and still technical keeping his word to you"

 

Mike asked, "I have younger siblings and has the oldsters it is our job to keep them safe until the day they marry and move out, I am all for it"

 

Sam said, "moving on it was your turn Rollins "

 

Rollins said, "you could have picked anyone why me?"

 

Sam said, "so far you had the most interesting stories"

 

Rollins said, "when it comings to Steve fear, it goes back to when his father was killed. His mother Anna was a Federal agent when she mates and fell in love with John a Navy Seal. She left the agency and got married had kids, Steve and his sister Mia. when Steve was fifteen her last assignment came back to bite her in the ass, so she decided to fake her death. So, she drops Steve off to school one morning a month after his 15th birthday, and she hugged him little to tie and told him that she was so rude of him. and that was the last time he saw his mother for twenty years. when he come home he found note tell him his two-year an old sister was next door that he had babysat her that afternoon. His mother was late for dinner she never late for anything, the doorbell rang there was a police officer there tell him that his mother had been killed in a motor accident. After that everything changed six months later his father ships his sister off to their Aunt in Los Angeles and him to the academy. 20 years later his father was shot and killed by arms dealer that he was targeting because he caught his brother the other half of the duo. When he came back home to the funeral he found advice that his mother car accident was not an accident it turns out to be a boom, which was the reason why he and sister were ship off the island. Steve follow his father investigation with the backing of them governor and the Navy, after while Steve notice that there was a leak in the Governor offices, no one never imaged it would turn out to be the governor herself when he set a trap to catch the leak with backing for Navy. The Governor was arrested and he found that his mother did not die but that she faked her death. She back with the agency, he has not talked to her in little four years and she does not know that she is a grandmother two over one my daughter and another Mie’s daughter. Steve fears mirror mine, we fear that one of our mission would get our daughter killed like he father was”

 

Rollins phone rang on the coffee table the tune was a Hawaiian lullaby, she smiled and answer the phone “hello Sweetheart” they could not hear what was said on the other side of the message, but when they Rollins said, that she was a get to know party with Danny and Rosie and their friends. Rollins listens and tells her. “thank you, but you really did have to do that. You know your father; he would be arresting someone for something within a matter of hours after arriving” Rollins laughed at what was said and then she said her goodbye and hang up.

 

When everyone looks at her she tells them, “my daughter had made some calls and cash in few favors so she could get Steve and her two weeks’ holidays for our wedding anniversary, she booked everything said all the detail would be emailed to me within the hour”

 

Delinda said, “how she pays, with your card?”

 

Rollins said, “no she been work from age ten, she sells homemade Lemonade outside her aunt cloth shop, that girl know how to invest her money before her eleven birthdays she had triple her weekend income. She did her research found the area was selling cans for 3.50 each, she would sell some size cup for 3.20, some amount has a small coffee. During summer, she would end take all coffee’s customers on top the clothing shop customers. So, her profit was triple in the summer than winter, she still sells them during summer holidays to this day, working the stand herself to maximize the profit, and during school terms the stand it runs by an aunt, just for her clothing customers. Aunt gets 1% off daily sells for her hard work, which is more than what she would get if she is paying a wage”

 

Mary said, “There is not much Luis fear but I guess we been through this one before and I left him because I loved with another, I am I come realize that I love them both differently, Danny my past and Luis is my future, but they will always be my friends just Luis more than friends”

 

Edward said, “I can understand that”

 

Bobby said, “Casey is being the girl that left me because she could wait for me. She was only that I realized that I loved, you what they say you don’t know what you got until it gone. It true for me, Casey was it for me I did not know until it was too late. I fear that If I take that step let someone in again then I would be burned again.”

Rosie said, “Danny has one fear, one fear only that lost his family that includes everyone in this room”

 

Nessa said, “you know Danny well”

 

Danny said, “Rosie fears leave this off are family unprotected that include everyone in this room, plus her SAWT team and her fleet, her father team and her grandfather’s trainee who is also one of her father’s close high friends.”


End file.
